The love of the underground
by Born Fae as a mortal
Summary: Deception is brewing in the underground and there's more at stake that meets the eye. Sarah learns about her past as Jareth tries to keep his kingdom together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot and the characters you don't recognize.

This is my first fanfic. This is also rated R for a reason. I'm a big fan of Jareth Sarah action. Also, I love people to tell me what they really think, but be nice. Rudeness is never excusable. The beginning starts off kind of weird, but it gets better.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Excuse me, miss. Could I have another refill please?"

"Sure. Give me just one second." Sarah smiled at the man as she hoisted a tray full of dirty dishes onto the palm of her hand. She knew it was rare to have such a pleasant customer and decided to hurry and get his request. As she rounded the corner into the back kitchen another waitress was coming out.

"Watch it thair sweetheart! Don't want ye taken a spill now do we?" the older waitress reached out to steady Sarah.

"Sorry Abby. Other things on my mind today." Sarah rebalanced her load and continued to the kitchen. She liked the older woman. Sarah had been working at the Libro for almost a year now. It was basically a café bookstore. People came in to buy books, or bring in their own books and have a nice lunch. It wasn't a great job, but it was a good job, and the staff was like family. Abby had taken Sarah around her first day and showed her the tricks to being a waitress.

Sarah quickly deposited of the dirty dishes, giving the dishwasher an apologetic smile, and turned to grab a fresh cup of coffee for the man at her table.

"Here you are, sir. Anything else I can get for you?"

"Maybe a little company. If you have the time."

This wasn't such an odd request. In fact a lot of people, mostly older people, requested the waitress's company to help fight off loneliness. Sarah quickly studied the man. He seemed to be in his late 40's, friendly smile, and sad eyes. Same looks, different person.

Sarah gave the man a big sigh as she sat down in the chair opposite him, "Now why would a handsome man like you want a dirty old waitress to sit with him?"

The man smiled as he slid a five dollar bill across the table, "Here's your tip. Now talk to me like a person and not a customer."

Sarah's smile never faltered as she slid the money into her apron and studied the man some more.

"Hard day?"

"Try a hard life. Tell me...Sarah," he said as he glanced at her name badge, "what do you have planned in life?"

Sarah frowned a little. Normally lonely customers just wanted a quick pick me up with some cheap flattery. This man was different.

"Well, I'm a full-time college student at the university." Sarah shrugged but anyone could see the look of pride in her eyes. "I'm majoring in Liberal Arts Literary Division. I hope to write novels some day."

"That's a wonderful goal."

"I'm glad you think so, not many people do." Sarah replied, her mind wondering to her stepmother and father.

"You should never give up on your dreams you know." this said the man took a small hand gun out of his coat pocket, his sad forced smile never leaving her face.

Before Sarah had time to react the old man continued, "When I was younger I found my talent in stocks. Up until a few weeks ago I was a big time stock broker." At this he gave a desperate smirk. "I made millions in seconds. I loved the money. But I hated my job. I had always wanted to be," here he blushed a little, "an opera singer. I had the voice too. But my family wouldn't have it. So I followed in my father and older brother's footsteps, made lots of money, hurt lots of people, and ended up lonely."

He looked up at Sarah who was held in place by shock and the fear that if she moved she would set the man off.

"I had the most beautiful wife. Inside and out. She stuck with me through all these years. We had a little boy who would be turning ten next week. I know it's a little late in life for children, but who can plan these things."

Sarah eyed the gun cautiously but stayed in her seat listening to the man intently.

"A few months ago I was supposed to stay home and watch him while my wife went out with the girls. I had planned on taking him to the park and playing some basketball, but I got a call from work." Tears started to glisten in the man's eyes. "I told him to stay inside and wait for his mother to get home. I remember how sad he looked. But there was a problem with a huge account I was on and the buyers were about ready to pull out. I just kept telling him to stay inside and that his mother would be back in a few hours, then I left for work. Later that night a police officer came to my office. They had found my son's body…raped and beaten in the park." By now the man's hands were trembling and the tears were flowing freely. "They slit his wrists as they raped him. That's what the coroner said. My wife went hysterical. She blamed me. Who wouldn't? When we got back from the hospital she went to our bedroom, packed her things, and left me. Two days later she called me to let me know she had taken a whole bottle of valium and that she would see me in hell. I guess deep down inside of me, I knew she was going to do it."

The man took a deep breath and look Sarah in the eye, "I supposed you know what I'm about to do. And you're probably wondering why I came here, and told you my story. I want you to tell the reporters the same story when they come."

Sarah's mind was muddled. "What reporters?"

"A man shoots himself in a public coffee house. Of course there will be reporters. Sarah, I don't want other people to make the same mistake I made. You know the saying "you only have one life to live", well people don't realize how true that is until they don't have that life anymore. I'm sorry to put such a burden on you. Remember my story. Help me to send a message."

And with that he put the gun in his mouth.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sarah? Come on Sarah, time to get up it is." Abby said pulling the curtains back away from the window.

Sarah looked up away from the television. Her unblinking stare sent a shiver down Abby's spine.

"Sarah, it's been three weeks since…well…since ye quite the Libro. Ye can't live on that couch."

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered.

"Ge up. Take a shower. And go look fer another job. Have ye even been attending classes?"

"My professors gave me an extended vacation considering the circumstances."

"And what do ye plan on doing? Do ye plan to sit there until ye've wasted all the money ye've saved up? Until ye fail all the classes that ye've worked so hard in?" Abby knelt down in front of her and gently pulled Sarah's face level with hers. "Sarah, I'm not saying this is easy or fair only that ye…"

But Sarah had quite listening.

_It's not fair!_

Dimly she could still hear Abby's muffled words, could still see her lips moving, but Sarah's mind was a thousand miles a way. _A thousand miles underground._

Where a child once believed in friendship and fantasy. Friendships she let die. When there was no place in her life for fantasy. When long hours of studying overtook long conversations with Hoggle. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus. When was the last time she had called for them. Thought of them? When was the last time she had though of him?

"And then he turned into a big chicken and flew away."

"The fireys did kind of look like big chickens."

"Sarah, what are ye talking bout? I'm trying to talk to ye and ye space off. And then I spout off somtin crazy to get thru to ye, and ye say somtin crazier. What is goin on in that 'ed of ye?"

"Sorry Abby. Other things on my mind."

"Sarah, since the day we met, ye've been saying that same thing. What's on ye mind all the time to make it wander so much?"

"Before he shot himself. That man told me to never give up on my dreams, and that everyone only had one life to live but people never realize it until it's too late."

"I know what 'e told ye hun. Ye gave them reporters a nice story. But ye are livin ye dream. Ye're going to college to do what ye want right? Ye've got ye own place and good friends. And pretty soon, ye'll have a nice job too. Now ye jus think bout that while I go te work. I'll come by and check on ye again tommorra. Luv ye hun."

Abby gave Sarah a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before she let herself out.

Sarah sighed and stood up. She thought about what Abby said as she ran some cold water into her tea kettle. She was doing what she wanted. Right? She had always wanted to write. But each day she got up, it always felt like she was just going through the motions that was called life. Never really experiencing or enjoying it. The further she went in life, the more detached she felt from her real self.

Sarah took the now steaming tea kettle off the stove and poured the hot water over the tea bag she had placed in a plain white mug. At 23 she had a lot going for herself. She had taken two years between high school and college to simply work a full time clerk job to save money. Once she had enough money to survive in college she took out numerous loans and started working part-time at the Libro. Between the money she had saved, and the small income from the Libro, she had a small little apartment in a nice neighborhood just a few miles from the college. She was struggling, but not too badly. And she was working towards becoming a writer. Just like she wanted. So why did she wake up everyday with the feeling of incompleteness to her. Sarah sighed. It took a man killing himself in front of her to open her eyes to the truth. She wasn't living life. She was surviving it.

Sarah turned around and purposely walked out of the kitchen into her bedroom. There she sat on her bed and looked across the room at her old vanity mirror.

After a few moments she began to cry. Years of built up emotions and loneliness escaping in a river of tears. She cried. Cried for the man, for herself, for all the real dreams she chose to ignore.

Some time later Sarah sat up. Looking around she realized she had fallen asleep. She looked up again at her vanity mirror. Years of lost emotion filled her as she whispered, "Hoggle, I need you."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oy! It's rightfully cool this morning. Do you think her majesty will delay the Spring Ball until the frost is over?"

"Who knows what her majesty will do."

The two guards stopped to rest a moment by one of the open windows in the long hallway they were patrolling. The younger of the two rubbed his hands together while the older stared grudgingly out the glassless stone window.

"Her majesty is probably all tucked away in her nice warm bed, being that she is a woman and all. Forget the duty of her castle."

The younger guard looked questioningly at the older, "You mustn't speak so ill of her majesty, Grynon."

"And what reason has she given us to speak kindly of her?!"

"Perhaps the question is, Sir Grynon, what reason have I given you not to?"

Both guards stood at attention as her majesty walked up to them.

The younger guard bowed down to one knee, while the older guard stood erect. It would have been a grave mistake to kneel before royalty when addressed in such a manner.

"Your majesty, I meant no disrespect."

"Sir Grynon, if I have in any way done something to make you believe that I am not a proper ruler please beseech me now. There is no need to speak your thoughts fruitlessly to the walls and guards of my castle."

Having nothing to reply Grynon simply bowed his head.

The queen then turned her attention to the kneeling guard, "Rise my loyal guardsman. What may I call you?"

The younger guard rose to attention and clearly stated, "They call me Kail."

The queen smiled shortly, "Well, if there is nothing else you'd like to discuss with me," she crossly said while looking at Grynon, "then I shall be on my way." Both guards bowed their heads to their ruler.

As the queen started to walk away she stopped and turned back to the two soldier, "As to your inquiries. No. I will not delay the Spring Ball. The date is set to honor our elders, not the weather. And I have been awake since the clock tower struck five. There is a kingdom to run, and one cannot dally all day in bed."

The high queen of the underground strolled purposely through one of the chilled hallways of her castle. Her soft soled shoes making no sound as her skirts silently whispered against the stone floor. Her thoughts focused on her earlier conversation. Sighing she frowned slightly as she entered her nephew's work chambers.

Pushing the door open she saw him sitting near the fireplace, a hearty fire roaring away. Five perfectly spherical crystals hung still over the hearth casting glittering shadows upon the piles of scattered papers.

"Velron."

The young man simply nodded without looking up. He stared intently into the third hanging crystal.

After a few moment where only the popping sound of the fire could be heard he replied, "Another child has been wished a way."

"I suspected as much when Jareth left so abruptly this morning. How much longer?"

"Almost five hours has past. The woman hasn't even entered the hedge maze." At this Velron turned slowly and gave the queen his most sympathetic look. "I am sorry your majesty. I know this is hard on you, as well as Jareth."

The queen studied her nephew. He was tall. Even sitting down anyone could tell. He had rich blue eyes and chestnut hair that was a little long for her taste that he kept pulled back in a tie. A muscular build and a handsome face. Velron could have easily been as much as a womanizer as Jareth. At this she smiled. No. Velron didn't have that temperament. He was the spitting image of his father, with his mother's persona.

"Velron, please, while in private we are simply family. There is no need for such mannerisms."

"Pardon me aunt Seriana. I'm still adjusting." A sad frown appeared upon his lips.

Anxious to avert his mind she continued, "I was so hoping that this might be delayed just a little longer. I mean, it's been nearly three months since the last child was wished away. And I was so enjoying having both of my favorite boys around the castle again."

Velron smiled at the thought of him and Jareth running around the castle at a much younger age. The pranks they had pulled. The messes they had made. The fights they had had. They were more brothers than cousins.

"Yes. It was rather nice being that close to Jareth again." Velron smiled and looked deep into the crystal, "Did he ever tell you that it was he and I who switched the cooked chicken with the live chicken that time at supper when we were eleven?"

The queen laughed outright, "My dear boy, no one needed to tell me who did it. It was just proving that you two rotten children did it!"

They both smiled at the memory, "Well I should be going about my business. You look like you have much to do, as do I," the queen said, eyes raised toward the ceiling in thought.

"The funeral is still planned for daybreak."

"Yes. I just have a few final arrangements to make, but we will continue with the funeral in spite of the frost." The fae were silent for a moment, both deep in though.

As the queen turned to go Velron spoke once more, "Your majesty, I thought you might be interested to know that another portal was opened today."

The queen frowned a little, "Portals are opened everyday my child. That's why I have you here. To manage them and keep records."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Please Velron. Aunt Seriana."

"Yes, Aunt Seriana."

Nodding she turned again to leave.

"But this one was opened by the mortal that beat Jareth's labyrinth all those years ago."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You…you're here?"

"Yes milady."

"But where's Hoggle?"

Sir Didymus's face drooped downwards, "Dus thou not wish to see me, my lady?"  
"No, no of course that's not it," Sarah hurriedly replied as she untangled herself from the blankets on her bed and quickly enveloped the small soldier in her arms.

"It's just that I was not expecting you to come when I called Hoggle."

The soldiers face lit up considerably as he returned her hug, "I'm sorry milady, but Sir Hoggle is on an important errand with his majesty. He left word for me to keep and ear open in case you called."

Sarah felt her heart contract as his words, "Even after all this time he still listens for me?"

"We all do milady. Why did you stop calling us?"

"I had to start living my life." Sarah replied thinking strongly about the man's words. _ People only have one life to live._

"But milady, what is a life without friends or dreams?"

Sarah looked at him, "The life I've been living."

"My lady?"

"That's what a life is without friends or dreams, the life I've been living." Sarah's down trodden heart ached terribly. "I'm just now starting to realize it. I've spent the past eight years of my life trying to forget about the people that made my life worth living. I was trying to make my life what I thought everyone else would find acceptable and….wait a minute….did you say Hoggle is with the goblin king?"

"Did I? Oh well, I meant to say that he's in the garden." Sarah looked at Didymus. He never had the heart to lie.

"Didymus," Sarah warned.

"Milady, if thou wishes to speak about Sir Hoggle's affairs with his majesty, then milady will have to speak with Sir Hoggle."

Sarah wasn't content with that but she knew there was nothing she could say either.

"Well then, it's been years since I've been to the underground. Tell me what's happened. How's ambrocious?"

"Ah my lady, he is still the fearsome steed as I am sure you remember."

Sarah smiled at the thought of the large sheep dog running from anything that resembled danger.

Didymus hopped onto her small bed and continued, "Sir Ludo is now in charge of defense around the goblin city, and Sir Hoggle is married."

"Married?"

"Oh yes my lady. For almost three years now. Beautiful ceremony the…um…they did throw. Lovely dwarf Tayla is. Makes the most delicious meals."

"Oh how I've missed you all." Sarah smiled sadly.

"My lady, is something the matter?"

"No," Sarah shook her head as a few tears escaped her eyes, "I should never have quit calling on you guys. I've missed so much in your lives."

"You mustn't dwell on the past, my lady, when you've got the future to look forward too."

"Oh Didymus. How did you get so smart?" Sarah laughed as she pinched the small soldiers cheek.

Didymus smiled, and then suddenly frowned. He cocked his ears as if listening to something and then gave a quick nod.

"I beg your pardon my lady but it seems I am needed in the underground."

"Must you leave so soon? You just got here?" Sarah pouted, then laughed at herself. She was acting fifteen again.

"I am sorry my lady but I am needed. Not to worry. I'll be sure to relay to Sir Hoggle your appearance. But remember my lady. We can only come if you call us."

"Thank you Didymus. I'll call again soon. I promise."

The small soldier bowed and disappeared leaving Sarah alone again in her bedroom. Sighing she looked around and smiled. She could slowly feel the emptiness in her life filling up once more.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

High Prince of the underground, King of the Goblins, Prince Jareth sat in his thrown staring intently at a pulsing crystal sitting lightly atop his fingertips. Lips pressed into a thin line, Jareth snarled and the crystal shattered.

"Stupid girl!"

"Jareth, really, you must stop this constant watching. You'll only aggravate yourself further." The underground's high commander of the regional army, and Jareth's long time friend, sat leisurely in a high back chair gulping down a glass of mead.

"It wouldn't aggravate me as much if they tried. This girl is going to lose her sister forever and she can't even muster up the courage to remove herself from the oubliette. She's given up! The labyrinth will not let Hoggle help her." Jareth looked over to his long time friend and grimaced, "Garrett, I will never understand how you can drink that foul tasting brew."

Garrett grinned at him roughly, "Not all of us had the luxury of growing up drinking brandy and spirited wines." Jareth turned his nose up as Garrett batted his lashes and grinned.

"None of them are going to be Sarah, Jareth."

Garrett leisurely held up a hand creating an invisible field to block the crystal that was aimed at his head, "Never say her name in my presence."

"Jareth, it's been eight years since Sarah left." Garrett pushed himself up off the chair he was lounging in and stood directly in front of his friend, "Let her go. Let the anger go. This isn't healthy. You obsess over every mortal that comes into the labyrinth now in a way you didn't before Sarah."

"I said not to say her name in my presence." Jareth growled.

"Damn it Jareth! Let this girl go! I've seen your anger and obsession grow in the years since she left. You cannot do this. I've seen you at court. Never are you alone in the night. Why all this for some girl?"

"I have let her go! She holds no power over me."

Garrett simply sighed and nodded, "Perhaps I should go check in on Velron. He sent for me earlier but I was……occupied."

At this the tension was broken and both men grinned.

"You finally wooed lady Chastis into your bed?"

Garrett only bowed, "Your majesty." And then quickly vanished.

Jareth let his grin fade as he conjured another crystal to watch the still entrapped mortal.

He had let Sarah go. He had offered her everything. And yet she had refused him. She remembered nothing of them before, and he was bound by the underground and his God to not interfere in her life now. She would never return to the underground and she would never remember him or their love. Now, every woman he brought to his bed was Sarah. Every lady that enticed him was lacking but he tried. He buried himself into them mercilessly without consideration, but it was never enough. They were never enough.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't understand, why now after all these years?" the question was spoken in a tone low enough that the other part to the conversation had trouble hearing.

"I can't not begin to explain how complicated this situation is or could become." Her royal majesty sank down into an over stuffed arm chair that had slid over to her. Velron glanced into the fire giving his aunt the time to collect herself. He rubbed a temple and thought about what this meant. The queen was not some fainting, easily spooked woman, but for a brief moment he had seen her lose her grace and composure, however slight it was.

When he heard her deep intake of breath, Velron walked to his cabinet and took down two goblets and a decanter of deep red liquor, "May I pour you a drink, Aunt Seriana?"

"Yes, that would be most lovely right now."

Velron blew on the goblets, causing them to frost over, before pouring a generous amount of liquor for the both of them. If this had something to do with Jareth and Sarah, he knew they were going to need it.

After placing a goblet down in front of his aunt, Velron took a seat next to her placing his back to the fire. He came from a very cold atmosphere and was never used to being far away from a blazing fire. He watched his aunt take a small sip, and then a deep drink from the goblet before he took an equally deep drink.

"Aunt Seriana, tell me about Jareth and Sarah."

He expected to hear about the labyrinth, he expected her to tell him nothing, but he never expected what she was about to reveal to him.

Seriana looked at her nephew and smiled, "They were called the love of the underground….

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth stood imposingly in front of the young mortal girl. Dressed in black riding pants with matching black boots, his light blue poet's shirt contrasted greatly with his vibrant blond hair.

"Hello Amanda." he sneered as the girl sank back into the wall of the oubliette. She had been there for nearly an hour. Jareth couldn't help but think of someone else's plight in the oubliette, and how she had made it out in very little time.

"I've a proposition for you." Jareth frowned as the girl looked more hopeful than weary of him, but he stayed silent giving her time to squirm.

"Wha – what do you want?" the young, but not too young girl choked out.

This was the point where Jareth acted bored to cover the mirth that always seeped out when he knew he had won.

"You have less than six hours to complete my labyrinth, and you've not even made it half way there. Plus," Jareth raised his eyes from the girl and looked around, "you don't even know how to get out of my oubliette."

Tears started to form in the girl's eyes and he walked forward to bend down in front of her, "Let me send you home. Forget about the baby. You can't save her now. Let me send you home and you'll never have to worry about her again."

The hope and relief shining out of the girl's eyes made Jareth want to shake her until her teeth rattled. But all too soon came the crestfallen look and the question that Jareth was waiting for.

"My parents. They'll kill me if I come home without her."

Jareth smiled a falsely sympathetic smile, "They won't even remember she was born. No one in the aboveground will. It will be as if she never existed. Come Amanda," he raised his hand and produced a crystal that balanced on his fingertips, quickly pushing it forward so she wouldn't be tempted to ask too many questions, "just reach out and touch the crystal. It will stop the clock and then I can send you home. To your safe bed and family. It will be just you again and you'll never have to worry about a screaming baby ever again. Take it."

Amanda surprised Jareth by hesitating a fraction of a second longer than most labyrinth runners did, but not long enough to worry him. Within a matter of seconds she had reached out and fully taken the crystal.

Amanda started and Jareth looked upward as an invisible clock sounded thirteen times.

"Your journey is over. I will send you home now."

Relief washed over the girl's face as she waited expectantly for Jareth to do as he said. But that relief soon turned to horror as he told her what awaited her, and her sister.

"Before I send you back know this: Everyone in the aboveground will forget your sister even existed. They will have no knowledge of her ever being born…… but you will."

The girl sat with her mouth hanging open.

"No. You said…"

"I said exactly what I'm telling you now. Everyone in the aboveground will forget her, but you are not in the aboveground are you? You will wake up every morning for the rest of your life remembering what you did and what transpired here today. You will never forget or grow out of your guilt. As for your sister, she will be changed just as I said she would be. And she will stay here in the underground until her own death."

Amanda stood and started to speak, but whatever she would have said was lost, for Jareth had already tossed a light blue crystal at her. She disappeared before the first word crossed her lips.

Jareth shook his head unaffected. Producing another blue crystal he dropped it and appeared in his throne room. The massive room was elaborately done in light blues and shades of silver. Mythical creatures were carved in the stone as well as in his own throne. He walked to his throne and collapsed upon the many pillows, hooking one leg over the side. Producing a smaller crystal than before he tossed it carelessly on the floor in front of him. A small goblin rolled out from the pieces. Not looking in the least startled or put out the goblin kneeled before her king, "You called your majesty?"

"Bring me the girl. She needs to be taken before the court and changed."

"Yes, your majesty." And with that the female goblin hurried from the room.

Jareth raised his hand and looked into an icy clear crystal. In it he saw another throne room but this one was over run with chickens and had an abundance of ale flowing over its floors. There was a throne, but it was plain and bare. Still watching he saw the female goblin enter into the goblin's throne room.  
"Give me the child. His majesty wishes for her now."

Groans from all over were heard as the goblins realized their new toy was to be taken from them.

Jareth smiled and vanished the crystal. Standing he produced another small crystal and threw it near the door. A larger male goblin tumbled out, stood, then bowed.

"Bring me my cloak. I leave for Balasmasna within the hour."

The goblin bowed and left the room.

Jareth sighed and walked to the bar. He was anxious to leave and return to his childhood home.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why does no one know of this? Of her? Of who she really is?" Velron frowned and shook his head. Perplexed he stood to pace in front of the fire hands clasped behind his back.

"The more who knew the greater risk we put Sarah in. It was for her own protection."

"Why did Jareth not tell her all he knew then?" he had stopped pacing for the moment and was looking at his aunt with confusion in his eyes.  
The high queen sighed, "It is not the way things are done. Jareth was specifically told to stay out of her life. Had he interfered it could have cost his and Sarah's life."

"So there's nothing we can do? No way to fix this?"

"I'm afraid things were put this way for a reason. Only Sarah has the power to put things right again."

***********************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The underground had always been a trickery of sorts. But this morning many found it down right cruel.

"Doesn't make sense, does it?" a nobleman commented to his companion, "For the past three weeks it's been nothing but bleary frost and gray skies this time of the morning. But the day the queen buries her sister and brother-in-law, the sun shines like it was created for this day." the man bowed his head as the two caskets passed by.

Further down the line the royal family bowed their heads as the caskets approached. A tall man with white hair and a long brown robe stood and walked towards the now still caskets. The caskets were unswaying in the light breeze as the High Queen's personal healer kept them levitated in the air.  
"It is a sad day when a fae must bury a loved one. It is an even sadder day to bury a cherished family member. But as the almighty has given us life, so must he take it away. On this day we give back to the earth the bodies of Reeana, Queen of the portal realm, and her husband, Drake, King of the portal realm. To honor their lives as keepers of the portals, it has been deemed that all portals in the underground be sealed for one months time. As the blood of the underground flows through my veins I bless them in spirit, as they blessed others while in body." Closing his eyes the old priest bent and grasped a handful of soil in his still able hands. Whispering words older than the earth itself the soil slipped from his fingers. As the caskets were lowered the ground came up and covered them first in dark soil, then fresh crisp grass, and finally small deep blue teacup lilies.

The old priest looked up, "Reeana's favorite flower." He gave one final bow, and began his decent down the hill.

"Mother?"

"Jareth. I can't believe…" but the queen could no longer suppress the agony that tore through her body. Jareth barely caught her as she collapsed, sobbing into his arms. Not wanting anyone to see the high ruler of the underground in such a state he quickly dropped a light blue crystal transporting them to his mother's personal sitting area outside her chambers.

Jareth smoothed his mother's hair back as she wept uncontrollably. It was no secret that the two sisters had been very close. After a few moments Seriana stood and visibly tried to control herself.

"I think a nice bath would do me good right about now."  
"Of course. I'll have one of the servant draw one, as well as bring you some tea."

"Thank you."

Jareth didn't need to be told to leave, he heard the dismissal in her voice.

"Goodnight mother."

The queen stared vacantly out her open window, "Good night my son."

With one last frown Jareth let himself out of his mother's sitting chambers, walking down the hall to collect his things for the night. Inside the queen stood and made way for her washroom. Both in the same amount of sorrow but showing it in different ways. So they could be forgiven for missing the slightly open veranda window where someone lurked in the shadow.

Good night, my queen…

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah was beside herself with worry. It had been only a week after her and Didymus had reunited that she tried calling Hoggle again. Thinking to take the time to sort out her feelings and consider the blessings or consequences that would result in her renewed friendships with the creatures of the underground. But only this time no one responded. Her first thought had been that he was still busy with the Goblin King. But then why didn't Didymus come back. Now two weeks later she still had no contact with any of her old friends.

"What if he found out that I talked with Didymus and did something terrible to them?" Sarah lay on her couch, deep in thought.

_But why wait until now. He could have harmed them when you first started talking to them after the labyrinth. _She thought back to herself.

"What if Hoggle just doesn't want to see me. What if they realized that I was a terrible person cutting them out of my life for no reason and it's too late for forgiveness?"

Sarah sat up and looked at the dark screen of her television. Giving a half smile she realized that she was acting like a teenager again. What if this, and what if that? She knew there had to be a logical explanation to all of this.

Frowning she lay back down, "But what if I'm right. What if something terrible has happened to them, or they don't want to see me?"

Sitting up once more Sarah looked around, "I'm not really considering doing what I'm considering doing, am I?"

Shaking her head she lay back down only to sit up again, "But can I really let my friends walk out of my life again? And it's not as if I couldn't come back. I'm not wishing away a child this time so maybe I won't even need to see the Goblin King. No. How would I even get back? No. I am definitely not doing this."

Shaking her head Sarah decided that she needed some fresh air. Picking up the phone she dialed her best friend from college.

"Hey Libby. Yes, I'm doing better. I actually was thinking about going out to lunch today, and I thought maybe you'd want to grab something with me. Great give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at your place. Sarah quickly showered and dressed in a pair of stylish old weathered jeans and her old New York Company square neck t-shirt. It was only a few blocks to Libby's so she decided to walk. She was half way to the door when she heard water.

Looking around she saw the same old living room. Big plush couch, small coffee table, decent size television, and an end table with pictures.

"It's just anxiety." But as she turned to leave something caught her eye. Her television screen was rippling. "What the…" But the rest was lost as Sarah collapsed

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sarah looked over the vast wasteland. The hot sun shone down orange onto the dry cracked earth that spread on for miles.. Old weathered trees with mangled branches were the only things to be seen other than a few rocks. Sarah turned her head as the wind spit sand and dried out soil at her eyes. _

'_Something familiar about this place.'_

_Sarah turned in a complete circle seeing nothing. _

'_Where am I?" she pleaded to the sky as she dropped down to her knees. As her hands hit the dead earth her body convulsed as visions passed in front of her eyes. _

_Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, and all the other underground inhabitants were fleeing from monstrous looking creatures. She realized she was on the hill in front of the labyrinth. The dry dead land was gone and replaced by the world she remembered. Except for the fact that everyone was running. Suddenly Ludo fell and one of the creatures leapt upon him sinking it's pointed teeth into his skull. Sarah screamed and reached out a hand just as the creature looked up at her. Its body was pure gray with long skinny legs that twisted in unnatural angles. Its arms looked human until you got to the hands. It looked like the creature was wearing very fuzzy gloves. The thought made Sarah cringe as she saw the creature rip apart Ludo's flesh with those seemingly fuzzy hands. The upper body looked purely made of bones. It didn't seem as if the creature possessed the muscles it required to do the job he was doing. But the face was worst of all. It was human like. Besides the gaping pointed teeth and the fact that the ears were double in size and folded in, the thing resembled a human face. _

_By now Sarah had stopped screaming and was completely in shock. She sat down hard just as the creature tuned its attention on her. She saw its mouth open and she inwardly cringed as she expected a scratchy nasal voice like the monsters in the old movies she watched as a child. She gasped as the creature's voice came out clear deep and very much human. _

"_This is what you let happen. This is what you did."_

_Sarah struggled to her knees shaking her head, "No. I didn't know. Why is this happening." but suddenly everything was gone. _

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I DIDN'T KNOW! DON'T TAKE HIM I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Sarah sat up gasping. She looked around and realized she was sitting on the floor of her apartment.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man Libby it was just so real." Sarah rubbed the sore spot on her head as she relaxed in one of Libby's recliners.

"Don't all dreams seem real though," Libby replied stirring some chocolate syrup into a bowl of peanut butter.

"Yeah, but this wasn't a wake up in bed sweating normal nightmare. One minute I'm walking out the door to meet you and the next I'm unconscious on my floor dreaming about…well….things." Sarah also left out that she saw her television full of water.

"Look Sarah, you haven't even told me what this whole dream was about. What's up with you anyway? Why all the secrets?" Libby came walking over with chocolate mixed peanut butter and two spoons.

Sarah smiled and grabbed a spoon laden with the mixture.

"ee mmeed ilc.'

Libby laugh, "I don't know what's worse, you talking like that, or me actually understanding you. Two glasses of milk coming up."

After both girls had consumed their fair share of the mixture they sat in silence sipping the cool drink.

"All right Sarah, enough is enough. What's so special about this nightmare that's got you so upset?"

Sarah thought for a minute. She and Libby had been best friends since the beginning of their first semester of college. They met in a rather unusual way. The cops came into Libby's English class one day for a surprise search of the student's things. Something that was instigated after the third student died from overdosing on some drug. Of course law stated that since it was just a search the students could refuse, but the school had a policy that anyone that refused failed that enrolled quarter. It was a catch 22 and all the students knew it. Sarah had the English class the hour before and had stayed after to discuss a makeup exam since she had been sick the week before. Sarah remembered seeing Libby's stricken face as she tried to shove her backpack further under her chair away from the prying eyes of the policeman.

Sarah looked up at Libby as she took a gulp of her milk. She didn't know why she had wanted to help Libby. She didn't know her, didn't particularly care for people that chose to waste their lives that way. But the desperate look in Libby's eyes reminded Sarah of a time when she herself had been so desperate for help. And three friends who had risked everything for her. She didn't have to courage to call her friends after she had abandoned them over a year ago, but she could help this girl whose face was a mirror image of hers all those years ago, and was as desperate now as she had once been.

Sarah thanked the teacher for the reassignment and took a step around the podium. In one swift motion Sarah slipped her own backpack down from her shoulder to the crook of her arm as she deliberately turned her ankle and called upon all the years of acting hoping it was enough to fool the policeman that was just three people down the aisle from Libby. As her knees hit the floor Sarah positioned her backpack and slid it hard across the floor aiming it at the other girl's bag. Seeing she hit her mark Sarah let out a loud cry as she gained the attention of the policeman. Biting her lip and forcing a few tears to her eyes Sarah let the policeman help her up.

"I must have just stepped on my ankle wrong." Sarah blinked as she turned her smile on the young police officer.

"Are you hurt miss?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just seem to have lost my bag." Sarah made a show of looking around, "Oh, there it is."

Sarah forcefully held eye contact with Libby's confused stricken face, "Excuse me, I just need to get my bag." Sarah said deliberately, widening her eyes and giving her a pointed look as she grabbed Libby's bag in place of her own.

Libby looked startled and stammered, "Um…yeah…no problem."

That night Sarah went through Libby's bag looking for any way to get a hold of her, but the girl had no identification whatsoever.

"Figures. Didn't really expect a drug addict to keep identification evidence on her." Sarah thought as she flushed the third and last bag of white substance down the toilet.

Luckily for Sarah she didn't need to worry about finding Libby. Libby found her. Later that same night Sarah opened the door to her apartment to find Libby standing there. Her backpack in hand.

"I believe this is yours."

Smiling Sarah gestured her in, "How'd you find me?"

Libby eyed Sarah suspiciously and she stepped inside, "Girls like you always keep a tag inside your bag that say 'if found please return to blah blah."

"Oh. Well…" Sarah tried but couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Libby stopped circling the apartment to quickly look Sarah over, only to find that Sarah was doing the same to her. As they made eye contact once again, both girls started smiling.

"I'm Sarah."

"I know," she replied holding Sarah's bag up with her name tag showing, "I'm Libby."

After that they had immediately started sharing everything with each other. Sarah had told Libby everything about Karen and her father. And how her mother had taken off when her career had started to grow. Libby had finally broken down and opened up to someone about her drug problem. And Sarah had been there for her when she started rehab. It was nearing two and half years of friendship and the only secret that Sarah had kept from Libby was her trip to the underground.

Sarah finished her milk and got up to put the empty glass in the dishwasher, conscious of the fact that Libby was eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. Sarah took her time rinsing the glass out, just letting the water run over the rim. As she opened the dishwasher she took a deep breath and started.

"When I was just a couple of weeks from my sixteenth birthday, I made one of the worst and best mistakes of my life." Sarah wiped her hands off and went to sit back on her chair.

After a couple minutes Libby's curiosity got the better of her, "What did you do?"

Sarah appeared startled as she looked up, "I wished Toby away to the Goblin King."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah walked through her apartment door and immediately headed for her bedroom. Giving a great sigh she collapsed among the deep feather pillows onto the thick comforter. Turning over she looked at her vanity mirror and let her mind comb over her conversation with Libby not more than an hour earlier.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Libby abruptly stood up and walked into her small kitchenette. Bracing her warm hands on the cool countertop as she thought about Sarah's story. Her initial reaction was to think she was lying, but who wouldn't think that. Goblins, a dwarf, a dog knight, a monster, and above all else: a Goblin King. It was harder to swallow than their peanut butter chocolate mixture. Thinking of the mixture, Libby turned her head and stared at Sarah. They had been eating that stuff for a long time. Friends for a long time. She knew Sarah, and Sarah was not a liar. So she came to the most obvious conclusion. Sarah was on something and she believed in this place.

Releasing the counter Libby walked back into the living room even paced, and never taking her eyes off Sarah, who in return never lifter her eyes from the floor.

She hooked a footstool with the curve of her foot and swung it in front of Sarah before positioning herself directly in front of her best friend.

"Sarah, sweetie, you know I would do anything for you. You don't have to worry about me judging you. Hell I'm the last person in the world that needs to judge anybody!" Reaching out she placed her finger under Sarah's chin and brought her eyes upwards. Libby was not surprised to see tears in Sarah's eyes. Drugs can make you emotional, she remembered.

"Sarah. What are you taking?"

Instead of looking offended or upset, Sarah simply put her head in her hands and laughed uncontrollably. Looking a little bewildered Libby pushed herself back and crossed her arms.

"Sarah I –

But Sarah held up her hand and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Libby I know what you are thinking. I rehearsed this story a million times and you know what?"

Libby shook her head automatically.

"It never sounds real. So I'm not going to force you to believe me. If I give you a urine sample and it shows I'm not on drugs you'll only make another excuse. Only you can stop making excuses and believe me, because as far fetched as it sounds. It's true. I wished Toby away. I ran the labyrinth, made friends, defeated a Goblin King, and then for some unknown reason, let them all fade from my life. I don't know why. Maybe that's the way it was supposed to happen. Or maybe I was just a terrible person to forget my friends. Only I didn't forget about them completely. So a few weeks ago I called one of them. And it was real Libby. Sir Didymus came to see me. And I thought I'd be able to sort out all the issues in my life. Find the right priorities and figure out why I've felt a hole in my world ever since I left the underground. But now none of them are answering my calls and I feel more lost now than I ever have. Especially since that," Sarah lifted her eyes searching for the right word, "vision. Visions of the underground do not happen for no reason Libby! "

After Sarah's speech Libby noticed how very quiet the apartment was. It seemed like no one was outside making noise. No lawnmowers or children playing. Even her normally noisy upstairs neighbors seemed to be missing today. Only her and Sarah existed in the world. And since they were the only ones that existed, that mattered….. Libby believed her. She knew that in the next few moments a child would laugh, or a car would start, or her neighbors would finally wake up and make some noise shattering her newfound world and belief, but for this exact moment it was only her and Sarah. And she believed her.

"What are you going to do?" Libby whispered, afraid to make too much noise and break the calm.

"I have to go back. Somehow. If my vision was true and something has happened or will happen to my friends I need to help them." Sarah sighed and looked down at her hands, "Even if I can't come back."

Libby frowned and stood up, "What is that supposed to mean. Even if you can't come back. What if your vision is right. You'd be wishing yourself to a place already destroyed with no way to come home."

"Libby, I have to do this. My friends risked their lives to help me get Toby back. They could seriously need my help. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing I knew they were in trouble and did nothing to help them."

Libby opened her mouth to argue again but Sarah cut her off, "I'm going to go home and have some dinner, pack a bag, and get a good night sleep. Lord knows I may need it. In the morning I'm going to wish myself to my friends." Sarah smiled. She knew the underground was real and still saying aloud that she was wishing herself away sounded so silly.

Standing up she went and gave the now speechless Libby a hug. Holding her friend tightly Sarah wondered if she'd ever see her again. Kissing her lightly on the cheek Sarah stood back and wiped a tear out of her eye. Before she changed her mind she nodded at Libby and walked to the door. Opening it she quickly walked out but stopped, holding the door open, "Who knows. It may not even work and I'll see you tomorrow." But the look on both girls' faces said neither believed that. Smiling sadly Sarah walked down the hall of the apartment complex starting slightly as the door slammed behind her.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in her bedroom Sarah stared at her vanity mirror.

I'm crazy for even thinking about doing this. What if I can't get home? What if they just don't want to talk to me?

Sarah shook her head. Hoggle wouldn't wait all that time for her to call, only to ignore her once she did. Sarah groaned rubbing her eyes. There are a million reasons why I should not do this………But one very important one why I should. If something is wrong in the underground, with Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus,...or even the Goblin King……then I have to help. I could never live with myself if I let something happen to them.

Sarah thought of the grey monsters in her dreams. Closing her eyes she tried to push away the memory of Ludo's attack.

I won't let that happen!

Feeling more resolved Sarah slumped off her bed and headed for the shower, grabbing a towel from the linen closet along the way.

As Sarah stepped into the shower her vanity mirror rippled.

Time to go, Sarah. We cannot wait until morning. ************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Libby pounded hard on Sarah's door.

"Come on Sarah! Open the damn door!" she yelled not really caring that she was probably pissing off some of Sarah's neighbors. All she cared about was making sure Sarah was all right.

Libby started pounding again. Increasing the force as her anxiety increased. She was determined to leave Sarah alone for the night. Let her sleep off whatever she was on. But not too long after Sarah left Libby set out after her. Something just wasn't right and Libby had to make sure she was ok. And the fact that Sarah had yet to answer her door was increasing her dread.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah pulled on a pair of running shorts and a fitted tee. The shorts were old and a little short, showing off her curvy long legs but they were comfortable and perfect for sleeping. She stood in front of her vanity mirror looking at her reflection with a critical eye. She was curvy in all the right places. Flat stomach, nice boobs that were not big but curved just right, long legs, long dark hair. She reached out and touched the smooth surface of the glass.

I wonder if he'll even remember me?

Sarah yanked her hand away. Why was she thinking about him? She never thought about him. Grabbing her hair brush off the vanity she sat and started brushing her wet hair. No, that's not true. She did think about him. In fact, she thought about him a lot. She just never wanted to admit it. Not even to herself. He was a villain and you didn't think about villains. But she could never put the Goblin King completely out of her mind. His voice always lingered on her subconscious.

I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings

Sarah continued to pull the brush through her hair. She would probably see him. He would probably have to send her home. Setting her brush down she stared into the mirror. Would he send her home? Was she going to be trapped there? Rubbing her temples Sarah groaned.

"I can't be thinking about all this now. I've made up my mind and I'm going."

Sarah stood up and tried to push the Goblin King to the farthest corner of her mind. She started for her closet, intent on putting together a survival bag for her trip to the underground tomorrow, when the sound of water caught her attention. She glanced towards the bathroom, thinking she had left the shower on a little causing it to drip. But a quick inspection showed the faucets to be tightly turned with no leaking water.

Sarah shook her head and headed back into her bedroom. Hearing moving water again Sarah looked around and froze as her eyes landed on her vanity mirror.

Her mouth hung open slightly as she saw her mirror rippling as if the surface was indeed made of water. Sarah stood, unable to move as the mirror shifted and Hoggle's face appeared. Although his mouth did not move Sarah heard his cry for help.

"Please come now!"

And with that Hoggle was gone. Only the rippling water remained.

"HOGGLE!!!" Sarah ran forward.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Libby burst through the door in time to hear Sarah yell someone's name. She dashed through the small living room and slammed through Sarah's door.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Velron snapped his head up. He had been dozing in one of the leather overstuffed chairs in his office. The only sense of sleep he actually got these days. Yawning, he quickly scanned the room for the intruding noise that had awoken him. His fae ears picked up on the faint humming sound coming from his fireplace.

Narrowing his eyes Velron slowly eased himself out of the chair and walked towards the sound. He scanned each of his hanging crystals. There in the middle. A pure black crystal hung spinning for all it was worth.

Velron reached for the crystal.

Sarah reached for the mirror.

Libby reached for Sarah.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Velron was a mere inch away from the crystal when it exploded, knocking him backwards over a discarded chair and slamming his skull on the table. The fire had gone out, but from somewhere near the hearth he could see a figure slumped on the floor. Velron touched his hand to his head and felt the sticky remains of blood. Taking deep breaths so as not to lose consciousness, he pushed his magic into relighting the fire. Warm orange light filled the room bringing into focus not one but two women. Two very unconscious women. Concentrating, Velron produced a deep green crystal and spoke one name.

"Jareth." Before slipping into his own slumber.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Klara sat in the niche in her window. Looking up at the star sprinkled sky, she rhythmatically brushed out her long silver streaked red hair, gently humming a love song she remembered from long ago.

_There such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and close within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Closing her eyes she let her mind wander to open fields and young souls. Sighing she set her brush down and eased herself out of her niche. Stretching her arms in the air and arching her back Klara yawned. It had been a long day. The mortal girl that Jareth had acquired a few days ago had been taken before the fae court. Since the royal family was in mourning still, Klara took charge of the girl and made sure the change went as planned. Klara smiled as she remembered the change. A wood nymph. As soon as the child's form had shrunk and sprouted the wings of a wood nymph, Klara immediately sent word to the King and Queen of the wood nymph colony just outside the gates of Balasmasna. They had been thrilled to have another member of their colony. And everything had gone smoother than Klara could have hoped.

Klara glanced at a picture on her small night stand before blowing out her candle. A young man with pale blond hair and twinkling green eyes.

"Goodnight my love. I shall think of you every night until we are together again." She whispered, a sad smile gracing her pale pink lips.

She was half way into bed when the messenger crystal came.

"Oh dear Lord. Who the devil is sending a message at this hour?"

Klara was known for her calm and patient demeanor, as were most sprites, but she was anything but that when someone disturbed her while she was trying to prepare for bed. And heaven help the soul who woke her if she was truly sleeping.

Grumpily she yanked the covers back off and stomped over to her candle, relighting it. She turned and walked quickly to the window where the crystal was resting. Seeing the deep green color she recognized it as one of Velron's. Running her hands over it she quickly scanned the crystal for any attached spells. Seeing there were none, she snatched the crystal out of the air and growled at it, "Reveal!"

Velron's pale blood streaked face came into view. Klara pressed her knuckles to her mouth as he gasped Jareth's name and collapsed. Clutching tightly to the crystal she ran over and flung open her bedroom door and dashed down the dark stone hallway.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth was having the most wonderful sleep ever, mainly due to the fact that it was a rare occasion he wasn't dreaming about Sarah, when the frantic banging started.

Groaning Jareth turned over wrapping his silk black sheets tighter around his lean muscular body, "Go away!"

"Your majesty!"

*Inaudible groaning*

"Jareth!"

"I'll deal with it in the morning."

"YOUNG MAN, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Jareth jerked his head up and nearly fell out of his bed.

Grumbling, he untangled himself from his sheets and pushed himself out of his warm plush bed. Jareth headed towards the door snarling. He dared not say anything since he knew that voice, and even the High Prince of the Underground did not argue with Klara when she used what he and Velron affectionately referred to as the "mom voice."

Taking a deep breath and trying to refrain from sending her to some oubliette for the night, Jareth swung the door open and forced a smile at his housekeeper and old nanny.

"Yes?"

Whatever Jareth expected it was not for the strong willed sprite to burst into tears and thrust a messenger crystal at him. He briefly recognized the deep green color before Velron's face appeared and Jareth saw the same message Klara had witnessed moments before.

Immediately, Jareth's face hardened, "You're in charge until I get back. You know the procedures."

Klara sniffed and nodded.

Jareth wasted no time in producing a traveling crystal but Klara's hand on his arm stopped him before he dropped it.

Looking down he tenderly noted her tear streaked face, "Please, Jareth, send me word when you know what's happened."

She didn't have to say anything more. They both knew that Velron and himself had been more than charges to the nanny sprite; they had been like sons to her, and still were.

Jareth didn't waste his time with frivolous reassurances. She had seen Velron's crystal. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the nanny sprite on the cheek, "You'll be the first to know. You have my word."

Solemnly Klara nodded and removed her hand from Jareth's arm, giving him unspoken permission to leave.

Without another word Jareth dropped the crystal he held and disappeared.

Klara made herself walk back to her room before collapsing on her bed in a heap of despair. She calmed by reminding herself that Jareth was on his way there. She knew she was too emotional when it came to the young princes, but she had raised them like her own. When they were happy she felt happiness too. When they suffered she suffered twice that they did knowing no happiness until they were better.

Knowing she would find no comfort in sleep that night, Klara picked up her brush and resumed her earlier activities at her niche in the window. All the while searching the sky for a crystal from Jareth. Hope and dread buried deep in her chest.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth appeared a mile outside Balasmasna's main gates, cursing the wards that kept him from appearing directly in the castle. He quickly scanned the outer gates, immediately spotting a gatesman just a few hundred yards away. Jareth dropped another crystal and appeared directly in front of the burly guard.

"I need a horse. Now."

"Of course, your majesty." The guard slid a gold encrusted dagger from its sheath at his side and held it in front of Jareth. Within seconds the blade was glowing a deep blue.

"I'm in a hurry." Jareth snarled, barely keeping his temper in check.

"Yes, your majesty. I apologize. Standard procedure." The guard turned and stabbed the blade into a slot in the stone wall surrounding the castle. Immediately the stones pulled apart revealing a walkway with horses grazing inside.

Jareth rushed forward and grabbed a large bred grey stallion. Not bothering to saddle the horse he took off in the direction of the castle. Fear riding hard on his heels.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth's leather boots made a solid stomp as he raced down the hall towards Velron's study. A quick scan of his bedroom showed no sign of him, and Jareth was starting to panic. Upon reaching the door to his study Jareth's fae ear's picked up the sound of groaning. He stopped and stood silent listening for any clue as to what he'd find behind the door. Hearing everything fall silent again, he quietly pushed the door open.

The fire was burning brightly as Jareth silently slipped into the room. He couldn't immediately place his finger on it but something seemed off, and there was still no sign of Velron. Still keeping a watchful eye, Jareth started around the table, nearly tripping over his fallen cousin.

Jareth sucked in his breath to stifle a cry of surprise. Velron wasn't just his cousin, he was his best friend. Gently he knelt beside his Velron's body and ran a hand over him checking for injuries. He noticed the gash on his head, but a full scan showed no cracked skull or other serious injuries.

Jareth waved his hand and produced a crystal, "Klara, Velron's fine as far as I can tell. He hit his head and is unconscious. I'm sending for a healer. You'll know more when I know more. Get some sleep." Letting the crystal go Jareth produced one more.

"High Healer Parain. I need you in Velron's study. It's an emergency. Please hurry."

Jareth blew the crystal away and turned back to Velron. Gently he reached around and picked his cousin up, laying him flat on the long hard wood table.

Hearing a soft moan from behind him Jareth withdrew his dagger and spun around in one swift motion. Scanning the room he saw a faint movement in the shadows near the hearth. Silently, Jareth crept by the table and came up on the side of one of the plush chairs directly behind the shadow. Closer up saw the outline of a kneeling form. Slipping up behind the shadow Jareth quickly grabbed the person around the neck and slid his dagger around pressing it tightly to the intruder's throat.

"Don't move." The deadly warning in his voice was more than apparent to the frozen form.

Yanking the intruder roughly forward, Jareth spun the shadow around and let the light from the fire play across the intruder's face.

The dagger clattered to floor and Jareth took a step back, "Sarah?"

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah groaned and tried to sit up. Pressing her palm to the back of her head she squinted her eyes and tried to blink away the black spots invading her vision.

Sarah's blood froze in her veins as someone grabbed her roughly around the neck and she felt cold metal press against her throat.

A deep husky voice whispered, "Don't move."

She was sure she was going to fall again when the man behind shoved her forward, but at the last minute he jerked up and spun her around. Light flooded over their features and Sarah felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sarah?"

"You. You're the.." grabbing her throat Sarah dissolved into a fit of dry raspy coughs.

"Did I hurt you?" Jareth started forward to help her into a chair but Sarah's outstretched hand and violent shaking of her head stopped him.

Catching her breath, Sarah pulled deep even breaths down her bruised throat.

"Sarah, please sit down." Jareth strode past her and pulled a chair out from the table. "Let me get you a glass of water and we can figure out what is going on."

Glancing wearily at him, Sarah forced out one more defiant cough before deciding sitting down and a glass of water would actually probably help. She has taken two steps toward him when her eyes wandered to the body lying on the table.

Stumbling backwards Sarah jerked her eyes to Jareth and let out a high pitched scream.

"What did you do to him?"

Jareth looked at her with a confused expression before he realized she was talking about Velron.

Getting annoyed with a near hysterical woman Jareth looked at her and smiled, "I was just about to have lunch. Want to join me?"

Sarah let out a strangled cry and fell backwards just as the healer burst into the room.

Slightly out of breath the healer looked at Jareth completely passing by Sarah,

"Jareth. I just got your crystal. What happened?" The healer asked as he went directly to Velron and began running a staff over his body.

Shooting a pointed look at Sarah, Jareth replied, "I don't know. I received a messenger crystal from him. When I arrived here he was unconscious and …. He had guests."

"Mmmmhuh." The healer cast a quick curious look at Jareth before return Velron's examination.

"He's got a pretty serious gash on his head. But nothing's broke. As I'm sure you know." The healer shot Jareth a look before putting his staff away and placing his hands on the back of Velron's head.

Mumbling a long verse, velvety brown light began to run from the healer's hands into Velron's wound.

From across the room Sarah stood quietly, taking in everything with intense detail. She didn't know how or why she was in the underground. But the limp form on the table seemed to be the most important thing at the moment.

The healer was just finishing closing up Velron's wound when a third person burst through Velron's door that night.

The High Queen of the underground wrapped her shawl tighter around her bare shoulders.

"What's happened? Klara sent me a message saying Velron was hurt."

Jareth rolled his eyes. He should have known the sprite would alert his mother. He conveniently forgot the fact that he was about to do just that himself.

"He is fine, your majesty. He seems to have knocked himself unconscious by hitting his head on the table." The healer turned and bowed to the queen. "I will take him to his room. He needs to be left alone to sleep as long as possible. He will be fine but will have a nasty headache in the morning. I will check on him again when he is awake."

"Of course. Whatever needs to be done. Thank you so much pa." The queen walked forward and embraced the older man tightly. He knew how hard the past couple of days had been for his queen and his heart went out to her.

Parain patted the queen's hand with daughterly affection. Looking past her he noticed Sarah for the first time.

"So this is the guest Jareth spoke of."

Jareth shrugged his shoulders and turned back to look at a previously missed form lying on the floor.

"We have another one over here."

"Oh my gosh, Libby!" Sarah cried noticing her friend's clothing from across the room. As Sarah rushed to her side the queen raised a surprised eyebrow at her son.

"What in all the underground is going on?"

"You are asking the wrong person mother." Looking over at Sarah Jareth smirked at her, "Missed me so much you had to wish yourself back here?"

Sarah looked shocked, for about a second. Then the anger took over once more, "I most certainly did not wish myself back here. I just," Sarah threw her hands up and glanced around, "ended up here."

Jareth and Sarah continued to glare at each other.

Seeing the situation about to escalate, Seriana decided that now would be a good time to take charge, "Parain, please take Velron to his room and make him comfortable."

"Yes, your majesty." The healer bowed once before turning to Velron. Waving his staff over Velron's body he levitated him up and guided him out the door.

Turning back to Sarah, Seriana offered her a warm smile, "I know you must be very confused right now, but please try and calm down, Sarah. I promise we'll get everything straightened out. Let's have a seat and discuss everything that's happened tonight, shall we."

Swallowing hard, Sarah nodded and took a seat in a plush chair that the queen led her too.

"Jareth, please take our other guest to a more comfortable room."

Sarah stood abruptly, "I'm not letting him take her anywhere!" Sarah had already concluded that saying the man on the table was his lunch was some sort of joke, but that did not mean he wasn't evil.

The queen gently laid her hand on Sarah's arm, "Please child. Jareth will cause your friend no harm. I can fully promise you that. She is going to need her rest. The transition between our worlds can be very hard on a person if not guided here."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jareth but nodded and sat back down.

Jareth in turn smiled sweetly and turned to pick up Libby, "I'll take her to one of the guest quarters on the fourth corridor."

"That would be lovely sweetheart."

As the door closed behind Jareth, Seriana let her smile fade and turned to Sarah. She knew Sarah would have questions but right now there were more important things that needed answering.

"Sarah. There are many things that make this situation quite difficult. So I need you to tell me everything that happened. From the very beginning. Leave no detail out."

"May I have a glass of water first…please…your majesty?" Sarah looked questioningly at Seriana.

"Of course child." As Seriana walked to Velron's cabinet and poured Sarah a glass of water she took the brief moment to ease a little of Sarah's mind.

"Jareth is a good boy. He won't hurt your friend."

"Is she going to be all right? Why is she still unconscious and I'm not?"

"Well, I can't answer that in detail until I know how you got here, but part of the reason is that you've been to the underground before. The transition is already one you've made."

She handed Sarah the chilled glass and retook her seat. Sarah gratefully gulped the water down her sore throat and sighed.

"I know you're tired, but I need to know how you came to be in the underground. Did you wish yourself here?"

"No. No I didn't I swear." Sarah said panicked.

The queen held her hands up and Sarah quieted, "I know that you contacted Sir Didymus nearly two weeks ago. Can you start from there and tell me everything that's happened since then.

Sarah nodded, "I'll try. I actually called for Hoggle, but Didymus said he was," shooting a quick look at the queen Sarah hesitated, "…he said Hoggle was helping the Goblin King."

The queen interrupted, "His name is Jareth. He is the Goblin King and High Prince of the Underground. You will need to let go of this notion that he is evil but we will conquer that bridge when we get there. Please continue."

Sarah didn't really know what to think of this new Jareth but decided to just continue with her story.

"I talked with Didymus for no longer than half hour I'd say."

"What did you talk about?"

Sarah briefly relayed her talk with the small soldier dog.

"Hmmm. Nothing relevant there I think. Go on."

"I spent the next few days getting things in order in my life. Pondering things I hadn't in a while. I don't know why but I wanted to be ready when I talked to Hoggle this time."

The queen smiled, "Yes. Well Hoggle is a little more," she pressed a finger to her lips as she searched for the right word, "blunt. Yes, blunt. A person would want to have things in order."

Sarah nodded, "but when I called him, he never came. I tried calling him numerous times over the next few weeks but nothing. I thought of everything. He didn't want to talk to me, or the Goblin…um…Jareth had them, but nothing really fit. That's when I started to think of coming back to the underground. I told myself it was foolish but then I had this vision."

"Vision? What vision?"

Sarah told the queen about her rippling television and the vision that accompanied it.

The High Queen sat still for a moment.

"Sarah. Visions just don't come to people. You have to have seer blood to have a vision, but it doesn't sound normal either. I'll have to discuss this with Jareth when he returns."

She waited for her to argue, but Sarah only nodded.

Perhaps getting Sarah to see the real Jareth wouldn't be as hard as she had hoped.

"Please go on, Sarah,"

"I told my best friend, the one that Jareth is putting to bed, about it. And then I told her about my initial trip to the underground."

The queen smiled humorously, "Did she believe you?"

Sarah thought about it and smiled, "At first she didn't, but she'll have to now."

The women shared a quiet laugh as Jareth came back into the room.

Sarah sobered immediately. She thought she remembered him from her first visit but seeing him again so close made her realize all the small details she either forgot or failed to notice in her teenage year. He was a gorgeous man. There was no denying it. Wild blond hair, smooth exotic features, beautiful mismatched green and blue eyes, and a hard muscular body. Sarah tried to harden herself to him, but there was something about him. Something that made her think of him every night, mere seconds before sleep claimed her.

Then she would dream of him. She dreamed of wild nights and warm days. But when morning came she could never remember the details that held the truth to her life.

Sarah looked towards the fire to compose herself.

"Sarah was just telling me about how she came to be here."

Sarah steadied her breathing as the queen filled her son in on what had already been said.

_This is ridiculous. This man tried to turn my brother into a goblin. He… He…_

Glancing over a Jareth, she realized he hadn't really done anything wrong. She'd come to that realization years ago. She herself had wished Toby away.

_Still, it's a horrible thing to turn innocent babies into goblins!_

"And that's where we're at now. Sarah why don't you tell us what happened after you told your friend about the underground."

Sarah blushed and returned her gaze to the fire, "It all seems so childish now, but I was afraid something was going to happen to my friends. To the underground itself. So I decided to wish myself back." She looked back into Jareth's eyes, "I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to them and I did nothing."

Returning her intense gaze Jareth spoke softly, "Sarah, it is not childish to want to help your friends. In fact, that's very courageous if I may say. You thought your friends were in trouble and you went to help them."

"But I didn't! I mean. I was going to. I was going to wish myself away in the morning. Right before I ended up here, I went to pack a bag to bring with me. Then I heard water and I saw my mirror rippling with water. Just like my television did that time. Then I saw Hoggle's face. He said help me. Well he didn't actually say it. His lips didn't move but I heard it. Then he disappeared. But the water was still rippling in my mirror and I rushed over to it. Next thing I know. I'm here."

Jareth and Seriana exchanged quick glances before the queen stood.

"Sarah, it's been a long night for you I'm sure. Why don't you let me set you up a room and we'll talk with Velron and your friend in the morning."

Standing up Sarah looked more than a little irritated, "I get sucked into the underground in the middle of the night and you expect me to go to sleep without any explanation?!"

"Sarah. We don't know how you got here. In fact," Jareth looked at his mother who was shaking her head, "She needs to know mother." Looking back at Sarah he continued, "My aunt and uncle recently passed away a few weeks ago. They were King and Queen of the portal realm. In honor of their memories we closed all portals for one month. They've been closed only two weeks. So in reality you shouldn't have been able to come here even if you did wish yourself here. That's why you couldn't talk with your friends, all the portals are closed."

Sarah knew her mouth was hanging open but she couldn't seem to function. After a few attempts she said, "But then one of you….higher people could have brought me here. Right?"

Jareth shook his head, "The portals were closed by Velron. He's the prince of the portal realm and only he could have brought you here. But not mentioning that he had no reason to bring you here, what you said about rippling surfaces sounds like unmentionable magic. What you would call dark magic. We'll talk with Velron when he awakes in the morning. Maybe he knows more about our situation. Please. Let me take you to a room. We'll discuss it more in the morning, I promise."

Sarah knew she didn't want to sleep. She wanted answers. But she also knew she wasn't going to get them tonight.

"All right."

Jareth smiled and Sarah was shocked to find herself smiling back.

"I'll take her to the room adjourning her friend's." Jareth said motioning for Sarah to follow him."

"Of course dear." Seeing a Jareth didn't say goodnight the queen knew he'd be back to talk. Taking a seat closer to the fire the queen sat deep in thought waiting for her son to return.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth walked briskly towards the wide stone stairs that led to the high levels of the castle. He watched Sarah out of the corner of his eye as she took in all that made the Imperial Castle elegant.

He saw her eyes fly over the carved statues, antique paintings, and colorfully painted ceiling. Even the marble floors were crafted to hide brilliant colors among the white and grey.

He didn't know what to think of Sarah being back in the underground so he said nothing and simply studied her while she was preoccupied examining her surroundings.

She had grown, and matured. Her dark hair was cut in a long layer that framed her high cheekbones and silvery green eyes perfectly. Her build was trim and curvy. Long legs and firm breasts. Besides the hair style, she looked exactly the same as when they were lovers.

Jareth mentally berated himself.

_That was another time and century. She had the chance to remember and she didn't. There's nothing more that I can do. I've let go of her. This changes nothing._

Jareth quickened his pace, ready to be rid of his charge.

"Please keep up."

Sarah looked at him questioningly but quickened her pace.

She opened her mouth then closed it. Narrowing her brow she looked at him determinedly, "May I ask you a question?"

"You already have."

Sarah rolled her eyes and stopped walking.

"Your room is this way." Jareth gritted out through clenched teeth. He had a lot to think about and wanted to be very far away from this particular mortal.

"You may be fine with the tension that exists between us but I'm not. I do not know how I got here and unless you just lied to me…"

"I do not lie!" Jareth growled.

"Fine. Then you really have no idea how I got here either. So we are apparently going to have to spend some time together figuring this situation out. So can you just answer one question for me so I can decide whether you are even worth trying to get along with?"

Jareth sneered at her, "What makes you think I even want to get along with you?"

Sarah groaned and threw her hands up in the air, "If that's how you want it then fine. I know we are not ever going to be friends but I thought we could at least act like adults and ease some of the tension between us. But you're right. Why would you want to get along with me?" Sarah smiled at him with false compassion, "I am the one who beat your labyrinth." Jareth stood stone faced with arms crossed so Sarah started walking again.

"You don't know where you are going!" He called after her.

"Wondering around lost is better than being with you!" She retorted.

Jareth pondered just letting her roam but knew his mother would just send him after her anyway. Sighing he sent a quick prayer to his god for patience and dropped a crystal.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah was too busy walking and muttering under her breath about evil rotten Goblin Kings that she wasn't really concerned with finding her room at the moment. She was content to keep walking and muttering. So fate sat laughing as the very person she was cursing appeared in front of her. She noticed him mere seconds before she would have collided with him. And although they weren't touching she did end up close enough to feel his warm breath on her cheek as he sighed.

Every nerve in Sarah's body felt electrified. Her heart quickened and she felt a strong pull to reach out and touch him.

Instead, she took a very big step back.

_I'm just nervous. I'm tired and nervous and … nervous._

Had she not been too occupied getting her own nerves under control she might have noticed that she wasn't the only one trying to get composed.

Jareth took a deep breath, "Let me take you to your room. I am a prince and I do have things to do. I can't spend all night chasing you through dark hallways."

Sarah looked ready to spit fire. Her earlier "nervousness" gone she stood firmly, "Not until you answer my question."

Jareth stared at her unbelievingly then narrowed his eyes, "Oh for heaven sakes. What?"

Sarah chewed the bottom of her lip for a second before answering, "Do you really turn children into goblins?"

"Yes. Now follow me."

She knew she should have expected that answer but it still shocked her. For some reason she had wanted to believe that he wasn't evil.

Jareth stopped and indicated to a thick heavy looking red oak door.

The fact that she refused to look at him shouldn't have bothered him. He didn't care about this woman. But he just couldn't leave her letting her think what she must.

"Sarah. Perhaps I should have explained my answer a little better." When she looked up Jareth was surprised to find a small glimmer of hope in her deep green eyes.

"But I'm afraid it's a very long and complicated tale."

"I doubt I'm going to be able to sleep tonight anyway."

He knew he should just bid her goodnight and return to where his mother was surely getting impatient. Instead he ushered her into he room and closed the door behind him.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Candles flared the instant Sarah stepped into the room. Taking a deep breath she

exhaled loudly. It was such an elegant room. Her heels sank into the deep purple carpet as she walked towards the huge four poster bed beautifully done up in lavenders and silver. Jareth strode over to massive stone fireplace and set to starting a fire. She was surprised to see a small section of the large room had marble flooring with a large tub with golden faucets built into the stone wall. She crossed to the tub and saw it was deep enough for her to stand in and nearly large enough to swim. A full length mirror and wash basin were positioned a small way from the tub. On the other side of the room Sarah saw another door.

"Where does that go to?"

"That would be a closet. Although it's empty now we'll have a seamstress come in the morning and take your measurements."

"You don't have to. I'm not sure how long I'm staying."

"Well you can't wander the castle in those." He replied indicating to her small t-shirt and short shorts.

Sarah blushed and looked towards the window. It had a niche with an massive pillow. Taking a seat, she looked at him and waited.

Jareth pulled out the chair from a small desk and straddled it backwards.

"When a person wishes a child away to me many things happen. There are the basics. I come and take the child away, placing it in the castle beyond the goblin city. The runner is given thirteen hours to complete the labyrinth or the child will be one of us. But something else happens. The labyrinth connects to the runner. It searches the mind, soul, and heart of the person and decides what kind of labyrinth the runner will meet."

"What do you mean, "what kind of labyrinth"?"

"Let me finish. You see I don't get very many American children wished away. The majority of the children that are wished away come from small countries and villages where legends are passed down from generation to generation and are still firmly believed. They are children who are sick and the parents can not cure them, or from families who are too poor to eat. They are wished away with the hopes of them finding a better life."

Sarah looked ready to object but said nothing.

"Most of the children who are wished away from villages like those, their wishers do not come after them. They believe in their hearts it is for the best. But there are the occasional wishers who do run the labyrinth."

"So the labyrinth looks into the runner's heart and decides if the labyrinth they face should be filled with dark terrors and endless traps, with a vague possibility of reaching the center. Or if they should find a difficult but magical labyrinth filled with light and friends to help along the way. Every runner who enters the labyrinth sees it a different way, depending on how they feel about the child in their hearts."

"That's why I was able to get Toby back."

"Yes. You loved him. You didn't really want him gone and you would have given anything to get him back. That's the only way you can beat the labyrinth."

"How many have gotten their children back?"

Jareth looked down, "Only you."

Sarah sat with mouth open, "I don't believe it."

"Not many people wish away children wanting to actually have them back."

Sarah's surprise quickly turned into anger, "So then you turn them into goblins!"

"Yes, but not all. I said the child is changed into one of us. I meant one of us in the underground. When the runner fails they are sent home. No one but the runner even remembers the child even existed. Then the child is taken before the high court of the underground and changed."

"Into what?"

"That depends on the child. Most children become one of the creatures of the underground. Sprite, nymph, fairy, dwarf, and so on. Really nasty and misbehaved children though could become goblins or ground trolls. Those are just a smaller form of troll. Also there are children who are very ill. So ill they will die very soon. The only form that could cure their illness is that of a goblin. Since they are the only creature in the underground immune to illness."

Sarah sat staring into the fire digesting this new information.

"It's late and I've still much to do." Jareth stood stretching his long form.

"Will I see you in the morning?" Sarah felt as if she were just getting to know the real Jareth and she didn't want this to be their last meeting.

"I'll be here to bring you down for breakfast in the morning." In fact he had planned on returning to the castle beyond the goblin city at sunrise but he couldn't seem to tell her otherwise.

Sarah smiled. The first true smile she had in his presence and it nearly took his breath away.

"Good night Sarah."

"Good night...Jareth."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." Seriana blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"I apologize. She had questions." Jareth replied, seating himself in one of Velron's high backed chairs.

"I figured as much. What did she want to know?"

"Mostly about how I turned children into goblins."

"Interesting."

"How so?" Jareth asked distractedly.

"She was more concerned with you than how she got here. She wasn't very upset to be here. Confused maybe. But she adapted well. I doubt the same will be for her friend."

Jareth nodded. He had noticed that Sarah took to the underground seemingly well.

"She is a very level headed woman."

"She always was."

Jareth jerked his head up, "Stop. She is not my Sarah. She never will be. It is foolish to hope for it. Sarah…my Sarah….made her decision."

"Jareth. The High God said she would return…."

"And so she did. Remember! She cast me away. Feeling nothing of what once was."

"She was a child. She was not ready!"

"ENOUGH!" Jareth stood and made his way to the door, "I'll be escorting the two women down for breakfast in the morning. We can discuss them being here then. Goodnight mother." Jareth left before she could reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight glared brightly over Libby's closed eyes making her groan loudly and bury herself deeper into blanket's folds.

She sighed as the cool silk sheets rubbed against her bare arms. It took her mere seconds before she realized she had cotton sheets on her bed at home, not silk. Déjà vu washed over her. Memories of being cracked out and not knowing where she was waking up at flooded her mind and tightened a knot in her chest.

_No. No, I'm not on drugs anymore. I have an apartment. I have a job. I have friends. Sarah helped me.._

At the thought of Sarah, Libby eyes snapped open. She slowly and carefully pried the sheets and blankets from her body, all the while keeping her breathing quiet and body alert.

Stretching over the side of the bed Libby shivered as her bare feet sank into deliciously deep carpet.

She did a quick scan of the room, barely noticing the luxuries that she would soon learn matched Sarah's room.

She spotted a large oak door and quickly started towards it. Libby had just reached out to turn the knob when a voice spoke behind her.

"I would wait for Prince Jareth to come and get you. You wouldn't want to get lost in the castle halls, especially since you aren't really dressed in an appropriate manner."

Libby swung around and pressed her back against the hard oak door. Wide eyes searched the room for the owner of the voice, and her jaw dropped as she spotted what appeared to be an elf standing near her vanity table.

She made a few attempts to speak but only succeeded in looking like a very confused fish.

To Libby's astonishment the elf rolled her eyes.

"Mortals," the elf strode over to the large stone bathing area and pressed her hand on the tub's edge, "Warm water."

Immediately warm water began to fill the tub from a faucet.

"Miss Libby. My name is Martha. I'm a servant elf here in the home of High Queen Seriana. I'm to be your personal servant for the duration of your trip. Now if you'll let me assist you with your bath, I've some clothing that you're to wear until the tailor comes to take your measurements later in the day. After you are in appropriate clothing, Prince Jareth thought you and Miss Sarah would want a little time to talk before breakfast."

At the mention of Sarah's name Libby's stupor broke, "Sarah? Where is she? Is she ok? What is this place?"

"I told you already. You're in the High Queen's Castle. In a guest room to be exact. Now, if you come and take a bath you may then see Miss Sarah and I'm sure she'll explain in more detail."

Libby was a little put out by the elf's temperament but if a bath would get her to Sarah, then she would take a bath.

Striding over to the large tub, Libby saw that it was very deep and looked more like a small swimming pool.

"How does the water in this work?"

The elf motioned to a small black square patch on the side of the tub.

"Press your hand against this here and say Hot, Cold, or Warm Water. You can adjust it to your liking when you get in the tub. When the water is full enough for you, simply say stop." Martha replied frowning and pointing to the tub.

"I'll take a bath, but I don't need any help. Can't you leave while I bathe?"

Martha looked affronted but nodded. "When you are done bathing simply say my name and I'll return to help you dress." When Libby started to object she waved her hand and continued, "Trust me. You'll need my help for that." With that Martha disappeared and Libby sighed. Looking around the room she noticed no clock.

"Guess I better get this over with before the hell woman comes back."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the next room Sarah was having equal trouble with her elf servant.

"Really, I can bathe on my own. I don't need your help."

"No no Miss Sarah. I was instructed to 'elp you and 'elp you I shall." The petite blond elf spoke with a heavy French accent.

Sarah sighed and tried again, "Can't you just leave and come back when I'm finished?"

"She won't do that."

Sarah swung around and to her annoyance met eyes with another elf. This one seemed older and less jittery.

"She was instructed to help you and she has to obey orders." The older elf explained. Turning she addressed the younger elf, "Je prendrai la responsabilité pour la fille mortelle, Vivi. Pourquoi faire ne vous gardez pas une oreille ouvert pour quand son ami est fait baigner. Elle aura besoin d'aide obtenir les robes.. Bien ?

The young blond elf nodded enthusiastically and disappeared.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked looking at the spot where the young elf had vanished.

"I asked her to go help your friend dress. Prince Jareth sent her to your room because Vivi is an extremely loyal servant. I've no doubt that he knew you'd not like help bathing." The older elf sniffed in distaste.

Sarah narrowed her eyes in irritation. She should have known.

"Is Libby all right?"

"The last I checked she was about to bathe."

"Yes. Well thank you …"

"Martha. My name is Martha Miss Sarah. Would you like me to show you how to prepare your bath?"

"Yes. Thank you, Martha."

As she had done with Libby, Martha walked over to the tub and showed Sarah the mechanics of it.

"When you are done bathing, simply say my name and I will return to help you dress. Is there anything else you require?"

Sarah drug her attention away from the magically filling bathing area.

"Huh? Oh no. This is just fine. Thank you so much, Martha."

The old elf nodded and disappeared.

Removing her pajamas, Sarah walked over to the bathing area and noticed five stone stairs that lead down into the deep tub. Carefully she made her way down into the water. She shivered as the cool water swirled around her waist and backside. Placing her hand over the square area she clearly said, "Hot water."

Immediately, noticeably hotter water began to fill the tub.

Sarah sighed and submerged herself. The hot water felt wonderful on her aching muscles. She hadn't realized how much the fall into the underground had done to her. Resurfacing, she waited a few minutes then reached out once more and told the water to stop. She could stand now with the water reaching just above the swell of her breasts. Sarah submerged a few more time, reveling in the feel of weightlessness the water provided, before she made her way to the small shelf positioned at the tub's edge.

There she found an exotic blend of shampoos, soaps, conditioners, and face scrubs.

Figuring she wouldn't get the chance to bathe like this again, Sarah took her time choosing a scent.

After settling on one that smelled of fresh rain and a subtle hint of forest flowers, she washed herself and began to make her way out of the tub.

An oversized cotton towel hung by the vanity and Sarah wrapped it securely around her.

Taking a deep breath Sarah called for Martha.

Mere seconds passed before Martha appeared, but this time she was not alone.

"Miss Sarah, this is Gweneth. She is tailor to some of the more high class ladies of court and even the queen herself. She will measure you and then provide a suitable dress for you to wear while she makes your other clothing." The elf presented her to Gweneth and Sarah saw that she was a rather tall fae.

"Hello Sarah. This will only take a moment I promise." Gweneth smiled and Sarah felt herself relax. Being around Martha made her feel like she was all nerves.

Gweneth flicked her hand and black and yellow tape rolls began to fly around Sarah. Tightening, loosening, and swirling around it felt to Sarah only a minute later they were done.

"Let's see now." Gweneth walked over and began to circle around Sarah.

"Lovely dark hair, green eyes, 5'8, slim build. I should think Grecian style dressing is in order. Most of the ladies at court are wearing that particular style this year. And the light silky colors will complement your dark looks wonderfully."

Sarah forced a smile and tried to look appreciative. When she was younger she loved dressing up in princess style dresses. She knew what she in for with the Grecian style the woman mentioned.

"I will style her a simple day dress and send it over within the hour." Gweneth said to Martha.

Martha simply nodded and Gweneth dropped a crystal and disappeared.

"What am I supposed to do for an hour?"

"I will send Vivi back in to do your hair. She should be finishing up your friend's hair right about now."

Sarah started to ask again about seeing Libby but Martha promptly disappeared.

"Wonderful." Sarah gritted out through clenched teeth.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth paced back and forth as Velron lounged comfortably on the leather sofa in his personal sitting room.

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting something. Any little detail that might give us some clue as to how that irritating woman got back here!"

"Jareth, I told you everything I remember. I was asleep and a spinning black crystal woke me up. Then BANG! I'm unconscious. I barely remember sending you a messenger crystal."

"This just doesn't make sense. There's no way Sarah got here by herself. Not with the portals sealed."

Velron nodded, "Only the portal keeper could have opened the portal if it was sealed. And since I'm the portal keeper, we know it wasn't me."

"Is there anyway someone else could have done it?"

Velron rubbed his temple and thought, "If they had serious dark magic, the right time of the moon's cycle, and access to the portal then maybe." Velron looked questioningly at Jareth, "But even if they had the right time and magic, you have to be connected to the portals to open them. And only the Royal Family that controls the portals are connected to them. The only exception is the High Ruler of the underground. That would be.."

"My mother." Jareth walked over and poured himself a drink. Quickly downing it he continued, "But I talked to my mother last night. She has no idea how Sarah got here."

The two men sat in comfortable silence pondering their situation.

"I really should get going. I need to go collect Sarah and her friend for breakfast."

"It's more along the lines of brunch now." Velron replied looking at the small clock on his fire mantle."

"Does it really matter? It's going to be dreadful no matter what time of day it is."

"Jareth. Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her. I mean she's…"

But at Jareth smoldering glare Velron trailed off. He'd never seen his cousin in such turmoil.

Jareth strode angrily to the door, slamming it behind him.

Velron stretched out on the sofa. This was indeed going to be an interesting day.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah groaned as Martha pulled at the laces on her dress. It wasn't as bad as a corset, but it was a tight bodice.

"There you are Miss Sarah. Take a look." Martha motioned to the full length mirror in the corner.

Sarah walked over to the mirror and stared. Gweneth had delivered the dress just a short while earlier saying that it was just a simple day dress, but to Sarah it was gorgeous.

The pale blue color of the dress did indeed contrast beautifully with her dark hair. Sarah turned and saw the laces up the back that Martha had been pulling at. The tight bodice flared at the hips just slightly. The neckline was square cut and showed only a hint of cleavage, while the sleeves were capped around her shoulders. Reaching up Sarah gently touched her hair. It was left down and wavy with only the sides pulled back with small flower pins.

"Thank you for your help Martha. May I see Libby now?"

Martha nodded, "I shall see if she is dressed and bring her to your room."

Sarah nodded and walked over and sat delicately on her bed. Left alone with her thoughts she let her mind wonder to her predicament.

She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about being in the underground, or being faced with Jareth again. She pondered this new side of him she was beginning to see. He stilled seemed arrogant, haughty, and full of mischievous trickery, but there was a softer, caring side that she had glimpsed when he brought her to her room the night before.

Sarah sat, deep in thought until she pulled from musings when her bedroom door slammed open.

"Sarah!"

"Libby!"

Sarah leapt off her bed and was soon embraced by her long time friend.

"I thought that vicious little Nazi elf wasn't ever going to let me see you."

Sarah laughed as she examined Libby at arms length.

Libby had always been beautiful to Sarah, and a good majority of the male population, because of her stunning beauty and outgoing personality. She was only an inch or two shorter than herself, but as to where Sarah had a lean athletic build, Libby had very generous curves. The dress she had on now was a shimmery light green that clung to her curves like a second skin. Sarah noted that the color, like her own, complimented Libby's dark chestnut hair.

Her hair was styled very similar to Sarah's, but since her hair was only shoulder length, where as Sarah's was waist length, Libby's was curled into tight ringlets and pulled up with green dragonfly pins.

Libby glanced over her shoulder as Martha entered the room.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on? I thought I was cracked out again!"

Sarah frowned and thought about the best way to go about explaining their current situation, "Remember the story I told you yesterday about wishing Toby to the Underground? Well, somehow, and no one is really sure how, we got pulled back to the Underground."

Libby looked at her like she'd grown another head but at least she looked convinced, "Okay….so...um…when can we go home?"

"I don't know. The Goblin King...err…Jareth is supposed to take us to breakfast and I assume more will be explained then."

"Uh-Huh. Well, when is this Goblin King going to come get us? Or are we expected to wait even longer for food."

Sarah smiled as she remembered Libby's grumpiness at being hungry.

Martha answered over her shoulder as she tidied the room, "I sent Vivi to tell his majesty you both were ready before I brought Miss Libby here. His majesty should arrive soon."

Libby at least looked calmed, "Good. At least we won't have to wait long."

Sarah looked questioningly at her friend, "You know. You're taking this pretty well. I mean you're not upset?"

Libby smiled and struck a pose, "Sarah, Darling. You are talking to someone who didn't exactly live in reality for a good portion of her life." At the reference to Libby's drug days Sarah frowned, "I pride myself on being able to take things in stride. Besides, what am I missing back home where I was bored. This at least is a change of scenery."

"I guess you're right. I'm sure we won't be here long so we might as well enjoy…"

Sarah was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

Libby raised and eyebrow, "I'm guessing that's the evil Goblin King?"

Martha snorted as she walked over to open the door, "Rotten, spoiled, and a trickster ,yes, but not evil."

Pulling the door open Jareth stood with arms crossed grinning down at Martha, "Why on earth would you think I am anything but a perfect angel?"

"Ha! Don't play innocent with me you rotten child. I was in charge of you and Velron plenty of times. Nothing will ever make me think you're an angel." Martha curtsied and left the room.

Jareth smiled at her retreating form before turning and locking eyes with Sarah.

Libby bit her bottom lip as the tension in the air increased.

"Sarah."

"Jareth."

Libby rolled her eyes, "Food?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*************************************************************

Sarah carefully picked over her food, occasionally sending a glare at the grinning Goblin King. They had arrived in what Jareth said was a smaller more informal dining room, to a table overflowing with delicious smelling food. Of course it had taken Sarah no time at all to recognize the ripe plump peaches adorning the middle of the table. There was also peach yogurt, cottage cheese in a peach half, hotcakes with peach syrup, and some light peach wine.

"Clever." She murmured under her breath.

Libby had no trouble appeasing her hunger the minute they arrived at the table, digging into a plate of hot cakes and some peach yogurt.

They were all sitting in silence, Libby eating, Sarah glaring, and Jareth simply sipping wine, eating a peach, and smiling the whole time at Sarah, when Garrett arrived looking very irritated and very tired.

Yanking a chair out and collapsing in it, Garrett laid his head on the table and proceeded to make sleeping sounds.

"Rough night?" Jareth asked, turning back to his wine.

"You could say that. Or you could say early morning at the High Court."

Jareth frigidly placed his glass down, "Why on earth would they want to see you so early in the morning?" Although he already had a suspicion.

Garrett raised his head supporting it by his palm, "Isn't it obvious? As commander of your army, any illegal use of magic is up to me to seek out. They know about Sarah and her friend…"

"My name is Libby." Wiping her mouth, Libby stood up and walked around the table putting her hand out.

Shocked for a mere second Garrett grinned and took her hand.

"If I get called "Sarah's friend" one more time I'm going to scream." Libby replied as she retook her seat and picked up her yogurt.

"Point taken." Garrett said, an amused grin adorning his face, "As I was saying. The High Court knows that Sarah and … Libby are here. They want answers."

"Who in the bloody hell told notified the High Court already?!" Jareth snarled.

"I did." Jareth and Garrett stood followed soon by Sarah and Libby as the High Queen strode through the door, "I am after all, ruler of this Kingdom and I thought it best that my fellow members know of the breech in security." The queen took a seat and a servant elf placed a glass of water in front of her.

"Good morning Jareth, Garrett. Nice to see you again Sarah." Turning she let her eyes roam over Libby. "And you must be Sarah's friend."

Libby stifled a groan and managed a smile, "My name is Libby."

Returning her attention to her son Seriana continued, "Is there a problem in my decision to notify the rest of the High Court Counsel?"

"I had thought we would investigate this a little more ourselves, before notifying the High Court, since the situation is so delicate." Jareth gritted out.

"Nonsense. I could not keep something so important from the counsel. Besides, I wanted their assistance in finding knowledge of how Sarah and Libby came to be here."

Jareth nodded, but sat in stone silence.

Turning her attention to the food, the queen glanced around the table.

"Why is everything peach?"

Jareth smiled and Sarah sent him another glare.

Seriana cleared her throat and addressed her son, "We want to see Sarah later this afternoon to talk with her. I related most of what she told me last night, but the rest of the High Court will need to question her." Taking a sip of her water the queen continued, "Velron will be questioned as well and they already have men trying to find Hoggle right now."

"Hoggle," Sarah felt panic rise at the thought of him being brought into this mess, "Why are they looking for him?"

Seriana smiled, "Relax my dear. They simply need to question him to see if he is indeed involved in this…predicament. You did see him in your mirror before you appeared here."

Sarah still looked unsure, but nodded.

"If it's any ease to your mind, neither I nor any of the members of the High Court believe that Hoggle is involved. We are in the agreement that you were lured to the mirror with his call for help because Hoggle is someone you care about. We simply need to cover our basis first."

Jareth saw Sarah's look of sad confusement, and his heart went out to her. She was taking everything in graceful stride, but he could see the situation starting to affect her.

"Perhaps after the questioning you'd like to have dinner at the castle beyond the goblin city with Hoggle and the rest of your friends?"

Sarah's face brightened, pushing away Jareth's immediate regret for being so concerned, "I'd love that."

Libby glanced up from her yogurt that she was more or less picking at by then, "Hello? After this questioning thing, won't they be able to just… you know… send us home?"

Jareth took a deep drink of his wine before clearing his throat and addressing Libby, "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Jareth explained about the deaths of his aunt and uncle and the closing of the portals. "According to Velron even if he wanted to open the portals he could not. He made an oath to keep the portals closed for one month's time. That oath is bound and sealed in magic."

"But somebody opened a portal … or whatever the hell you all are on about. That's why we're here! That's why I'm not at home! So just reopen it and send me back home!" Libby's face was quickly turning red.

Jareth started to reply but Sarah quickly interrupted, "Libby. They don't know how a portal got open. But for it to have opened is a bad thing. It means someone used very strong magic."

"Not just strong but illegal and unmentionable magic." Jareth finished.

Libby's face no longer looked angry but she wasn't giving up hope, "You said the portals were only closed for a month. How long have they been closed?"

Jareth glanced quickly at Garrett before he answered, "They've been closed for nearly two weeks, but …"

"We're stuck here for a week?" Libby said in exasperation.

"Longer I'm afraid. Our months in the underground are six weeks. There are 13 months in our year, and six weeks in a month. There are only seven days in a week, that is the same as your calendar year, but there are 26 hours in a day. Instead of midnight we have 13 o'clock."

Libby sat with her head reeling, and Sarah looking none the better.

_Four weeks! They were stuck in this place for four weeks!_

Garrett cleared his throat, "There is always the chance that we can figure out how you got here before and send you back the same way."

At this the queen's delicate temper was lost, "Absolutely not. I understand that you two are upset at being kidnapped from your world and brought to ours, but those portals were closed out of respect for my sister who was murdered! I will not have them opened again just because you feel inconvenienced!"

The queen's eyes sliced across the table to Jareth, "I'll be in my rooms freshening up for court. You are expected in no less than an hour."

With that she turned and walked out of the room with more grace and poise than Sarah would have expected from such an enraged woman.

Libby coughed quietly, keeping her eyes shamefully lowered.

"So what is this High Court that Sarah's going before?"

Jareth leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his temples, "The High Court is made up of five kings and queens from the original founding kingdoms of the underground. There is of course the Kingdom of the fae, in which my mother is the ruler. My great-great-great-grandfather brought order and democracy to the underground. We fae rule the High Kingdom, but the High Court has the deciding power on most issues." Jareth paused to take a deep drink while Sarah and Libby digested this new information, "Besides the ruler of the fae, there is also the ruler of the Vampires, Elves, Sprites, and Dwarves.

Libby confusingly looked at Jareth, "If the elves have their own kingdom why do you have them as servants?"

"Those are just the ruling kingdoms. There are of course many subkingdoms."

Sarah looked up as a memory sparked, "Of course. There are different kinds of elves. There are small ones, like the servants in the castle, but there are elves that are as tall as or even taller than you or I."

Sarah looked at Jareth for confirmation, but he only stared at her with a strange expression so she looked to Garrett.

"Um yes, that's correct. It's like a different breed. The smaller elves are thought to be a breed between elves and sprites from long ago. Half ones. They do not hold as high a station in the underground as pures do."

"That's terrible." Libby interjected.

Garrett nodded but continued, "Elves are the only species in the underground to classify their kind in such a way."

"You don't support it but yet you keep them as servants." Libby challenged.

Garrett narrowed his eyes, "In their kingdom half ones are thrown out of their homes once their families see they do not grow as tall as the pures. They are given no jobs and no future. In the beginning vampires fed on them without restraint. My great-great-aunt was one of the first fae to look past their misbreeding and offer them a job as a servant in her castle. As servants in our castles they are given jobs with good pay, homes, and an opportunity to make a life in the towns protected by our castles."

"I have a few half one families living in the goblin city." Jareth threw in.

For the second time in less than a half hour Libby looked ashamed.

"I apologize. I had no right to criticize what I did not understand."

Garrett just grunted and poured himself another glass of mead.

"I still don't quite understand how this whole underground democracy is set up." Libby stated.

"What else do you remember about how the underground is set up, Sarah?" Jareth asked her pointedly.

Sarah tried to remember but came up blank, "That's all. I must have read it in my Labyrinth book, but forgot the rest."

Jareth looked crestfallen and for which Sarah could not place why, but as soon as it was there it was gone and he was continuing.

"The easiest way to explain it is this: Every species in the underground has a colony. There is the colony of wood nymphs, water nymphs, ice nymphs, mermaids, phoenixes, and every other species in the underground. They each have a king and a queen as well. If there is an offense charged of a mermaid, then the mermaid queen and king handle the punishment. And so forth for each specie.

Now the ruling kingdoms are as I stated fae, vampire, sprite, elf, and dwarf. The fae rule the High Kingdom. We decide the matters of all the colonies in the underground. The High Court, which is made up of the kings and queens of the ruling kingdoms, decides the matters of the ruling kingdoms themselves. Understand?"

Libby thought for a second, "Still a bit confusing but a little clearer."

Garrett took a drink and added, "There are also subkingdoms. Velron is Prince of the portal kingdom. There is also the dream kingdom and the nightmare kingdom. Those three subkingdoms are ruled by the Ruler of the High Kingdom. At this point, it's Jareth's mother, Seriana."

Sarah nodded. None of this seemed entirely new to her. As if she had read it before but was just being refreshed.

Libby sighed, "Confusing to say the least. So Jareth's mother is the High Ruler and she gets to rule everyone. But anything that has to do with the other four ruling kingdoms, the High Court has to decide. Got it."

Garrett smiled, "As much as I love a confusing conversation so early in the morning.."

Jareth raised his eyebrow to the clock, indicating it was well past noon, but Garrett just shrugged and continued.

"We do need to be getting the girls changed for the High Court."

"We have to change again?" Libby groaned thinking of how long it took her to dress this morning.

Standing up Jareth called for Martha, "Yes. High Court is formal. You must dress accordingly."

As Martha popped into the room Jareth turned his attention away from the aggravated females, "Has the tailor finished with the women's wardrobes?"

Martha bowed then stood erect, "Yes, your majesty. Just now in fact."

Jareth nodded, "Good. Sarah and Libby are to go before the High Court. Dress them appropriately."

"Yes, your majesty."

Martha turned and indicated that the girls should follow her.

As they left the room Garrett turned to Jareth, "She doesn't look a bit different does she?" Garrett had only just found out that this was the same Sarah that had beat Jareth's Labyrinth. The obsession over the girl, now woman, made more sense.

Jareth closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, "It's been a shock to my nerves to say the least."

"Does she remember anything?"

"No. And the sooner I get her out of my life again the better." Jareth replied pouring himself a stronger drink. He conveniently left out that Sarah's "memory" of the elves was not in the Labyrinth book.

_Maybe she's starting to remember_

Jareth slammed his glass down and Garrett busied himself with a piece of nonexistent lint on his pants.

_Why would she start to remember now? After everything!_

Jareth brought his hands up and rubbed his temples.

_She couldn't be remembering. It was just imaginative guessing. The sooner she returns home, the better._

Jareth turned to Garrett. He didn't say anything but Garrett understood his friend's feelings perfectly. It was too much to for Jareth to see her, to know her, but for her to not know him.

He had been with Jareth when he had first lost Sarah, and again when she ran the Labyrinth. Although not knowing it was her at the time he knew there was something special about her and it tore Jareth apart. And now that she had mysteriously come back.

The pain would never leave and for Jareth, living without Sarah forever was better than being left by her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah bit her lip and nervously tugged at the folds of her dress as she took in her reflection.

The dress she had changed into was similar in style to her day dress. The neckline was higher, revealing no trace of her previously hinted at decolage, with slightly more flare at the hips, and a duller grey blue color. Her hair was pulled back and wrapped in a thin grey hair shawl.

A knock on the door announced Jareth's arrival.

Martha gave her a genuine smile and patted her arm, "Relax Miss Sarah. It's only a bit of questioning and then you'll be back here and eating a delicious dinner."

"Actually, I believe Jareth is taking Libby and me to the castle beyond the goblin city for dinner tonight."

Martha smiled as she mentally stored away that bit of information.

"That sounds very nice. It will be good to see all your old friends."

Sarah nodded as she frowned a little at her dress, wishing she had a nice pair of jeans, "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it."

Martha opened the door, letting Jareth inside.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded confidently, "Yes. Ready."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After collecting Libby, Jareth took them by carriage to the outermost gates of the High Castle. There, he produced a crystal and after both women placed a hand on his arm, he dropped it, transporting them outside the gates of a smaller but equally elegant stone structure. The outer gates of the High Court were only a small walk through a garden to the main doors so they didn't need to take another carriage. Sarah and Libby looked in awe at the surrounding garden. Flowers and plants of every color, size and smell grew throughout white marble statures and fountains. Crystal water streams ran through the garden and along side the stone walk way.

"This place is beautiful."

Inhaling the aroma Libby nodded.

"The original High Court didn't want the appearance of being a cold dictatorship, so they exhausted themselves in building this garden and the Legal House. The garden is magically sustained. No matter what the weather outside is like, this garden will forever be in bloom."

Sarah glanced up and closely examined the small stone structure that loomed ahead of them.

"Does it ever snow in the underground?"

Jareth nodded, "Normally between months 2 and 5. For us anyway. It is different as you go farther north or south in the underground. Same as your world."

"Your months don't have names?"

"No. The founding rulers of the underground didn't see a need to."

Sarah smiled. She had been expecting something more complex than just "they didn't see a need to."

As they approached the wide double doors, Sarah felt her stomach clench.

_Just relax. I have absolutely nothing to be nervous about._

But after this morning's incident with the queen, Sarah was feeling more than a little apprehensive at being faced with her again.

The door opened and a servant elf bowed then ushered them inside.

Sarah and Libby looked around. They were standing in a hexagon room six doors surrounding them. A couch and three chairs sat invitingly in the middle of the room.

"Please have a seat and I'll inform the counsel that you've arrived."

"Thank you." Jareth nodded to the small elf who bowed back in turn.

Pulling her skirt slightly to the side Sarah took a seat in one of the high backed chairs, while Libby flounced down on the couch.

Seconds ticked by into minutes and Libby started squirm.

"So what exactly does the High Court do?" she asked breaking the silence.

Leaning nonchalantly against the wall near the door Jareth glanced at her.

"Well, if there are disputes between rulers of any of the ruling kingdoms then they call counsel and stay here until the conflict is resolved. Each of the rulers has a suite here with a sitting room." Jareth glanced over at Sarah and continued, "They also come together when a child must be changed." At Libby's confused look Sarah explained about the Labyrinth and the changing of a lost child.

"Oh. So they change children into something in the underground?"

Jareth nodded, "Pretty simple."

Libby sucked on her lip as she nodded her head, "So can they be changed into one of you?"

Jareth swallowed hard, "Fae. My kind is called fae. We're an immortal, magical, being. And no, a child can not be changed into a fae."

"So fae can only be born?"

Jareth averted his eyes from Sarah and nodded.

"What about Elves and Vampires and stuff."

He shook his head, "Any Fae bloodline must be born."

"What's the Fae bloodline?"

"The Fae bloodline includes Fae, Vampires, Elves, Dreamcasters, and Nightmare Casters. We Fae were the first to be created in the Underground. Children can be turned into any other creature save those I just mentioned. Although certain forms are more rare than others. It's been centuries since a child was changed into a sprite, and I believe that was the only change documented for their species."

He was saved from anymore of Libby's probing questions by the servant elf coming back into the room.

He walked by the group, giving a short bow, and opened the door.

Velron walked in with a very disgruntled Hoggle trailing behind.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried out as she ran over and enveloped the dwarf in a hug.

Returning her hug wholeheartedly Hoggle stepped back and examined her.

"Are you ok?" Sending a glare at Jareth he asked, "Is his royal pain treating you all right?"

She smiled, "Yes. I'm fine." Straightening up Sarah noticed the man who she had first seen lying unconscious on a table. He was staring at her intently.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Velron gave her a short bow and took her hand, "Miss Sarah, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. My name is Velron. I am Jareth's cousin and the keeper of the portals."

Sarah curtsied and slightly dipped her head. She was thankful to Martha who had explained the basics of formality to Libby and her.

He gave her hand a short chaste kiss, and then made his way over to Jareth.

Excitedly Sarah returned her attention to Hoggle, "Come sit with me."

She pulled him over to the couch. Libby regarded him with interest as she scooted over to make room.

Sticking out her hand she smiled, "Hello. I'm Libby … Sarah's friend."

Hoggle smiled back, "I'm Hoggle, also Sarah's friend."

The two shared a small chuckle before Sarah claimed his attention again, "So I hear you've married? How did you meet? How has everything been? Is Ludo ok? I already talked to Didymus; he's as rambunctious as ever."

Hoggle laughed and nodded, "Yes. I married a beautiful dwarf, Tayla. She and I met at a ball his majesty threw. She was there from the dwarf kingdom and was the personal servant of one of the dwarf king's daughters; I was, of course, attending the gardens for the evening."

"Hoggle is now in charge of keeping the gardens at the castle beyond the goblin city. He does a fair job." Jareth and Velron joined the small group.

Hoggle snorted, "And you do a fair job at being a king."

Sarah's eyes widened at the blatant insult at the Goblin King. She had never seen Hoggle act this way before.

Noticing her incredulous stare Hoggle sighed, "We all played our little parts in the Labyrinth's game, Sarah. While Jareth can be a fearsome ruler, he is not the villain you wanted him to be."

Sarah felt her heart tighten in her chest, "It was all an act? Everything?"

Jareth started to explain but Hoggle continued, "I assume Jareth has told you about the Labyrinth connecting to its players?"

At Sarah's nod he continued, "We become what you expect us to be. It's a job. I was the nobody who needed your rescuing, Jareth was the villain, and you were the heroin."

"And Didymus and Ludo?"

"You never expected them to be anything so they got to be themselves." Hoggle took Sarah's hand, "The small parts that we played are over. You are not a child anymore, Jareth is just a spoiled ruler, and I'm a gardener. But our friendships were never an act."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I just keep getting thrown off by this place."

Jareth smirked, "Things aren't always what they seem in this place." Catching Sarah's eye he explained, "You are seeing the real underground Sarah. Not the child's fantasy."

Sarah thought about that.

They were all startled as the main hall door banged open and the servant elf addressed them, "The High Court Counsel is ready for you."

Sarah swallowed hard, and tried to appear calm and unaffected.

Sensing her discomfort Jareth started to offer her his hand but stopped and turned towards the door. He was forgetting himself in her presence. Forgetting who she was and who she was not.

Velron briefly saw his cousins angered expression before Jareth disappeared into the room.

He made a brief mental note to try talking to Jareth again before offering Libby his arm, as Hoggle had already helped Sarah to the door. Libby raised her eyebrow at him but smiled and laid her hand lightly on his arm.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah didn't exactly know what she was expecting when she entered the courtroom. High judge panels with angry men and woman pointing accusing fingers at her.

But as she stepped through the door way the was pleasantly surprised to see a large room with a glass ceiling, letting the sunlight through. There was a long mahogany table stationed at the center of the room with the queen and four other people sitting behind it.

Hoggle motioned for her to take one of the seats opposite the High Counsel. Hoggle, Velron, and Libby also took a seat. Jareth sat in a stiff black settee set apart from the rest of the table.

Sarah wanted to ask him why he was not sitting with them, but decided not to call attention to herself, so she placed her hands in her lap and waited.

Seriana sat in the middle of the group and gave her a warm smile that made Sarah relax somewhat. Clearing her throat the High Queen addressed their party.

"For the sake of Sarah and Libby I thought it best to make introductions to the High Court."

Seriana indicated to the woman on her left, "This is Isadora. She is queen of the sprites."

"The Sprite Kingdom has two large schools that teach elves that are half ones how to work in a castle. They also offer classes to educate them should they choose. Isadora and her family have done much for their kind." Jareth interrupted gaining him a smile from Isadora and a glare from his mother. The elf man simply looked at him with a bored expression.

Isadora had pale fair skin with large wide eyes that were adorned with very long sparkling blue lashes. She had red hair with white glitter dusted throughout. She had the height of a servant elf but without their stockiness as she was extremely thin and frail looking. But the sprite queen had a look of such power that Sarah doubted she was in any sense weak.

Inclining her head just slightly the queen acknowledged her introduction.

Next to the Isadora was a devastatingly handsome man who Sarah could only guess was an elf. This was confirmed by Seriana with her introduction.

"Prince Trenton. Ruler of the Elf Kingdom."

Sarah tried to remember that this person discriminated against those of his kind that were not pures as she took in his long golden streaked hair, deep blue eyes, and tall lean body. The man was handsome to say the least. But in the back of her mind, Sarah couldn't help but find him lacking. Instead of straight blue she longed to see mismatched eyes.

Sarah mentally shook and berated herself for thinking along those lines again.

Looking up she locked eyes with a woman sitting directly to the right of the queen. Her long ebony hair looked like night itself. She was extremely curvy, reminding Sarah of Libby, although this woman was taller, matching Sarah for height. Her pale skin was adorned with high cheekbones, dark oval eyes, and deep red lips that were smudged with black. She smiled at Sarah reveal a set of perfectly straight tiny pointed teeth.

"This is Lady Delaina. She is ruler of the vampire realm."

Sarah shifted in her seat as Lady Delaina's gaze never broke from her.

Seemingly unnoticed, Seriana continued, "And this is King Reenan. Ruler of the Dwarf Kingdom."

Sarah glanced away from Lady Delaina and acknowledged the last ruler.

He was slightly taller and thicker than Hoggle, but had the same large nose and eyes. His muscles bulged underneath his loose tunic and Sarah wondered how strong dwarves actually were.

"Now that the introductions are complete, let's get down to questioning. First things first. Sarah, tell the counsel exactly what you told me the night you arrived."

So Sarah took a deep breath and retold her story once again.

She had just finished her tale when the members began to discuss things among themselves.

Seriana raised her hand calling order to the counsel.

"Now then. Let's finish the questioning and then we'll open the floor for discussion." Smiling she addressed Hoggle next. "Hoggle, as you know Sarah said she saw your face in her mirror right before she was brought here. Do you have any information concerning this matter?"  
Hoggle shook his head, "No, your majesty. On the nigh Sarah was brought here, I was at home with me wife. We was in bed by that time."

The Queen didn't look surprised in the least, "Velron, can you relate to us the event of that night in your aspect?"

Velron told them about the spinning crystal and the explosion.

"That's all I know, your majesty."

Lady Delaina spoke up, "It's true though that you closed the portals yourself?"

"Yes. I made an oath to close them for one month's time and sealed it with magic."

"Is there anyway that you could have opened the portals anyway?" She pressed?

Velron looked thoughtful, "There might be a way to open them with the aid of unmentionable magic. But I would not know how."

Lady Delaina smiled and nodded and Sarah had the feeling that she was more protecting Velron than interrogating him.

"That leaves you Libby. Can you tell us what you remember?"

Libby straightened up and looked back and forth between Sarah and the counsel, "You were talking about mythical places and going to them, so I thought you'd need help. I went to her apartment to make sure she was all right. After banging on the door for what probably seemed longer than it was I gained to attention of one of your neighbors. He helped me break the hinges on your door so I could get in. I ran to her bedroom and heard her scream something. Then she ran to her mirror. I noticed it was all dark looking but I was more concerned with getting to her. I grabbed her arm and then I'm here."

Seriana sighed looking at the other members of the counsel, "All right. What do we know?"

Isadora tapped her long glitter specked fingernail against the table, "Obviously dark magic vas used to bring 'er 'ere." Isadora spoke, her thick French accent marring her english, "Ze rippling mirror and ze full moon. Both of zoze are big components of dark magic."

Delaina nodded, "I agree. Many unmentionable spells need the moonlight to increase its power. The mirror seemed to act as a transporter."

Sarah's brow furrowed, "What about my television set and the vision."

Trenton spoke up, "It sounds as if the dream was sent to you."

"More like a nightmare." Sarah murmured.

Seriana interjected, "I think we should ask one of the dreamcasters to come and see what they think. They might know something about it that we don't."

The rest of the counsel expressed their agreement.

Jareth abruptly stood, bringing all eyes towards him, "I'm going to say aloud what you all are failing to say in front of Sarah. This was no accident. Someone brought her here with unmentionable magic. She was targeted. Therefore she could be in danger. This is no longer just about sending her home. We need to know why she was brought here."

Seriana stood facing Jareth with a tight smile, "We were keeping nothing from Sarah. We simply did not want to worry her. But since you have brought it up, the counsel and I agreed before hand that Sarah needs to be guarded. You are right. There is more going on here than we know about. Until that time, Jareth, I want you to watch Sarah. You will be her protector until we know if and how much danger she is in." The queen smiled arrogantly at her son's shocked expression.

"Now, I think we are done here. I will send for a dreamcaster and keep the counsel updated. Until then I don't want Sarah going anywhere without her guard."

Sarah stood suddenly, "What about Libby? I mean, I know she came along accidentally but couldn't she be in danger too now that she's here?"

Delaina looked thoughtful, "She's right your majesty. Until we know where the threat lies, perhaps Libby should have a guard as well."

Seriana looked thoughtful, "I agree. I shall appoint you one when we return…"

"I would agree to guard her, your majesty." Delaina interjected, "After all. Jareth will not be able to go with Sarah everywhere. Perhaps a female guard would come in handy."

Seriana nodded, "I do not doubt your ability to protect either girl, but what of your duties to your kingdom?"

"You know my brother and I share all duties. He will simply be in full control until there is no longer a threat."

"If that is your wish then I will not argue at having such a well trained guard for our guests."

Delaina bowed, "I will ready myself and return to your kingdom by nightfall."

As Delaina left the other members of the counsel dispersed as well, until only the queen and Sarah's party remained.

"I will travel to the dream realms. I should think we'd need a dream and nightmarecaster for this. That is, if one agrees to help us. I will return late I think." Kissing her son's cheek and biding the others farewell Seriana left the room.

Jareth turned to Sarah. He felt torn at having to be so close to her everyday now. But if Sarah truly was in danger, he trusted no one else to guard her. She looked lost. Sitting limply in her chair, hands falling to either side.

"Are you all right?" he asked her coming to her side.

"I'm not sure. So much has happened in so little time. And now my life is in danger?"

Hoggle came over and took her hand, "It'll be all right, Sarah. No one can guard you better than Jareth can. And Delaina will be near as well. You couldn't be more protected."

Sarah forced a smile.

Jareth, eager to make her at ease, asked, "Would you still like to have dinner at the castle beyond the goblin city tonight?"

"Of course." She whispered, "But. May I take a nap first? I'm afraid I didn't sleep well last night and am a little peaked."

Jareth felt his heart race at the thought of her not sleeping well because of thoughts of him. Quickly he pushed the notion aside.

"Whatever you wish."

Standing up with Sarah in hand, Jareth motioned to the door.

Across the hall another door stood slightly ajar. Dark sapphire eyes glittered in hatred.

_Patience is a virtue. And I've waited so long to bring you back, Sarah. _

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah woke from her nap feeling no trace of the anxieties she had felt earlier. Inhaling the deep scent that was uniquely the underground, made her feel relaxed and at ease. Before sleep had claimed her she had thought about what Jareth said earlier about her seeing the real underground, and she wondered if he meant himself as well. She thought deeply about Jareth while she lay in bed. She knew there was pain there; and anger. She did not realize that beating his labyrinth had affected him so deeply. She thought about his offer when they broke through time.

_Love me…_

Was it just a trick, or could he have developed feelings for her? He certainly didn't act like he was romantically interested. But the words he said, and the times that he seemed to forget who she was, that was the side Sarah longed to see.

She longed to see? Did she have feelings for him? Of course she was attracted to him. Any woman with a pulse was attracted to the Goblin King. But did those feelings run deeper?

Sarah shook her head. Things with the Goblin King were never simple. And she didn't have time to figure things out. Romance was the last thing she needed in her life anyway. She was more concerned with staying alive and getting home at the moment.

Tossing the covers off, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She'd been so tired earlier that she simply undid the ties on her dress and yanked it over her head, letting the expensive material pool on the floor beside her bed. She achingly longed for a nice pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, but settled for sleeping bare, as the clothes she'd worn the night before had disappeared. Walking across the room, she pulled her hair up into a large clip, and quickly bathed. Feeling refreshed she called for Martha, who had taken it upon herself to become Sarah's personal servant.

"You called Miss Sarah?" Martha asked appearing near the door.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help me pick out a dress for dinner tonight." Sarah smiled to herself as she thought of having dinner with Jareth. Martha noticed, and stored the smile away in her ever growing mental files.

"Of course Miss Sarah ..."

"Martha, please, just Sarah is fine. You don't need to be so formal with me."

Martha nodded, a pleased smile on her face, "Of course, Sarah. As I was saying, His Majesty is partial to silvers and blues. I believe Gweneth made a beautiful dinner dress in just those colors." The small elf disappeared into Sarah's closet, returning moments later with a shimmering silver dress with blue lacings.

She forced a half smile wishing once more that she could pull out a nice pair of faded jeans and large sweatshirt.

Sarah noticed as Martha helped her into the dress that it felt like spun silk on her skin, and flowed like liquid over her breast and hips making her shiver. The feeling she got distracted her from her jean wants; at least momentarily. Martha laced the bodice tightly and instructed Sarah to sit in front of her vanity so she could arrange her hair. She stared into the mirror noticing the way the deep blue and shimmering silver contrasted each other. The sleeves were off the shoulder and long, coming to a point at her middle finger. Martha showed her how there was a small thread of fabric to loop over her finger that kept the sleeves in place. The V neckline was cut very low, stopping only inches from her navel, while the deep blue material underneath stopped a mere inch above her nipples, leaving much of her chest exposed.

Noticing her gaze Martha sniffed, "Evening dresses are more provocative than day dresses."

Sarah swallowed and reminded herself to not bend over for any reason. She wasn't anywhere near as endowed as Libby, barely managing a B cup, but she wasn't used to exposing so much cleavage.

Deciding there wasn't much she could do, Sarah examined her hair.

Martha finished adding just a touch of glitter, then stepped back to look at her handy work.

Sarah's hair was pulled completely up and curled and twisted into an intricate updo. The glitter sparkled in her dark locks as she turned her head from side to side. Call her a classic fairy tale romantic but it was hard to feel down when you looked like a princess. And knowing she'd never get the chance to dress so elegantly again, she decided to enjoy the stunning clothing.

Sarah smiled at Martha, "Thank you so much for everything."

Martha, not trusting herself to speak, simply nodded and turned towards the door.

"Vivi should been finished with Miss Libby by now. I'll go over and check. Would you like her sent to your room when she is finished?"

"Yes, thank you. That will be fine." Martha bowed and disappeared.

Sarah stood up and headed for her closet intent on retrieving a cloak should the night turn cold when a nock came from her door.

_Libby sure hurried over._

Backtracking across the room, Sarah flung the door open to great her friend.

Both Jareth and Sarah stood speechless as they took the other in.

He looked gorgeous in his black riding pants and deep blue flowing shirt. A midnight blue leather belt accented his waist and a diamond stud glinted from his earlobe. His hair was as wild and metallic blond as ever.

Jareth sucked in his breath at the sight of her. The dress hugged her curves perfectly while the colors accentuated her striking features. Her beautiful ebony hair was styled to perfection as it framed her face.

He remembered times when he would take down her hair and simply run his hands through the thick masses.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Jareth offered his hand to Sarah, "Are you ready, my lady?"

She mutely nodded and took his hand.

Electricity shot through her finger tips and his smile became serious as she felt the heat radiating from his body.

"Well then let's retrieve Libby and be on our way."

Sarah pressed her lips together feeling more than a little guilty that she had forgotten her friend and almost left without her. Jareth's presence seemed to be having a stronger effect on her the more she was subjected to him.

Mentally she shook her head. There was nothing wrong with desiring a man. She was nearly 24 years old and had a healthy appreciation for the opposite sex. Jareth was an extremely attractive man.

But she made herself think about her situation. Jareth may be a gorgeous man, but she was in a magical land and her life was being threatened. Not to mention that he was now her protector, and he could barely keep his anger in check when she was around.

Sore loser. Sarah snorted drawing Jareth's attention to her.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Just thinking about my last time in the labyrinth."

Jareth glanced at her curiously, but Sarah just smiled and continued to walk to Libby's door.

She raised her hand to knock just as Libby yanked the door open.

"Oh. I was just heading to your room."

Sarah's jaw dropped as she took in Libby's appearance. Her deep purple gown had gold trim and was cut in the same style as Sarah's. The velvety material swayed at her waist and the deep V showed a generous amount of her cleavage.

"Too much?"

"Absolutely not. You look stunning."

Libby smiled, "Yeah, but for nothing. There's no one to impress."

Sarah laughed. Libby was incorrigible when it came to men.

"Shall we leave ladies?"

Both women nodded and the threesome headed towards the stairs.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah looked out the carriage window and sucked in her breath as she caught her first glimpse of the goblin city.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Libby said as her eyes darted everywhere trying to see everything at once.

"You really made it through that in 13 hours?" Libby asked pointing towards the labyrinth?

"In under 13 hours actually." She commented snidely shooting a look at Jareth, "Never tell the Goblin King his Labyrinth is a piece of cake."

He chuckled, eyes sparkling, "Sarah is the only one to ever beat the Labyrinth." He informed Libby.

"Yes, but I had help." Sarah remembered, even more anxious to see her old friends again.

As they rode through the castle gates Jareth spoke up, "I will escort you ladies to the main sitting room where I believe your friends are waiting. I'll come for you in an hour's time to take you to dinner."

"Thank you, Jareth. This means so much to me."

Jareth smiled and kissed her hand, "My pleasure."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah struggled to breathe as a mountain of orange fur crushed her in a bone breaking hug.

"Sawa! Sawa friend!" Sarah hugged Ludo, forcing back tears.

"I missed you so much." She stumbled as Ludo finally let her go. Pushing back an escaped curl Sarah remembered, "Didymus said you're in charge of the goblin city's defense."

Ludo nodded proudly, "Ludo and Ludo's family. We call rocks and keep city safe."

Hoggle snorted, "As small brained as they are," he indicated to Ludo's head, "they do a good job at securing the castle's borders with those rocks of theirs."

Libby sat on the couch rubbing behind Didymus's ear. The small soldier had taken and immediate liking to her and had secured a place on her lap as ambrosius curled up by her feet.

The friends were sitting on the couch discussing their new lives when there was a small nock at the door.

Hoggle jumped up, "That would be Tayla. She had a sick friend to visit but I invited her over to meet you, Sarah, when she was done."

She smiled as Hoggle nervously smoothed the front of his shirt. Opening the door, he smiled radiantly and helped his wife to the couch. She was Hoggle's height, with blond hair that was pulled back into a handkerchief; her large brown eyes were warm as she smiled and introduced herself to Sarah and Libby. She was very pretty, very friendly, and very pregnant.

"Hoggle! You didn't tell me you were having a baby!"

Tayla smiled and rubbed her stomach, "He's due any day now."

"He?"

Hoggle groaned, "She don't know that for sure. She's just hoping."

Tayla grinned at him, "I do so know. Trust me. This one's going to be a boy."

Hoggle rolled his eyes but Sarah saw the playful affection between the two.

The small group talked enthusiastically about the past and future. Tayla and Libby joined in as if they'd known everyone all along, telling stories and fond memories. The hour passed in a blur and all too soon Jareth came to take them to dinner.

Glancing at the goblin king, Hoggle kissed Sarah's cheek, "We'd better be going. I think it's time for you to eat."

"You're not staying?"

Tayla shook her head, "The baby drains what little strength I have, and it's nearly our bedtime. But we'll have you over for dinner real soon."

Sarah smiled sadly but nodded.

Biding farewell to her friends she turned to Jareth, "So what's for dinner?"

Jareth grinned, "Peach stuffed quail with peach pie."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was relieved to find that there was nothing containing peach served at dinner. Instead, servant elves had filled the table with silver trays and bowls containing plump pasta with white cream, glazed beef medallions, fresh sweet bread, and several different kinds of full bodied wines.

Garrett and Velron had also joined them for dinner. Unfortunately for the group, Garrett had been seated next to Libby. Sarah hid a groan behind her napkin. The two just seemed to rub each other the wrong way, as they had been bickering and baiting each other all through dinner.

An exotically painted sprite came out of the kitchen and spoke briefly with Jareth. Unlike, Isadora's pale complexion, his skin was a dark olive, and black paint was finely brushed around his eyes, cheekbones, and wrists.

As Sarah watched the sprite leave the room she turned her attention back to Jareth,

"You have sprites as servants?"

He raised an eyebrow as he dished a few more medallions onto his pasta.

Garrett groaned as he tore off a piece of his roll, "Not another bloody liberal."

"And what's that supposed to mean? She's allowed to ask a question." Libby snapped.

"I just don't want to get into another discussion about how we're all horrible people for having servants." Garrett replied staunchly.

Libby smiled sweetly through gritted teeth, "No one said you were horrible, although I was thinking it but for different reasons than having servants."

Garrett grinned and blew a kiss at her.

Libby opened to her mouth to reply but Sarah interrupted her, "I wasn't trying to start an argument, you guys. Obviously we aren't talking about slaves here. I just hadn't seen sprites as servants before and wondered about them." She sighed exasperatedly.

Libby guiltily took a drink of her wine, while Garrett had no qualms about continuing to bait her, "You should think before you speak, you know that."

Libby's squeak of outrage caused Sarah to hide a second groan behind her napkin as the two started at it again.

Eyes pleading she turned to Jareth.

Feed up with the two himself, he asked, "Would you like to stay in an oubliette while we finish our dinner?"

Garret glared at him while Libby just looked confused.

Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah and their earlier conversation about the underground's history.

Velron raised an eyebrow at Garrett then turned to address Libby with smiling eyes, "His name is Rushard. He is the head chef in Jareth's castle."

Libby chewed thoughtfully on her food before swallowing and replying, "So no one here is actually forced to serve are they?"

Garrett snorted into his tankard of mead, but Libby ignored him keeping her full attention on Velron.

"We don't keep slaves in the underground. Most servants are half ones. They are not slaves. They are paid and can come and go as they please. Sadly though most are not treated as well as they are treated in Jareth's home or the High Castle. We can not change their station in life but we can treat them like people and give them a chance at a good life."

This explanation seemed to appease Libby as she smiled intentionally at Velron, "Thank you for explaining it that way. It did bother me a little."

"Not at all. They are servants, but we give them good money and chances to make a good life. They are looked after as citizens here in the goblin city and in Balasmasna. There are of course other kingdoms or colonies that do the same but not many. At least here, they have protection."

"Very well said." Jareth acknowledged as he wiped his mouth, just finishing his meal.

"Sarah, if you'd like, I thought I'd take you and Libby for a tour of the gardens before you left for the night. Hoggle does have quite the gift as my gardener."

"That sounds wonderful." She replied, her eyes lighting up. Sarah had always loved the outdoors, and gardens were her favorite places to relax.

"Thank you for the offer Jareth, but I think I'm ready to go back to the castle," Libby grinned, she still wasn't used to referring to her temporary home as a castle, "A bubble bath and a bottle of wine sounds more appealing to me at the moment."

"I'll call for Rushard to escort you to the carriage. I'm afraid the goblins might forget where they're taking you."

Velron leisurely let his eyes roam around the room, coming to rest on Garrett who was finishing yet another tankard of mead.

"I was actually heading back to Balasmasna myself. I can take Libby and make sure she arrives safely to her bubble bath. If that's all right with you, Libby?"

Jareth looked somewhat startled at Velron's offer but Libby nodded, "It's perfectly fine with me."

Garrett looked disgruntled and stood, "If you don't mind, I think I'll take my own leave. I'm in desperate need of a Brandy and my own bed."

"Finally. Something good happens." Libby sneered as he left the room.

Sarah bit back a smile, "You two do seem to have your differences. Do you want me to come back with you?"

Libby glanced over at her friend and saw the anxious expression on her face. Sarah was her best friend, and she definitely needed a little time alone with her Goblin King to work things out.

She shook her head, "No. That's all right. I'm just going to go to relax in my room anyway. You have a good time and I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

Sarah embraced her friend, then watched her leave on Velron's arm.

"He is quite charming, isn't he?" Sarah commented.

Jareth watched the pair leave the room, "Oh, he's something."

Turning he offered Sarah his hand, "Ready?"

Looking into his eyes she nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

The castle's gardens were luscious and ripe. Everything was fully bloomed and overly intoxicant as plants were wont to do right before fall came.

Sarah distractedly fingered a brightly colored lily, "So are sprites normally servants too?"

"Sprites have a broader range of jobs to choose from. They are wonderful seamstresses, small healers, cooks, nannies, and so on. I have three working in the goblin castle. Rushard; my head cook, Teensy; my small healer, and Klara. Klara is my … well she was my nanny when I was a child and when I am away she runs the Goblin Kingdom. Most sprites stay in the sprite kingdoms, though. They are a very tight niche group."

Sarah moved on to a small patch of red and blue roses, "What is a small healer?"

"A small healer is someone who can heal small injuries and sicknesses. We fae do not get sick but others in the kingdoms do. Fae may also become mages. It takes many devoted years to learning spells and applying them to your magic, but I would think it's worth it. Those healers can cure most any illness or injury. There are exceptions, of course." He replied, a pained look in his eyes.

"The man I met, the first night I arrived here. Was he a mage?"

Jareth nodded, "Yes. He is my mother's personal healer and a very powerful mage."

Guiding her through the trails of the garden, Jareth pointed out the different plants and flowers naming them by memory. Impressed, Sarah murmured each name trying to remember most of them herself.

Night was coming quickly as the pair made their way through the garden's trails. Noticing the dimming lights Jareth stopped walking and commented, "Looks like we got too late of a start. We should return to the castle. You won't be able to see much out here when night falls, and there are many things you did not get to see in the castle on your last visit."

Sarah nodded, "Can we come back here sometime?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Jareth's mouth as he nodded, "Of course."

Turning around they started back down the trail … and walked into a forest enclosed clearing with a large white and marble stone fountain.

Sparkling clear water rushed over the statues in the middle. There was a fae, vampire, elf, sprite, and dwarf in the center. Small etching worked their way around the rest of the fountain; mermaids, giants, ogres, fairies, nymphs, centaurs, unicorns, and many other species found in the underground.

The cool fabric of Sarah's dress felt wonderful in contrast to the warm fresh air as the sun beat down.

"What – where are we?" Sarah asked shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun.

Jareth stared in awe at their surroundings, "I think we're at the ambrosia fountain."

Sarah turned to look at him through shielded eyes, "Ambrosia? That's a real place?"

He nodded and walked towards the fountain; as he knew it would, the fountain seemed to fade back the closer he got.

"Jareth, what is this place?"

"I've never been here before so all I know is from legend. It's said that the ambrosia fountain moves all throughout the underground. Sometimes people stumble in and catch glimpses of it, like we are now, but you can never get to the fountain."

Sarah took a step and watched the fountain recede, "Never?"

Jareth shook his head, "The fountain is never reached. It comes to you. As legend goes, if two people who are in truly in love sacrifice all for the sake of the underground, on their wedding day the fountain will appear to them and allow them one wish in its fountain. During the war, there were many couples who told stories of this fountain and their wish."

"I would think having such a wish could tear two people apart." Sarah replied.

Jareth turned, surprised at her response, "I believe that is why it only appears to those who are truly in love."

Sarah saw the sadness and longing deep in his eyes as he looked at her and wondered who had put that hurt there.

And then as quickly as it came, the sunny clearing was gone, and Jareth and Sarah were plunged into darkness, standing alone on a dark trail.

"Well, I'll say one thing; this place is never dull or boring."

Jareth chuckled and waited for her eyes to readjust to the darkness as he thought about the fountain. There were rumors that the fountain appeared when there was to be a great war. Jareth always thought that was likely since most couples give all they have in a war, thus bringing on the fountain, but that would mean war was becoming a threat. Glancing down at Sarah he knew he would have to ponder it later.

Reaching out he gently placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the garden. Sarah quietly walked, all the while contemplating his moods. She saw the brief glimpses of sadness sometimes, and she wondered if the anger he directed towards her really had anything to do with her beating the labyrinth. She knew so little of him and she was positive there was more to Jareth than what he let her see. Perhaps he simply was putting up a metaphorical wall.

_Or perhaps _she thought, _he just really despises me._

She furrowed her brow. If he despised her, then why take her through the gardens?

Sarah glanced up at Jareth as they entered the dinning hall once again. Whichever one it was, she decided she would know tonight. She would not have someone protecting her who didn't care if she lived or died.

"The gardens were beautiful Jareth, thank you for showing them to me."

Jareth smiled deeply at her, "I knew you'd like them. The library is also something I think you might find enjoyable."

He glanced at the clock overhanging the fireplace, nearly 11 o'clock, "Unless you're too tired. I can return you to Balasmasna Castle."

"Actually I'm not tired at all. I'd love to see the library."

Jareth produced a small green crystal and tossed it on the floor. A light green goblin tumbled out.

"Bring Miss Sarah and I two glasses and a bottle of blackberry brandy."

The goblin bowed, and scurried off.

"I thought the goblins weren't intelligent enough to serve. Isn't that what you told Libby?"

Jareth lead Sarah out the doors and started out the hallway, "You are a very curious mortal, you know that?" He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, afraid he would offend her, but she simply shrugged and looked at him outright.

"I've been told that. My father used to joke and say it was a miracle that I wasn't a cat. Do you find me troublesome with my questions?"

Jareth chuckled, familiar with the old saying, "Curiosity shows intelligence, and I find your questions very opportunistic for it gives me a chance to flaunt a little of my own intelligence. As to your question, some goblins are capable of performing small simple tasks, but I wouldn't trust them with a valued guest. It's easy enough to replace a lost bottle of liquor, but not so easy to replace Libby."

They walked briskly down the stone hallway, turned a few corners, then stopped in front of a set of wide double doors carved with intricate designs. That seemed to be a favorite in the Underground; nothing was plain, but nearly everything was painted or carved to some design. It was beautiful and Sarah knew she'd never tire of just simply looking.

"After you Sarah."

She walked through the doors and felt her eyes widen. Massive shelves lined the walls housing an enormous collection of books. Long vertical wooden panels between the bookcases held paintings of different men, woman, and scenery. Numerous deep red leather chairs and an exaggeratedly large couch sat in front of a large stone fireplace.

Globes of the under and above ground stood by large dark oak tables filled with maps. A dark painted glass ceiling seemed to stretch as high as the castle itself, magicked to be unbreakable and impenetrable by light.

"This place is amazing."

"I like it." Jareth replied.

He walked over and tossed a few more logs onto the burning fire he had ordered made earlier, while Sarah walked around the tables looking at the maps.

After studying them for a few moments she picked up a fairly large piece of parchment and walked over to take a seat on the couch.

"Is this a recent map of the whole underground?"

Jareth came over and took a seat next to her, "Yes. About two hundred years ago we allowed the ice, fire, and water nymphs to separate into their own colonies instead of one large one. That's been the latest change."

Sarah turned to him with wide eyes, "How old are you?"

A small nock at the door interrupted Jareth's reply. He bade them entrance and the small goblin from earlier brought in a tray with two glasses and a decanter of liquor. Once the goblin had relieved his burden he quickly bowed and ran giggling from the room.

Shaking his head, Jareth continued as he poured them both a glass, "Well, I am immortal, and we measure things a little differently. You see when fae are born we develop at around the same rate as mortals do. Only when we are about 14, adolescent age, our aging process slows significantly. You are considered an adolescent for the next 300 years approximately."

"300 years?" Sarah asked mouth hanging slightly open.

"Yes. In that time we are taught to fight with magic, weapons, and our bare hands. We are taught the basics of healing and meditation. After that each fae learns something different. Royal families teach their children the proper etiquettes of running a kingdom. While peasant families teach their children a certain trade or skill. Once a fae reaches the age of 300, they may work for themselves."

"So if fae never die then how do you inherit a kingdom?"

Jareth finished his first glass of brandy and poured himself another generous helping.

"Normally when a fae ruler reaches the age of 2,000 they relinquish their right of the throne. They don't have to but by that time most are ready to. Most then retire to the country or stay in the castle with their children. When a fae reaches 5,000 years of age we stop aging. When they are ready the High God comes and offers the noble fae a place in his kingdom where they will regain their youth and live a peaceful life. For those who have turned wicked and do not deserve life in the great kingdom he leaves here in the underground."

Sarah traced her finger over the territorial lines on the map, "They are not punished?"

"It's kind of complicated."

Sarah smiled, "I'm learning nothing in the underground is not complex."

Jareth chuckled, "Yes. When you have a world as old at the underground things are rarely simple."

Jareth looked into her eyes, sparkling with laughter and felt his body grow warm. Seeming to sense the heat Sarah's eyes grew dark as she parted her lips to slowly exhale. Deliberately looking away from his eyes, she nervously folded then unfolded the map she held.

"There is one question I've been wondering about, and I'm sure it's complex. When you and I fell through the Escher room, when time stood still, you asked me to stay with you. To... to love you. What did that mean?"

Jareth closed his eyes. He knew she would eventually want to know, and although it really was different with her, he was bound not to tell her. So he simply told her the truth, not knowing what it would mean to her, "It was part of the game, Sarah. One last obstacle to overcome. It's as simple as that."

Sarah looked back down at the map, "Oh. Well, I figured it was something to that effect. I was just curious." She looked back up at him and smiled. That smile was like a knife through his heart. She didn't even care that he was bound to make that offer, or that it had killed him when she turned him away. He felt a familiar anger swell up and burn his throat. She would never remember him and it was time he truly accepted that.

Jareth stood abruptly and walked over to the table, splashing the remaining brandy in his glass.

Sarah bent her head over the map to hide the disappointment she knew her eyes held. It had all been an act. He truly didn't care if she was here or not. In fact, he was probably anxious for her to return home so he didn't have to guard her. Was that the only reason he had asked her to walk through the gardens and into the library? Because he was obligated? Sarah hated the self pity and disappointment that surged through her breast. She barely knew him and yet she wanted him to think of her more than just an obligation. Even if it was as simple as friends.

As Jareth sat back down she made her decision. Sarah looked up at him, and was surprised to see barely concealed anger in his eyes.

"Did I upset you?"

"No. I am just tired." He replied, taking a healthy drink of his brandy.

"Jareth, I know things between us are … not simple."

He smiled at her choice of wording and listened curiously.

"You and I have a past. When I ran the labyrinth you were supposed to be the villain and I the heroine. But that was years ago, when I was a child. I am beginning to see the underground for its true self." Her breath whispered softly over her lips as she exhaled. "Just as I am seeing you for your true self."

Sarah clasped her hands together and he recognized the nervous sign.

"I thought we could put all of our animosity in the past and start a friendship."

Jareth felt his mind and heart pulling him in two different directions. He knew what his heart wanted. To be close to her. To make her remember. But his mind screamed that if she didn't remember him by now she never would. And once she found a way home he would lose her for a third time so starting a friendship would only hurt him further.

He looked up and saw her staring at him intently. Her green eyes shining with hope.

In the end, his heart won out.

"I would like that, Sarah."

She smiled at him and Jareth knew he had to do something. He had been in her presence only a few days and he felt his control slipping. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen to him if she left again.

"So you were telling me about how evil people in the underground aren't punished."

Jareth was shaken out of his thoughts by her question.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, as usual in the underground, things aren't always what they seem. Even immortals can die. The stories about steel and fae, or garlic and vampires aren't true. We can be killed by many of the same things mortals die from. It just takes more. A fatal wound to a mortal may not be as serious to us. But fae can die in battle. We can die from drowning, falling from high places, serious wounds etcetera etcetera. When a fae dies they are either taken to the High God's realm or they are taken to Hades's realm. It would be your heaven and hell."

"So if an evil fae never dies, he never goes to hell?"

Jareth shook his head, "It is our duty to protect the underground. The High God believes it is our duty to find them out and send them to Hades's realm."

"Interesting, I suppose." She fidgeted uncomfortably. A sense of familiarity came upon her and she mentally shook herself away from the emotion.

Sarah let her eyes roam over the pictures on the walls. One picture stood out more so than the rest. Instead of black marble, it was in a solid gold frame that glittered even with no sunlight. A man stood tall and proud in this picture. His wild platinum blond hair was pulled back from his mismatched eyes. His back was perfectly straight and his mouth was set in a firm line, but his eyes sparkled with an inner humor that was evident even in is frozen state.

"That man in that picture, is he a relative of yours?"

Jareth glanced at the picture and slowly nodded, "My father, Joshua."

Sarah walked over to the painting. Reaching out she slid her hand down the gold inlay.

"What happened to him?"

"He died in the Great War."

Sarah turned back to him, "Jareth I'm so sorry."

He waved her pity away, "It was a long time ago."

"Yes." She replied softly, "But some scars never fade."

Jareth looked at the picture and nodded.

"I suppose you're right." Remembering her interest at dinner in the underground's history he asked, "Would you like to hear about the Great War?"

Sarah nodded enthusiastically.

He stood and walked to a glass cabinet and pulled out a decanter of some kind of liquid. Sarah glanced down at her half empty glass of brandy. Still her first, she noted, wondering how much Jareth had had to drink.

"Before I start the tale there are a few things you must know. In the underground we have what's called nightmarecasters. They send nightmare to humans through a designated portal that Velron controls. You see, their kind feed on mortal fear. The nightmares are sent through crystals. When a mortal becomes scared, their fear is captured in the crystal and then it returns to the nightmarecasters to feed on."

Jareth waited to judge her reaction but Sarah simply nodded for him to continue.

"Dreamcasters simply send dreams through a different portal. Their crystals bring back the fantasy of the human mind. That is what they feed on. Also the myths about vampires have grown out of control in your world. Do not get me wrong you can be killed by a vampires bite but you will not turn into one. Vampires are not the undead. They are very much alive. They heal at an accelerated rate, and are as strong as fae. Their bite, when regulated does not kill a person. They do not need blood, they eat the same way we do, but it is something they crave."

"Who do they feed on down here?"

"I believe Delaina's grandparents made a deal with several servant elves many years ago. In exchange for a castle, crops, and cattle of their own, the servant elves would allow the vampires to feed on them. You see when a vampire feeds the elf simply goes into a trance like state. Much like being drunk. I have been told it is very relaxing and pleasurable really. When they are done the elf doesn't even have a mark to show and they are back to normal within the hour. It's a very good deal, and has caused many servant elves to venture to the Vampire Stocks in hope that they will be accepted. I believe Delaina and her brother house six castles now with over 150 servant elves in each."

Sarah softly bite down on the bottom of her lip, "Doesn't sound so bad. The elves get everything they want and no one is hurt."

Jareth nodded

"Now, a very very long time ago, before I was even born, and right after the ruling kingdoms had been formed, the portals to the mortal world were always open. Many of your myths come from those times. Those open portals allowed the creatures and people of the underground to travel to your world. Sometimes mortals would come here but it's extremely difficult so not many did. Mortals were always building and inventing things that interested the undergrounds people. And the creatures of the underground would help bring rain if there was a drought, or help their crops prosper if it was a bad season. We helped settle wars and were friends with mortals and for a long time things were good. Then the killings started. No one knows who struck first. Maybe the mortals got tired of giving their dreams and blood, or maybe we were taking too much. It started with vampires being nailed to crosses, and Nightmare and Dreamcasters being burned as witches. Next mermaids were hunted for their scales and some fae were captured and tortured to death. In turn the vampires started feeding on the mortals until they died. Dreamcasters started sending crystal in the middle of the day causing mortals to go insane with hallucinations. Nightmarecasters scared mortals to death. Fae, along with many other creatures of the underground, began attacking mortal settlements. We were on the brink of war, and the High Counsel decided something needed to be done. So they brought King Author and Lady Guinevere to the underground and went to the courtroom. They stayed in session for nearly a week. When they emerged they had unanimously agreed to no long leave the portals freely accessible. The High Counsel offered Velron's great great great grandfather the position of portal keeper. He accepted and was named King of the Portal Realm. His family was charged with monitoring the portals. They keep records of each portal that is opened and who and what goes through. As it stands today, no underground creature or being may go through the portals into the mortal world unless given authority by the High Counsel."

"So they are mainly used for the dream and nightmarecaster's crystals now?"

"Mainly, yes. I am allowed to go through on Goblin King Business and some of the sprites and elves go through during the solstices since they are worshiped in the small countries."

Sarah glanced over at the picture of Jareth's father, as he poured himself another glass of liquor.

"So what happened after security was put on the portals?"

Jareth sighed and fought back the painful memories, "It would be many years before the Great War. My father was ruler of the Fae Kingdom by then, and the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom was ruled by a man named Kale. Delaina's parents were in control of the Vampire Stocks, just as Isadora's mother was ruler of the sprite kingdom. Trenton was then as he is now prince of the Elf Kingdom. His parents still rule. And Reenan was king then as he is now of the Dwarf Kingdom."

Jareth tore his eyes away from the picture of his father and studied the map Sarah still held in her hands.

"We thought we had solved the problem by regulating the portals. We knew that the nightmarecasters were not happy with the solution. Before the portals closed they didn't have to use crystals. They fed right as the mortal began to have the nightmare. They enjoyed seeing their look of terror. The dreamcasters accepted the change with relative ease. They are mainly very docile beings, and I believe they wanted to avoid war at all costs. What we didn't know was that ever since the portals were announced closed, the nightmarecasters had plotted against the ruling kingdoms. They wanted to overthrow them and take control of the underground, opening all the portals once again. So for centuries they worked at gaining power, armies, and allies. When Kale became king he only furthered their cause by bringing in trolls, ogres, and giants. All of which he made promises to give them the most prosperous lands. He set out to ask aid of the dark creatures of the underground, promising them hundred of creatures, as well as humans, to feast upon and torture when the war was over. When Kale believed he had a strong enough army he set out to march on Balasmasna and overthrow my father. We might have known too late to do anything if it had not been for Delaina's parents. Apparently Kale had tried to get them as allies. He didn't tell them exactly what he was planning so they acted as spies, agreeing to go along with him until they knew everything he was planning. Because of them we were able to secure our own allies and attain the proper defenses. All we had to do was wait for them to come to us."

"What went wrong?"

"A small group of vampires who agreed with Kale's position betrayed Delaina's parents. They were slaughtered in their sleep. Delaina's mother, always thinking one step ahead, had thought of the possibility that they might be found out, so she made sure Delaina and her brother Adam stayed in Balasmasna Castle under protection of the Royal family. That is the only reason they still live."

Sarah sat in horrified shock. To lose your parents, no matter what the age, had to be devastating.

"That same night Kale sent half of his army of trolls to the Dwarf Kingdom. By morning Reenan and his army had defeated the trolls but they had lost many men and much of their kingdom was in ruin. With no resources and not enough strength the dwarves could no longer come to our aid in Balasmasna. The same fate was handed to the sprites, who woke to find a league of giants tearing their kingdom apart. Isadora's mother was killed before the sprite's could defeat the giants. Kale's plan was working. He was sending out just enough of his army to disable our allies, but not enough to deplete his own attack on Balasmasna. The elves had heard in advance what had happened to the dwarves and sprites, so they put up magical shields around their kingdom letting no one in or out. They sent word to Kale that they were neutral in this war, which seemed to appease him. He stationed a league of flesheaters outside their shields just in case, but they were not going to help."

Sarah felt her cheeks go hot, "How terrible. How could they sit by and do nothing?!"

Jareth felt the strongest sense of déjà vu. He thought back to forever ago when a strong willed female soldier had said those exact same words.

"There is no use in blaming them. They did not want their people to meet an ill fate. But Kale did think he had won. With the elves neutral, the sprites and dwarves depleted, and no one to lead the vampire stocks, Balasmasna was basically on its own."

Sarah stared at Jareth enthralled once again with his story.

"What no one counted on was Delaina. By vampire law Adam and Delaina were to engage in a fight to the death over the position of ruler of the Stocks. But her and Adam were, and still are, fiercely devoted to each other, so they had agreed to share the responsibilities and run the Stocks together. He would keep track of finances and politics and she would be the commander of the army and represent the kingdom in the High Counsel. Not wanting her parent's death to be in vain, Delaina made her way back to the Vampire Stocks and assembled her army. Eager to avenge the death of their former leaders the vampires were more than ready to assist us in the war. My mother also enlisted the help of the nymphs, who rarely help anyone but themselves, but she said the queen of the fire nymphs owed her for introducing her to her husband. And where one nymph colony goes, they all go. So Kale found his food too frozen to eat, his catapults had the ropes burned through, and vines grew out of the ground to ensnare some of his more unfortunate soldiers. In the end, we won the war, but we did not celebrate. We had lost many soldiers and friends. My father was killed and Kale did escape."

Sarah felt her mouth drop, "He escaped?"

Jareth nodded, "At first. But Delaina and I hunted him down. Believe me. He will never plague this world or any other again. We retrieved every body that fought on our side and gave them a proper burial. After that was done, I, along with the rest of the Fae Army took control of the Nightmarecasters Kingdom. Those that played a key part in the war were executed. A new King was appointed and the city reformed. They are also under magical boundaries for the next thousand years. No one may leave their city without consent of the High Counsel."

Sarah sat there, staring at Jareth, not knowing what to say.

Jareth took a deep drink all the while keeping his eyes locked with hers. They were deep pools of liquid emerald, framed perfectly by her raven black hair.

She nervously licked her lips and was more than aware when his attention drew to her slightly parted mouth.

Leaning forward he reached over and fingered a thick soft lock of her hair. Sarah caught his scent and inhaled deeply, as her heart started to beat faster.

Jareth rubbed the silky tress between his fingers, still seemingly mesmerized by her blush pink lips.

"It's such a sad story."

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel_

"Please don't let the story upset you. It was a long time ago." Jareth whispered still fingering her hair. Sarah could smell the overwhelming scent of liquor.

"Jareth, I think you're drunk." She stated with a smile.

He smiled back at her and slowly leaned in bringing his lips painfully close to hers. Sarah held her breath as the rich scent of him mixed with that of the liquor gave her a heady sensation. He had stopped playing with the lock of her hair and ran his finger down the side of her throat making her involuntarily close her eyes and shiver.

"I think … it's late. And I should be getting you back to Balasmasna." He replied pulling back from her.

She took a few deep breaths and swallowed hard, "You're probably right. I'm going to be a mess in the morning."

"I tell Martha to let you sleep in." He said standing then pulling her to her feet.

He let his hands linger on hers, gently brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Jareth held Sarah's eyes for several intense moments before a slamming door tore their gazes apart.

Klara stood in the door way, clad in her nightdress and holding a candle.

"Jareth, you must come quickly." Without another word she turned and ran back down the hall.

Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door following Klara. Sarah felt dread well up in her chest. She fought to stay calm and keep up with Jareth as he led her to the huge wooden doors leading outside.

Klara was already there with Rushard and a horse.

"What happened?" Jareth asked taking the offered reins from Rushard.

Klara turned and catching her first clear sight of Sarah, promptly dropped her candle.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she took a step backwards.

Jareth jerked around and faced Klara. Glancing back and forth between her and Sarah he strode over to Klara and taking her firmly by the arm walked her back to the steps of the castle. Sarah glanced curiously at them and then back to Rushard, who's face showed nothing but calm boredom.

"You should have let me know in advance!" Klara's voice rose several levels and Sarah could hear Jareth shushing her.

"Why is she so upset?" Sarah asked returning her attention to Rushard.

He shrugged, "She did not realize Prince Jareth had company."

Sarah frowned, not content with that answer, but Rushard, apparently deciding that Klara was not going to calm, down strode over, grabbed her arm, and pushed her through the castle door, closing it behind her.

"You do realize she's going to kill you don't you?" Jareth asked, eyebrow raised.

"It was necessary sir. Velron and Miss Libby have been attacked."

Jareth grew deadly serious, "Where are they?"

"Balasmasna castle. That is all I was told."

Jareth ignored Sarah's look of confusement and retook the reins, helping her onto the horse's back before swinging himself atop the large stallion.

"Tell Klara I'll send word."

At Rushard's nod, Jareth pulled the reins and they took off towards the castle's gates.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Three guards were awaiting them when Jareth appeared with Sarah in tow at the front of the High Castle's gates. After a quick scan with his knife the guard addressed Jareth.

"Prince Jareth. Your mother has asked that you and Miss Sarah join her immediately in her private chambers."

Jareth nodded and the guard turned and led them to another set of horses.

"I would have sent for a carriage for Miss Sarah but Her Majesty insisted we make haste and the horses will be faster."

Sarah cut in, "That's quite all right. I can hold my own on horseback."

Jareth gave her a curt nod before helping her onto her own horse. And indeed she was right. He was impressed by the way Sarah took firm but gentle control over the dapple grey Arabian, keeping even pace with his own black stallion. They rode hard through the outer gates and into the city. As they approached the castle's inner gates Jareth called forward alerting the guard. Sarah pulled her horse up just short of Jareth's as the second guard guided his dagger over Jareth's body. After her own inspection, the gates were opened and they took off once more.

As they approached the main doors Sarah took the reins in one hand and gathered her skirts in the other. In one fluid movement she pulled on the reins and swung her leg over the horse's back dropping gracefully to the ground as Jareth did the same.

"Do they have to check everyone who comes through the gates?" She asked breathlessly, anxious to get inside.

Jareth motioned her to follow him through the main doors as stable boy came to take their horses.

"They check everyone who enters the inner gate to the castle. The outermost gate that leads to the city is only checked after nightfall."

Martha met them as they entered through the doors, "This way. The queen is waiting in her private sitting room."

"What happened, Martha?" Jareth asked as they hurried through the stone corridors.

"I don't know. I only saw Velron and Miss Libby's bodies being carried in. The guard at the front gate was knocked unconscious. One of the patrolling guards found all three of them lying near the south gate."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each one deep in their own thoughts. Martha left them as they arrived at his mother's door. Jareth quickly rapped on the door. A minute later it was opened by Lady Delaina.

She motioned them in, and gestured to the couch, "Please sit."

Seriana sat regally in a stiff backed chair before the fire, in her thin dressing coat and high collar nightshift.

"My personal healer, Parain, or pa as I call him, has just finished putting Libby to bed. Velron is already resting comfortably in his chambers." She informed them first.

"Mother, what happened?"

Seriana took a sip from the glass she held firmly in her hand. To Sarah it looked much like the brandy Jareth and she had indulged in earlier.

"One of the patrol guards found Libby, Velron, and the regular station guard all unconscious on the ground in front of the south entrance of the outer gates. The guard had merely been knocked unconscious with a blow to the back of the head. What is believed to have happened is that when Velron and Libby appeared, Velron was attacked first. We think he was stabbed immediately and knocked unconscious after appearing, giving the attacker more time to work on Libby."

Sarah's blood froze in her veins as her heart stopped, "What do you mean, "work on Libby?"

Seriana sadly looked into her intense gaze, "She seemed to be the main target. A rope was tied around her neck. She was drug across the ground and beaten savagely."

Sarah felt her jaw tighten and her eyes burn.

"Luckily the patrol guard found them not long after the attack happened. Pa was able to heal Velron fairly quick. He hadn't lost much blood and the wound wasn't terribly deep. He'll need a good nights rest, but he'll be fine in the morning." Seriana took another sip of her drink, "Libby needed more attention. The rope nearly strangled her, and the internal injuries she sustained will keep her in bed for a few days, but Pa said she will make a full recovery. She did sustain a few broken ribs and a punctured lung, though. Those will take the longest to heal."

Full lips set in a thin tight line, Delaina leaned against the mantle of the fireplace, "We are lucky they were found as soon as they were. Much longer and Libby may not have made it."

Jareth, being used to Delaina's bluntness, sat in deep thought, while Sarah paled considerably.

"Any idea who may have done this?"

Delaina shook her head, "None whatsoever. We searched the area thoroughly and found nothing."

"I want the names of the guards who searched the area. I'll be wanting to talk to them." Jareth replied.

Seriana looked at him sharply but it was Delaina who voiced the question, "You think spy work?"

Jareth glanced at Delaina and then at Sarah, "With all the unusual occurrences and unexpected guests I think we should keep all our options open."

Seriana nodded, "I agree. Delaina, I want you to get the names of all the guards who searched the area, including the patrol guard who found them."

Delaina nodded.

"Bring them to the throne room now." Jareth added as an after thought, "I believe I'll do my questioning now while the events are still fresh in their minds."

"I'll have them ready within a quarter hour."

Sarah stood and walked to the door. Her features appeared calm but her eyes gave away her anger, burning a dark blackened green.

"I want to see Libby."

Jareth started to protest but Delaina held her hand out and shook her head, "I'll escort Sarah to Libby's room. After I round up the guards I'll come back and take her to her own room for the night."

Jareth looked indecisive for a minute before nodding. They were in the castle, and no one could hurt her while there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Delaina closed the door leaving Sarah alone with her friend. From across the room Sarah could see the gentle rise and fall of Libby's chest. Her breathing rasped thickly through the silent room. Sarah slowly made her way over to the side of Libby's bed. Reaching out she tucked a small piece of loose hair behind her friend's ear. Small bruises marred her normally flawless face.

"Oh, Libby. I'm so sorry. I should have come back with you. I never should have let you go off alone in this world."

Sarah dropped to her knees and took her friend's hand in her own. Minutes ticked by as tears ran silently down her face. She continued to listen to her friend's labored breathing as she pressed her tear smeared lips against Libby's knuckles.

Anger and intense anguish seared through her heart. An overwhelming need to fight and protect stirred deep inside her soul.

"I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again." Sarah whispered wiping the tears from her cheeks. She kneeled there quietly for the rest of the time, Libby's hand clasped tightly in her own, her mind racing with wildly.

She didn't hear the door open, but she did sense Delaina walking stealthily across the room.

Standing Sarah turned and regarded her with overly bright eyes, her jaw ticking.

"I refuse to be helpless in this world."

Delaina raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to be able to protect myself," She glanced over at Libby's still form, "and those that I love."

Sarah turned her attention back to Delaina, "You must be adequately trained to protect yourself and others. Else why would the queen let you be a guard? Can you spare time to work and train with me?"

Delaina motioned for Sarah to follow her outside. Once out in the hall, she shut the door firmly behind her.

"Sarah, it took me years of training to acquire the knowledge I know about fighting. It's not something you just decide to do."

"I'm not ignorant of fighting. Libby had some problems in the beginning of our friendship." Sarah replied, thinking of Libby's rehab classes, "She was supposed to take social classes to help her out. Libby and I took the classes together so I could lend her support. We both enjoyed them so much that even after she was told she no longer needed to take the classes we still went. We took fencing, hand to hand defense, martial arts, and yoga."

Delaina mentally sized Sarah up. They were about the same height with different but equally good athletic builds. She had more muscle than Sarah did from long hours of training and she outweighed the other woman by at least 15 pounds. But Sarah had the lean body of a quick mover, and a strong build.

"If you're serious about this, tomorrow morning I'll take you to the soldier's training area. I'll put you through some tests. Mostly different hand to hand drills and some sword maneuvering. That will tell me whether you can be trained or not. I don't teach defense from the beginning, it's too long and too hard. But if you have an adequate amount of knowledge already it might just be a matter of giving you drills and practice. We'll see tomorrow."

Delaina stopped walking and Sarah noticed they were in front of her door. Looking at Delaina she saw the pity in her eyes and knew she was thinking of Libby. But she said nothing about it and Sarah was eternally grateful. She didn't want Delaina's pity, she wanted her help.

Delaina, feeling the same sadness over Velron's attack, knew that sympathy words never made a difference. She hoped beyond hoped that Sarah knew the basics of combat so she could train her. For she knew what it was like to feel helpless.

"Get some rest, Sarah. I'll come for you early in the morning."

She nodded and the two woman parted ways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah cracked one eye open and attempted to glare at the young elf standing at her bed side.

"Excuse e moi, madame. Lady Delaina as asked moi to come an wake you. She es waiting in ze training room. I bring you to er."

Sarah sat straight up, all traces of sleep gone from her eyes. Flinging the covers off, she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Can you find me something suitable to wear for doing some exercising?"

The blond servant elf nodded and retreated into her closet. Sarah headed over to her vanity and after giving her hair a quick brush, she pulled it up and secured it with a thick black ribbon.

"Madame."

Sarah turned and regarded the pale yellow cotton summer dress that the blond servant elf was holding up. Although it was just a simple day dress Sarah couldn't help but think how difficult it would be to fight in such a thing.

"Can I just wear pants?"

The small elf nearly dropped the gown as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Madame, such a thing ez no eard of amoung ze nobles. Even common wimen do not lower zemzelves to dress az a man."

Sarah sighed and allowed the small elf to help her into the dress. After securing her hair once more, she followed the servant elf downstairs to an indoor training room.

Delaina met her at the door. She was dressed in a similar cut dress as Sarah's, but hers was of such a deep blue it seemed to shimmer black when the light caught it. Her hair was pulled back and dark coal rimmed her eyes. A white-gold wrought scabbard that hung naturally on her back completed her ensemble.

"Good morning, Sarah." Delaina said, motioning for the girl to follow her into the center of the room.

"Good morning."

"I sent the soldiers outside for obstacle drills today so that we could have the room to ourselves."

Sarah nodded gratefully.

"After stretching, we'll begin with some simple hand to hand training exercises. Just do what comes natural." Delaina said removing her scabbard.

Still unhappy with having to train in a dress, Sarah decided to hold her tongue for the time being.

Once both women had done a substantial amount of stretching they immediately began.

For the next half hour Sarah put her body through a vigorous workout. As the two woman faced off natural techniques began to run through her mind. Each time Delaina attacked high, Sarah instinctively knew her footwork should come forward, low – back, right – left, left – right, until she was no longer running the techniques through her head; she was just doing them. Delaina took her through the paces, switching up martial arts, boxing, and some defensive moves. Some time later Delaina stepped back.

"Nice. I'm impressed, Sarah. You know more than your basic techniques. With the right training, practice, and drills you could definitely match a soldier in the fae army within a few months."

Sarah wiped a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Her chest heaved as she drug in deep breaths, but she was smiling. She'd never fought so well in her life. Every move she made, every step and attack she'd taken seemed to come from an inner strength.

Delaina turned around and picked up her scabbard. Unsheathing the jeweled hilt sword she turned to Sarah.

"Next we see how well you do in sword fighting. Unlike your world there are no guns in the underground. We do have a primitive form of cannons but that's about all. We mostly rely on magic … and swords."

"How is it that you never acquired guns down here?" Sarah asked as she stretched her arms high above her head, "I mean my world is so much more advanced than the underground." She knew it was meant to sound like a good thing but she couldn't help but think advancement would ruin the beauty that seemed to radiate from the underground.

"Because of the magic and different societal ways the underground doesn't change much. In the old days some mortal technology was brought to the underground. But it didn't last. The few guns that were brought down didn't work, and even flashlights failed. The magic that encompasses the underground works against it."

Sarah looked around, "I don't think I'd want the underground any other way."

Delaina smiled, "My sentiments exactly. Now, behind you, you'll find some practice swords near the back wall. Select one and come to me as an enemy." She smirked, "Let's see what you've got."

Sarah quickly selected a simple silver plated double edged sword, and turned to face Delaina. The training room melted away as Sarah cleared her mind and focused on the woman across the room. Delaina stood with her feet braced slightly apart, elbow back, and her sword raised slightly over her shoulder.

The cold hilt of Sarah's own sword pressed tightly against her palm, as she went through the basics of her fencing classes. She knew she wasn't prepared for what was about to come. Any one with the slightest bit of knowledge knew that a small time fencing class could never match the skills of a full trained warrior. But as she lifted the sword her muscles flexed in remembrance of training long ago. Memories stirred deep in her soul as flashes of clanging swords, sweat drenched bodies, and passionate lips running across bare skin, ran through her mind. Sarah dropped to her knees as anguish ripped through her body. The memories continued to flash in front of her eyes. Those perfect lips that moved over her body were now screaming in anger and sorrow. And then there was pain. The worst possible pain she had ever felt in her life tore through her mind.

And then everything went black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

For the second time that day, Sarah woke up to someone calling her name. Only instead of a French accent she felt Jareth's deep voice caressing her cheek.

"Sarah?"

She lay still for a few more seconds enjoying the rich earthy scent that surrounded him, before slowly opening her eyes.

His vibrant colored mismatched eyes shown with deep concern.

"How're you feeling?"

Sarah struggled to unwrap herself from the smooth sheets that were swathed tightly around her body as she sat up.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little." Sarah reached up and felt the small bandage across her forehead, "What happened."

Jareth frowned a little, "Delaina said you and her were doing a little practice training when you grabbed your head and fainted. You have a nasty cut above your left eye where you hit the ground."

Sarah nodded as she averted her eyes, noticing for the first time Delaina standing near the fireplace.

"We were just letting off a little stressful aggression. Sarah probably just overexerted herself." Delaina gave Jareth a knowing smile, "Care to give us girls a little time alone?"

Jareth looked back at Sarah.

Sarah nodded, "It's all right. I'm fine now."

Jareth leaned in and kissed her forehead as he stood up causing her to blush.

"I'll be back to take you to lunch in an hour. That is, if you're up to it."

Sarah smiled at him, "That'd be nice. Thank you."

Delaina walked Jareth to the door and locked it behind him. Coming back to Sarah, she arranged her skirts carefully then flopped down at the edge of the bed leaning against the bedpost.

"By the look on your face I thought you might not want Jareth to know that you were doing a little more than just letting some aggression out. Care to explain?"

Sarah sighed, "I just didn't want him to know what I was planning. He'd just overreact."

Delaina raised an eyebrow, "Overreact? Why would you say that?"

Sarah furrowed her brow, "Well….he just….well you know."

Delaina shook her head, "Sorry. I don't."

Sarah sat there for a few minutes in thought before she laughed, "You know, neither do I. I have no reason for why I thought Jareth would overreact. He probably wouldn't even care."

Delaina looked at her with a strange expression before her eyes moved to the white bandage.

"Sarah, what really happened? You didn't overexert yourself. One minute you were fine and the next you passed out."

Delaina didn't mention the part where Sarah had dropped to her knees with half strangled screams forcing their way out of her tightly sealed throat. Delaina had watched helpless as tears had gathered on her eyelids moistening her dark lashes before they grew pregnant and fell unhindered to the ground. She wondered briefly if Sarah would remember any of it.

Sarah again sat deep in thought before shaking her head, "All I remember is going to fetch a sword. Then I'm here."

Sarah sat in silence for a few minute before looking up into Delaina's eyes.

"What happened to me, Delaina?"

She bit her lip and thought about lying for a fraction of a second.

_There was never a rule about not telling her what happens in this life._

So she told Sarah what she witnesses. Sarah in turn looked shell shocked.

"I…I guess I don't know what to say. What's going on?"

Delaina thought for a minute before choosing her words carefully, "To me it looked like you saw something that distraught you. Do you remember what you were thinking about?"

Sarah touched her bandage unconsciously as she mulled over the question, "Actually I don't remember much about what I was doing let alone thinking at that time."

Delaina lowered her eyes to the ground to hide her disappointment, "I'm sure it was nothing. A combination of stress over Libby and a hard workout." Delaina stood and stretched, "I should go and get ready for dinner. I'll send Martha in to help you."

Sarah nodded as Delaina headed for the door. She opened the door but Sarah stopped her before she could leave.

"Delaina?"

Turning around she raised an eyebrow at Sarah.

"I'd still like to continue our training."

She gave Sarah a short nod, "Of course. When you're rested. After a week or so …"

"No." Sarah interrupted, "I don't want to wait that long. My head is fine. Just a cut. I want to start again tomorrow."

Sarah anticipated her argument and was more than surprised when Delaina nodded.

"I don't see any reason for us to not train. Parain saw to your wound so your head should be healed by tonight. We can start training again in the morning if you like."

Caught off guard by her immediate acceptance Sarah could only nod.

"I'll see you at dinner then."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Martha had helped her dress, this time into a deep lavender dress with very fine thin material, Sarah gently removed the bandage from her forehead. A small red abrasion marred her normally blemish free skin.

"Parain is a great healer. That mark will be gone by morning, Sarah." Martha fussed as she gathered bobby pins to put up Sarah's hair.

"I'm not worried about how the mark makes me look. I just don't want it hindering me."

Martha smiled. She had taken an intense liking to her new charge and was happily surprised that Sarah was not at all vain, shallow, or haughty like most of the women at court. She was well aware of Sarah and Delaina's activities that morning. As head of the attending servants she had no trouble keeping tabs on her willsome charge.

She did a simple french twist, added some glitter infused perfume, then added a bit of eye makeup.

"All done." Martha smiled. Sarah had a vibrant natural beauty that surrounded her very aura.

"Thank you, Martha." Sarah said as she stepped into her soft soled slippers, "If you don't mind, I'd like a few moments to myself before Jareth comes for me."

Martha bowed, "Of course, Sarah. It's been a long day. You, of course, have much to ponder on." Biding her goodbyes Martha left Sarah to her musings.

Sarah walked over to her window seat and sat staring out into the cloudy night sky. No stars could be seen overhead but she didn't notice. Her mind was traveling down a road from long ago. She had told Delaina she didn't remember anything directly before she hit her head. And she had hoped to all things holy that her acting had been convincing. She hated to lie to someone who she knew was only trying to befriend her, but she had not wanted to explain what she had seen or felt when she picked up that sword.

Sarah closed her eyes and felt the heat radiate from her body as she thought about the sensual kisses, sweating bodies, and intense pleasure that had flashed through her mind in those short moments, before anguish and intense anger had taken over. And the power. The power she had felt when she simply picked up a sword. She felt that power and deadly knowledge of skill course in her veins and through her body. She didn't know what she was seeing, or even why she was seeing them, but it wasn't something she felt comfortable talking with Delaina about. Sadness coursed through her heart as she longed to talk to Libby. Her old friend would know just what to say to put things into perspective.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Sarah stood and walked quickly across the room stopping just once in front of the mirror to examine her fading wound. She didn't lie to Martha. She didn't really care that she had a huge red abrasion on her forehead. She just worried that Jareth would. Sarah shook her head at herself and headed to the door. She shouldn't care what he thought of her looks. They were barely friends. More like forced friends. Forced friends with a forced friendship on thin ice. Thin ice with salt on it. Sarah shook her head again and chuckled at herself. She was definitely losing her mind.

But all thoughts of forced friendships vanished when she opened the door. But Sarah was starting to realize that Jareth's presence just had that effect on her. As she tried to still her racing heart she took in Jareth's trademark black riding pants accentuated with a loose fitting white poet's shirt and a wide black leather belt with matching boots.

"You look lovely."

Sarah smiled and reached up to touch her abrasion, but Jareth reached out and took her hand in his instead.

He tried to find the right words to ease her self-consciousness and tell her that nothing could mar her beauty, but unable to speak them, he simply smiled at her and lead the way to the dining hall.

They made their way through the shadowy fire lit hallways, their shoes barely making a whisper against the rough stone.

Jareth glanced over and noticed the tiny sparkles that lit up in Sarah's hair every time they walked by a lit fire scone stationed in the wall.

As they neared the dining hall entrance Jareth remembered, "Sarah, in a week my mother is holding the Spring Ball in honor of the underground's Spring Solace. I realize that this is a difficult and stressful time for you, but if you'd like to attend I be more than happy to escort you."

Sarah bit her lip, "What about Libby?"

Jareth opened the dining hall door for her, "Parain checked on her today. He said she will need a few days to heal but she should be up and about in time for the ball."

Sarah felt her pulse quicken at the thought of spending the evening dancing in Jareth's arms. Abruptly she began to wonder when she had started to see him as having the potential to become more than a friend. She shook her head. Jareth was only asking her to accompany him because he was bound to protect her, and she was a guest in this castle. He was only thinking of her well being, nothing more. Which is exactly what she should be thinking of him. A friend, nothing more. But as hard as she tried to logically dissuade herself she couldn't help but feel slightly anxious at the thought of attending the ball on his arm.

Swallowing hard she replied, "I would love to attend the ball with you. That is if Libby is feeling up to it by then. I don't think I would feel right if she were still hurt and I was out living it up."

Jareth nodded. He honestly thought Libby would be more upset if Sarah didn't attend the ball because of her, but he kept his tongue.

He would just have to make sure that Libby was well enough to come and enjoy the ball along with Sarah.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah was more than a little disappointed that there were no more invitations to go walking that night. Jareth had in fact been called a way to the castle beyond the goblin city shortly after their meal had started. She finished her dinner in Delaina's company, along with Garrett and Velron. Sarah answered a few questions and made a few comments but mostly ate in silence. She offhandedly noted how Garrett seemed a little more quiet than usual as well. That is until Libby was brought up.

Delaina, noticing Sarah's barely touched food, inquired softly, "Have you been to see Libby today?"

Sarah shook her head, "No. I was going to check on her before I went to bed. But Jareth said Parain saw her today."

Velron nodded as he took a quick drink, "I was with Parain when he checked on her earlier. He said she's doing very well. He's kept her asleep to allow the magic to heal her faster, but he thinks she'll be able to be woken up tomorrow. As long as she agrees to stay in bed until she's fully healed."

Garrett snorted, "Good luck with that. I doubt she'd listen to anyone as mule headed as she is."

Velron grinned at him, "Yes, well I think she shows a lot of character, don't you? Not the typical court faring woman?"

Garrett snorted once more with an added eye roll, "I happen to like the women of court." He raised an eyebrow at Velron, "Or hadn't you noticed?"

Velron shrugged and Sarah got the feeling she was missing something.

Feeling the day's events catching up with her she made a quick excuse of having a headache, which wasn't far off from the truth, and made her way to Libby's chambers. She felt the tears well up in her eyes once more as she saw her friend lying motionless in bed. Removing her slippers, Sarah climbed in bed and lay next to her best friend. Silently she cried, chest heaving as heavy wet tears made small paths down her cheeks onto the pillow. She cried until exhaustion came and sleep overtook her. And then she dreamt. She dreamt of a river of blood.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Delaina stood over the two slumbering forms. Sighing she hesitated in waking Sarah not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep while lying with her friend. She was not surprised to find her here. She could not say she herself would not have done the same if someone she loved and held dear were bedridden.

Regretfully, Delaina reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

Sarah yawned and groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes roamed briefly over Libby before turning her attention to Delaina.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I didn't think you would want to miss lunch too."

"Too?"

Delaina smiled, "Yeah, it's nearly 13 o'clock, you already missed breakfast. I was going to wake you, but Jareth thought you might need the rest."

Sarah stood up and stretched, "Yes. I think the sleep did me good. I do feel much better this morning." Sarah suddenly froze, "Oh no, does Jareth know where I am? I was supposed to eat breakfast with him this morning!"

Delaina laughed, "Yeah, he was a little concerned when we found you missing from your room." She didn't mention that Jareth was ready to set the whole castle on alert and send out his army to look for her. "For some reason, though, I happened to suggest we check here after we found you weren't anywhere else in the castle."

Delaina inclined her head towards the door, "Come on. Let's get you changed and head down to lunch. We can talk about continuing your training while we eat."

Sarah nodded gratefully and followed her out the door.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once she was freshly bathed and groomed, Sarah headed down to the dining hall to find Delaina. Smiling exasperatingly she ran her hands over the smooth velvet material of her pale pink dress. She loved the dresses Gweneth had made for her. Loved the material, the way the skirts whispered around her legs, the midlow cut that accentuated her chest, neck, and shoulders. She just wished they were a little more practical. She couldn't really do much in them. And she was definitely going to need something a little more substantial to train in with Delaina. She had already decided to continue her training. Even if she never needed to defend herself she would at least have the knowledge of how to, and it would help pass the time until she and Libby were to return home. Turning the corner she came upon Jareth and Delaina standing in front of the dinning hall doors. Her soft soled slippers must have masked her footsteps for neither one turned in her direction. Jareth had his back to her, and was partially blocking her view of Delaina but she had no trouble hearing their conversation as she walked towards them.

"Is Klara okay then?"

Jareth nodded, "Yes. She had quite a shock when she saw Sarah, and with good reason, but Rushard assures me she's come to her senses on what's going on."

"What is going on, Jareth?"

Sarah's heart jumped to her throat as that question halted her steps.

"I'm not sure. We know so little about the situation and …"

"Sarah! You're all cleaned up. Wonderful! Now we can eat. Delaina smiled as Jareth hastily jerked around.

She allowed herself to be lead into the dining area, and took her place at the table, slowing folding her napkin in her lap before asking before asking.

"So why did Klara have 'good reason' to be shocked when she saw me?"

Delaina visibly swallowed biting her lips nervously. Jareth simply looked bored as he poured himself a glass of wine. For a moment she thought he was going to ignore her question. Leisurely he sat back and regarded with a look of indifference as he took a deep drink of his wine. His demeanor was suddenly cold and uncaring. A way he had not acted since their night in the library. Sarah flushed slightly thinking about the feelings that had stirred within her that night.

After mulling over his own words Jareth finally replied, "You may want to think about that question for a minute, Sarah. Don't ask questions you may not want to know the answers to.

Sitting next to him, Delaina shot Jareth a quick glance, wondering at his game. It took her a minute to realize Jareth was just trying to buy himself some time. Suddenly enjoying the turn of events she sat back and wondered what he would come up with.

Sarah didn't hesitate nor did her frown waver. This was her life, and if they had information about something she felt she was privy to it.

"I want to know."

Jareth nodded and set his glass down, "A very long time ago, Klara was a nursemaid to a family that had a daughter that lived in Balasmasna's village. I had the chance to meet the young lady once or twice. Unfortunately the girl's parents were very old when she was born. The mother was thought to be well beyond the age of childbearing, but they did conceive. Both parents accepted the High God's offer to come and live in his kingdom when the girl was only eight years old. Klara, being very close to the young child as it was, of course, promised her parents that she would raise her as if she was her own. Klara and her husband raised the girl and they truly loved her very much." Jareth paused slightly before he continued, "She was killed in the Great War. Klara never fully got over that. Her shock is understandable because you bear a striking resemblance to her."

Jareth finished his tale by taking another drink of his wine.

Sarah sat shocked to the core in cold silence as Jareth's words slowly processed in her mind. She'd heard Martha talk about hers and Klara's past before, but never those intimate details.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have … I just …" Words failed her as she felt her cheeks darken with embarrassment.

Jareth waved him hand, "Don't fret, Sarah. We're aware that you're anxious to be home. If we knew something relating to that we would not keep it from you."

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I know you wouldn't keep information from me. I…I'm not sure what I was thinking."

The lie hung heavy on her lips for she knew what had prompted her sudden anxiety. She was so used to her father and Karen keeping things from her. When she was a child as well as now. They hadn't even told her they were getting married until two days before the event. She had been devastated when they stated they were having a simple wedding and she wouldn't even be attending. Instead she'd be staying the weekend with Karen's parents. She spent the whole time holed up in the guest room reading. She cried the day they wed. That was when she stopped trying to accept Karen as a mother.

Jareth averted his eyes as Sarah's words sliced through his heart. He longed to touch her, comfort her, and ease her confusion and pain.

Delaina, noticing Sarah's momentary inability to keep her feelings under control spoke up, "Perhaps I'll go and check on Velron. He was up and about yesterday but I missed him. He may be hungry." Unnoticed by both, Delaina silently left. As the door shut behind her Jareth glanced up noticing for the first time the tears forming in the corner of Sarah's eyes. Her shoulders shook slightly as she struggled to control her pain. Jareth watched, frozen, as anger shown through her eyes, while sadness was etched upon her face. As if in slow motion she slid her eyes shut causing a single tear to escape the crevasse of her eye and slide slowly down her blush kissed cheek. Completely undone by that one tear Jareth came out of his chair with no other thought than to comfort the woman he cherished. Slowly he dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. Sarah took a deep breath and struggled to contain the strong urge to throw herself in his arms, but as he lifted her hand to his lips she saw the sadness and comfort deep in his eyes and it was her demise. With a small sob she flung herself into his open arms. Jareth caught her easily and pulled her tightly against his chest.

Carefully he wrapped his strong arms around her shaking body and gently picked her up. Sarah sucked in a deep breath as noticed her new precarious height. She wasn't extremely heavy but her lean body and height did give her the added weight to be a little concerned. But Jareth didn't seem fazed in the least as he carried her across the room towards the far wall. Shifting her slightly he reached out and pressed a wooden panel on the wall until it clicked and a small portion of it swung open. Quickly he carried Sarah through the hidden door pulling it closed behind him.

Sarah simply pressed her face into his shoulder and struggled to control her emotions, as she was carried through a small hallway completely unaware of her surroundings. She shifted faintly letting her lips graze against the smooth skin of Jareth's neck as she deeply inhaled his intoxicating scent. Although tears still streamed down her cheeks she smiled as his masculine aroma made her feel heady with pleasurable calmness. By the time Jareth reached another door and stepped inside, after many twists and turns through the secret passageway, Sarah had gotten herself under control. Still keeping her lips and nose nuzzled against Jareth's neck she glanced around the room through half parted lids. She knew she would come to her senses in a few moments as the overwhelming need to be comforted was slowly passing. Swallowing hard she licked her lips, just grazing the smooth skin of Jareth throat. Exhaling a deep breath through slightly parted lips he gently sat Sarah on a comfortable black leather couch. She sank deep into the couch's plush cushioning as Jareth crossed the room to retrieve a blanket for her. Taking a brief moment to survey her surroundings she noticed she was in a sitting room much like the one she and Jareth had talked with the queen in. A large fireplace took up much of the far wall and comfortable looking pieces black leather furniture adorned the room. A chess board on a small oak table was set up between two chairs near the hearth of the fireplace, seated up a large infinitely soft looking fur rug.

Jareth crossed back to her and carefully tucked the blanket around her shivering form.

"Thank you. I…I don't know what came over me."

Jareth nodded once, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Sarah started to shake her head but Jareth interrupted, "Think carefully before you answer, but know two things. One, I would never make you tell me anything. And two, I would never ask if I didn't honestly want to know."

Sarah curled her fingers around the warm blanket. It was made of finely threaded wool died midnight blue. She thought about all the men back home and the dates she had been on over the past few years. They would ask questions and act interested but their eyes bespoke the truth. They didn't really care what she had to say. They were just playing the part while their eyes would roam over her soft curves. But she knew Jareth was different. He cared what she had to say. Cared that she was upset.

She glanced up at him through heavily wetted eyelashes. She started, bit her lip, then started again. After she had finished her story of Karen and her father, Jareth simply sat there rubbing a small patch behind his ear.

Finally he spoke up, "It's no wonder you wished Toby away to me."

Sarah jerked her head up, "No. I wished Toby away because I was a selfish spoiled brat. After I returned home from the labyrinth, I stopped trying to blame others for my selfishness. Karen and my father may not have given me the best childhood and many things were their fault, but wishing Toby away was entirely my doing."

Jareth nodded, impressed by how grown up she had become. She was no longer the child who had run his labyrinth, mentally and physically she had matured and become a woman.

"But I cannot say I entirely regret wishing him away." Sarah looked up finding herself mesmerized by Jareth's darkening mismatched eyes, "If I hadn't, then I would never have found the underground, in all its beauty, nor would I have met all the people I've become so fond of."

Jareth felt a tightening in his chest as he held his breath waiting and hoping for what she would say next.

Her eyes held his for a moment before dropping lower to the curve of his mouth and memories of him in the library holding her tightly against his hard body came to mind.

Jareth exhaled slowly and Sarah shivered as his warm breath softly caressed her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. Heat and desire pooled deep within her belly as his eyes flickered to her lips.

Logically she considered the fact that they would both more than likely regret any sudden impulsive actions made in the heat of passion, although somewhere deep in her own subconscious she knew that statement to be false.

But the logical side of her mind quickly fled as Jareth reached out and gently wiped away the last reminiscence of her dried away tears. Sarah immediately felt a deep ache beginning in her loins as Jareth eyes met hers. Swallowing deeply she felt her own breath quicken as he moistened his bottom lip with the tip of tongue. She felt the words forming on her lips, even knowing they were more than cliché, she didn't have the will to stop them. Not with him kneeling so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body, and smell the irresistible scent that was simply him.

"And I might have never met you." She whispered.

Jareth sighed in resignation before quickly leaning forward. His arms wrapped tightly around her body as his hand came up to the back of her neck. He held her in that position, bodies pressed tightly together, for mere seconds, debating with himself and trying to hold back. Sarah looked deep into his eyes and saw his struggle to gain control of the emotions threatening to tear them both apart. A part of her still struggled but as an almost inaudible groan left Jareth's mouth as he exhaled, all traces of control flew from her and she tightened her own grip on Jareth's shoulders and boldly pressed her mouth fully against his.

Sarah immediately felt the heat and wetness intensify between her legs as Jareth drug her off the couch and across his lap. She felt his hardened member press against her thigh, causing her own intense desire to deepen. Using the tips of her toes she pushed her body more tightly against his. His hands roamed over the curves of her breast, hips, and butt as Sarah entangled her fingers in his hair. Jareth thrust his tongue into her warm inviting mouth and noted pleasantly that she met his aggressiveness with equal enthusiasm. He deepened the kiss, as she continuously tried to limit the space between their now entwined bodies. Both of them worried about the other stopping or pulling away, but neither had the slightest ounce of control required to do so. Both felt long denied raw passion coursing through their bodies.

Feeling inhibited, Sarah reached down and yanked the folds of her skirts up around her thighs. Taking advantage of this new availability, Jareth lean in and splayed his fingers over her firm buttocks, pressing her roughly against his throbbing erection. Sarah let out her own groan of pleasure as she tossed her long dark-curled hair back over her shoulder and arched her back, bracing her hands on Jareth's inner thighs. Keeping one hand pressed tightly to her rear, Jareth quickly jerked at the binding laces. Raising his eyes to hers he leaned in and placed his warm wet mouth upon her full creamy breast, never breaking eye contact. A throaty sigh escaped Sarah's lips, as he nipped, sucked, and tantalized before moving through the valley of her breasts to do the same to the other.

Threading her fingers back through his hair to steady herself, Sarah massaged the nape of his neck with her thumb as small pleasurable sighs caught in her throat.

A sudden nock at the door made Sarah start. Keeping his nose pressed between Sarah's breasts Jareth growled, "What?!"

"Jareth, I was looking for Sarah. Libby's awake and asking for her. Is she with you?" Delaina's smooth throaty voice carried through the door. Jareth raised his eyes and saw Sarah's face considerably pale.

He reached up and gripped her chin in between his forefinger and thumb. Gently he shook his head and motioned for her to remain silent.

Feeling reassured Sarah began to lace up her dress although she didn't move from his lap.

Glaring at the door Jareth called, "Why would she be with me?" Silence met him and immediately he could imagine Delaina's mind working.

"I just wondered if you knew where she was." She replied, and Jareth though he detected a hint of humor in her voice.

"You might check the gardens."

Now Jareth was certain he heard the humor as she called back, "Yes. I think I'll do that."

After a few moments of silence Sarah spoke up, "She's probably suspicious that you didn't open the door."

Jareth chuckled, "If I had opened the door she wouldn't have needed to be suspicious. She would have known." He didn't add that Delaina had probably already guessed by now that Sarah was indeed inside the room with him.

Seeing her struggle to rebind her lacings, Jareth gently pushed her hands away and quickly did them up.

With a small smile, she slowly slid off of Jareth's lap and leaned her back against the couch.

"Jareth, I –"

"Sarah, please. I'm not asking you to say anything; I'm just asking that you don't say you regret it. My self-esteem couldn't take that right now." He added with a smile.

Smiling back Sarah took his hand, "I don't regret it. I'm not sure how I feel, but regret isn't part of it. I've just never reacted to someone that strongly before after knowing them for so little a time. "

Jareth shrugged but averted his eyes, "You are obviously attracted to me."

Sarah laughed, "I guess I didn't hurt your self-esteem."

He chuckled, "True, but I'm attracted to you as well. Neither one of us are children. What happened was very natural."

Looking down Sarah took a deep breath, "It just feels …"

"Rushed?" Jareth offered.

She nodded, "Yeah. I mean a few days ago we were trying to move from enemies to friends, and now…well.."

"I understand. We'll take it slow. Get to know each other as friends before we try and figure out what else is there." Sarah smiled gratefully.

Jareth stood, then reached down to help Sarah to her feet. Smoothing his hair over once, he straightened his clothing, looking none the worse for wear. Sarah on the other hand, didn't need to see a mirror to know that she looked all the part of a ravished maid.

"I'll take you to your rooms first, that way you can straighten up a bit before going to see Libby."

She smiled her gratitude.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as they turned the corner and her door came into sight. Thankfully, they had made it from Jareth's rooms to hers without seeing a soul. Glancing up she was surprised to notice his grin of humor.

Quickly opening her door she stepped inside then turned to face him, "Something amusing?"

Jareth started to lie but figured she'd find out soon enough, "I was just thinking about your upcoming conversation with Delaina."

Sarah looked puzzled until a look of dawning came across her face, "You don't think she knows what happened, do you?!"

Jareth shrugged leaving her to draw her own conclusions.

"Jareth! This isn't funny, what will people think of… wait a minute." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows as she pinned Jareth with an accusing look, "We've never shown anything but mutual frustration with each other. Why would she even think we'd be doing something more."

Now it was Jareth's turn to look slightly pale. He knew why Delaina would think that, but Sarah wouldn't.

Jareth tried to look impassive as he shrugged his shoulders, "Delaina is different. What can I say."

Sarah didn't miss the obviously avoidance, but decided to remain quiet, for now.

Turning she regarded her room, "Well I better freshen up. I'm sure Libby is waiting for me."

Jareth nodded turning to leave, but stopped suddenly, "By the way, I never thought of you as an enemy."

With that he strode back down the hall, leaving Sarah secretly smiling in her room.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah sighed as she put the finishing touches on her hair. She hadn't wanted to call Martha to help her, afraid of what the small elf would deduce.

"There." She said pinning up the last lock of hair. Sarah smiled at her handiwork. After fixing her appearance for the second time that day, she left her room and headed down the stone hallway to check on Libby.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing her hair down once more, Sarah forced away her nervousness and tried her best to appear only calm and happy as she opened the door. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Libby about what had happened. She just didn't want to discuss what had happened with Jareth so soon after it happened, and before she herself had really thought about what it meant.

But she wouldn't have to worry about Libby seeing through her guise of calmness.

She wasn't there.

Sarah felt her throat close as she choked on a yell. Panic churned like bile in her stomach as she stumbled forward and leaned heavily against the bedpost. Using every ounce of calmness she possessed, Sarah yelled for Martha. The few seconds it took the small elf to appear drug on like an eternity for her.

Immediately sensing her distress Martha took a step towards her, "What is it, Sarah?"

Sarah fought off the bile as she choked out, "Where is she?"

Martha's eyes widened as she took her hand, "She simply did not want to be in her room anymore so Lord Garrett offered to assist her to the library. She is simply there."

Sarah jerked her hand out of the elf's concerned grip and ran to the door disappearing down the hall. She knew she was being illogical, but she couldn't calm down until she saw Libby for herself. Safe and well. Gathering her skirts in her hands she sped past numerous room doors and down the stairs to the main level of the castle. The trip was not a short one by any means, especially for one running full force, and Sarah was breathing quite heavily by the time she reached the beautifully carved library doors.

Grabbing the cold metal handle, Sarah heaved the door open and bursting inside. Her eyes immediately sought out the dark chocolate locks of her best friend sitting in a chair by the fire reading a rather large dated looking book. Garrett was sitting in a chair across from her, and stood at Sarah's entrance.

Sarah let out a sob of relief and crossed the distance to Libby embracing her in a tight hug.

Libby looked at her questioningly, "Are you all right?"

"I'll let you two have some privacy." Garrett told them before leaving.

Sarah nodded against her friends shoulder before pulling away wiping away a stray tear, "I'm so sorry Libby. I should have been there to protect you and…"

Libby shook her head and pulled Sarah tightly against her, "Stop it Sarah. I knew this was coming and I'm not going to sit here and listen to you blame yourself for what happened." Sarah started to interject when Libby held up her hand again and continued, "Now we can go back and forth about all the reasons that you should feel guilty but I don't want to hear them. I've been sleeping for nearly three days and I just want to talk to my friend about what's been going on those past three days. Now why on earth do you look like you were just chased by the devil?"

Sarah dropped to her knees trying to slow her heartbeat, "I went to your room and you weren't there. Martha told me you were here, but I guess…I just needed to see you. Are you okay?"

Sarah noticed the stiffness in her friend's posture and the forced calmness in her otherwise jerky movements. She knew how much strength Libby was forcing herself to exhibit to keep from breaking down after her attack.

Seeing the conflicting emotions pass over her friend's face, Libby smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm fine, Sarah. Please don't ask me a millions time, just trust me. Besides, I've had enough drama for the evening. I'd almost rather go back to sleep than deal with Garrett again."

Sarah smiled softly, "He came to see you?"

Libby shrugged, "He said, and I quote, "As the commander of the elite army of the high castle, Balasmasna, it is my duty to question you and apply any information you may have towards this investigation."

Sarah laughed as she thought of an awkward Garrett confronting a very amused Libby.

"Velron came to check on me as well." she said with a blush.

Sarah quirked and eyebrow, "Yes, he told me. He seemed worried about you." Libby coughed and averted her eyes, "Have you too been….um…talking a lot?" Sarah asked offhandedly.

Libby nodded, "He's been very nice."

Sarah swallowed into uncomfortable silence.

"Now tell me what's happened while I've been sleeping. Parain told me that I had been attacked but I wasn't to worry myself." Libby snorted and rolled her eyes, but Sarah could see the nervous fear that still lingered there.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Libby. I promised I won't let anything else happen to you."

Libby glanced towards the window taking silent breaths as she fought to control her tears. "Is Velron all right? What happened to him? He wouldn't tell me anything when he came to visit me. No one will tell me anything."

Sarah smiled sadly at her friend's abrupt change of subject. Making herself relax considerably, Sarah told her the events that had taken place in the past two days. She told Libby about the attack and what they had learned.

"Jareth questioned all the guards but they all had the same story. You, the stationary guard, and Velron were all found unconscious by the south gate. Velron was up and about yesterday but he was very quiet and subdued at dinner. He even went with Parain to check on you when…we…thought…." Sarah trailed off as her brow furrowed.

Libby looked back at her and saw the confusion and humor in her face.

"What? Am I missing something?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…I just thought of something." Sarah replied hastily as she quickly tried to continue on about Velron.

Libby smiled and shook her head causing Sarah to stop, "You wanna try again. You're keeping something from me."

Sarah sighed dejectedly but laughed, "It's kind of a long and complicated story."

Libby shrugged and indicated to her spot on the chair, "Jareth and Parain and Garrett and Velron and everyone else that seems to know what's best for me, say that I'm not allowed to leave unless accompanied by one of them. It was the only way I could convince them to let me out of bed. So I think I have some time."

Sarah smiled at her friend. She felt comfortable and at ease with Libby. It was a nice contrast from the nervous anxious feelings she had had the past couple of days.

So Sarah told Libby about her and Jareth's night in the library before the attacks happened. She told her what she had learned about the history of the underground, continuing to talk about that until Libby told her she better be getting to the good parts soon.

"There was so much tension in the room. The heat, smells, touches. It was intoxicating. But nothing happened. I think…I think he wanted to….I think we both wanted something to happen but then Klara came in and told us we had to come quickly."

Libby laughed, "Damn Sarah I'm sorry. I caused you to miss out on getting some action with the Goblin King."

Sarah blushed and Libby laughed harder, "Or did I?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like that…well it wasn't at that time...but…Oh would you just let me finish!?"

Libby grinned like the cat who just ate the canary, but stayed silent.

Sarah laughed as she continued telling Libby about her morning training with Delaina and the blackout.

"The feelings that were coursing through my body were so…intense, but confusing. It was like I was feeling these other person's feelings but they were mine at the same time."  
Libby chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip as Sarah continued on, telling her about the conversation she overheard with Delaina and Jareth.

"Apparently I resemble this girl that Klara was a nursemaid to."

Libby interjected, "So she was a nursemaid to this girl and she was a nanny to Jareth, but he only met her once or twice?"

Sarah nodded, "Martha told me that she's friends with Klara. Martha actually was Velron's nanny when he was young. Seriana preferred to take care of Jareth when he was a baby and only when Jareth was 10 did Seriana ask Martha to help her find a nanny for Jareth since she was helping her husband more with the affairs of the kingdom and Jareth needed more looking after. She suggested Klara. At that point the girl Klara was taking care of was going to classes to be educated. So she had time during the day to keep track of Jareth. When the girl was old enough she joined the army and moved into the camps to train and live. Klara's husband had died a few years previous so when the girl left for the army, Jareth offered Klara a room in his castle so she wasn't alone. She accepted. Jareth said she helps run his kingdom when he's away." Sarah laughed. It's amazing how much Martha can talk about the past when asked the right questions.

"So how did Martha end up in Balasmasna Castle?"

Sarah shifted her position on the couch, "When Velron's parents were murdered he came to live in Balasmasna Castle while affairs were settled and to be around family. Martha came with him. Although the way she talks I think both her and Klara had a hand in raising both boys."

Libby nodded, "Sounds like it. Ok. So go on. What else happened?" She asked wriggling her eyebrows at Sarah.

Sarah laughed, "After Jareth told me about her I had this weird flashback of my father and Karen. It...it got pretty emotional. Then Delaina said she was going to go check on Velron because she hadn't seen him the day before." Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"I don't get it. What's so funny about that?" Libby asked looking confused.

Sarah sighed, "Weren't you paying attention. The day before, me, Jareth, Velron, and Delaina had eaten dinner together. I think she was just trying to make up an excuse to leave us alone but she's not a very good liar."

"Yeah. That is pretty humorous." Libby replied dryly. "Soooo, what happened next?"

Sarah told Libby about Jareth taking her to his rooms, although she did leave out the part about the secret panels, she wasn't sure Jareth wanted very many people to know.

"After he left, I freshened up and came to look for you."

Libby smiled and clicked her tongue at her friend, "You enjoy your time with your Goblin King?"

Sarah groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"It was…amazing. I mean, I know right now I'm supposed to be saying how we shouldn't have and we can't and how it's not practical or that we barely know each other, but Libby, I feel as if we do know each other. I don't see Jareth as a stranger or my old nemesis. I've seen what the past was and what it was not. And Jareth was not who he is now."

Libby smiled as Sarah struggled to put her feelings into words.

She sighed dejectedly, "I don't even know how he feels about me."

Libby chuckled, "Well I would think that was obvious."

Blushing Sarah shook her head, "Obviously, all I know is that for a brief moment he wanted me intimately. What about outside of sex? Am I just a convenient pair of legs to spread while he has to be my guardian? Someone he sees as a possibility of more? Or was he just enjoying the moment with me with no intention of ever kissing me again?"

Libby highly doubted that was the case and told her friend so, "Why not just ask him what he wants this to be? I mean that seems to be the easiest way to find out what he's feeling. But first I'd ask yourself what you want this to be?" Libby gestured around the grand library, "This place IS amazing and incredibly romantic. You're facing an old - very attractive - adversary who you are now learning many new things about so it's normal to have mixed feelings. What you need to ask yourself is, were you simply caught up in the moment or are you feeling more than simple attraction for your goblin king?"

Sarah nodded distractedly, "I don't think my feelings for him are simply sexual if that's what you mean." She glanced up at Libby who simply continued to grin at her with one eyebrow raised, "I mean, I'm not sure what I feel really. I keep feeling this pulling attraction to him…and I keep having these….visions and…dreams."

Libby frowned, attitude turning as Sarah continued, "This is all just too coincidental. First the visions that brought us here, and now visions about…well I'm not exactly sure what they are about, but it's the first time in my life that I've had anything like this happen to me and now I've visions coming in abundance."

Libby chewed thoughtfully on her thumb nail, "Didn't um...the queen...say that she was bringing someone to talk to you about the visions you had in the aboveground?"

Sarah nodded, "I completely forgot. I'll have to ask Jareth when I see him next." Libby smiled as her friend tried turned her head trying to hide the pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

She knew how her friend was feeling and knew that were the positions reversed, she probably wouldn't have stopped where Sarah did.

"Sarah, I know you're worried and nervous. It bothers you to have something out of your control. I know you didn't expect to fall for Jareth, but maybe this is a good thing. Stop trying to make excuses for why you should or shouldn't have done certain things. In my experience fate always seems to put things back in their proper place."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elbows propped up on the black marble mantle of the fireplace, Jareth held his head between his thumb and forefingers deep in thought. Mirthlessly he smiled. He had promised himself that she wouldn't get to him this time. That his Sarah had died long ago. But here she was. Alive, breathing, kissing him passionately, and ….. remembering nothing about before. Jareth rubbed his thumbs gently across his temples. This afternoon with Sarah had been consuming. Apparently death and 23 years apart had not lessened their passion. Jareth took in a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. He knew it shouldn't have happened. She would stay here until she was allowed to finally return home. Then it would be just like last time. She would leave and return safely to the life she had been drug away from. While he would remain in the underground with thoughts of her eating away at his rotting soul. Jareth shook his to clear away the discerning thoughts as he pushed away from the fireplace. He crossed to door of his chamber and walked quickly through his castle. Sarah had asked him in the library that night before the attacks if they could start a friendship. Why would she have asked that if she had no plans of ever seeing him again? And the kiss. Jareth erased the thought from his mind. He knew all to well that many women indulged in sexual activity with no thought of having a permanent relationship afterwards. Hell, he had indulged many of those women himself. He had just never thought Sarah to fall into that category. Jareth picked up his pace as he rounded one of the stone corridors. Martha had come to his rooms a short time earlier to tell him that she had informed Sarah that Libby was in the library, and that they were there at the moment talking. So that was where he was headed. He didn't like to be out of control of a situation, but when it came to Sarah, he was rarely in control. One thing was clear, though, they needed to talk.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth walked through the library doors only to have both women stop talking abruptly.

Sarah smiled at him hesitantly, thankful that her talk with Libby had helped her get her emotions and blushing under control.

Libby bestowed upon him her most brilliant smile and motioned for him to sit.

"Hello, Jareth. Come to make sure I'm keeping my promise and sitting like a good girl?"

Feeling a little like an animal in a menagerie Jareth took a seat next to Libby on the couch.

"I'm glad you're keeping your word," Jareth smiled mischievously, "I'd hate to have to call Healer Parain."

Just as he knew it would Libby's smile vanished.

"No need for that." She grumbled. Thinking of the noxious medicines she had had to take earlier from the old healer.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

Libby shrugged, "Better, I suppose. I'm a little tired and sore but nothing's too terribly bad."

"I'm glad to hear it. You will let me know if there's anything you need. Or if you pain level increases."

Libby nodded. She'd heard all this before, at least twice, from five different people. But it was secretly nice. She'd never had a real family or anyone to fuss over her before.

Jareth turned his attention to Sarah, "I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to accompany me for dinner tonight. There are a few things I think we should discuss."

Sarah hesitated at the abrupt change of conversation, then shook her head, "I thought I'd have dinner with Libby tonight. I mean with all that's…"

Jareth held up his hand cutting her off, "I understand. It was insensitive of me to not realize that you and Libby would want to spend some time together.

Jareth stood keeping his disappointment in check, "I just dropped by to check on the patient." he replied with a forced smile as he turned to go, "Let me know if either of you need anything."

Libby shifted her position to look at Sarah, "You know, Pa said that the pain potion I'm supposed to take after dinner might make me a little sleepy. You could eat dinner with me and then meet Jareth afterwards."

Sarah looked anxiously at Jareth then back to Libby, "Libby, no. You just woke up. I should stay with you tonight."

Reaching over Libby took Sarah's chin between her forefingers, "Sarah, it's not your fault that I was attacked and you aren't going to prevent another attack by sticking to my side 24/7."

Sarah looked as if she were going to argue but after a moment she smiled, "Another walk in the gardens after dinner would be wonderful. If that's all right with you?"

Jareth smiled at her and nodded causing Sarah's heart to race. Images of their frenzied embrace caused the temperature in the room to rise slightly for two of its occupants.

"If it eases your mind, Delaina has set up her rooms next to Libby's. She will be checking in on her periodically throughout the night."

"Thank you. That does ease my mind." Sarah replied.

"After your dinner simply call Martha and she'll take you to Garrett's rooms. After my own dinner I'll be there for the remainder of the night." Jareth paused then turned to Libby, "That reminds me. In six days my mother is throwing the Spring Ball in honor of the underground's Spring Solace. I've asked Sarah to accompany myself, and Velron has graciously agreed to accompany you, if you'd like to attend."

Libby bit her lip nervously, "That's sound very nice, Jareth, I'd love a night out, but I don't think Velron needs to inconvenience himself by taking me as his date. I can go stag."

Jareth looked puzzled, "Stag?"

Chuckling she replied, "It means to go by yourself. Without a date."

"Ah, I understand. While it's not uncommon for a lady to attend a ball unaccompanied it is not very highly thought of. Besides, Delaina will be representing the Vampire stocks along with her brother that night, so you will be needing a guard. And I can assure you that while he was taken by surprise the night of the attacks, Velron is highly trained and will not make the same mistake."

Libby glanced up and nodded, but otherwise remained silent.

"I'll leave you ladies to yourselves then."

Jareth bowed to the two women and left the room, thoughts of the night to come playing upon his mind.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you nervous?" Libby watched Sarah glance up from her plate. She expected her friend to be jittery and high strung, trying to sneak peaks at the clock more times than she should and constantly fidgeting. Instead, Sarah seemed very serene; taking her time eating, never looking at the clock, and just generally enjoying the company of her best friend. And it was annoying Libby to no end.

"No. Why should I be?" Sarah asked, calmly taking a bit of her lasagna.

Libby shrugged, reached for a piece of bread and began buttering it. All the while keeping her eyes discreetly on Sarah. The girls had taken their dinner in one of the smaller antechambers close to the library. A small table and two chairs had been set up, along with a delicious dish of lasagna, soft crusty bread, and fresh churned butter. The girls had opted for cold milk instead of the potent wines that usually accompanied such a meal. Sarah had even asked that a jar of peanut butter and some melted chocolate be sent down for dessert.

Gently tearing off a piece of bread Sarah wiped up a glob of cheese and tomato sauce off her plate. She glanced up at Libby who seemed to have her undivided attention on buttering her bread. Sarah cocked an eyebrow at her friend's behavior before plopping the morsel in her mouth……..and taking a quick glance at the clock. Sarah immediately turned her full attention to the glass of milk in front of her but out of the corner of her eye she could see Libby starting to grin uncontrollably.

Ignoring her friend she began to scoop up another bite.

"You are nervous!" Libby accused.

Sarah put down her fork and sighed exasperatingly.

"So what's the deal? Like him? Like him and don't want him to know? Want to jump him and don't want him to know? Love him and…"

Sarah choked as her milk went down the wrong pipe. Glaring viciously, she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"If you MUST know, my calmness has nothing to do with Jareth. I was trying to be a good friend and not make you feel as if I'm anxious to leave YOU!"

Libby just shrugged, "No sense in trying to hide what you feel. Besides, it's not as if I wouldn't be the same way if it was someone I had feeling for."

Sarah smiled as she subtly switched the topic from herself. Actually she wasn't nervous like Libby thought she was. She knew she should be, but an intense calmness had spread through her body making her relaxed and happy. She was simply anxious to be with Jareth again.

"Speaking of someone you have feelings for. I notice Velron has been spending quite a bit of time around you. I admit I was a little surprised when he offered to take you to the celebration."

Libby laughed nervously, "Why? Think I'm so horrible that no man would offer to take me?"

Sarah just smiled and took another bite of cheese laden bread. Libby's own smile slowly faded as Sarah continued to sit there.

"We've become friends." Libby finally said, slowly swirling her fork through the sauce covering a fat noodle. "I mean. I think he feels guilty for letting me get hurt. That's why he's been spending so much time with me."

"Oh?"

"So what do you think Jareth has planned for you guys tonight?"

"So that's how you want to be?" Sarah asked in reference to the subject change.

Libby nodded, "Yep. So what do you think will happen?"

Sarah shrugged, "We talked a bit before I came down to see you this afternoon. We did agree to take time out to get to know each other as friends before we take on the big issues."

Libby cocked and eyebrow, "Uh-huh. So basically you both are scared of each other's intentions on what happened so you're going to ignore it by agreeing to be friends?" she said bluntly after a moment.

Sarah shrugged and averted her eyes, "It's better than hearing him say that he was just entertaining himself for the moment but he has no intention of repeating the experience. Or that after thinking about the entire situation he realizes that it's a mistake to get involved with a mortal who is just going home in a few weeks anyway. Or even worse, that he was just appeasing me but he really has no feelings towards me at all." Nervousness and doubt was beginning to penetrate her reverie of calm.

Sarah let her head drop into her open palms, "We're here for less than four weeks now. What if I never see him after we return home? This whole situation is completely illogical."

Libby sighed and reached across the table. She smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Sarah's face, "If that's the case, and this really is the only time you have left, then does it matter if it's wrong or if it's right? When you think back on this time, do you want to remember your time here as logical? Or magical?"

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth lounged in a plush, deep seated, brown leather chair sipping a tumbler of brandy while Garrett sat in the twin chair facing the fire, brooding. He vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Velron has joined them a few moments ago …… and Jareth had informed him that Libby accepted his invitation to the Spring Ball.

"So. You're going for another walk with her? Any plans?" Velron asked.

Jareth shrugged and swirled the deep brown liquid around in his tumbler.

"It's complicated to say the least."

Velron nodded, "Want some advice?"

At this Garrett snorted, earning him a bemused glance from Velron, "Did I say something amusing?"

Garret stood and walked to the liquor cabinet to refill his glass. Turning he smiled, "I was just thinking of YOU giving advice to Jareth about women." He turned nonchalantly back to his glass. "How many women have you entertained this past year?"

Velron frowned slightly, "So you make the assumption that because I do not enjoy sampling the thoroughly soiled women of court that I do not possess the knowledge of intimacy?"

"Do you always have to sound so bloody proper?"

Velron grinned and lounged back in his seat on the couch, earning a snicker from Jareth. The difference between the two cousins was vast. Where Jareth's temper flared with the slightly prodding, Velron rarely even raised his voice. Garrett on the other hand, matched Jareth's temperament exactly. This made conversations with the three friends rarely argument free.

Garrett laughed then turned his attention to Jareth, "Seriously. What IS your plan for the night? You going to tell her?"

Jareth shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry, better wording would be how are you going to keep from telling her? You may be a cold heartless bastard," Garret grinned and ducked as Jareth hurled a crystal at him, "but you'll never be to her."

At this Velron nodded, "It's not that we don't understand, Jareth. We just don't want to see you dead because of impatience."

"Has she started to remember anything? Anything seem familiar to her or does she recognize certain things?" Garrett interjected

Jareth thought of their conversation a few days ago when Sarah started to recall species of the underground.

Maybe…..

Jareth frowned and shook the thought from his head. Hoggle had probably mentioned the difference between the elves and the servant elves on her first run through the underground.

"No. She doesn't remember anything. She isn't going to remember anything and it's about time we all stopped trying to persuade ourselves that she is. I can not help my attraction to Sarah," Jareth replied, his emotions coming to surface, "but I can help my feelings. She'll be leaving in a few weeks and it will be easier on the both of us, if not at least me, if we keep our relationship strictly platonic."

Velron averted his eyes but Garrett had no qualms in bluntly chastising his long time friend, "You're an idiot."

Jareth's head snapped up from where he had been staring at a spot on the floor.

Not giving him a chance to reply the Commander of the Jareth's army continued, "Think of this as a strategy session. The woman you love leaves in one month."

"I don't love her. She isn't…"

"Oh shut up, Jareth." Both men looked startled at Velron's outburst. "You love her. She is the same woman so do us all a favor and stop forcing yourself to deny it. She doesn't remember. And it's hard on all of us Jareth. Don't you see that? Or do you think you're the only one that it hurts to see her, to know her, but to see nothing in her eyes. We know it's been the hardest on you. How could it not be? But, Jareth, realize….we miss her too."

Garrett nodded solemnly.

Jareth sighed dejectedly, "You're right…..you're right. I was so caught up in my own misery and denial that I didn't realize what effect her appearance would have on everyone else."

Such a heartfelt confession would have startled most members of Court, but to the two men in the room, this was just the unguarded side of their best friend.

Garrett set is glass down and turned to Jareth, "No one could ever possibly miss her more than you do. And we didn't have to see her the first time she came to the underground. We aren't trying to tell you what you should do Jareth, but only make you realize that you aren't alone it how you feel." Garrett glanced at Velron then back at Jareth, "She's only here for a month. That's the fact. Whatever happens in the month is up to you."

Jareth shook his head, "She'll do what she did the first time. She'll.."

"You don't know what she'll do." Garrett interrupted, "The first time she was here, she was a mere child. The circumstances are different now. She's matured, she's an adult, and in a position to make her own choices."

"Jareth, things are already changing between you two. You're friends where you were once enemies. A friendship is a start." Velron pushed, "Change her mind about leaving. Make her remember."

Jareth sat silently for a minute, "And if I spend this month giving my soul to her once again, and she remembers nothing. She leaves anyway?"

Garrett smiled encouragingly at his friend, "You always said you'd give anything for just one more minute with her. If that's the case and you really only have one month before she leaves, how do you want to remember your last moments with her?"

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah sat on a rose patterned stone bench beside Jareth. The sun had gone down sometime before she had met him in Garrett's rooms, but Jareth had had the garden lights lit this time so they wouldn't have to cut their walk short.

Her fur lined shawl kept away the frigid temperature that came with the earlier rain. The garden flowers were glistening with undisturbed moisture drops and Sarah inhaled the clean earthy scent.

"Even in shadowy darkness, this place is beautiful."

Jareth smiled looking over his garden with satisfaction, "I'm glad you like it. You'll have to remember to tell Hoggle. He takes great pride in this garden."

"When can I see them again?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked over and watched her carefully kneel and finger a fat green leaf from a dirt plant.

"I believe Hoggle and Tayla will be attending the Spring Ball."

Sarah laughed slightly as a rather large caterpillar crawled out of the brush and snatched the leaf away from her.

"Things never cease to amaze me in this place." She remarked smiling.

Jareth glared at the insolent caterpillar but it simply stuck out its tongue and crawled back into its home.

"So what is this Spring Ball all about?"

Jareth offered her a hand up as she straightened herself, "There are four seasons with four solstices. Spring, fall, winter, and summer. For the winter and spring solstices we throw a ball to celebrate the ending of the said solstice. All the surrounding kingdoms are invited to the spring and winter balls. Spring is coming to an end so we are throwing a spring solstice ball."

Sarah nodded, "What do you do for fall and summer?"

Jareth led her around the next corner of the garden and waited a minute while her attention was turned towards the new black roses.

"For the Fall Solstice, a great fair is thrown in Balasmasna City. Hundreds of vendors cook the food over open pits and magical animals are brought in for viewing and petting. There is dancing and rides and games. It lasts for only a few days but goes all night long.

With the heat of summer it's not practical to throw a ball. Even at the end of summer it's terribly hot. The energy required to keep the guests cool would be tremendous. Summer solstices are generally recognized at being purely territorial. In other words the kingdoms celebrate within themselves instead of all together. Although families do tend to corroborate their kingdoms when it comes time for gatherings. Mostly there is an outside celebration that lasts for no less than a week. Swimming, drinking, dancing. People sleep in tents and offer their gratitude to Mother Nature. Even the high family sleeps outside."

Sarah smiled as she thought of the queen in a sleeping bag, "Sounds wonderful."

Jareth laughed, "I must admit it is my favorite solstice. I can't begin to tell you the pranks Velron and I pulled during those times."

An owl flew through the gardens then landing close to the couple. Jareth inclined his head respectfully as the owl softly hooted at them.

"Can all fae change into animals?"

Jareth shook his head, "No. I can change into an owl not because I am fae, but because I am the Goblin King. It is easier to transition to your world when in the form of an animal. The very first Goblin King decided on the owl. It's the perfect size, and has incredible strength. Plus I think he was a little partial…but I can understand why."

Sarah mulled over the information as she ran her fingers over the silver thorns of the black roses, "How did the first Goblin King come to be? And how come you are the new one?"

Jareth reached out and plucked off a nearly shed black petal. Smoothing it through his fingers he replied, "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Sarah smiled, "But satisfaction brought him back." She frowned a little, "Am I asking too many questions?"

Jareth shook his head and taking her hand placed the black petal on her palm, "No. I jest with you. I enjoy answering your questions. It's rare to have someone so interested in the Underground's history. Actually, no one really knows for sure how he came to be. There are very ancient transcripts in Balasmasna's library that depict a tale though. If you'd like to hear it?"

Sarah nodded enthusiastically trying to take her mind off of Jareth hand's on her wrist and her racing pulse.

"The legend is that the first Goblin King was once a mortal. He lived a world ago and was said to be a healer that lived in a town outside of one of the first built kingdoms in the Mortal Realm. Over the years he would open his small shop, offering remedies to those in need. Unfortunately he noticed that not everyone could afford even his most reasonably priced medicines. Those who suffered most were the children. The legend goes that his wife became ill with scarlet fever. Although she lived the sickness rendered her barren and weak. Not long after her recovery a terrible blizzard came. His wife was too weak to handle the new wave of colds plaguing their town. She died. It is said that the day he laid his wife in the ground the healer rode his horse through the frozen dirt roads leading out of his town and saw the many bodies lying in the snow filled ditches. Most of them were children from families too poor to feed them through this hard time or too poor to pay for their medicines. Right there in the middle of the road he dropped to his knees and prayed with all his heart for a way to help bring this tragedy to an end."

By this point the couple had come upon a small fountain teeming with tiny fish. Sarah urged him to continue as she leaned over to stare at her shadowy reflection in the rippling water.

"The High God, too, had been saddened by the deaths of all of his children. And angered by all those who were unloved. When he saw the same raw anguish ripping through this man's soul he stopped time and went to him on the road. The High God spoke to the man. He offered him a way to help the children of the world. He would bring the man to the underground. Make him fae. And entrust the power to take unwanted children and turn them into creatures of the underground, thus giving them a chance at life. So the High God and the healer sat for many days in the underground working and reworking a strategy for his new role. After one week they had decided. He was to take the children that were wanted but could not be cared for and allow the family to forget them, taking away their sadness. For those that carelessly wished away children for their own selfish needs he was to allow them to run the great maze to prove their self worth. If they won, they got the child back, and hopefully a new respect for a child's life. If they failed, everyone in the aboveground would forget about the child except for the one who wished them away. They would forever be plagued by what they had done. The man accepted and thus the first Goblin King was born."

Sarah looked at him questioningly, "I though fae could only be born."

Jareth nodded as he distractedly let the water run over his gloved hand turning it to ice, "It's the only time in the underground's history that references someone being turned fae. Of course it's not proven. It's in fact a very old legend. But I suppose when it come to the High God, he _can_ do anything he wants. Including turning someone into fae."

"Oh." Sarah replied as Jareth continued to change the running water into icicles, "At what age do you stop taking children?"

"Fourteen. After that, they are considered in charge of themselves so no one can wish them away."

Sarah swirled her finger in the water, "How did you become Goblin King then? Were you related to this healer?"

"That part's a little clearer. When the healer's age was stretching beyond his years the High God offered him a spot in his kingdom. The healer was ready for his eternal rest but refused to go and leave his duties as Goblin King. For you see he never remarried or had any children to leave his newly acquired land as most rulers would. But the healer had made many friends in the underground; it is said the healer went to his best friend for help. His friend had twin sons in line for the family's land. Now while in most families the eldest child would take control, record keeping was not a luxury that could be afforded at that time, and no one was certain which twin was the eldest. So the healer offered his kingdom to whichever son would take the responsibility of Goblin King with it. One son jumped at the chance while the other was more content to stay with his families land. It worked out for the best for everyone. Some years later my great great great grandfather would bring democracy to the underground and take his place as High Ruler. He married the daughter of the son of the twin son who had accepted the Goblin King position from the healer. The daughter's son would then be the next Goblin King. That was my great, great grandfather. Since that time, all the men in my family have been Goblin King while their fathers were High Ruler. Once the son had a son of his own and his father retired from High Ruler then the spots would change and the cycle would continue." Jareth grinned, "Confused yet?'

Sarah smiled up at him, "No. But I don't think I'd run that one past Libby. She doesn't have the greatest attention span."

Jareth laughed and the icicles burst, turning back into water.

Sarah smiled, feeling secretly happy that she could make him laugh, "So when you have a son he takes over your spot?"

Jareth sobered a little but forced to keep his smile in place, "Yes. He will train with me as ruler until my mother retires from her position. Then I will take my place as High Ruler."

Sarah bit her lip as she thought of Jareth starting a family, "What if you don't have a child by the time she wants to retire?"

Jareth shrugged, "It's all pretty varied. If I don't have a child she would try and stay in position until I did. Otherwise I would rule both kingdoms; that has happened before. Once I believe."

Sarah nodded, "Oh! I forgot. I was going to ask you about the dreamcaster that your mother went to see. With everything going on it slipped my mind she even went."

Jareth glanced up at the starless sky. They had been walking around for at least two hours already but neither of them seemed to be fatigued.

"I had meant to tell you. Right before she was notified of Libby and Velron's attack my mother had just finished up talking to Alwen, the daughter of a very prominent dreamcasting family. She agreed to come and talk with you, but I believe my mother was waiting for you to not be so overwhelmed, before she sent word to Alwen."

Jareth saw her bite nervously at her lip, "I've know Alwen for many years. She's a wonderful person. I think you will like her."

Sarah nodded determinedly, "I want to talk to her. The soonest I can."

"I can arrange a meeting tomorrow. Alwen is a social butterfly and will be extremely anxious to meet you so there should be no problem."

They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence enjoying the night air. Both were deep in their own thoughts when Sarah broke the silence, "Tell me one."

Jareth looked at her confusedly, "Tell you one what?"

Sarah looked up and smiled taking his breath away as light from the torches shone like rubies in her eyes, "Tell me about a prank you played when you and Velron were younger."

Jareth chuckled and stood up, "Hmm. There are so many. Which one do I ruin your image of me that I am perfect?"

Sarah laughed loudly bringing her feet up and leaned far back over the water, "I better put some more space between us because the High God is sure to strike you down for that blatant lie."

Jareth smirked at her, "You're right. Nothing I could say would ever take away from the impression that I'm not perfect. So I might as well not worry about it."

Sarah laughed outright as she leaned forward again to catch her footing. Unfortunately when Jareth's icicles shattered a small puddle had formed underneath them.

Sarah shrieked as her the soft material of her slipper, slipped off of the wet marble inlay around the fountain and she landed ungracefully in the fountain.

Jareth tried his hardest not to laugh. He really did. But when she pulled a small fish out of her mass of wet curls it was his undoing. Sarah folded her arms and glared at him as he tried to compose himself. Finally after a few moments, still chuckling, he walked over and offered her a hand out.

"Looks like the High God struck down the wrong person." He said with a grin.

Sarah smiled back up at him brilliantly; drawing his attention away from her foot as she hooked it on the side of the fountain tightening her grip on his hands and pulled.

While she didn't get him all the way in, Jareth lost his balance enough to send him over the edge and arms first into the water, soaking his shirt and the front of his pants.

"You just couldn't let a sleeping dog lie could you? You just had to provoke me." Sarah said as she picked her way out of the fountain.

Jareth stood trying to wring some of the water out of his shirt, "It was worth it." He said grinning at her.

She just laughed and shook water from her hair as she stripped her heavily drenched shawl off, "So tell me."

Jareth smiled, amazed. She hadn't changed. She was sopping wet, from a fountain no less, had ruined her dress, and smelled slightly of algae and fish. Other women would have been in hysterics by now, but she seemed more alive than ever. Her face was glowing; she was smiling, and looking all the more delicious to Jareth. He was acutely aware of how her drenched gown clung to her breasts and hips. The light pink color did nothing to hide her curves from him.

Jareth swallowed deeply, "Why don't we head back to the castle and I'll tell you a story on the way?"

Sarah nodded. Normally she wouldn't have minded being a little disheveled but the water was making her a tad cold.

They made their way back down the path to the castle in silence. Both sneaking small glances of each other out of the corner of their eyes.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Garrett shook his head as Sarah and Jareth disappeared from view. Velron vanished the crystal they had been looking in.

"Weirdos." Garrett sighed.

Velron grinned at him, "I think it's wonderful."

Garrett snorted, "You would."

They had only been able to spy on the couple because of Sarah being mortal. Fae could not spy on other fae. But even with Sarah being mortal they couldn't watch for long or Jareth would sense the crystal. Velron was thankful that Sarah had preoccupied him enough that they could watch them for the short while they were able to.

"I'm just glad they're getting along."

Velron nodded, "But not too well. I'm worried that Jareth may not be able to control himself when it comes to Sarah."

Garrett didn't say anything but did furrow his brow, "If it was just his life at stake I would worry. But he wouldn't do anything knowing he could hurt Sarah as well."

Velron agreed. Looking up he noticed Garret fidgeting with his cuff.

"Something on your mind?"

Garrett shook his head and instead asked, "When did you find out that the Labyrinth runner Sarah was our Sarah?"

"The day she called on Hoggle. I told Seriana about it and she confessed to me that the love of the underground didn't end with her death. You?"

"The day after she arrived. It was a shock to see her even after being warned. I can't imagine how Jareth managed to deal with it."

Garrett stood and crossed to the fireplace. He put his drink down, picked it back up, and set it down again.

Velron looked up, shook his head, then stood and walked to the door, "I think I'll go find Delaina. She should have checked on Libby by now and I'm curious as to how she's doing."

Garrett sighed, lips set in a thin line, "See you around."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah stood shivering in the dimly lit entrance to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, as Jareth took her ruined shawl and discarded it onto a nearby step.

"I'll take you upstairs where you can bathe and change into some dry clothes."

"Thank you."

Taking her hand he led her up the main staircase and down the west side of the hall where he opened a dark black stained door.

Sarah stepped inside and marveled at the masculine elegance of the room. Done up in mostly blacks and blood-darkened reds the room was large with a massive four poster bed draped in sheer black netting. A tub even larger than the one in her own room was positioned on the opposite side of the room with a full selection of soaps, oils, and silk washrags. A full length mirror and washbasin stood a short distant from the tub. A rather large dark red leather couch with two equally massive arm chairs sat near the only window in the room. The window itself was tall, and wide enough to accommodate a niche pillow that looked worn and very out of place in the seemingly immaculate room. A wall of swords and daggers adorned the far wall completing the room's décor.

Jareth smiled as he saw Sarah's full appreciation of his taste.

"This is my room. I would have taken you to a guest room but one hasn't been made up in quite some time."

Jareth walked over and started the water flowing into the large tub, "I'm afraid I don't have any feminine scented oils, but the soap is sandalwood and rainwater and should clean you up well enough."

Sarah shivered in anticipation of the warm water, "That's fine, thank you. But where are you going to get cleaned up at?"

"I'll bathe once you're finished." He replied fetching Sarah a robe from his closet. "When you're done bathing just…"

Jareth trailed off and looked to the sky. With a sharp frown he placed the robe on a metal rack next to the tub, "I'm afraid I've some business I must attend to. I'll send for Delaina to come and take you back to Balasmasna Castle."

"Can't I wait for you here?" Sarah bit back a curse as she reprimanded herself for speaking without thinking clearly. She didn't know what possessed her ask Jareth if she could stay, she just knew that she didn't want their night to end yet.

"I mean, you never told me a story about you and Velron like you said you would." Sarah smiled trying to ease the sudden tension in the room as Jareth had yet to answer her.

Conflicting emotions passed through his eyes as he took in her saddened appearance.

"Sarah, this isn't just business. It's…well, I have to…"

"Someone is calling for you. The Goblin King you, aren't they?"

Jareth nodded shortly, looking towards the rapidly filling tub, not wanting to see the disgust and accusations in her eyes.

Sarah crossed the room and took his face in her ice cold hands making him wince.

"Jareth, I have a better understanding of what you do now." She looked at him deeply, "I don't judge you for this. In fact, I believe in what you do now to be for the greater good."

Jareth reached up and took her hand in his own, "I'll be back in an hour. That should give you enough time to get yourself cleaned up before I return. If you should need anything, call Klara or Rushard. They know you're here."

She smiled her thanks. Jareth bowed and in one fluid movement he transformed into his owl shape and flew out the single window.

She watched him out the window. The owl cut high in the air, soared an arch then disappeared in a dim flash of light.

Sarah laughed, excitement bubbling over. He wanted her here. She didn't know for what reason, and she knew that neither of them had a plan. But he wanted her here and that was all that mattered at the moment.

After turning the water to hot Sarah stripped off her damp clothing. A quick check of the water temperature showed it was nice and steamy so she turned off the magical faucet and slid into the large tub.

She quickly learned that Jareth's tub was more like a swimming pool that you bathed in. Standing in the middle of the tub was out of the question since the water level rose over her head. Grinning mischievously Sarah kicked off the side and plunged head first into the deliciously hot water. Under the water she twisted her body around so she was facing upwards. She relaxed her arms and legs until her whole body was supported by the gravity free water. She stayed there, suspended by the warm liquid around her until her lungs began to ache for oxygen. Dropping her legs, Sarah gave a small kick that brought her quickly to the surface. She paddled a little ways over to a spot where she could stand in the water at a comfortable level. Giving a great sigh, she began the painstaking task of undoing her mass of wet curls. She glanced around the room as she untwisted and released each lock of hair. It wasn't at all dreary or depressing as one would think such colors would be. Instead it seemed to exude elegance and passion. Warmth instead of icy coldness. She saw that the bed was rumpled and wondered if Jareth preferred it that way or if someone simply forgot to make it on that particular day. Sarah furrowed her brow. Did he stay at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City when he left her during the night? Or did he have a room at Balasmasna? Sarah made a mental note to ask him when he returned. She had just finished taking out the last bobby pin and had turned to Jareth's shelf of soaps when the hairs on the back of her neck stood out and her pulse seemed to slow down. She didn't know how she _knew_, but at that moment Sarah _knew_ that there was someone else in the room. Pulling back her outstretched hand that had been reaching for Jareth's soap bar, Sarah slowly turned to face the room. In the back of her mind she told herself that Jareth had just returned early, or that Klara had come to check on her, or that it was one of the goblins sneaking around in Jareth's room. But as she faced the room and locked eyes with a pair of shockingly bright green ones belonging to a man she didn't recognize, she felt the floor fall out from underneath her.

"Hello, Sarah."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth groaned as the couple in front of him continued to argue in their native language. When he had arrived in the small village he had been pleasantly surprised. At the moment he was in North America, in one of the Apache tribes. The chief of the tribe had come forward and expressed his gratitude for Jareth coming. Then he proceeded to explain that a few nights ago a warring tribe attacked their village. They were able to expel the intruding tribe from their land but, still, many had died. One of the unfortunate souls to meet death was the father of a nine year old girl. The chief explained how the mother had died in child birth and the girl had not been right since she emerged from her mother's womb. Jareth looked closely and noticed that the girl did indeed have the mannerisms of one with mental retardation. It was the girls grandparents who had made the decision to wish her way.

Most of the children who were wished away came from villages similar to this one. The whole tribe gathered together to wish the young one fortune in their new life. The whole process would have taken no more than 20 minutes. But then the grandmother grew hysterical and claimed she had changed her mind. She wanted to keep the girl. Jareth remained impassive as the couple argued. Not even the chief would comment. This was their decision. But they had said the words. If they wanted to keep the girl one of them would have to run the labyrinth. Jareth looked at the girl. She looked back at him and giggled without thought. Her mind was that of a child. But she was very cute. Long black curly hair with olive colored skin. Her eyes were smaller and set close together but she had a sense of exuberance that only her mind could produce. Jareth smiled at her. He was going to guess her change to be a dancer. A water dancer to be precise. A slightly larger form of fairy, but without the meanness. Dancers were never unhappy. The two forms, fire and water dancers, continuously laughed and played in their own elements. It's been said that they don't even realize there is a world outside of their own everlasting happiness.

Jareth turned his attention away from the girl and back to the now silent couple. The older woman looked defeated, but had stopped crying while the man spoke to the chieftain. After a moment the chief turned to Jareth.

"She let child go. But she no want her gone from her memory. She know this best. But want to remember."

Jareth nodded. Dealing with people all over the world, he could speak each language fluently. But it helped to shorten the conversations if people thought otherwise.

Jareth waited while the tribe said their goodbyes, then took the girl's hand and headed to the goblin's rooms where she would stay the night before the changing in the morning.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah sunk down further in the tub and attempted to cover her nakedness from the stranger standing in front of her. When he smiled at her nervousness she saw the feral gleam in his eye.

"Don't you remember me Sarah?"

Sarah said nothing as she contemplated how much danger she was in.

"No response. That's ok. I can't tell you much either. I prefer to live."

She furrowed her brow as his words became riddles to her.

"Are you the one who brought me here?"

Throwing his head back he laughed heartily, "Still blunt and smart as ever. Of course I brought you here. I need you here, Sarah."

She frowned, "Why?"

But the man only smiled. Sarah could feel her temper rising.

"Were you also the one who attacked Libby?!"

The man nodded still smiling, "That was fun. I had intended to kill her. There was no reason for her to be here anyway. But then I figured she was your only link to the mortal world. Without her, you might not remember the aboveground at all. And then what would you remember?"

"What are you talking about?!" Sarah yelled, getting angry but more importantly trying to call attention from anyone who might hear her. She didn't dare call Klara or Rushard directly, for fear of what this lunatic would do to them, or her.

"I wish I could say you'll learn eventually, but I plan on killing you before you find out."

Sarah shrank back further into the water.

"Oh don't worry, Sarah. I don't plan on killing you now. Why believe it or not you are doing just what I hoped you'd do."

"I don't understand you. I'm not doing anything."

"Oh but you are. And you are very good at it."

Sarah bit back a yell as he walked to the edge of the tub.

"If you aren't planning on killing me now," she said sarcastically, "the why are you here?"

The man shrugged, "Curiosity. And because I know it will drive Jareth crazy to know he's defenseless where I'm concerned. He can't protect you. I could kill you now if I wanted."

Sarah swallowed hard, "Who are you."

"Sorry love. That's something you'll have to remember on your own." The man walked to the window, blew her a kiss, then dropped a crystal and disappeared.

Sarah attempted to slow her racing heart. Glancing at the far wall, she mentally picked out a dagger then ordered herself to move. She counted to five then bolted from the bath. Bypassing the towel Sarah raced across the room and snatched the dagger off the wall. Turning to the room she stood with feet spread apart and dagger braced. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders and back, dripping streams of rapidly cooling water down her body. After she was certain he wasn't going to return, Sarah forced her breathing to even and carefully walked over to collect her towel. She wrapped it tightly around her. Moving to a corner of the room, Sarah waited.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth knocked on the door to his chamber only to receive a very curt, "Enter."

Opening the door his eyes immediately sought out Sarah standing tensely on the opposite side of the room clad on in a towel, and a dagger clutched tightly in her hand.

"Sarah, what happened?"

Sarah gave a deep sigh then launched herself into his arms, "Oh Jareth, thank goodness."

He wrapped his arms carefully around her since she had yet to release the dagger, and carried her over to the couch.

"Sarah?"

She took a few deep breaths to compose herself then proceeded to tell Jareth about the event that happened with the strange man.

Jareth stayed silent through her story but Sarah could see his jaw tensing. By the end of her tale he exploded.

Producing a crystal, Jareth hurled it against the wall. After a few moments he thrust his hand into his hair and growled, "I'll kill whoever is doing this!"

Sarah stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Jareth, he wants to see you worked up. We need to think about this. I think your mother will want to know. And possibly the High Court."

Jareth nodded then turned to take her into his arms, "You shouldn't be calming me down, I should be comforting you."

Sarah shrugged becoming acutely aware of the fact that she was wearing only a towel, "I wasn't hurt. He said he brought me here for some purpose. He's not going to hurt me until my purpose here is done. Maybe we should be focusing not on why I was brought here in the first place, but what purpose I could be serving while here."

Jareth shook his head and glanced towards the window, "What did this man look like, Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes and pictured him in her mind, "Tall. About as tall as you. Dark hair. Black even. Muscular build. Bright green eyes." Sarah opened her eyes, "That's it."

Jareth nodded, "Nothing extraordinary there. Many fae, vampires, casters, and elves fit that description. But no one can disappear from this Castle. Did you actually see him disappear?"

Sarah shook her head, "No. A bunch of smoke came out and when it cleared he was gone."

"As I thought. He probably simply walked through the door when you were occupied by your bath. The smoke would have hid his exit as well. But that brings to point that this man is someone who knows how to get into the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. We don't really have guards here because the entrance is secret. Unless you go through the labyrinth. Tomorrow I will change that. Guards will be brought from Balasmasna. This will not happen again."

Jareth sighed, "I do not know who this man is….but I may know why he brought you here. I think I know what your purpose is."

Sarah looked at him startled, "What?"

"To cause a distraction."

"A distraction for what? And to who?"

Jareth released his hold on her and returned to the tub. He waved his hand and he cold bath water disappeared. He started fresh water running in the tub before he turned back to her.

"I can only assume the distraction would be to gain control of power. Whose power I'm not sure. Mine? My mother's? Both? While I can't be positive it does seem likely. And sending you here would be the perfect way to distract us against a potential attack."

Sarah stood stone still. She was being used. And this person was trying to hurt those she cared about.

"What do we do now?"

Jareth walked back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "First you finish your bath." He looked at her hair, "Since you obviously were interrupted. Then I will take you back to Balasmasna for the night. In the morning we will inform my mother of what happened. She will take it from there."

Sarah nodded, "May I ask a favor?"

Jareth raised his eyebrow at her, "I don't want Libby to know about this. It will just worry her and she doesn't need that right now."

He nodded and pulled Sarah close to him, "I know you were training with Delaina that day. I also know that you requested to continue training. I'll admit at the time I didn't think it was necessary since you were only going to be here for a few weeks but a person can learn a lot in that amount of time. I think it's a good idea if you continue with her."

Sarah nodded the asked, "Will you stay in Balasmasna tonight? I would just feel better if you stay there with me."

Jareth hesitated then nodded. Reaching out he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I'll stay."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth closed the door to Sarah's room in Balasmasna. After making sure she was comfortable he left her and walked down the hall to Delaina's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked quietly on the smooth surface.

A few seconds drug by before Delaina answered, dressed in a slim black day dress. Jareth wasn't surprised to see her dressed even though she had clearly been sleeping. Vampires were hardly ever caught unaware. To Delaina sleeping in a nightgown would make her too vulnerable.

"Jareth?" Immediately the sleep was gone from her eyes, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"We need to talk."

She moved to the side to let him in.

After taking a seat on her black leather sofa, Jareth told her about the night's events.

"Who is doing this, Jareth?" Delaina finally asked after a few silent moments.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, he knows how to enter my castle, he knows our lives, and most importantly, he knew Sarah before she left the underground the first time."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah groaned and pulled the blankets tightly over her head. Delaina chuckled once before grabbing the corner of her sheets and giving them one good yank causing Sarah to yelp as she tumbled off the bed into an unsightly clump.

Throwing the covers off her head, Sarah turned her best glare on the other woman who in turn only grinned.

"Time to train sleepy head. Although I'd run a brush through that crow's nest of a hair you're sporting."

Delaina just managed to duck the pillow was sent hurling her way.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three days later…

Sarah grunted as her body hit the ground. Using the momentum of her fall, she rolled quickly under her opponent's feet throwing her leg out and causing Delaina to cease her attack long enough to jump over Sarah's still moving form. Quickly pushing to her feet, Sarah grabbed one of the rubber tipped throwing knives strapped to her wrist. Firmly gripping the handle, Sarah released the knife, letting it sail towards her target.

Delaina snatched the knife out of the air and immediately hurled it back at the other woman. Sarah lunged to her right but the rubber tipped edge of the knife still caught her left arm, smacking against it. Hard.

"Stop." Delaina's voice rang through the battle room, "You're not quick enough. Moves like that will get you killed." She said sternly as she walked over and picked up the knife. Sarah had been training with Delaina nonstop for the past three days. After their initial day of training, in which Delaina had dumped Sarah on her bedroom floor, Jareth had informed them both that he and Garrett would be traveling around the underground for the next few days to see if they could learn any information about the attacks and this new green-eyed stranger. With heavy emotions riding her hard, Sarah had thrown herself into a new routine. Delaina and she would wake up and head down for early morning training, bathe, dress, then eat breakfast with Libby and Velron. After breakfast Libby and Sarah would sit and chat in the library or go for a short walk in the gardens. After lunch, in which the two women ate again with Libby and Velron, Delaina and Sarah would continue their training until dinner. More often than not both women turn up in the dinning hall glistening with sweat and ravenous. Delaina was a wonderful person. Compassionate and friendly in ways that she didn't think a vampire could be. But while training, Sarah immediately understood why she was head of the Vampire Army. Delaina was stern, forceful, and demanding of her trainee. "Compassion in training only kills a person on the battlefield." She told Sarah once after a particularly grueling session.

Delaina turned and began to replace the knives they were practicing with.

"I'm impressed though. You've been making some serious progress and advancement in just these few days. By the time the ban is lifted on the portal, you'll be more than adequately able to defend yourself." Delaina flashed her a smile, "Seems to me you were being a little modest when you said you knew the basics of training."

Sarah nodded shortly and turned her attention to the sounds of outdoor practicing. The brief frost that had come through the land, lifted that morning. By the time the sun rose the temperature was rapidly climbing. With the still cool earth and warm air, it was the perfect time to train outdoors. Unfortunately, that's where the Fae Army trained. And Delaina was insistent that they train apart from them.

Her response when Sarah asked why was merely, "It would distract them."

"I think we need to work on your stealth a little more. You also need to up your agility a notch." Delaina said from across the room.

"I don't mean to make excuses, but I could probably do just that if I didn't have to wear these prissy dresses." Sarah sighed as she swiped angrily at her skirts.

Delaina turned and regarded the other woman, "Hmmm. You know fighting in a dress isn't difficult as long as you have the right dresses." She walked over to Sarah and pointed, "Notice. You have lots of lace on your dress. It's loose in places that make it difficult to stay in place and tight in areas that make it hard to move. The material is thin but doesn't breathe. While the dresses are top quality, they are dresses for court and high ladies. You need dresses appropriate for a warrior maiden."

Sarah looked startled, "I didn't realize there were such differences in dresses. Why don't you just wear pants?"

The other woman shrugged, "It's not appropriate. And I know I'm usually one for breaking the common rules of what noble women should do, but the women of the underground grew up this way. I believe I could fight just as well in pants as I could in my dresses."

She regarded Sarah's attire, "But I know I be slain in an instant if I had to wear what you're wearing. Unfortunately, it takes a few weeks to make dresses such as mine. They are made in a special way to help them be strong, soft, and breath. I know Jareth would have some made for you if you asked, but by the time they are done you will have already returned home."

Sarah tried to hide her crestfallen look. Ever since Jareth had left, she didn't want to talk about going home. She was seeing a small preview of what her life would be like without him in it again.

Mistaking her sadness, Delaina asked, "You know, I do know where there are some very special dresses already made. They…They belonged to a good friend of mine. I can almost guarantee they'll fit you, if you're interested?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't that be kind of …disrespectful?"

Delaina shook her head, "These are dresses like you'll never see again. She had them special made and was very proud of them since the design was all hers, and I know she would want them worn again." She chuckled, "She wasn't too fond of dresses either."

Sarah hesitated.

"At least come see them. Maybe you'll change your mind."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Delaina took Sarah through a maze of hallways and up and down stone stairways until they stood before a glossy black, pinewood door. A thick lock kept the door bolted shut, and Sarah felt disappointment leak into her heart. Noticing her downcast face, Delaina's resolve strengthened and she held up a dull woven iron key. Silently, she reached up and twisted the key in the lock. She led Sarah in and closed the door silently behind them. Sarah noticed the room was laid out just like her own, but this room had a changing screen, and pictures and weapons adorned the walls. Delaina simply pointed to the closet.

Walking over, Sarah gingerly reached out and opened the closet door. A feeling of familiarity engulfed her as she walked deep into the long closet hall. Looking at the dozens of hanging dresses, she noted how similar in style they were to the dress she used to act in at the park. The winter dresses came off the shoulders and were long sleeved. Some flared slightly at the elbows while the others were slender with a hook to slip over the middle finger. The summer dresses had capped sleeves or shashes that slipped over the shoulder and secured tightly in the back. All of them had square necklines that plunged low, leaving the throat freely exposed. They were fitted snugly around the waist and flared at the hips into soft folds of cloth. She fingered the soft thick material that each dress was made out of, all of them in deep vibrant colors. Soft leather belts hung neatly over matching leather riding boots. Each of the outfits were exquisite in feminine beauty, but lacked the delicate aura of the dresses she presently possessed. Walking further down the closet's hall, Sarah saw a glass case positioned neatly in the corner. She opened the case and took out an opal engraved jeweled dagger. There were five in all, with an assortment of polished silver throwing knives.

"She had a set of magnificent jewel inlayed double edged swords as well, but Jareth keeps those in his private chambers at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City." Delaina remarked from the doorway.

Sarah nodded frowning. She didn't remember seeing any jeweled swords on Jareth's wall. Perhaps he kept them else where.

She hesitantly replaced the dagger and turned to Delaina, "Who was she?"

Delaina motioned for her, "Try one on. I will tell you the story if you do so."

She hesitated, feeling there was more to this all than she was being told.

"They're what you wanted, right? Something to train in? Well I guarantee you'll find these to your liking."

Sarah nodded and walked to the magnificent clothing. She gently touched each one, examining them with great care. Finally, she decided on a deep crimson red summer dress with a black leather belt.

"Will I need help getting into this?"

Delaina smiled and indicated to the dressing screen in the corner of the room, "No. You'll find you can manage those dresses just fine on your own. She had them made that way. Each of the dresses was designed by her, right down to the smallest detail. She was a skilled fighter, and wanted the dresses to move as she did. But she also wanted the dresses to be beautiful. She wasn't trying to change her sex by becoming a soldier. She loved being female and thought her clothing should reflect her own personality and looks. She searched all over for the perfect material. It was the mermaids that had what she needed."

"There are really mermaids in the underground?" Sarah asked, a faint memory forming on the edge of her subconscious.

"Of course. And that is where she got the material to make her dresses. The mermaids heard she had been looking for a strong but soft material to make these warrior dresses. So they told her about the buds of an underwater plant that bloomed only once a year for three days. The buds could be picked, strung, and woven, much like cotton, but the material was softer than velvet, and no tears did it ever have. Only the sharpest of blades could even knick the material. Soft but strong, just like the wearer."

Sarah headed for the screen, "So who was she?"

Delaina sent a small prayer to the High God not to smite her.

"She was Klara's girl who died in the Great War. The one that you resemble so."

Sarah stood completely still on the other side of the screen, breath held.

"Jareth told you about the Great War; did he not?"

"He did."

"Well, I met her many years before the great war. She was more a sister to me than she was just a friend. Strong, beautiful, high spirited. She came from a peasant family but rose to be a great spy and fighter in the fae army. That is how we met. We were both in training. Many times the fae army and the vampire stocks would compete against each other to learn new ways of fighting and test skills. She was deadly with those knives and even more so with her swords. We made friends immediately. We pushed, challenged, and comforted each other." Delaina blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. It had been years since she had spoke of her best friend.

"After training I began working with my brother to learn the duties of ruling our kingdom, and she went on missions to learn information from our enemies or to fight in battles. She was an invaluable asset to his majesty's army."

"Are there many women in the Fae Army?"

Delaina thought, "Not a lot. A handful I suppose. Although, there are more women in the Fae Army than there are in any of the other kingdom's armies in the underground. Well, beside the Vampire Stocks. Vampire women are all trained from birth, so our army is pretty much half and half.

Sarah stepped around the screen and Delaina forced the sadness out of her eyes.

"Does it fit?"

Sarah nodded. The dress fit like a glove. It was beautiful, but it also was designed to let her move freely. She smoothed her hands over the skirt of the dress and noticed almost invisible pockets that were hidden in the folds. The belt was slitted, certainly for the jeweled daggers, and Sarah almost instinctively knew that there were also tiny niches in the boots for hidden knives as well.

"It's hard to imagine something so beautiful could also be so free moving and comfortable."

She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Delaina. The room was tense and every nerve in Sarah's body seemed intensified.

"Please continue." She whispered.

Delaina stared off, and Sarah knew she was seeing another time.

After a few moments she continued, "A few years later, after returning to the palace from some mission, she made friends with Jareth. They had seen each other and knew of each other, of course, but had never actually met. The king had thrown a grand ball and invited everyone in the fae kingdom. Of course many other people besides fae came to the ball, as well, as a guest. I was one of them. You see it wasn't too long before this that things had started to become strained between us and the nightmarecasters. My parents were still alive and acting as spies for the king. It was the King's hope to take the people's minds off the increasing chance of war; A way to relax and celebrate life while we could. That is where they met. They danced and talked all night, never leaving each other's side. I'd never seen her so happy and carefree in all the years that we had known each other." Delaina smiled sadly at the thought.

"They became lovers that night. And a year later they were engaged to be married."

Sarah felt torn between jealousy and sadness. Small stabs of both feelings tore at her heart.

"You never saw two people more perfect together, complimenting and completing each other. They were both strong, desirable, and independent, but she brought softness to his hard life and he brought laughter to hers. They sought each other out when one was hurting. They loved, played, and laughed with each other. But they never were to be married. The challenge of war had begun, and the nightmarecasters and their army swarmed on Balasmasna. Every available person was called on to fight. Neither of them wanted to the other to go, but both knew the other would. So they fought together. Guarding each other during the final battle. But at a hectic time in battle they got separated. Jareth's father had been killed and royal guards were surrounding Jareth, pushing him back towards the castle."

Delaina had a look of such pain on her face that Sarah opened her mouth to stop her. Sensing what she was to say Delaina hurriedly continued.

"When the war was declared over Balasmasna had not been overtaken and the Fae and Vampires, and the small colony of sprites rejoiced their victory. But it was not to last long. Jareth's love had been kidnapped. Seeing his defeat, the ruler of the nightmarecasters ordered her taken. The next few weeks made Jareth the way he is now. We searched everywhere for her. There wasn't a moment that went by where someone didn't search for her. But to no avail. There were many people who were hiding her with unmentionable magic. And then the crystals came. The first one was of Kale, telling Queen Seriana to relinquish her hold on the Fae Kingdom or Jareth's love would be tortured and then killed. It was the hardest thing for either Seriana or Jareth to do. Telling Kale that they would not ever give the kingdom to him, knowing they were killing her in doing so."

Tears glistened in Delaina's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"That wasn't the worst of it. Everyday for the next three weeks a crystal would arrive. Each one showed her being tortured, raped, beaten, and mangled. Jareth would speak to no one and refused to return to the castle beyond the goblin city where they shared a bed chamber together. Both of us stayed in Balasmasna Castle in hope of her return."

"Then one day the crystal didn't come," she took a deep breath, "Two days later her body arrived. She had been stabbed through the heart." Delaina stood and walked to the window. Sitting down in the niche she took a few moments to compose herself.

"It would be years before we knew exactly what happened. Jareth and I made a vow to never rest until everyone of her murderers had paid. And we did exactly that. Years of waiting and planning revealed a chance to overthrow the nightmarecaster's kingdom. It took only a few hours for the fae army to take control. They were unprepared and unaware. Kale was captured and kept in solitude for weeks. Jareth wanted him to go mad thinking of what awaited him. It worked too. By the time Jareth went to him Kale was hysterical. No one exactly knows what went on in the dungeons that day. I thought the queen would stop him since she didn't condone torture, but she turned a blind eye that day. One of the of the three guards that went down to retrieve Kale's body, told me that all they found was massive amounts of blood and miniscule body parts strewn across the floor and walls. But when Jareth finally did come up, he had the whole story of what had happened to his love the day she died."

Voices in the hall interrupted Delaina's story and Sarah was slightly relieved and annoyed at the same time.

Glancing over Sarah saw Delaina put her finger to her lips.

Sarah jumped as the door was shoved open and Jareth stood in the doorway.

"I found them." He called over his shoulder. Turning back around he took in Sarah's appearance and narrowed his eyes, "Where did you get that."

His voice was low and deadly causing Sarah to pale. Standing her ground she took a deep breath and replied, "I wanted some clothing that I wouldn't be so restricted in. I want to be able to defend myself. You said you wanted me to train with Delaina, but I couldn't do so properly with the delicate lace dresses that I have."

Jareth turned his attention to Delaina, "You just took it upon yourself to give her the clothes?" he growled out.

Delaina raised her eyebrow tauntingly, "Yes. They were given to me to do with as I see fit. I know her and I know she wouldn't have wanted her clothes to waste away in a closet somewhere when the perfect person was there to wear them."

Jareth's face was expressionless as he coldly turned and walked out of the room.

Garrett still hadn't taken his eyes off of Sarah and she could feel her temper rising. Sensing her anger Delaina interceded, "Do you mind giving us a few moments?"

Garrett seemed to be yanked out of his stupor by her voice, "Um, yeah. We just came to find you guys. Jareth and I found out a little information in our travels but not a lot. We plan on having the discussion at dinner."

"That's fine. We'll head down to the dining hall in a moment."

Bowing, Garrett left the room.

Sarah looked down at the dress she was wearing. A small part of her wondered why she didn't feel more discomfort at wearing a dead woman's clothing. But she felt perfectly at ease in the beautiful dress. Still, she didn't want to disrespect her spirit or anger anyone over some clothing.

Delaina watched the mixed emotions cross Sarah's face, "Don't even think about taking it off. I knew her inside and out. She would be proud to have her clothes worn again by you."

Sarah looked slightly unsure, "I don't want to anger Jareth. I agreed to wear the dress before I knew it was his lover's clothing I was taking. I can't do this."

Delaina shook her head and gripped Sarah's upper arms forcing her to look at her, "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitating Sarah nodded.

"Then believe me when I say Jareth will accept this, and this is what she would want."

Seeing the indecision on her face Delaina continued, "Come on let's go to dinner."

She started for the door but Sarah stopped her, "What happened to her?"

Delaina shut her eyes for a second and then closed the door.

Turning Sarah noticed she kept her face emotionless, but her eyes were full of anguish.

"Jareth tortured Kale into telling him the whole story. She knew Jareth loved her with all his heart, and she was afraid that he might actually give up his kingdom to save her. Which in truth, he had talked of it. I believe Seriana is the one who kept him from giving in. Seriana knew his love would not want that. And she was right. Jareth's love was so distraught over the fact that their people might suffer because of her, that she took her own life."

Sarah sat in shock, but Delaina wasn't finished.

"According to Kale, he was giving her her daily torture and rape when she slammed into him, causing the knife he held to her breast, that he normally used to keep her still, to slide in and pierce her heart. They were preparing to send her body back to Jareth when a piece of cloth fell out of her pocket. She wrote a letter on it. In her own blood. Apparently she had hoped Jareth would find the letter on her body."

"What did it say?" Sarah whispered.

Delaina had read that letter so many times she had it memorized by heart.

_My dearest Jareth,_

_I can not stand the thought of our people suffering. I can't let you give them up. So I will find a way to take my life and end this pain. I love you more than you would ever know. Please do not hurt anymore my love. For I hurt when you do. Tell Delaina I love her. Keep my swords. The rest I want to go with her. Find happiness in the thought that I will see you again one day._

_Your love through all times_

"Fortunately for us, Kale kept the cloth letter. He hoped to rub that in Jareth's face as well."

Delaina turned to Sarah, "Now you know why he is the way he is."

Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat, "I guess I do."

Delaina had started for the door again, when the pain seared through Sarah's body. Glimpses of Jareth laughing, passionate kisses, smoldering looks, and crimson blood flashed through her mind.

Delaina rushed to her side as Sarah fell to her knees, "Sarah?! Sarah?! Tell me what's wrong!"

Lifting her head Sarah struggled to pull in deep breaths to keep from passing out.

"Just a headache, I think. Came up on me suddenly."

Delaina saw the lie clear as day but decided not to comment on it. Whatever Sarah was hiding was for Sarah to tell.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah and Delaina went down to dinner where they found only Garrett and Libby.

Delaina sat next to Libby and poured herself a drink, "So what did you learn?" she asked ignoring Jareth's absence.

Garrett shook his head, "Not much. The only thing of importance we found is when we went to the Dreamcaster's Kingdom and spoke with Alwen." Garrett turned his attention to Sarah, "By the way, Jareth meant to tell you, Alwen is a little busy at the moment but has agreed to come to Balasmasna Castle the morning before the Spring Ball to speak with you."

Sarah nodded, a little disappointed. She had wanted to talk with Alwen sooner, but the ball was only three days away.

Garrett continued, interrupting Sarah's thoughts, "Alwen doesn't believe that Sarah's visions were real. She, of course, can't make a permanent judgment until she speaks with Sarah, but from what Jareth told her, it sound like someone was sending you dreams, or nightmares if you prefer.

Delaina chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, exposing her deadly sharp teeth, "Why send Sarah visions? What's the purpose?"

Garrett shrugged, "No one has a clue."

"Jareth thinks I was brought here as a distraction. A distraction for everyone. After I had those visions I thought about coming back to the underground. To check and see if they were real. If my friends were ok. Maybe whoever brought me back sent those to me initially to try and get me to come back on my own accord."

Garrett shook his head, "If you had wished yourself back here at anytime before the portals were closed we could have sent you home immediately. Whoever this is obviously wanted you here after the portals were closed so you couldn't go home."

"So why wait a week into the ban? Why not bring me back sooner?"

Delaina spoke up, "The moon. It was a full moon that night. Lots of unmentionable magic needs the moon to strengthen the spell. And if Sarah didn't want to come to the underground, then whoever it was would have needed the spell to be even stronger."

Sarah nodded, her excitement growing with the newly acquired information, "That's why he sent me the dreams. To get me to want to come back to the underground!"

Garrett glanced over at Libby, "What about her."

"I wanted to go wherever Sarah went. I was worried about her."

"Therefore, in relevance she would have wanted to come to the underground as well." Delaina stated.

Garrett pushed himself away from the table, "I should discuss this with Jareth, but I think you ladies are onto something." Garrett bowed, "If you'll excuse me."

After their meal Sarah and Libby retired to the library for a game of chess. Once Libby had beaten Sarah she took Delaina up on her offer for a game, so Sarah made her way to her own room. It wasn't until she lay there, snuggled in her thick blankets that she realized Delaina never said what the woman's name was.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah tiptoed silently through the unlit hallways of Balasmasna, taking advantage of the still night to practice the stealth movements she had been working on with Delaina as she headed to the other woman's rooms. Sarah had lain in bed for nearly 15 minutes before curiosity had her quickly dressing then silently heading for Delaina's rooms. Something about her story just stuck with Sarah, and she had to know what Jareth's love's name was. Unfortunately for her she wouldn't make it to Delaina's rooms. As she crossed through a set of intersecting corridors someone grabbed her from behind. One hand moved across her mouth effectively silencing her screams as the other arm wrapped around her pinning her arms to her side. Sarah felt panic rise up in her throat before Delaina's teachings ran through her mind. Keeping calm, she allowed herself to be drug down the opposing hallway. Feeling her reluctant acceptance of the situation her attacker loosened his grip on her arms. Sarah took the chance. In one swift movement she placed her balled fist into her other hand and jerked backwards, causing her elbow to dig deeply into his gut. Momentarily caught off guard the man's hand slipped from her mouth. But Sarah had no intention of screaming. She was going off of pure adrenaline and long ago engrained movements. Without pausing from her last hit, Sarah, entwining her hand together swung her arms around and landed a blow to the side of her attacker's head. Although it was no small tap that she gave him, it did nothing more that throw her attacker off balance. Turning, she hiked up the thin skirt on her nightshift and bolted down the corridor. She had just opened her mouth to scream when someone lunged at her from behind, throwing them both to the stone floor and promptly knocking the breath out of Sarah.

"Be still." He hissed and Sarah paused long enough for him to yank her to her feet. She couldn't make out his features in the dark, but she had no problem identifying the wild mass of blond hair.

"Jareth? What the hell are you doing?" She wheezed.

His white teeth shined in the moonlight as he grinned at her, "Testing you. Seeing what all Delaina taught you while I was gone."

She tried her hardest to be mad at him for scaring her the way he did, but she felt herself relaxing as she chuckled back at him, "Guess I didn't do too well, huh?"

Jareth took her hand and led her blindly down the dark hallway, "Actually you did very well. Against someone less skilled than myself, you most certainly would have gotten away." He grinned down at her again, "You nearly did anyway."

Sarah smiled as she followed him into a nearby room. Something was different about him. His speech was slightly mumbled and he was smiling over nothing. A fire was burning in the fireplace, and a few candles lit the room.

She took in her new surroundings as Jareth closed the door behind them. The coloring was similar to his room at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, only the layout was slightly different.

"Your rooms?"

"Mm hmm." Jareth came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her towards him.

"Jareth?"

"You know you have the most gorgeous eyes?"

Sarah peered into his reddened mismatched eyes, "Are you drunk?"

"Bah!" Jareth waved his as if to dismiss her question, but instead produced a clear crystal.

"Oops." Laughing loudly, he dropped it on the floor and watched it shatter then disappear.

Sarah backed up a bit and regarded him with humor in her eyes. She never thought she would see Jareth without his usual arrogance. She thought about how composed he was that night in the library, even after nearly a bottle and a half of brandy, and wondered just how much he had had tonight.

Holding her hands up in front of her, Sarah spoke slowly and evenly, "Why don't you lie down? You don't seem like you feel well. Perhaps I'll just head to Delaina's room like I was going to before you decided to attack me."

Jareth looked at the door unsteadily and through a crystal at it, "Can't now. I locked the door." He said in the accomplished tone of a five year old.

Sarah laughed, she couldn't help it, "Jareth, you're drunk. Why don't you…"

"Why were you going to see Delaina?" He asked interrupting her.

Sarah walked over and sat on the pillow in his alcove, "I just wanted to talk with her."

Jareth walked over and fell gracefully on his bed. Even for a drunk person he moved with a certain amount of grace that Sarah envied.

"You like the dresses?"

Sarah looked at him sharply, "I do. But I don't want to upset you. I won't wear them if…"

Jareth shook his head, "You should. I overreacted before. It was just shocking to see you in … her clothing."

Sarah hesitated, "What…What was her name?"

Jareth flipped over on his back and stared up at the black cloths draped around the posts of his bed.

"What did Delaina tell you?"

Sarah hesitated a moment before answering, "That she was your lover. You were to be married." The words burned in her mouth as she said them.

Jareth nodded, "Her name was .." the rest was lost as long gash suddenly appeared on his collarbone causing him to gasp in pain.

"Jareth!" Running to him, Sarah knelt over him and looked at the wound. It was deep. And smooth. Her brow furrowed as she immediately noticed there were no rough edges where the skin had torn.

"What's going on?" she whispered as she pulled the collar of his shirt down.

Jareth shook his head, "It's nothing." he sat up and swatted her hand away. "I must have been cut by one of the crystal shards."

Sarah frowned, "No. It's not. That crystal disappeared."

He remained silent, avoiding her eyes.

"You're hiding something from me."

Jareth sighed. The pain seemed to dull the alcohol from his mind, making his words clearer, "Yes. I am. I won't lie to you."

Slowly he looked at her, "Sarah, what I CAN tell you I will. But you must understand that some things in the underground must be kept from you."

"I don't understand. Why? What things?"

Jareth remained silent. Sarah forced herself to remain calm but as he looked away from her she exploded, "Don't you think I deserve to know what's going on!? Don't you think I should hear what pertains to my life!?"

Jareth turned sharply and grabbed her arms, "Yes, I do. And if the situations were reversed, I would be just as upset. But I didn't make the rules, Sarah, I just follow them."

Sarah's breathing slowed down as she realized his gash was dripping blood down into his shirt. Getting up she ran to the bath tub and snatched up a wash cloth. Climbing back on the bed, she forced him to lie down while she applied pressure to the wound.

"Is it because I am mortal?"

"Yes." Jareth's hesitation did not go unnoticed.

After much debate with herself she decided to drop the subject. At least until his wound was tended. "You need stitches."

"Probably."

"I'll get the healer." Sarah said as she started to pull away.

Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him on the bed as he closed his eyes, "No. I don't think I could deal with people in my state of mind."

Sarah smiled again, "Admit it. You're drunk."

Eyes still closed he smiled, "I'm drunk." Cracking and eyelid he regarded her, "You're only one of three people who have even seen me this way." He yawned loudly, "I'll admit, I don't do this often."

Sarah's smile faded, "Why did you tonight?"

Jareth closed his eyes again and shrugged, "Why does anyone? I..I was stressed."

Sarah decided not to push the issue. She had a fair assumption of why he decided to get drunk tonight anyway. It had been seeing her in his old love's clothing.

Which brought to light that Jareth said she looked liked his dead lover. Could that be the reason he kissed her? Why he touched her and looked at her the way he did? Sarah pushed the painful thoughts from her mind, unable to deal with them at the present time.

"Who else has seen you drunk?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Delaina and Garrett."

Sarah nodded although he couldn't see her. He yawned once more as Sarah pulled the blood soaked cloth away. She started to get up when he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get another cloth. This one's soaked." He didn't reply so Sarah climbed off the bed and deposited the blood soaked cloth in a nearby basket. She washed her hand in the basin to help not infect the wound. She returned to the bed with two fresh dry cloths and bent to the task of getting the blood to stop flowing. Jareth remained still and Sarah began to wonder if he was even awake.

"Jareth?"

No answer.

"Jareth?" She asked a hair's breath louder?

"Hmmm?"

Sarah smiled and brushed the hair out of his face as she continued to apply slight pressure to the gash. After a few moments when it seemed like the bleeding had stopped, she removed the cloth. As she sat and wondered what to do about wrapping the gash, Sarah looked closely at it. It amazed her that the cut was so smooth. No distinguished tearing marks at all. Carefully she reached out and ran her finger along the smooth line of the wound. Immediately, fresh skin began to cover the red swollen area. Sarah sat in shock as the gash closed up leaving a small white scar in its place.

"Oh goodness."

She didn't know how long she sat there and stared at the newly healed skin, but in the back of her mind she knew it didn't matter. She wasn't going anywhere tonight. Jareth had locked the door, and she didn't have the heart to wake him out of his peaceful slumber to let her out. And if she admitted it, a not so small part of her didn't really want to leave his side.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah struggled to pull the blankets out from beneath Jareth and then up over him. The whole while trying not to think about what the morning would bring if anyone should find her here. After he was comfortably settled, she crawled in bed. Lying on her side she studied him, until sleep pulled at her mind and eventually claimed her.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	10. Chapter 10

A silent groan escaped Sarah's lips as she struggled to open her eyes. Feeling an intense pounding in her head, she drug her arm up to her face and suddenly paused. A small gasp escaped her as the back of her hand rubbed across her flushed sore cheeks. Carefully her finger tips brushed swollen eyelids making her hiss. Barely managing to open one eye, she started to panic as she put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. Her palms scraped the rough stone surface as she lost her balance and fell against a cold, dank wall. Shivering hard as her bare skin came in contact with the freezing wall, she quickly glanced down and realized she was completely naked, but for a pair of torn panties. She was able to hold herself there for mere seconds before her strength gave out and she sank back to the cold dirt covered floor. Sarah stifled a cry as she fell to a shattered knee. Rolling carefully to the side to avoid any further damage, she slowly surveyed the room through her half open eyelid. It seemed to be a 5 by 6 stone cell with no visible door or window. Water dripped from the ceiling turning the dirt on the floor a brown-streaked, black color. Sarah caught a strong scent of urine wafting from one of the corners, and assumed that the small floor patch was used as a lavatory.

A harsh chill sent a shiver through her body, and she ran her hands delicately over her arms, feeling the puckered lash marks, sensitive bruises, and other various welting abrasions. Carefully letting her head fall back against the stone wall, she drug a deep breath in through a throat that felt scalded and hoarse, as if she'd been screaming for hours. Attempting to fight off the panic threatening to engulf her, she started to yell out for someone, anyone, but the small vibrations had her throat closing up and she fell to the floor once again as cough after cough tore from her. When she could breath normally again, Sarah wiped her hand across her mouth and froze as it came away streaked with red liquid, and she immediately identified the bitter coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She had only a few moments to register this fact when a door shaped recess suddenly appeared on the wall she was leaning against. Moving as quickly as her sore broken body would allow, she scrambled to the other side of the room and barely managed to stand without swaying.

A dark outline appeared in the doorway slowing morphing into the form of a man. Grinning sardonically, the man regarded Sarah with amused eyes, "So you're awake. I must remember to not be so lenient with you this time. I rather like hearing your waking screams as I slice through that delectable porcelain flesh."

Sarah shook with anger as she balled her hands into fist causing her nails to bite deeply into her calloused hands, and drawing sticky blood to coat her palms. She regarded the man coldly as he laughed at her obvious anger. He wasn't a very tall man; barely reaching Sarah's own height. His hair was light brown with sun lightened streaks that was kept cut short. His face was pudgy with thin lips that seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. He was stocky; plenty of bulging muscle but with the excess fat as well. His eyes were a vibrant blue that would have shown beautifully in Sarah's opinion if he didn't hold so much anger and contempt in them, as he did now. She swallowed deeply then almost screamed as the man, seemingly impatient with her silence, closed the small space between them and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

Bile rose in Sarah's throat as the man grabbed her bruised face and forcefully shoved his tongue inside her mouth. With the bit of strength she had left she pushed him away, causing her to lose her balance and tumble roughly to the floor.

He laughed at her, a deep gruff sound low in his throat as he turned and addressed the two people that had come in behind him, unnoticed by her.

"Take her."

Neither of the two men seemed to need to be told where to take her as they started forward.

Sarah held out one hand to ward them off, but in her heart she knew it was useless. Without effort, the man in front grabbed her arm and hoisted her over his shoulder. When she started struggling, she quickly learned what the other man's job was as his knuckles slammed into her temple, rendering her dazed and only barely conscious.

Sarah didn't know where they were going or even how long she was carried, but when she was next aware of her surroundings she had been carried into a slightly larger room with a long sturdy looking wooden table in the center. Her carrier walked over and dropped her roughly onto the table while the other man immediately began strapping her arms and legs down. A low agonizing groan passed through Sarah's lips as small blades that had been sown into her restraints began to cut through the skin on her wrists and ankles.

The blue eyed man walked into her line of sight then, looking at her once again with that sneering smile, "How does that feel? I had the razors added after you broke the strap and nearly took off my head last time." He said, pointing to a small but deep looking abrasion near his hairline. "Perhaps they now will keep you from struggling overmuch."

Sarah glared at him with hate burning brightly in her green eyes, but she remained still. There was no use in wasting the energy or blood that she would use up in struggling.

_Besides, I have a purpose today._

Sarah's eyes widened as the thought invaded her mind in a voice that was familiar yet distant. She didn't have time to ponder it though as the man's voice drew her back to reality as he spoke to one of her guards.

"Activate the crystal." He turned his attention back to Sarah, letting his eyes trail greedily over her exposed form before dragging those blue eyes back up to her green ones, "I'm going to say this once more, Sarah." He paused as he walked over and drew her face up to his by her long blood matted hair, stretching her arms to the length of her restraints and making her flinch, "Tell Jareth to hand over his kingdom. That's the deal. You for his kingdom."

Sarah snarled at him before spitting in his face, "I would rather die than turn my people over to you."

_What the hell!_

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sarah knew none of this was making sense. She didn't know this man, where she was, or what was going on. It was her voice, but they weren't her words. It was as if her body knew more than her mind did.

Her musings were interrupted once again as the man laughed, then backhanded her across the face, making her eyes feel like they were on fire. Struggling to stay conscious she focused intently on his words.

"Always the savior, aren't you?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. He let his eyes trail over her body before slowly reaching out and fondling a well rounded breast. His eyes glazed over as he took one nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. Sarah twisted her body as best she could but her restraints kept her at his disposal. Snorting at her foolish attempts, he savagely pinched her nipple while his mouth descended onto the other. Sarah resumed her struggles in earnest as he bit and tore at her sensitive flesh. Only after she started gagging did he pull back. Sarah drug in deep breaths, willing herself not to vomit.

He watched her carefully, eyes full of sick pleasure. When she had herself under control he continued, "Save yourself. Anyone of those people you are protecting would do the same thing. That little vampire bitch you call friend, don't you think she'd do the same? Be dark, Sarah."

Sarah laughed causing his face to redden, "Delaina would rip out her own heart before giving up her kingdom, or her friends." Her smiled vanished as she lowered her voice, "And I am dark. You and I just have very different ideas of what that consists of."

Sarah barely saw the quick movement as he pulled a knife from his belt and leapt forward pressing the cold steel against her throat, "Really? And what makes our ideas so different?"

She sneered at him baring her teeth, "When you meet Hades I'll be sure I make an appointment to come down and explain it to you. Although by that time I'm sure you'll have figured it out." She looked at him with more regal contempt than someone in her position should have been able to muster, "I know Hades personally. And trust me; he's going to have quite the spot for you when Jareth sends you to him."

"Shut up, you little cunt." He whispered pushing the knife up under her chin and exposing more of her throat. But through his anger she could see the shine of fear. She had made reference to knowing Hades before. And one did not make a claim to know a God of the Realm without it being true.

But the fear was quickly replaced with sick pleasure and loathing, "Why do you struggle? Why do you keep yourself here when I offer you the means to leave?"

"Your offer is a joke. I would never betray Jareth or my people." She ground out through gritted teeth.

He chuckled as he let the knife slid across her smooth flesh, leaving a small trickle of blood in its wake. Leaning over he whispered huskily in her ear, "How does it feel to know that you are the reason Jareth will surrender his Kingdom to me? That you are the reason his blood will run freely over my sword? To know that his people will be executed by my army, all because of you?"

Sarah screamed and tugged at her restraints, unmindful of the blood that was flowing from the deep lacerations the razors were causing.

Grabbing her by the throat, the man growled and pressed the knife against her heart.

"Be still!"

Sarah halted her struggles and turned her head away from those frosty blue eyes.

"Jareth." That one word tore from her lips in an agonizing sob, "Forgive me." A single tear fell from her eye as she threw her weight into the sharp point of the knife. Incomparably sharp elvin steel slid effortlessly through her skin and between her ribs, piercing her heart.

Blue eyes widened in surprise as a barely noticeable smile settle on her lifeless lips.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah sat straight up screaming and grabbing her heart. Next to her, Jareth instinctually pulled a knife from a hidden alcove in his headboard and faced the room. Breathing hard, he quickly surveyed his chamber before turning to the woman next to him who had yet to quit screaming. Her eyes were wide and shining with unbridled fear as she hurriedly backed up against the black cherry wood headboard.

"Sarah!" He yelled loudly grabbing her shoulders.

Sarah's arm flung out and slammed into a small notch just above the base of the headboard, opening a hidden slot. Grabbing the knife hidden inside, she lunged at Jareth. Head pounding from a massive hangover, he just barely managed to grab her wrists and using her own momentum, somersaulted her backwards. Thankful he had such a large bed so he didn't fling her off, he landed on top of her prying the knife out of her hand before she gained her breath back.

Unfortunately she had freed her other hand while his attention was on the knife. Stars flashed in front of his eyes as she slammed her fist into his temple. Rolling to the side of the bed she managed to get one more hit in, splitting his lip open with her upturned palm, before he tackled her off the bed, using his full weight and strength to hold her down.

"Sarah! Wake up!" He yelled. The panic in his voice must have gone through to her, because she immediately stopped fighting him.

After a few moments she replied, "Jareth?"

Sighing heavily he pushed off of her, kneeling in between her slightly bent knees as she propped herself up on her elbows.

She caught sight of him then and gasped, "Oh lord, Jareth. What happened?"

Taking a minute to get his breathing and racing heart under control, he got up and sat on the bed before he replied, "I'm not sure. You seemed to be having some sort of nightmare." He gestured to his face, "I tried to wake you up and you attacked me."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as his words brought back her dream in clear precise detail, "Attack?" she repeated darkly.

Jareth immediately noticed her dark change and reached down to grab her hands and help pull her up on the bed, "Sarah? What wrong?" He asked, keeping one of her hands firmly in his while he reached up to brush away a stray lock of mussed hair. With reflexes that surprised even her, Sarah smacked his hand away from her face. Shocked eyes locked onto shocked eyes as Jareth felt his jaw drop ever so slightly.

Immediately tears filled her eyes as Sarah grabbed his hand and held it to her chest, "Jareth, I…" Tears spilt over her flushed cheeks as she bit her lip. She couldn't say she was sorry. Not when she didn't know what was happening to her.

Sensing her distress, Jareth took her hands and gently pulled her to the center of the bed, where he leaned her back into a mound of pillows. Her body stiffened as her eyes shown with fear, and she went into an unconscious defense mode, but as Jareth stretched out next to her, head propped up on one hand, she relaxed ever so slightly. Turning to mirror his position, she breathed deeply as she lowered her eyes, fighting to gain control of the surging emotions filling her to the brim.

"Her name was Sarah." It wasn't a question but she let it hang there anyway. Jareth bit down on the inside of his cheek, to keep the utter look of shock off his face. He didn't care for a repeat of last night's wound, so he simply nodded, offering her no further explanation.

Eyes still lowered to the sheets beneath them, Sarah didn't see him nod, but she didn't need his conformation. After a few seconds she drug her eyes up to his and he was shocked to see anger there.

"I..." She swallowed deeply, "I dreamt of her. Of…of what happened to her. That last night she was alive."

No amount of control could hide the soul tearing anguish that ripped through his heart at her words. He tried to remain impassive, to show her nothing of what he felt beneath the surface. But her words brought memories of a wooden box; a horrid stench; and wishing to the High God that he had not been the one to open it and find his beloved's body, mangled, caked with dirt and dried blood, and utterly lifeless. He suppressed a sob, clenching his teeth and forcing his eyes closed, but he couldn't stop the tears that began to flow down his cheeks. Lacking his normal grace, he turned and threw a crystal at the door, unlocking it.

"Leave." He ordered in a voice that left no argument. He'd never lost control of his emotions in front of anyone, save for his anger, and he'd be damned if he started now.

He turned away from her, laying flat on his back and turning his head. Knowing that she wouldn't understand. Knowing that she would more than likely feel embarrassed slighted and angry. Knowing that she would probably leave, and he'd lose this chance to strengthen the connection between them. But he didn't care. Pain, anger, and a feeling of being completely alone tore through his body, filling his veins and tearing through his mind until he physically hurt. But Sarah felt the same soul tearing, the same anger, hurt, and a feeling she didn't know existed; of longing, to be held in his arms.

Stilling her own tears and taking a deep silent breath to fortify herself, she closed the small space between their bodies, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and dragging half of her weight on top of him. Holding him tightly she buried her face in his neck.

"Please." She didn't need to say anything else, that one word spoke volumes.

_Please don't push me away_

_Please tell me why this is happening_

_Please comfort me_

_Please let me comfort you_

After a moment, Jareth turned and took her in his arms as his resolve broke. His tears mingled with her own as they sobbed in each other's arms. For an hour they lay entwined, clinging to each other, slowing stroking and offering comfort in their touches until both were breathing evenly and calm.

"Tell me about your dream."

Sarah pulled back slightly, regarding him with concerned eyes, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would say otherwise. Neither of them doubted that it was real. That Sarah actually lived through the other woman in her last moments of life. Without knowing how or why they both knew that it was more than just a regular dream.

So Sarah began her lengthy descriptive recollection of what she saw, felt, and heard. A few times during her tale she felt Jareth stiffen or let out a barely audible curse, but he never stopped her or let go of his hold on her.

When she was finished they both sighed in anxious relief then lay still and silent for a few moments lost in their respective thoughts.

Sarah drew circles on his skin with her index finger for a few moments before breaking the silence, "It was Kale wasn't it? That man I saw in my dream."

"Yes." Jareth replied softly burying his face deeper in her neck, letting the slight scent of rain water and lavender from her hair, invade his senses.

"The man, the other man that stole into the Castle Beyond the Goblin City while I was bathing, he said something about not killing Libby because she was my only link to the mortal world," her brow furrowed as she recalled his words, causing Jareth to pull back and study her, "and that if I didn't have her to remind me of the aboveground, who knows what I might start to remember."

Sarah bit her lip in thought as Jareth remained impassively silent.

"And now…now that's what I'm doing. I'm remembering things. Her things."

"I've been having little dreams at night, and sometimes…sometimes during the day as well. Never like last night. More brief. A scent, a touch, or a feeling is all." She looked at Jareth questioningly, "Why?"

He opened his mouth then closed it reluctantly, bracing himself for her anger. Instead she sighed dejectedly, "I look like her, I have her name, and now I'm remembering her life." Sarah growled in frustration, "I can feel it. There's something else. Something bigger. That's the something you can't tell me. And I should know it. But…but I can't. It's as if there's something clouding my vision. Every time I'm close, I feel that veil cover my eyes and it slips away." Jareth held his breath in anticipation. A millions thoughts jumbled in his head.

_What if she guesses_

_What if she remembers_

_What if…what if we die_

Sarah turned and his eyes widened. All previous frustration and anxiety were gone from her eyes as they met his.

Pulling herself back into his arms he felt his body react to her nearness in a way his anger and pain wouldn't let him earlier.

She sighed slightly against his chest, her warm breath sending shivers running over his smooth skin.

"Jareth I..I didn't only see what she saw. I felt everything as well. Her feelings at the situation, and my own; mixed together." She looked up at him and he held her closer as he saw tears renew themselves in her eyes.

"I hated having you gone these past three days." He felt the shock run through his mind at her words, but she wasn't done, "I know it hasn't been very long since we started our…friendship." The word came out more tentatively than she had wanted, "but this was like a preview of what life is going to be like when I'm sent home. I already look forward to see you in the morning, and going for walks in the garden, or discussing the history of our worlds." Jareth hadn't moved through her small speech, afraid if he even breathed she would realize what she was saying and stop, "Last night, in my dream. I felt what she felt. But I had my own feelings as well. And when he…he told me to betray you, I knew in the deepest part of my heart that I could never do that, even knowing I was signing my own death warrant. And at the end, when I knew I was going to take my own life, all I could think about was you. How I would never see you again. Her memories mixed with my own and it was as if we shared the one same thought." Sarah pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Life was nothing without you."

"Sarah, I.."

But he never finished as Sarah quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The few seconds it took him to respond drug on forever, but Sarah refused to pull away. Then suddenly he groaned deep in his throat and pulled her against him, fully responding to her slow administrations. Smiling, she ran her tongue over his lips and gasped in delight as he deepened the kiss hurriedly. Rationally they both knew that they would have a lot of explaining to do to their consciences, but at the moment the only thing that mattered was the sensual taste of locked lips, the feel of clothing being removed, and the delightful sounds they were eliciting from each other.

Jareth slowly began undoing the thick wide straps of Sarah's night dress, which was nothing more than a few thin layers of soft loose fitting silk material.

Taking his time to admire her soft luscious form, Jareth nipped and kissed her exposed skin, making Sarah writhe and moan in pleasure. Pulling the last strap free, he pushed the remaining bit of silk over Sarah's head, sucking in his breath deeply as his eyes devoured her delectable body. She laid half on her back, half turned to him, fully naked and completely self assured. She didn't blush or attempt to hide herself. Just smiled at him knowingly before her own eyes began making a burning path down his bare torso. One eyebrow lifted enticingly at his more than apparent erection, straining through his light grey breeches. Reaching out she ran a single finger down his hardened length and Jareth laughed at her wanton behavior before standing and quickly ridding himself of his remaining clothing.

Sarah watched him discard his pants then crawl back to the center of the bed dragging her and the blanket on top of him. Intense heat pooled in her belly as she saw how long and thick he actually was. She experienced a brief moment of concern, wondering if she could really take all of his fullness inside her; but then Jareth ground his hips roughly against hers, causing his hard shaft to rub against her moistened area in the most delicious way, and rational thoughts flew from her mind. She groaned in his shoulder then began trailing soft kisses around his jaw and down to his chest.

Jareth growled in pleasure, causing Sarah to look up and smile at him. Giving her a smile back he reached out, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, and pulled her slowly down, melting their lips together.

Jareth ran his hands lustfully over her tight backside, pressing his lips fully against hers and sending icy shivers racing along her spine. Pulling back slightly, Jareth trailed his tongue down the column of her throat. Sarah bit her lip, throwing her head back in rapture as his mouth captured her breast. Reaching up to cup a breast in one hand, he nipped and sucked, teasing her with alternating pleasure and pain. At hearing a low moan rumble deep in Sarah's throat, Jareth's blood temperature rose. Letting loose a deep moan, he rolled over bringing Sarah underneath him and burying them both under the thick blankets. Sarah sighed in delight as his additional weight spread hot pleasure through her body. Feeling her slick wetness coat his throbbing erection, Jareth groaned deeply, burying his face in her long thick hair. Reaching down he splayed his fingers over her flat stomach and firmly grasped her hips, settling himself at her moist entrance. A sliver of doubt snaked through his mind causing him to hesitate, but Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she urged him on with her legs. Gathering her in his arms Jareth ran his fingers through her hair as he slowly started to fill her. Dragging in a deep breath, Sarah felt a strangled gasp escape through her parted lips as he pushed himself into her fully. Breathing heavily they stared into each other's eyes feeling the deep current run through their veins.

Jareth kissed her deeply as she accustomed herself to his size. When she arched her hips into his experimentally, he growled and thrust back into her. She was tight and wet; sliding into her over and over was like sliding into exotic oils. Sarah flung her arms out, grasping the silk sheets and wrapped her legs around Jareth's back, drawing him deeper into her. Feeling slightly lightheaded at this new pleasure, Jareth quickened his pace, alternating thrusting and grinding into her. When he heard her breath become frenzied and her movements erratic, he slowed the pace a bit and pulled halfway out of her. Leaning forward he ground his erection into her clit, still only entering her halfway. Groaning in irritation, Sarah desperately tried to draw him in further but he only smiled and ground against her harder, bringing forth a gasp and getting her even wetter. Suddenly, he withdrew completely, making her feel disoriented from the sudden loss, before slamming deeply back into her. Sarah screamed as she came hard, soaking his thick member as he gripped the sheets and came with her.

A short while later when their breathing had slowed, Jareth still lay on top of Sarah, as she had yet to unwrap her legs from him. Propping himself up on one elbow, he smoothed a few sweat soaked tendrils off of her forehead. She smiled up at him as she slowly unwrapped her legs, allowing him to slide off to her side. Jareth reached over and pulled her to him as she flung one leg over his and rested her head on his chest.

They lay silent for a long time, simply content to hold each other, before sleep claimed them both.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah scrunched up her nose as feather soft hair fell over her face, and a pair of lips brushed her forehead.

Opening her eyes she blinked away the sleep as she adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming through the open glass doors that led to the veranda.

"Afternoon." Jareth said, as he twisted her long hair around his wrist.

"Afternoon." She smiled, making him feel like he was drowning in that innocent smile and sleep laden eyes. Grinning back he leaned down and hungrily pressed his lips against her own. Desire flooded both their senses, and it was some time later before they lay apart once again, breathing heavily with sweat glistening their bodies.

After a few moments Jareth rolled over on his side facing her, "Care for a bath?"

Sarah honestly thought she could sleep again, but the thought of the cool delicious water swirling around her hot flushed body was more than enticing enough to get her to leave the bed. She nodded her agreement, and Jareth smiled giving her a deep kiss before pushing off the bed and walking over to the large tub.

Rolling over to watch him as he adjusted the temperature of the water, Sarah couldn't help but admire the perfect male specimen in front of her. Wild hair and beautiful mismatched eyes complimented his tall lean form. Taunt muscles moved sleekly underneath perfect alabaster skin while a light pattering of blond hair trailed down his hard flat stomach. Sarah blushed slightly as he turned and caught her more than thorough perusal of him.

Smirking he strutted towards her, making her earlier desire flare up once again, "Like something you see?" he asked as he held his hand out to her.

Taking his offered hand she let him pull her from the bed. Smiling she pressed her naked body fully against his, pleased when heat smoldered in his eyes, "You could say that."

Sarah shrieked as Jareth made to wrestle her to the bed. Shaking her head she quickly flung herself around him and smirked at him mischievously, "Now, now, Goblin King, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

Her eyes widened in surprise as he growled and leapt off the bed towards her. Spinning on one heel, Sarah dashed across the room Jareth hot on her heels. Seeing a dead end at the bath tub she turned abruptly and cut across to the bed again. Leaping high, she landed in the middle of the bed, pulled her legs underneath her, and used her momentum to quickly roll to the other side of the bed. Sensing Jareth on her heels she turned and ran to the other side of the bed once more. Chancing a quick look behind her, she just had time to shriek before Jareth placed one hand on the end of the bed and catapulted clear across, landing just behind her. Sarah made to run again but his strong hands gripped her waist firmly, halting her progress. Giggling seductively Sarah turned to look up at him when she found herself lifted up and over his shoulder.

Sarah let out a strangled shriek at her precarious position, "Jareth! Put me down!"

Jareth smirked then laughed outright as a thought occurred to him, "Whatever you say, lady."

Three long strides brought him to the edge of the nearly full bathtub. Realizing his intent, Sarah had just enough time to take a deep breath before she was gracelessly dumped into the center of tub. Cool water surrounded her sweat drenched body, making her shiver in pleasure before she gave a strong kick and surfaced.

Jareth stood with his hands on his hips, one eyebrow cocked at her.

Sarah smiled and keeping her eyes locked with his, spread her arms out and floated on her back. Heat spread through Jareth's body and soon he had joined her, taking a minute to let the delicious cool water swirl around his hips before swimming out and taking her in his arms. Sarah wrapped her legs around his mid section as she tangled her fingers in his soft wet hair and pressed her lips against his.

After their bath, Jareth sent word to Delaina through Martha that both he and Sarah were going to the Goblin Kingdom for a day of relaxation, and they had plans to remain there that night.

Sarah hesitated leaving without talking to Libby first, but settled on writing her friend a short note and having Jareth send it by way of Martha as well.

They spent the rest of the day locked away in Jareth's room at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, talking about the underground, telling stories about their lives, and making love every few hours. They ate dinner in bed and sipped champagne by the open window, wrapped only in a sheet and each others arms. When the clock struck 13 o'clock both Jareth and Sarah were fast asleep, exhausted and happier than either had been in many years.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah leaned out the window of the large black and silver carriage, letting the wind tousle her long unbound hair. Grinning at the beautiful scenery, she lifted her face to the sun and inhaled the sweet aroma of the damp clean earth around her. Steering the horses from an outside seat, Rushard shook his head at the free spirited young woman. He knew what was going on between his King and this mortal, but just as Jareth knew, Rushard's loyalty extended to this particular woman as well as himself. From inside the carriage Jareth chuckled grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her inside on his lap. Turning she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The couple was on their way back to Balasmasna at a leisurely pace.

Still sitting comfortably on his lap, Sarah buried her face in the column of Jareth's neck and sighed.

Brow furrowed he questioned, "What's the matter?"

Sarah shrugged and turned her body so she was straddling him. Leaning back into the deep cushions of the carriage, Jareth looked up at her, trying to ignore the gentle friction that accompanied her position on him.

"What if …" Sarah trailed off as her shoulder's drooped. Silence descended the carriage as Sarah worried at her lip. Jareth stared at her curiously trying to fight down the biting panic that was beginning to tear through him as he wondered if she was finally starting to regret her actions. They had been hasty in moving from enemies to friends to lovers, but he had enjoyed the change quite thoroughly and up until this moment, he thought she had too. He steeled himself for her avid denial of their relationship. He would not show her the hurt that would eat and tear at his body, but he would not – could not go back to attempting a weak friendship. After their night and day of loving making, Jareth knew he would never be able to rid her completely from his mind or body.

"What if … I didn't go home?"

Jareth stared at her blankly for a moment as her words slowly sank through the layer of stunned surprise.

At his continued silence Sarah averted her eyes and began to nervously bite her lip again as she attempted to steady her hands. The previous day had been wonderful for her; She'd never felt more alive than she did when she was with Jareth. They had spent many scattered hours of the day passionately making love and simply enjoying each other's bodies. They had also talked, debated, and told stories as they lay in each other's arms. A game of chess had been played and she was still more than a little sore that Jareth had beaten her. She knew they had moved fast. And what she had said was taking things to a completely new level, but she couldn't fathom going home now. The thought of never seeing him again, of never having another day like the previous was tearing at her heart.

"I mean, right away. Of course I'll go home. I just thought that until we knew who was behind all of the attacks it would be safer for me to stay here. Unless, it's safer for me at home in which case… I'll leave if you want me to."

Her eyes found his once again and he was shocked out of his stupor by the sadness that filled the green depths.

Reaching out, Jareth wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her down to kiss her lips chastely before taking her hands in his.

"There's no reason for us to play trivial emotion games. I want you here, and I know you want to stay here. There's a lot at stake right now and I don't think either of us are in the right state of mind to be making any permanent decisions." Pain filled Sarah's mind as his words echoed a speech made to make amends but not promises.

Seeing her doubt, Jareth shook his head, "Because if I did what I wanted, it would be to lock you back up in my room and never let you go for fear of you regretting your actions with me and returning to the aboveground forever."

"The Aboveground. The Underground. Fae. Mortal." Sarah sighed and turned around so she could lean back against him, "I knew this would be complicated but I hadn't realized it just how much."

Jareth nodded against her head as he inhaled the scent of her freshly washed and windblown hair.

"You're right though." She said as she thought of the attacks and the strange man, "Now, isn't the time to make any permanent decisions." The carriage stopped and Sarah and Jareth saw that they were outside of Balasmasna's inner gate. Turning back to him she added, "But I will stay until this is all settled. Libby may leave and return home. It's probably safer if she did, but I can't live the rest of my life thinking there's a threat out there waiting for me. If he can get me here he can find a way to get me aboveground. I won't leave until he's found."

"What if what we think is true, and you were meant to be just a distraction here? Sending you home may eliminate the threat."

Sarah shook her head, "I can't explain it. I think we are right about that. But I don't think whoever brought me here will just give up. I don't think the threat will go away. There's something more … but…but I just can't …_find_ it. You know?"

Jareth rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, "You just decided this on the carriage ride over?" He asked with a trace of mockery in his voice.

Sarah hesitated knowing she was only telling him part of the truth, then answered, "No. Actually it was the night Libby was attacked. I can't live my life that way, Jareth. And as of now…I have a score to settle. I want this man found."

Jareth jerked his head up and stared. She didn't even realize. She has no idea how much she's already changing. No, not changing, he thought … becoming.

"Are you two well rested from your stay at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?" Delaina's dark velvety voice cut through their respective thoughts and both grinned sheepishly before reaching out to each other.

Instinctively they knew that the conversation was far from over, but it would have to wait for the time being.

Jareth stepped out of the carriage and turned to hand Sarah down. When both stood before the devastatingly beautiful vampire she simply cocked an eyebrow at them and waited hands on her narrow waist. Sarah glanced towards the front of the carriage only to find Rushard gone.

Reading her thoughts Delaina told her, "He's already inside the castle. He took the horses to the inner gates after I told him I'd make sure the two of you made it inside."

Jareth shrugged and pulled Sarah to him, "I don't think we've anything to answer for. Sarah and I needed some time." He replied haughtily.

Delaina looked at him scathingly before turning and smiling at Sarah, "Well I'm sure you didn't do anything … that I haven't already deduced."

Sarah smiled back at her through sealed lips. She was more than a little surprised that she wasn't more apprehensive about Delaina knowing about her and Jareth's time together.

"Come on." Delaina said shielding her eyes and looking skyward, "No sense standing out here in this dreadful sun."

Jareth laughed at her irritated expression and led the way through the gates, "Vampires. Never were big fans of sunlight. They prefer the darkness or moonlight."

"Sun light doesn't kill us like in mortal legends but it does hurt my eyes and give me a headache." she replied looking at Jareth.

Sarah looked up and glimpsed a strange look on Delaina's face as she walked with Jareth. The three of them went through the check point and into the castle, walking all the while in silence, one woman on each side of the Goblin King.

As they reached the main foyer in the castle, Delaina turned to them, "Oh by the way. Libby and I were talking earlier. Being cooped up in the castle has really made her melancholy. Parain said she on leave to walk short distances, so I thought perhaps we could take her and Sarah to the Vampire Stocks. The country side is beautiful this time of year. With the Spring Ball being tomorrow, I thought maybe we all could get away and rest for a night. Guests won't be showing up until noon on the morrow so we'll get back in plenty of time."

Jareth shrugged and turned to Sarah, "Up to you, my lady."

Sarah smiled excitedly, "That sounds wonderful. I'd love to see more of the underground."

Delaina smiled, "I'm glad. And honestly with all the formalities and etiquettes that will be going on tomorrow, I think this little reprieve is just the thing to fortify me. Why don't you and Libby ready yourselves and we'll leave in two hours. I need to send word to Adam that we'll be arriving. Since it's so late in the afternoon already it would probably be best to go by crystal to the front gates. I can have rooms made up so we won't need to worry about traveling back tonight, and then we can come back by carriage tomorrow so you can see more of the country side."

Sarah and Jareth nodded their agreement then turned to make their way up to their rooms.

"Martha will help you pack. You'll like the Vampire Stocks. I spent many of my summers there as a boy with Delaina and Adam." He chuckled, "Almost a many summers as they spent here. It was a good time when all four of us were together, Delaina, Adam, Velron and myself."

Sarah smiled up at him, "I'm looking forward to seeing more of your home."

Jareth bent and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'll meet back up with you in the library in an hour. I need to take care of some things of my own. We'll leave from there."

Sarah nodded and the pair reluctantly turned opposite ways.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah was surprised to find Libby already walking around her room picking out a few necessities for Vivi, her personal servant elf, to put in a bag.

At hearing the door open Libby turned and smiled upon seeing Sarah in the doorway, "Hi honey. How was your … um…rest?" She asked with a crooked smile and a cocked eyebrow.

Sarah laughed and walked to bed seating herself upon it.

Libby smiled at her and went back to choosing a pair of undergarments. They remained in comfortable silence until Libby was completely packed and Vivi had left the room with her bag.

She walked across the room settled herself in the window seat before turning to Sarah.

"Are you well enough to be traveling?"

Libby nodded, "Pa cleared me. I get tired a little easier than normal but the pain is gone."

Sarah looked her friend in the eye, "Are you upset with me?"

Libby shook her head, "If you thought I'd be angry with you, then you wouldn't have left. You forget, doll, I was the one who told you that you needed to relax." Her eyes traveled over Sarah's lithe form, "and from the looks of it, your Goblin King relaxed you tenfolds over."

Sarah flipped over on her back to stare at the Libby upside down.

"I suppose you could say that."

Libby grinned at her evasive answers and looked out the window. She knew Sarah would be dealing with some very complex emotions and now was not the time to pry. When she was ready, Sarah would confide in her.

"Velron and Garret will be coming with us to Delaina's Kingdom." She looked over her shoulder at Sarah, "Did she tell you that?"

Sarah shook her head puzzled at the tone in her friend's voice, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Libby shrugged, "Velron came to see me yesterday. He said that with his parent's sudden death there was probably going to be lots of ambassadors and such that he was going to need to spend time with to sort out some aspects of his own kingdom. Garrett will be taking me instead."

Sarah smiled softly at her friend, "You like him."

Libby hesitated then nodded, "At first I didn't. Garret was annoying and pompous. But he would come see me while I was hurt and we'd talk. The other night, when everyone was sleeping I was restless; I called him to take me to the library. I didn't want to disturb anyone else and he did tell me to call _him _if I needed anything in the middle of the night." Libby smiled to herself coyly, "He actually stayed with me most of the night. Playing cards and chatting. It was very…nice."

Sarah stared at her shocked, "This whole time you've been probing me for information on my excursions with Jareth, and you've been having your own affairs with Garrett."

Libby shook her head, "If I think about it too much I'm likely to overanalyze things like you do; so I'll just say that Garrett and I are friends and leave it at that."

Sarah smiled and got up to hug her friend, "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm glad you're stuck here with me. I don't think I'd be surviving so well if you didn't put things into perspective for me."

Libby grinned, "I know. Now hurry and get packed. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Delaina's kingdom. What do you think it will be like?"

The two women left Libby's room and headed for Sarah's own, "I'm not sure. I can't believe it's going to be anything like in the mortal movies. You know, all dark and satanic."

Libby shook her head, "Yeah, it's easy to forget that she's a vampire sometimes. But I guess nothing in this place is what it seems."

"I've heard that before." Sarah replied as she opened the door to her room.

She stopped short as she realized that Martha was already in her room, and with the female sprite from Jareth's castle.

"Sarah, I was wondering when you'd get here. Delaina told me of your plans so I came by to help you pack." Martha noticed Sarah's eyes lingering on the petite sprite, "I don't think you two have been formally introduced, "This is Klara. Klara this is Sarah."

Klara smiled and walked forward to shake Sarah's hand, "I apologize for the intrusion. I just stopped by to say hello to Martha. I just finished bringing Jareth the papers he needed to sign before you all left."

Sarah swallowed her apprehension, and took the other woman's hand.

"Now then, what did you want to pack, Sarah?" Martha ushered as she headed into Sarah's closet.

Sarah followed her in and started picked out one of the dresses that Delaina had given her, along with one of the more elaborate lacy delicate ones in case a situation arose where it was needed. After some under things were added and both women had emerged from the closet, Martha closed up the bag and ran her finger over the creases. Faded yellow light glowed where she touched it then soaked into the bag itself.

Libby sat up from her seat on Sarah's bed, "What did you do?"

Martha smiled at Klara then turned back to the women, "I put a creasing spell on it. It makes the bag impenetrable by moisture or dirt; it also makes it so Sarah's things aren't wrinkled when they come out."

Sarah laughed at Libby's expression, "Vivi didn't do that for me!"

Martha chuckled, "She doesn't know the spell. Servant elves, or half ones as we preferred to be called, don't have magic naturally. We can study it and attempt small spells, but it's difficult and takes many years to master even the most basic spells."

Sarah nodded thoughtfully. She'd never asked Martha about her heritage and she'd never volunteered any information; until now.

Looking up at the clock, Sarah saw they still had nearly half an hour before they were to meet Jareth in the library.

"If you aren't busy perhaps we four could have tea together before Libby and I need to leave."

She received a raised eyebrow from Klara and a smile from Martha.

"That sounds lovely. Will you stay Klara?"

Sarah noticed the obvious hesitation and wondered how hard it was on the woman to be around her. But with a smile Klara nodded then waved her hand to produce a four-chaired table with a pot of tea and a variety of delicious smelling finger cakes.

Libby again sat forward with delight, "Amazing. Can you make anything appear?"

Klara laughed and took a seat at the table, "No. These things were already made, I simply snagged them from the kitchen. Balasmasna always has fresh pastries on hand. And the cooks are used to many of the fae and sprites vanishing in the snacks and tea. If they weren't made, I couldn't have done it. That's why we have cooks for the main dinners. But a tea pot, water, and a tea bag are always essential in any castle."

Martha grinned, "Oh you show off. The tea's cold."

Klara made a face at her, "They don't keep HOT water on hand." The small sprite snapped her fingers and steam began to rise from the tea pot.

The four women sat in comfortable silence for a moment sipping their tea.

Setting her cup down Libby looked at Martha, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Already sensing where this was headed, Martha smiled and nodded.

"How did you become a servant? And doesn't it bother you that you aren't treated with respect?"

Sarah glared at Libby and furrowed her brow.

Noticing the other woman's fierce gaze Martha shook her head, "It's all right. I guess it would be harder for me to accept if I didn't have such a wonderful life as it is. Before I became Velron's nanny, I went to school at one of the universities in the Sprite Kingdom. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be, but there were many trades to learn and small magical classes I attended. After I graduated I accepted a job as a personal maid to a Duke and his wife's daughter who had just turned 260. Her name was Alexia. It was a nice family and I was treated with much respect there."

Martha took a sip of her tea as Sarah hurriedly explained to Libby about the aging process of the fae.

"Then one day, a man came to the house. He had seen Alexia and I shopping earlier and decided he wanted to court her. It was odd, because even among peasants, courting is done through the family. But this man claimed to have no family. Of course the Duke would not have a penniless no one courting his daughter and turned the man away. But the man came back that night and broke into Alexia's room. He begged her to leave with him, but Alexia told him to leave. That she didn't understand why he was acting like he was, and that he frightened her. He became violent then, and began to hit her as he tore at her cloths. When I awoke to her muffled screams, I immediately ran into her room which adjourned my own. He had her on the bed and was attempting to rape her. I flung myself onto his back and began beating him while screaming for help. The Duke arrived a moment later with his wife slightly in front of him. The stranger flung me off of him and into a wall as he turned to face her parents. I crawled to Alexia and drug her from the bed and into my bedroom. I locked the doors and sealed them with the only magical spell I knew at that time. It would allow no one in the room unless they could break the magic barrier on it. I still thank the High God that I mastered that spell, for I had barely cast the spell when the stranger began to scream and tear at the door to get in. A neighbor apparently had heard the commotion and summoned a group of guards that patrolled our village streets. They subdued the man and arrested him; but he had already done his damage. The Duke's wife had had her throat slashed while the Duke took a throwing knife to the head. As it was the healers were able to save Alexia's mother. It took a few weeks of intense healing but she was saved. During that time, Alexia and I moved into Velron's castle. His mother was queen at that time and it was her responsibility to care for Alexia. When her mother was healed the man was executed, apparently he had escaped from the prison stocks a few weeks prior, and the man was not quite all there in the head. Alexia and her mother moved in with her aunt, and I received a special blessing from Queen Reeana for my service's to the Duke's family. The Duke's wife tearfully told me that she and Alexia were making plans to move to the Dreamcaster's Kingdom since they had family there and that they wanted me to come with them. I would have, but I did have family and friends that I couldn't bare to leave. So tearfully we said our goodbyes. I was going to head back to my village when Queen Reeana had me brought to her chambers. She explained she was pregnant and in search of a nanny."

Martha smiled, "Sprites or Fae are usually picked as the best nannies, so I was grateful and flattered more than I could express. I became Velron's nanny. And Jareth's too, when he would stay. After Velron reached the age of 500 I was of no use to him, but he kept me around to help with his affairs. After his parent's death I helped to run the kingdom with day to day affairs and act in his stead when he's gone. Much like Klara does for Jareth."

Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat, "Do you ever see her? Alexia?"

Martha nodded, "Yes. She visits me every so often. She's doing wonderfully. She married a man who dotes on her as much as she does him. Her mother never remarried but Alexia assures me she's doing fine. She gardens a lot and is counting down the days until she will see her husband again."

Libby swallowed thickly, "That's so sad."

"Without sadness how can we know happiness?" Klara replied.

Sarah glanced at her from the corner of her eye and wondered if she was thinking of herself as well.

Martha nodded her agreement, "I do not begrudge my station in life. I may not have the respect of everyone, but I have the respect of my king, my friends, and myself."

The three women nodded to themselves and sipped at their tea.

Sarah checked the clock briefly before turning her attention to Klara, "So you were Jareth's nanny? What was Jareth like as a child?"

Libby grinned and leaned forward at the interesting change in topics.

Klara laughed, "Well Jareth was already 10 years old when I became his nanny. Seriana was becoming very busy helping Joshua with the kingdom. They had decided to implement some new culture programs and Joshua let Seriana take charge on her own since she already ran many of his finance programs. They were the perfect compliment for each other, and very much in love. Now, Jareth was a handful from the get go. Martha recommended me to Seriana and she hired me since Jareth and I got along right from the start. He was running off a nanny candidate when I froze him."

Libby let loose a short laugh, "You froze him?"

Klara nodded, "Apparently all the other nannies didn't want to upset him because he was the prince of the underground. No one saw him for the child that he was. It only took him a few seconds to unfreeze himself, and when he did he just smiled and asked what other magic I could do. That was the way with Jareth; instead of threatening him with punishments I bribed him with magic. He was always eager to learn."

"Sounds like him." Sarah replied finishing her tea.

Libby stood and straightened out her skirts, "We should be going. We're due to meet the guys soon."

The four women said their goodbyes and Sarah and Libby headed down to the library.

A few moments later, behind Martha's magically locked door, Klara and Martha would discuss the dark beauty that had once again returned to their lives.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Libby walked around the large room running her fingers over the leather bound books and silently reading the titles while they waited for the others to arrive. Every so often she'd read a particularly interesting title aloud for Sarah to hear.

Sarah sat, hunched over and knees to her chest, on the large leather couch by the cold fireplace in the library deep in thought.

After calling out a rather unusual book title, _Mortal Children and How to Scare Them_, Libby noticing she'd lost her friend's attention.

Walking over she sat on the edge of the couch next to Sarah.

"What's on your mind?"

Sarah looked up, eyes glazed over causing Libby to frown, "Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah continued to look at her friend through unseeing eyes before a few blinks brought her eyes back to their normal hue, "What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Libby felt her muscle tense beneath her skin as that cloudy look passed over Sarah's features once more.

"Um, you know, I don't remember. I must have been just spacing out."

Sarah stood up and stretched, raising her hands high over her head. When she looked at Libby, her eyes were normal once more.

The tense moment was interrupted by Delaina walking through the door.

"Good. You're all packed. Velron should be here soon, but I haven't yet talked to Jareth and Garrett."

"They need a few more minutes." Velron replied, walking in behind Delaina, "They had to wrap up a few things with Jareth's kingdom before we left."

Delaina nodded at him then turned back to the other women, "My brother, Adam, will have rooms made up for you already. After you settle into your rooms I thought maybe we'd have lunch on the beach. It's too cold to swim, but the view is gorgeous and the sand is softer than silk."

"That sounds wonderful." Sarah replied, "Your kingdom is next to an ocean?"

Delaina nodded, "The castle is built into the side of a huge black granite cliff. The servant elves make their homes a few miles away from the ocean line though, as they don't particularly care for the sea. The soil is rich and fertile in their area and they find farming comes quite easily there."

Libby stiffened slightly at the mention of what she'd begun to think of as Blood Servants. Delaina noticed the change in her demeanor but brushed it off. She was a vampire, and it was her nature to feed. Besides, she had friends who were servant elves and they never complained about the arrangement.

Walking over to the side, Delaina perched on the arm of the couch next to Sarah as Libby continued to read book titles with Velron, who had joined her.

It would be another half an hour, in which Sarah and Delaina started a game of chess and Velron explained to Libby about a few of the past monarchs who pictures she was admiring, before Jareth and Garrett arrived.

Jareth walked to Sarah and Delaina, a frown creasing at his mouth, "I'm sorry I'm so late. Klara sent word to Rushard that she was staying with Martha for dinner when he informed her that I had a visitor heading in my direction." He rubbed his temples before taking the glass of brandy that Garrett offered him, "It seems that Lady Katrina and her entourage of servants have arrived early for the Spring Ball."

Delaina grimaced at the news and discreetly glanced at Sarah, who seemed to be listening to the conversation with mild interest.

"I thought people didn't start showing up until tomorrow afternoon?" Libby asked walking over to the group.

Jareth swallowed slightly but kept his features schooled. He wouldn't hide things from Sarah, not anymore than he had to.

"It seems that she was hoping to arrive early so she would have me to herself before the other guests arrived. She was quite furious after I set up a set of rooms for her, when I informed her that I would be staying elsewhere this evening."

Uncomfortable silence ascended on the group for a short time before Delaina spoke up, "Well, we should be going. Everyone ready?"

At their unanimous nods Delaina picked up Sarah and Libby's small overnight bags, "I'll take these if you guys will take the girls. We'll arrive in the foyer."

Taking both bags in one hand Delaina waved her wrist and dropped a deep blood red crystal tinged with black.

She disappeared immediately.

Libby turned to Velron and Garrett, "Why don't you two have bags?"

Garrett grinned and offer and arm to the lovely brunette making Sarah raise and eyebrow, "We've each had a permanent room at each other's castles since we were young. Complete with clothing and all the luxuries we have at our own homes. Ready?"

Libby nodded and the pair disappeared.

Velron turned to Jareth and winked before dropping his own crystal and vanishing.

Taking advantage of the brief moment of solitude, Jareth turned to Sarah head hanging slightly, "I feel as if I should explain. You see I …"

But Sarah cut him off, "Jareth, you don't need to explain anything to me." He looked up slightly surprised.

"I don't believe I'd be mistaken in assuming that you've had other women of the underground as lovers. And that this Katrina is one of them?"

Jareth sighed, "A very bold one to say the least."

Sarah smiled up at him easing his guilt, "I don't pretend to think I was the first, just as you should know that you weren't mine. But it doesn't matter who was in the past, all that matters is that we are with each other now."

Jareth thought of the many women he'd shared a bed with over the years and how each of them had wanted to believe they were the first, the only, or in Katrina's case, the soon to be queen. But Sarah wasn't even sure how long they would be together. She just enjoyed her time with him. Jareth smiled and pulled her into his arms, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Sarah laughed and kissed him deeply, "I know. Now we better get going before someone comes back and finds me ravishing you."

Jareth put a finger to his lips in a gesture of deep thought, "Hmmm."

Sarah slapped his chest and the coupled laughed.

Flicking his wrist Jareth dropped a crystal. Sarah immediately had the feeling of being weightless. Cool darkness enveloped her body and filled her lungs. The experience was over in mere seconds, and she opened her eyes to find herself stand in the middle of a dark marble foyer.

Pillars of ebony laced with traces of greens and blues rose up to the massive ceiling. Sarah felt her breath catch as she took in the murals depicting wars, the ocean, and historical scenes that were painted over every inch of the beautiful ceiling. A grand staircase was positioned neatly in between two giant intricately carved fountains. The left one was that of a mermaid. Black scales covered her voluptuous body from her tail to her nipples, leaving her mass of thick ebony black hair swirling around her exposed porcelain skin. Blood red lips smiled in a way that was both powerful and seductive, exposing a set of delicate fangs as her green eyes shown like emeralds. She sat on a giant seashell in the center of the fountain leaning slightly back braced by her hands and seemingly relaxed. Upon closer inspection Sarah saw a deadly looking dagger peaking through the fingertips of her right hand while the left was partially submerged in the water in a frozen gesture of stroking the head of a massive shark that lay beneath.

The statue on the right was that of a man. His white blond hair fell to his shoulders and was pulled back into a hair tie. Piercing blue eyes seemed almost frozen as he smirked at the room. The back of his fountain melded into the wall, stretching out and into the marble water like sand would at the beach. A forever still wave had rushed up to wet his toes. In one hand he held a long double edged sword with the tip resting in the smooth sand. Palm turned up and held slightly out as if making and offering, a crystal rested on his other hand.

Sarah turned and saw Libby staring avidly at the ceiling. Garret and Delaina stood on the stairs waiting for the two women to finish their appraisal of Delaina's castle, as Velron handed their bags to a servant elf.

"This place is breathtaking." Sarah replied turning her attention back to the mermaid fountain for closer inspection.

"Her name was Elustris."

Sarah turned to the deep male voice that came from the hallway to her left.

"Adam." Delaina rushed down the stairs and enveloped her brother in a hug which he returned whole heartedly.

"I've missed you this past week."

He smiled at his sister kissed her cheek, "It's been quiet without you. I must say it's starting to get eerily annoying."

"Jareth!" Adam replied, walking over and embracing his long time friend, "It truly has been too long. And Garrett," He said clasping the other man on the shoulder, "Staying out of trouble my friend?"

Garret chuckled and took his outstretched hand, "As well as I can."

As Adam turned to faced Velron the jovial good mood waned, "Velron. I haven't seen you since the funeral. I never got to extend my sincere remorse." The two men embraced in a slightly more formal way than he and Jareth did. A few hushed words were spoken silently between them before Adam turned back to the group.

Smiling, Delaina made the introductions. "Sarah, Libby, this is my brother Adam."

Coming forward he took each of their hands and placed a light kiss upon it, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure." Sarah smiled politely but the curiosity was more than apparent in her eyes.. His height was that of Jareth's, rising only slightly over Delaina and herself, and his build was more thin than muscular. But the shadows of the hallway hid what was now more than apparent. Adam had shockingly white blond hair. Immediately she felt foolish for just assuming that every vampire would be dark colored like Delaina. Although his eyes were blacker than the night itself, with no whites around the pupils as his sister had.

Seeing her avid perusal of him he chuckled, "Let me guess, you were expecting Delaina's brother to look more like Delaina?"

Sarah looked at him grinning a bit, "I guess I just thought all vampires would have dark hair."

Adam shot a quick look at Delaina before smiling back at Sarah, "Yes, well that all has to do with the statues you were admiring a moment ago." Placing his hand on her back he led her over to the fountain with the mermaid."

"Her name was Elustris." he echoed from before, "She was a mermaid, a drainer of blood, and she was the mother of the first vampire." Libby walked over and joined them admiring the beautiful carvings.

Turning, he pointed to the other statue, "His name was Belgaron and he was one of the first fae to walk to the earth. Belgaron was said to have traveled all over the underground as well as the above ground, but he continuously came back to the ocean. Finally he built this castle right into the side of the cliff and placed time spells on it, so it would never erode away. One day when he was diving into the deeper parts of the lagoon he met Elustris. She came back to the surface with him and they began to talk. Soon they were meeting on a daily basis. Before they knew what had happened they fell in love, with one major setback. She couldn't leave the ocean but once a year. You see every mermaid is allowed to grow legs and come ashore for one day a year. But that didn't dissuade them. One the eve of her Ilmena, which is what the mermaids refer to as their one day spent on dry land, Belgaron waited on the beach for her fin to turn to legs. They were married that day and they spent the rest of their time making love, riding horses, and dancing.

Belgaron would spend every night on the beach or in a boat, talking and kissing his wife. A few months later they were ecstatic to find out she was pregnant. Of course the baby would be taken directly from the stomach in what you call a C-Section. The child had legs like his father and a thirst for blood like his mother. They raised the child together until they were able to accept the High God's offer to leave this world and enter his kingdom where they finally could truly be together. That is how the first vampire came into existence."

"Amazing," Sarah replied in awe, "I didn't know mermaids drank blood."

Jareth nodded coming up beside her, "They only survive on draining blood from the underwater creatures."

Adam chuckled, "But I've kept you standing in the doorway of my home too long. I haven't even given a proper hello to this dashingly beautiful young lady." He said making blush slightly as he suddenly turned his full attention on her. "You must forgive me, I'm a scholar at heart and can discuss the pasts for hours if let be."

Delaina laughed and nodded her agreement before turning and taking Sarah by the shoulders and Libby by the hand, "Why don't you boys arrange for dinner to be brought to the beach. I'll show the girls where their rooms are and we'll meet you down there."

Adam smiled charmingly at the three women, "Half and hour?"

Delaina nodded her agreement and took the women up stairs. She led them down the second floor hallway to two doors next to each other and one two opposite the two. Delaina opened the door opposite the other two, "This is your room, Libby."

The three women walked through the dark ebony doorway into a surprisingly, although still dark, colorful room. Sarah turned and marveled at the deep red and silver coloring of all the walls except one. The wall that separated the room from the outdoors was liquidly clear. Libby and Sarah, fixated on the unusual wall, looked to Delaina for explanation as they walked towards it.

"You can touch it." Delaina said amusedly coming up beside them.

Sarah wiped her hands on her dress before reaching out and sliding her fingers over the smooth as glass wall. Drawing her hand back, she noticed her fingers were slightly damp.

"It's water?"

"But it's still kind of solid." Libby said pressing her whole hand against the wall.

Delaina nodded, "It's a magical mixture of water and glass actually. It's spelled so that you can see out but no one can see in. Belgaron originally only made his bedroom this way. After the birth of their child he made Elustris a large salt water pool in their bedroom so she could stay in the castle whenever she wanted. But he didn't want her to feel detached from the outside so he made the wall this way especially for her. She liked it so much, she stayed in the castle quite a few days out of the week, and told him he should do the rest of the bedroom walls in such a way, since the view all around the castle was so beautiful."

"So much romance," Sarah sighed, "and passion."

Delaina nodded slightly, "It was my mother's favorite story to tell us."

Sarah glanced over at her, but Delaina kept her face icily neutral. Suddenly she clapped her hands twice and yelled, "Nina."

Mere seconds passed before a servant elf appeared. She was young, and surprisingly petite for a servant elf. Much like Vivi, Sarah thought.

"Nina will be your personal servant while you are here, Libby. If you need anything at all please let her know."

Nina turned to Libby and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Feeling some of her trepidation melt away Libby smiled back.

"We are having lunch on the beach today. So I need you to pull Libby's hair up for her." Delaina stated crossing the room and opening a drawer from a large oak bureau. "There are all different color handkerchiefs in here for you to use. You can select whichever color suits you. I'll take Sarah to her room while Nina does your hair."

Libby made a face as Delaina laughed, "The wind by the ocean can be horrendous this time of year. Trust me; you'll need your hair up."

Closing the door behind them, Delaina motioned Sarah to follow her to one of the door adjacent to each other.

"I'll stay in the room next to yours while you're here instead of my own. I want to be close to you and Libby in case anything happens."

Sarah nodded gratefully, "Where are the others staying?"

"The boys have their own suite of rooms on the next floor up."

As Delaina led the way through the door the two women stepped onto thick rich ebony carpet. Sarah smiled and deeply inhaled the rich scent of clean air and salt water drifting from the ocean. Her room was much like Libby's with colors of dark green and black adorning the room.

"I love the ocean."

Delaina nodded and walked to the clear wall, "I may be partial, but this has always been my favorite place. When Adam and I split the responsibilities of running the kingdom, I was more than happy to take over the army and the politics. The only part I didn't like was I knew I would be spending a lot of time traveling and training with the Army so I do begrudge him being able to live here all year round."

"I can see why."

They stood in silence for a few moments enjoying the view of the foaming blue waves crashing steadily against the black rocks of the cliff before Delaina turned and walked over to the bureau. She took out a light purple scarf and handed it to Sarah.

"You'll want to tie your hair up, unless you want it a tangled mess for tonight."

Sarah nodded and walked to the vanity mirror as she began to pull up her thick dark tresses, "How come you aren't having a servant help me like one is Libby?"

The other woman smiled, "I thought to give us a few seconds alone to show you this." Sarah turned and saw her standing next to a black iron door. Her closet door, bathroom door, and bedroom door were all solid oak causing this one to look slightly out of place.

"What that lead to?"

Pressing her palm against the frame, black light etched with shimmering red spilt from Delaina's hand and into the door. She smirked as she inspected the door. "Jareth's room."

At the other woman's surprised delight she continued, "I figured you two might want some time alone without everyone knowing you are up and about." She turned and ran her hand over the iron frame, "It's magicked to take you to Jareth's room and vice versa. I didn't figure you wanted everyone prying into your business so I sent a note to Adam telling him to set up a transporter door to your room and that I would activate when we got here."

"So he knows then?" Sarah asked hesitantly. She didn't really mind what people thought about her and Jareth's situation, it was just that she wasn't ready to explain what it was, since she didn't outright know herself.

"No. I told him that Jareth wanted to be able to access the room in case we needed him." Delaina put one black polished fingernail to her lips, "I won't say that he doesn't suspect anything. Adam is smart. But I know he wouldn't mind even if he knew. Adam doesn't judge. You'll learn that."

Sarah smiled feeling slightly relieved.

"Come on. Let's get Libby and head down. I'm sure the guys are already there."

Sarah followed her out the door and into Libby's room, glancing back one more time at the clear wall. Suddenly, a vision rushed through her mind with such force that it brought her to her knees. Looking up Sarah could see the scene unfolding before her eyes, even as Delaina grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from vaulting forward.

_A huge black and red colored bed stood in the center of a large room. Black carpet adorned the floor as sheets the color of spilt blood pooled onto them. Across the room Jareth stood with one of the sheets from the bed wrapped around his naked form as his own arms held a woman tightly against his chest. The couple stared out the crystalline wall lost in their respective thoughts simply enjoying the feel of each other's company._

"_I love you."_

_Jareth gently turned the woman so she faced him, but Sarah still couldn't see her face. _

"_I love your spirit, your strength, your passion. You absolute will and drive for life. You are my soul mate, and I can't imagine living for an eternity without you by my side."_

_Jareth waved his hand a crystal appeared. He blew on it and it gently vanished in a sprinkle of glitter leaving behind a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring._

"_Marry me?"_

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Delaina's worried face came into focus as the vision cleared from Sarah's eyes.

"Sarah?"

At the woman's silence Delaina turned to Libby who had come out in the hallway at the commotion, "Help me get her in bed."

Libby started around to Sarah's other side when she pulled away from Delaina's grip, "I'm fine." She croaked out. Clearing her throat she pushed herself up on wobbly legs, "Really, I'm fine."

Libby reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sarah, was it another …" Her eyes darted quickly to Delaina who seemed to understand.

"I'll head down and tell the guys you're going to be a few more minutes. Just call for Nina when you are ready to be brought down."

"No."

Delaina looked at Sarah questioningly.

"No. You don't need to leave." Sarah took a deep breath and motioned for the two women to follow her into her room. She snagged a pillow from the bed and placed it near the crystalline wall before sitting down upon it. Following her lead, Delaina and Libby each did the same.

When the two women got comfortable Sarah looked at Delaina, "I trust you. I don't know why. I barely know you. But in the deepest part of my heart and mind, I trust you. It's there; plain as day." Sarah sighed and looked out into the ocean, "I've been having visions." She said, her eyes never leaving the rolling blue waves, "Visions of Jareth, and the woman he lost. Intimate moments in their lives. And visions of a battle, of blood, and killing. She looked briefly at Delaina who sat chewing over this information before continuing, "I saw her die, Delaina."

For a moment the perfect emotionless mask that Delaina had slipped into place faltered.

"You…you what?"

Sarah turned her attention back to the sea, "This was in a dream. I saw her die. I mean, I was her. And I died. I was her for the past few moments she was alive."

Delaina swallowed thickly, "Does Jareth know?"

She nodded the blushed slightly, "Yes, I was in bed with him when I had the dream. I think it affected me more than a regular dream would though. I tried to attack him when he tried to wake me up. But something is definitely wrong here. I mean the other night I asked Jareth what her name was and when he went to tell me, he got this gash across his collarbone."

"A gash?" Delaina asked.

"Yes. He was drunk and passed out when I was cleaning it, then I put my hands on it and it healed. I think that he thinks he healed it himself because he didn't ask me about it the next morning."

Libby stared at Sarah, her heart going out to her friend, "But didn't you say that Seriana said that visions don't just happen?"

Sarah nodded, "I'm supposed to be meeting with Alwen tomorrow before the ball to see if she can help." Sarah looked at Libby, "Her name was Sarah."

Libby started to ask who and then it hit her. Jareth's old lover.

The three women sat in silence each with a different thought on their minds.

Sarah drug her eyes from the crashing waves and back to her friends, "We should go now. The others will be worried. And there's nothing I can do until I talk with Alwen anyway."

"Are you sure you are all right. I can have food brought to you?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I want to go. I need to clear my head."

Delaina nodded and stood, "Nina!"

Immediately the servant elf appeared, smiling widely, "Yes, Miss Delaina."

"It's okay Nina, you don't have to be formal with me around these two ladies."

Nina nodded and smiled at them.

"Actually, since we're a little late can you take Sarah down to the beach where the others are? I'll take Libby with me."

"Of course." She turned and held a hand out to Sarah, "Come with me Miss."

Sarah smiled, "You can call me Sarah."

Nina nodded and disappeared with Sarah in tow.

"You ask her to do things for you?" Libby questioned.

"Yes. You'll learn that my servants are treated with respect. To me, they aren't slaves, they are workers. And they deserve to be treated as such."

Libby smiled and braced herself as the familiar darkness started to creep around the edge of her vision.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

When she could see clearly again, Libby saw that they were standing a few yards away from the edge of the ocean. Waves constantly rose and fell away leaving the sand looking like glittering crystals in the setting sun.

"It's getting dark already?" She asked.

Delaina nodded and led the way over to a polished wooden table that Adam had set up. Platters of fish, shrimp, oysters, and pastas had been set out along with pitchers of wine and juice.

"We're quite a ways from Balasmasna. Almost as far east as you can get, so it gets dark an hour or so before it does there."

The two women joined the others, Delaina taking a seat in between Adam and Velron. Sarah sat between Adam and Jareth, leaving Libby to sit between Garrett and Jareth.

"I hope you ladies enjoy sea food. I must say it seems to be all Delaina and I eat when we are home."

The food immediately began to be passed around and the conversation was soon flowing as easily as the wine.

Sarah had never tasted food so delicious. The oysters tasted fresh and salty as if they had just been plucked from the sea that they sat by. The pasta was thick with heavy red cream poured over the top, complimenting the heavily spiced fish that was mouth-wateringly tender. Velron and Garrett sat talking about the different types of magic that had been lost over the years, while Adam filled Delaina in about the going ons in their kingdom. Libby listened with interest to both conversations equally, asking questions or making comments every so often. Jareth was, at the moment, explaining the different habits that vampires had as opposed to a fae.

"They heal at a much more rapid pace than any other creature of the underground; even fae. Although we have more magic than their kind does."

"Although our magic is very different than a fae's magic." Adam interrupted, turning his attention to Sarah.

"Fae can do many things with their magic over a long period of time and if properly trained not be tired unless they use an obscene amount at once or small amounts constantly over a long period of time. But Vampires rarely use magic because it drains our strength faster than that of a fae. But the magic we can do is very powerful."

Jareth nodded, "If a fae was to unleash all his magic into one controlled blast, it could wipe out maybe 200 people in the vicinity. A vampire, on the other hand, would be able to wipe out more than 700 persons."

Adam continued, "But a fae would still be able to continue fighting after a few moments. A blast like that would leave a vampire nearly zapped of strength. Of course all this is assuming that you have trained and developed your magic to the fullest. Not many people in the underground do this. There are only 15 vampires that would be able to generate a blast like Jareth explain."

Jareth nodded, "And only generals and special agents in the Fae Army are trained to use their magic to the extent that Garrett, Velron, and I can."

"Amazing." Sarah replied, "I had no idea how different things were in comparison to species."

"Yes, well, extreme power can have it's downfall as well." Adam said, taking a sip of his wine, "There are many dreamcasters and nightmarecasters that have a power to rival any one of ours. It's how you use it that counts. Why, just a few years back there was a very wealthy and powerful dreamcaster that tried to take the place of one of her enemies. She thought to inhabit her enemy's body by using unmentionable magic." Adam grinned evilly at Sarah, "But there is a reason it's unmentionable. We all practice light and dark magic, but unmentionable is something else entirely. That type of magic is unstable and nothing good ever comes from it. The spell did what it was intended to do, for a little while, but then it consumed the woman's body and overtook her mind. She couldn't tell the different between her mind and the mind of her enemy's that she had taken over. She went crazy. Luckily her scheme was found out and the queen interceded, saving both women. But the one was tried and found guilty. She will spend the rest of her days living in Coril."

"The underground prison." Jareth explained. "There are magical ties that keep prisoners from escaping. The prison itself is massive but it's divided up depending on the type of prisoner and the offence. Mostly it houses thieves and small time offenders. Truly dangerous criminals are executed."

Libby sat back in her chair, a frown creasing her brow, while she sipped on her wine.

The next few hours were filled with stories, from all members of the group, bawdy songs, and plenty of wine. It was nearing one o'clock when everyone decided to drag themselves off to bed. Garret and Velron chuckled as Delaina vanished, then immediately returned giggling, saying she hadn't meant to that. Sarah laughed outright. Apparently the security of her home made Delaina relax considerably. The three women said their goodnights and after a quick call to Nina managed to make it to their rooms.

Sarah stripped off her dress and was in the process of unsteadily attempting to put on her night garments when she heard a nock on her door. Easing one of the daggers out of its sheath that lay on the table, she made her way to the door. Cracking it open only slightly she recognized Libby's day dress.

Frowning she opened the door, "What's up?"

Libby shook her head and motioned to Delaina's door. Sarah gestured her in the room and locked the door behind them.

Libby went and sat on the bed, wringing her hands slightly, "We need to talk."

"Okay. Sarah went and sat by her friend, tossing the dagger on the stand next to them. "What's wrong?" Sarah met her friend's slightly unfocused eyes.

"I would have waited until morning, but you are meeting that woman tomorrow and I just had to get this out."

Sarah felt herself sobering slightly at the urgency in her voice.

"It's just that. Well I know this is going to sound crazy but then again what isn't crazy in this place. And I'm just worried for you is all."

"Libby calm down. What's worrying you?"

Libby took a deep breath and got right to the point, "I know you are usually the one saying this, but look at the facts, Sarah. Jareth had a lover named Sarah, she looked just like you, you get drug back to the underground where you start having visions which I think aren't visions at all."

Sarah sat forward, "What do you mean?"

"Sarah, I think they are her memories. You are having this woman's memories. And you said you healed Jareth; right? Well, what if this isn't all coincidental. I'm not trying to make accusations here, but what if you are channeling this woman's ghost and no one is telling you!"

Sarah sat stunned for a moment then laughed, "Are you serious?"

But at Libby's frown she realized her friend was all too serious, "That's impossible."

"About as impossible as a hidden magical world? Sarah, think about it. What if this is a plan. She was friends with everyone here, and she was Jareth's lover. What if they are using that unmentionable magic to bring her back?"

Sarah abruptly stood and shook her head, "No. No! They wouldn't do that to me. _He_ wouldn't do that to me. You're wrong."

Libby stood and grabbed her shoulders, "You are smart, but lately I can tell that something is wrong. You are being kept from seeing what's in front of your face. Remember when we were talking about what could have brought us to the underground in the first place and Garret said that the moon and you wanting to come back were elements that needed to be taken into account for unmentionable magic to be stronger. What if that's what they're using. They needed you to look like her, to act like her, to even have her damn name. What if this isn't a coincidence?! What if they were just waiting all these years for you? You heard them, there is all kinds of magic here and we don't know about any of it. They could be planning everything. The attack, the so called green eyed man that came to you, even Alwen could be part of it. Damn it, Sarah, this could be a spell to get her back by using you!"

Sarah turned and pushed Libby away from her, "Get out."

Hurt flashed through Libby's eyes.

"NOW!"

Libby nodded and walked to the door, "At least think about it, Sarah."

The door shut behind her and Sarah sank to the floor head in her hands. Tears fell from between her fingers as she desperately tried to force Libby's words from her mind.

Across the room, the iron doors closed silently.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Libby sat in the middle of her bed hugging her knees, eyes red from crying. She felt as if her soul was being torn. In one part of her mind she didn't honestly think that any of these people were trying to do that to Sarah. But all the facts seemed to point that way. Frustrated, she threw her pillow across the room, then jumped as a loud knock sounded on her door.

Biting her lip, Libby grabbed the knife that Delaina had given her, off the bed stand and walked to the door. She cracked it open and was startled to find Garrett, Velron, Delaina, and Jareth at her door.

Delaina smiled, "Libby, we need to talk. Can we come in?"

Realizing that if they were going to kill her one meager knife wouldn't change that, she let them in.

"About what?" She asked pulling her robe tight around her body.

Velron and Garret each took a seat on the floor near the liquid wall, while Delaina and Jareth motioned for her to join them. "You might want to get comfortable, because this could take a while."

Delaina took a deep breath, "We need to tell you the truth about Sarah."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah tossed fitfully throughout the night. Each dream came to her in short glimpses before spiraling her into another. Flinging her arm out, Sarah dreamt of Jareth, only he was heatedly embracing Libby. The two looked at her laughing, as she was drug backwards into a large cellar. Delaina stood with a knife to Adam's throat while Garrett and Velron watched from a nearby table. With a sudden jerking motion she thrust the knife forward and into Adam's soft flesh. Garrett and Velron grabbed their own throats as blood began to seep through their fingers. Sarah flipped over in bed as she dropped through the floor in her dream. Silent screams erupted from her lips as water engulfed her. Closing her mouth against the liquid that poured down her throat, Sarah gave a great kick and surfaced. Immediately ground materialized beneath her feet leaving the freezing water coming up to only her waist. Looking around she saw darkness stretch endlessly in each direction. Shivering she ran her hands up and down her goose bumped arms as her breath came out in frosty wisps. She could hear the gentle lapping of waves around her, although she could barely see anything in the gray darkness.

Suddenly a figure began to emerge from the water a few feet away from her. Thick dark hair swirled around her shimmering body, and as she came closer, Sarah realized that she was covered in scales. Recognition lit up Sarah's eyes as she came face to face with Elustris. The woman smiled, showing off a delicate set of pointed deadly fangs.

Suddenly a twin set of beautiful dwarf swords appeared in her hands. At closer inspection Sarah saw that they seemed to be made out of a liquid crystal mixture, much like the walls at Delaina's castle, only these looked a great deal deadlier.

Sarah took a step back, the water swirling around her hindering her steps every so slightly.

"Let us see what you have learned." Her voice ran like freezing liquid over Sarah's skin, making her shiver deeply. Elustris nodded her head and Sarah felt a slight weight settle on her back. Reaching over her shoulder her fingers came in contact with the hilt of a sword. Unsheathing it, she realized that she also had two swords to battle with. Inspecting her newly found treasures, Sarah stared at the beauties she held in her hands. They were entirely black, even the blades shone with ebony gloss. There were tiny carvings etched into the hilts and along the edges of the blades. Sarah ran her finger over the markings realizing that they were actually scripts, carved into the swords in a language she didn't understand. The only colors that were present were a single light grey and blue vine that wrapped around the sword from the bottom of the hilt to the tip of the blade.

"En garde."

Sarah turned her attention back to the other woman before narrowing her eyes and setting her feet into defense stance. She wondered briefly if the water would hinder her before shoving the thought from her mind and focusing entirely on the threat in front of her. If the water hindered her there was nothing she would be able to do about it.

Elustris came at her fast. Bringing one of her swords high while the other jabbed center. Sarah blocked the first attempt and turned her body into the force of the second, twisting away from her deadly blade. Without hesitating she turned her own sword downward thrusting the blade towards Elustris's exposed collarbone while blocking the other woman's second thrust at her midsection. It was immediately noticeable to Sarah that the water was working as an advantage for Elustris, raising her higher in the air and lowering her when needed. She was faster in the water than Sarah was, but she had the advantage of being able to use her legs to bring her up closer to the other woman and jump back quicker than she was able. The fight lasted only a few moments, with both women blocking and jabbing equally, before Elustris stopped and vanished both sets of swords.  
"Good. I didn't mean to be so forceful in our first meeting, but I wanted to be positive that you were getting the correct type of training. I should have known Delaina wouldn't slack in battle training but I had to be completely sure."

Sarah's teeth chattered on their own accord as she attempted to speak, "Where…where am I?"

Producing a thick red cloak Elustris offer it to Sarah who hesitantly took it and draped it over her shoulders. Instantly she felt the warmth began to seep back into her body despite the chilled water still swirling around her lower half.

"I apologize. I forgot how cold it is to your kind." Elustris turned indicating to their surroundings. As she did so, light flooded the area showing Sarah that they were at the surface in the middle of the ocean. "You are in my section of the High God's Kingdom. Well, actually my section is below us." She chuckled looking down, "But you cannot go there."

Sarah paled immediately causing Elustris to laugh. The sound was full and slightly scratchy, but her eyes held kindness.

"You are not dead. You are here in spirit form. But even in spirit form you would not be able to breath under the water. That is why I decided to meet you at the surface."

"But, why? Why am I here? Why did you attack me?"

"I brought you here to … to meet you. I was curious about this woman that was staying in my castle, so to speak. Besides, I told you, I wanted to make sure you were getting the correct type of training."

Sarah swallowed lightly and turned her attention away from those soul searching green eyes. "If I am only in spirit, why am I still so cold?"

"The High God's Kingdom is very powerful. Even in spirit, you feel the power that seeps from this place. You may not be alive here, per say, but the mind is very powerful." She looked down then and ran her hands over her scales, turning her tail into a shapely pair of legs, clad in a skirt of seaweed. She turned and motioned Sarah to follow her to a small island that she was positive was not there seconds before. The island really was nothing more than a minute speck of land with a small beach and a tiny cluster of palm trees. But the sand was deliciously soft, and the water was getting much warmer. The two women found a warm spot where the ocean water still ran up to meet them and wet their feet. Sarah followed Elustris as she sat down, then waited for the other woman to explain her presence in this place.

"The Kingdom is ever growing and changing for those that warrant an invitation here. The first of each kind to come here took a portion of the land and made it their own. My land is wet and cold. Like the deepest part of the ocean. But I can and do add things quite frequently. Normally, I only come to meet and welcome my children here, but you," She smiled at Sarah, "I wanted to meet anyway."

Elustris pointed at the sky, bringing to Sarah's attention the numerous stars that shone down on them even though the sun was shining brightly. "Each of these stars leads to another part of the Kingdom. They are made for each specie of the world, but are accessible by all."

Sarah stared in awe at the beauty of the horizon for a few moments before turning back to her, "Elustris, why did you want to meet me? I assume that you don't bring every woman that stays in your castle here to see if she's being trained correctly."

When the other woman laughed, Sarah swore she felt the salty air running fingers lightly through her hair and softly caressing her body.

"You are right. I don't normally take unsuspecting females from my castle and bring them here. Would you like to go for a swim?" She asked abruptly changing the subject.

Sarah furrowed her brow, "But...you never answered me. Why am I special? Does it have something to do with Jareth and I? About why I'm in the Underground?" Sarah rubbed her temple gingerly as thoughts began to swarm through her mind.

"Oh no." Elustris sighed in disappointment. "I guess the High God's veil doesn't work here. Sorry, Sarah. Your time for remember is not now. Forgive me." She smiled at her before twisting her hand, sending Sarah shooting through the air in no particular direction, only away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can spend more time together next time." Elustris's voice rang through Sarah's ears right before her spirit landed back in her body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah opened her eyes slowly as she felt the morning's peace slowly trickle from her body. Looking outside she saw that it was still dark. Still early.

She wondered briefly about her strange dream before last night's events crashed into her memory, causing a stream of tears to roll down her cheeks.

_Was Libby right? Were they all hoping she was someone else?_

Deep emotions filled her as she turned to bury her face in her pillow before letting out a sob. Jareth hadn't come for her last night, and she had been too distraught to confront him. Tears wet her pillow as sob after sob was drug from her soul. She knew she would eventually have to get out of bed, but she would prolong it as long as she could. As the tears fell, she lost track of time. Memories of her and Jareth's embraces ran through her head, making her cry harder as she imagined him embracing another.

Soft fingers smoothed the hair back from the side of her face as she cried. Too exhausted to pull away Sarah laid there, letting the pain and anger that filled her mind pour out of her. Digging her fingers into the down pillow she pulled it tight against her face and let out a soul wrenching scream. She lay there for some time, slowly bringing her emotions under control. After a few deep breaths, Sarah pushed herself up and sat back sluggishly on the bed.

"Come on, Sarah. I know you're confused, but you need to train. It's been two days anyway since our last session."

"Leave me alone."

Delaina sighed but stood firm, "No. We need to talk, but that can wait if you'd like. But you asked me to train you, and train we will."

Sarah turned to the other woman, eyes red and mouth tight with anger, "What's there to talk about?"

Delaina hesitated for a second, "Jareth came to your room last night when you and Libby were talking. He heard what she accused us of doing."

Sarah swallowed hard but remained silent.

"I know you're upset. Because honestly in a broad aspect, what Libby said seems to makes sense. But you must understand how hurt Jareth was and is to know that you would think he would betray you so easily." Delaina stood up and walked over to look Sarah in the eye, "We talked to Libby last night, and explained to her what I'm trying to explain to you. I know that what Libby said seems reasonable."

Delaina took her hands "But there are two reasons why you shouldn't worry."

Sarah looked at her doubtfully but Delaina could see the hope shining through, "Why is that?"

"Because the first and most important reason is that Jareth wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that to you. You stood here and told me just yesterday that you trusted me. Well, I'm asking you to keep your words true and trust me now. Jareth cares for you deeply, and I am your friend. Yes, the other Sarah was a huge part of our lives, but she was then and you are now."

She looked away from Delaina's intense gaze, "What's the second reason?"

"Sarah, in our world, if you die, magic can't bring them back. Death is forever, no matter which world you're in." Her voice choked on the end and Sarah looked back to find tears glistening in Delaina's eyes.

Sarah swallowed hard, "I...I know I'm connected to her in some way."

Delaina opened her mouth then closed it.

Sarah shook her head, "You don't have to answer that. I know there is …something. And no one can tell me anything." There was no accusation in her voice, only fact. Taking in a deep breath Sarah held her fingers up, "It's this close. It's right in front of my face, but no matter what I can't seem to figure it out."

"Sarah, I … I just don't know what to say. I can't make you believe me, but I'm telling you the truth. Jareth and I wouldn't lie to you. And we tell you everything we can."

The two stood in silence for a short time before Sarah nodded and turned to the small closet, "Give me five minutes to change."

"Of course. And after we train, I think it would be best if you had breakfast with Jareth before we head back to Balasmasna.

Sarah nodded to herself then called back to Delaina, "I think that would be a good idea."

"Good. Now I hope you enjoyed your two days of rest, because I am going to work you over good this morning."

Sarah thought back to her dream and the short but serious sparing session she had with Elustris and shook her head confusedly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours later Sarah could barely lift her arms up high enough to strip the dress off her sweat soaked body. Delaina had been relentless in her attacks, barking orders and yelling out possible solutions to her mistakes. The workout was vigorous but Sarah felt she did more than well, and at the end, Delaina agreed with her, saying she was improving by leaps and bounds, taking her lessons in gulps.

Finally freeing herself from the thick folds of her dress, Sarah walked over and eased herself into the steaming tub.

"Mmmmm." Leaning her head back against the side of the tub, Sarah closed her eyes and let the hot water relax her sore muscles.

Letting her mind drift she thought about her dream with Elustris. Why had she brought her there in the first place? Just to test her sword fighting skills? But why? And what had she meant about the High God's veiling not working in that place?

Sarah sighed and turned to the shelf of oils and soaps. Quickly washing her hair and smoothing it down with some conditioning oils, she pulled it up and pinned it high on her head leaving her neck exposed.

After washing her face and body Sarah carefully selected a rosewood body oil. Dabbing a little on her fingers she slowly began to work the oil into the tight muscles of her neck.

She felt him come in, so she wasn't startled when he spoke, "Would you like some help?"

She saw his surprise when she turned and smiled at him, "Please. My shoulders are so tight; I could use your hands."

Giving her a smile that shot heat straight to her core, he walked over and took the bottle from her. Rolling up his pant legs he sat with his feet and calves in the warm water as she took a position in between his legs. Applying a generous amount to her skin he slowly began to massage the oil into the sore muscles of her neck and back.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. Are you upset that I asked Delaina to come talk to you?" He said as he firmly rubbed the oil into her skin.

Sarah sighed and rolled her head forward stretching her muscles a little more, "To be honest with you, I wasn't really up for talking with anyone. But talking with Delaina did help." Sarah turned so she was looking up at him, "I should have talked with you, but I was upset and …"

Jareth shook his head, "You don't need to explain yourself." He smiled at her, "This isn't exactly a simple straight forward situation; you have every right to be confused." He reached down and rinsed his hands free of the oil then he took her hands in his, "But I want you to know that I would never deceive you. I tell you what I can."

Sarah looked down as tears welled up in her eyes; last nights exhaustion was catching up to her and she was having trouble controlling her emotions.

"Sarah, I .."

A sob escaped through her lips as the tears began to fall. Feeling as if his heart was being torn right out of his chest Jareth slid into the water and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands gripped his shirt as she held on tightly. Stroking her hair gently he let her cry out her frustration. After a few moments she took a few deep breaths to get herself under control then pulled back to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just... I feel so confused."

Jareth pulled her close against his chest, "Shhhh. I understand. I wish I could do more. I wish I could explain everything. But I … just can't."

Sarah nodded, eyes closed leaning against his chest, "It's funny; isn't it? How things are."

Jareth nodded and kissed the top of her head. The pair stood wrapped in each other's arms for a few more moments before Sarah started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

She took a step back and smiled up at him, "You're fully clothed."

Jareth smiled, "Well, there were more important things on my mind at the time." Jareth sighed and kissed her lips, "We need to get ready. Everyone is probably waiting for us by now."

Sarah nodded but pulled him back when he started to leave. Pulling him close, she pressed her lips hard against his. Wrapping his arms around her waist Jareth pulled her roughly against his increasingly throbbing erection.

Breathing heavily Sarah pulled back just slightly, "No one will care if we're just a few more minutes late, will they?"

Jareth smiled against her own lips, "Damn them if they do."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Libby gently wiped her lips with her napkin as she studied Sarah from across the breakfast table. She sat in between Delaina and Jareth smiling at something the latter has just said. Sighing quietly, she let her mind wander back to the conversation last night in her room. They'd told her everything; and while she'd been in disbelief at first, the more they talked the more things seemed to fall into place. She'd been shocked but elated at their explanation, finding hope in a confusing dark time; until they told her she wasn't allowed to tell anyone. She'd ended up swearing to keep silence; not that it took a lot of convincing; death was a strong enticement. When everyone had left, Garrett stayed behind to talk to her. Her suspicion had hurt him, but he understood what it must have looked like.

"Next time, just, please, ask me." He had said.

"I barely even know you, though." He sighed and they decided that it was one of those things they would just drop. Otherwise they would have to examine their barely blossoming romance and neither was ready to do that. They decided against staying the night together but had spent an hour kissing and holding each other, making small plans about the future that they knew might never come true.

"Are you all right?" Libby was pulled away from her musings by his question.

Giving him a small smile she nodded and turned her attention back to Sarah. Whatever Delaina had told her obviously had done the trick. She was back to smiling and giving the occasional laugh, even though she had yet to talk to Libby herself.

Adam stood then bringing everyone's attention to him, "Since everyone's done with breakfast, we should be headed out. I've arranged a carriage to take us to Balasmasna so the girls may see the countryside. Why don't we pack up and leave within the half hour?"

After everyone voiced their agreement and headed off in opposite directions, Libby found herself headed down the same hallway as Sarah. The two walked in silence until they got to their separate doors.

"Can we talk?"

Libby was a little surprised that Sarah was the one to ask, but nodded and motioned the other woman into her room.

Sarah walked through the door and took a seat on Libby's bed. Getting right to the point she said, "I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes. You were just looking out for me." She hesitated a second, "Delaina talked to me and explained a few things. She said she talked to you to?"

Libby nodded and went to grab her bag. She began packing up her things to avoid Sarah's questioning eyes.

"You aren't going to tell me." It wasn't a question, and Libby could here the reluctant acceptance in the statement.

"I can't."

Sarah smiled at her, "I know. That wasn't the reason I came in here. I just wanted to say I'm not mad. I don't want things to be strained between us."

Libby smiled. It was different already. Knowing what she did. But this was still her best friend, and no matter what, that would never change.

"I'm glad." She glanced at the clock, "You better get packed."

Sarah nodded, "I'll see you downstairs."

She walked over and the two hugged tightly before she left for her own room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

The journey to Balasmasna was over too soon for Sarah. The spacious coach had been richly furnished with plush seating, snacks, and plenty of drinks. They had traveled through mountains, wetlands, and desserts seeing species of all different kinds. Ground trolls, nymphs, herds of unicorns, winged horsed, griffons, centaurs, and so many other creatures that both women's eyes began to get sore. They passed by the Elf Kingdom and the Sprite Kingdom before Sarah questioned how they were getting around so quickly.

Adam chuckled, "I wondered if you'd even notice. Delaina, Jareth and I magicked the coach before we left. It stops for only so long in each part of the underground before transporting to another part. It would usually take days to get this far. But thanks to our combined powers we will reach Balasmasna by noon."

Garrett sighed, "Just enough time to get ready for the ball."

Jareth turned to Sarah, "Alwen will have arrived by now, I'm sure. I'll send for her when we arrive. You two can talk while you get ready. We don't make an entrance to the ball until all the guests have arrived, so you should have plenty of time."

Libby suddenly had a thought, "What are we supposed to wear to this ball?"

Jareth waved a hand as if to dismiss her worry, "Gweneth already had your measurements so my mother instructed her to make you and Sarah up dresses. They'll be in your rooms at the castle by now, but if they aren't to your liking, please, let my mother know. She can have a new one made in plenty of time before ball."

Libby nodded, slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to having such things at her disposal.

The rest of the trip was spent talking a little about the different parts and creatures of the kingdoms but mostly about the upcoming ball. Sarah and Libby were briefed on how they would enter and what would ensue once the ball started. Both women were becoming a bundle of nerves when they finally reached Balasmasna. Everything after that happened so quickly it left Sarah's head spinning. The moment the coach pulled through the last set of iron gates and the party began to shuffle out; Martha appeared frowning on the steps.

Jareth groaned and Sarah grinned behind one hand then asked as a thought occurred to her, "How come the servant elves can appear and disappear in the castle, but no one else can?"

"Oh, well the servant elves can only appear and disappear after they have entered the castle. They couldn't be in the Goblin City and try to appear in the castle or vice versa. They can only go from room to room in the castle. Most of the servant elves live in the castle anyway so it's not a problem, but a select few do have houses in the city." He answered as they approached the irate servant elf.

"You were supposed to be back and hour and a half ago. You've completely disarranged my schedule."

Jareth grinned innocently at her, "You see we just…"

But she held her hand up and cut him off, "I don't want to hear it." Turning the Libby and Sarah she pointed a finger at the door, "You two, come with me now. We have much to do. And I want you away from prying eyes. People have been showing up hours early hoping to catch a glimpse at the two of you. The whole castle is a buzz about the two mortal women that mysteriously appeared in the underground. Queen Seriana has had her hands full greeting and dancing around questions." She shot a look of disapproval at Jareth, "You should have been here to help."

Jareth shrugged and grinned trying to win her over, "Not my fault. If they want to show up early they should expect things to be off schedule."

Libby raised an eyebrow as Martha began vehemently shooing them through the doors, "How do they know about us?"

The small elf sighed, "It's a large castle my dear. You can't keep secrets for long." Sarah looked at her and sighed at the elf shot her a pointed look. She knew that her relationship with Jareth would be taking a turn that night. Even if these people didn't _know_ that they were sleeping together, they most certainly would assume that anyway.

_Especially when I show up on his arm tonight._

Martha called over her shoulder to the others to hurry up and get on schedule as she quickly ushered the Sarah and Libby through the front doors.

Vivi met them on the stairs and took Libby with her. Throwing Sarah a look that said, "Good luck," Libby and Vivi disappeared around the corner toward her room.

The minute they entered Sarah's own room, Martha put Sarah through the paces of getting tediously ready for a ball. A steaming bath had already been drawn and oils add to soften her skin. Sarah sunk lower in the tub as three other servant elves appeared in the room but Martha informed her that they were there to help wash her long hair, dry it, and start styling it.

After she was done bathing Sarah was wrapped in a long fluffy robe and the three servant elves began combing, drying, and curling her hair all at once. Sarah winced at they tugged and pulled at her hair, while yet another servant elf appeared with a tray of colored pastes, powders, and small brushes to apply her makeup. After sitting for what seemed like an eternity in which she couldn't even talk to anyone, because Martha has disappeared and the other women spoke only to each other in French, the servant elf applying her makeup smiled and nodded that she was done. Since the women styling her hair had stopped a few moments before, Sarah stood stretching her legs thankfully. In response, Martha appeared frowning and told her that her hair was done being styled but she still had to sit for a while longer as the women tucked small diamonds into her hair to add the desired effect that the gown would need. Sarah sighed and sat down, growing more annoyed as her left foot fell asleep and began to tingle. Nearly another half an hour passed before her hair was finished and she was finally free to stand and walk around her room. The servant women had left as soon as their job was completed, leaving her in blissful silence for a few moments. Sarah leaned back on the bed, eyes closed, just letting her mind wander and enjoying the peaceful quiet when Martha appeared once again.

"I'm going to throw you out a window." Sarah replied, eyes still closed.

She heard the servant elf chuckle and began moving around her room. Cracking an eye open she saw Martha had conjured up a table and was going about setting up tea and finger cakes.

Sitting up straight Sarah question, "What's this for?"

Martha looked at her oddly before replying, "You have a meeting with Alwen, remember?"

Sarah nodded hastily, "I remember." But in fact with all the hustle and bustle, she had nearly forgotten her requested meeting with the dreamcaster. Running her hands over her soft black robe, Sarah felt the first stir of nervousness churn in her stomach.

Martha set a steaming pot of tea in the center of the table then turned to Sarah and smiled, "There's no point in dressing you just yet. None of the other ladies in the castle will be dressing until right before the ball as well so as not to ruin their dresses, including Alwen. So I'll have you change from your robe into this." Martha held up a dark blue gown with ribbons on the side that seemed to have no back.

Raising an eyebrow slightly at the gown Martha huffed and rolled her eyes. Striping the robe off, Sarah walked over and Martha showed her how the gown slipped on from the front then wrapped around her back side like a towel. The ribbons tied on the sides to keep the garment in place. Feeling more secure after the ribbons were tied, Sarah sat on one of the plush chairs around the table and waited for Alwen, whom Martha had gone to fetch. Twice she raised her hand to her mouth to begin biting her nails before deciding to go ahead and pour the tea. She had just finished pouring Alwen's cup when she heard a short nock on the door.

Standing, she smoothed the front of her wrap down, and walked over to open the door. She knew that she was staring and her mouth was probably hanging open, but the small woman in front of her was definitely _not_ what Sarah was expecting. She was dressed in the same style wrap that Sarah wore making her feel a little less uncomfortable.

Alwen was definitely petite, her height coming just below Sarah's shoulders with a very slim waist and small firm curves. A thick mass of curly bubble gum pink hair was pinned back from her face but fell naturally down her back reaching the back of her thighs. The streaks in her hair changed with how the light hit it showing barely noticeable shades of blues, reds, and gold. Her eyes were so bright green that they almost were glowing. The diversely brilliant colors of this woman came together perfectly making the overall sight of her breathtaking. Her small mouth was full and smiling causing Sarah to smile back.

"Hi, I'm Alwen. And you're Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sarah replied, welcoming her into the room.

Sarah led her over to the tea table and sat, feeling an more than noticeable sense of happiness and serenity.

Sarah looked at her curiously, "I feel so calm and happy."

Alwen nodded and smiled brightly, "It's an effect of being around a dreamcaster. When we feel emotions strongly we tend to adversely project them on to those around us. It doesn't mean that you don't feel your own feelings. You just tend to get glimpses of ours as well."

Sarah nodded slowly, "I see." She led the dreamcaster over to the table. Sarah took a sip of her tea and glanced up to see Alwen smiling at her, "You probably are waiting for me to tell you about my visions?"

Alwen nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

The two sipped their tea for a moment before Sarah began. She told Alwen about the rippling television, and the visions about the wasted underground. Then about hearing water and seeing her vanity mirror ripple in the same way right before she saw then heard Hoggle. She guessed that Jareth had already told her about the green eyed man, but she told her about him again anyway. She decided not to tell her about the dream with Elustris; not just yet anyway.

Alwen sat, frowning slightly as she tapped a matching pink fingernail to her chin. After a few moments she looked back up at Sarah.

"Well, the first part I think is relatively easy. I can say that I don't think your visions are real. Dreamcasters can sense visions and dreams that contain magic. From what you described, that's what it sounds like."

Sarah nodded solemnly.

"From the sounds of things I would say that someone is using unmentionable magic to reach you. I think Garrett and Velron are right. I believe you were brought here to distract Jareth and perhaps everyone else as well. That isn't hard to figure out once you put everything together. And this man, this green eyed man, actually told you that he was the one to bring you to the underground." Alwen tapped her chin a few more times then continued, "But as for this man. Sarah, were his eyes green like yours or glassy green like mine?"

Sarah thought a minute, "They were like yours. They definitely weren't like any mortal's eyes I've ever seen, nor like Garret's eyes."

Alwen sat thinking for a minute more, "This is where it gets tricky. Most fae have pretty docile eyes; very colorful but not glassy. That trait is normal, however, for dreamcasters and nightmarecasters. But there are some fae that have that type of eye color as well. So you can see how it's going to be pretty impossible to figure it out just on that. What else did he look like?"

Sarah described the man again.

"Hmmm. Black hair, tall, green eyes; nothing extraordinary there. But he dropped a crystal to disappear?" She tapped her chin again. "That magic is exclusively for the fae only."

Sarah sat up anxiously, "So he's a fae?"

Alwen bit her lip as she chewed over the answer, "No, not necessarily. Vampires use crystals since they are half fae. Elves don't, and dreamcasters don't, but that's not saying that a mixed couple's child wouldn't. It's all variable really."

Sarah looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"If a fae and an elf married, for example, and have children, the child possibly could inherit the gene for fae magic. It all depends on the child. Intermixed marriages are very common and have been since the beginning. Usually a child from different specie parents takes one gene or the other. Most people of the underground are part fae as it is, so it's never a problem. But there are occasions where a child will look like one parent and have the magic of the other. There is only one time in history that a mix resulted in a child with both parent's abilities and looks. I believe that the creation of the vampires at the start of the world was the first and only complete mix of two different species; the fae and mermaids. So this man that you saw could look like a dreamcaster, but actually be a fae. Or he could be tricking us somehow. I'm not sure. I would just say that until we know more, I wouldn't rule anything out. But the more important question is why bring you here as a distraction? What's the point?"

Sarah sighed dejectedly, "Jareth and I have been asking ourselves that since I got here."

Alwen nodded as she nibbled on a cake. Smiling suddenly she said, "Well, while this situation is unfortunate we shouldn't waste this beautiful night. And I for one am a little grateful that you were brought here, or I never would have met you."

Unable to help herself Sarah felt herself smiling back. Reaching for a cake of her own she asked, "So what should I expect at this ball tonight?"

Alwen's face brightened at the change of topic and Sarah got the impression that this woman probably spent most of her day smiling.

"Well, the beginning of the ball isn't all that special or particularly entertaining. The guests will arrive and be escorted by Garrett's personal army group to a ballroom. You see with all the rulers of different kingdoms in the same room, it could be disastrous if something were to happen. So the ballroom, along with the balconies that are scattered around it, is magicked with powerful protection spells. Once everyone is there, then the royal family and important persons of Balasmasna are announced and enter the ball. The ball starts promptly at eight. Once you are in the ballroom you may not leave unless you are leaving for good. Even then, you will be escorted to your room," she smiled mischievously, "or whoever's room you choose. The rooms are then sealed until morning."

Sarah chewed her lip nervously, "And the people don't mind being kept here like captives?"

Alwen laughed and Sarah swore she heard chimes softly ringing, "No, no. The threat of something happening is greatest when there is no order to things. If everyone was allowed to come and go as they pleased, just imagine who could sneak in. It's been done this way since the first ball was held in the underground. Besides, "she said lowering her voice, "I said only the beginning of the ball was dull. Formalities will have to be made and influential people chatted with. We eat, toast to the Spring Solstice, and make the necessary rounds. But at eleven all the children are sent to their rooms with their nannies, and that's when the liquor is brought out."

Sarah sat back with an obvious shocked expression on her face, "You mean, you drink at this ball?"

Alwen laughed and again Sarah definately heard chimes, "We only have two balls a year in which the crème de la crème of the underground get together. And only this one is celebrated this way. Do you know what it takes to run a kingdom or a successful business like the wealthy?"

Sarah shook her head.

"A lot. This is the one and only time a year they can completely let go. Even the people who don't warrant and invitation to the ball still spend the night celebrating. The people of the cities set up large enclosures and dance and drink the night away celebrating the end of spring and the coming of the summer months."

Sarah smiled, "So everyone dances and gets drunk?"

Alwen nodded, "Among other things. It's a night free of regrets; full of tables of delicious food, barrels of wine, and exemplary music. When the people of the underground celebrate something, they make sure nothing is lacking."

Sarah nodded and for the first time felt a small stir of excitement. From the sound of it the night at least would prove to be anything but dull.

"You are going with Jareth I presume?"

Sarah nodded.

"Have you practiced your curtsies?"

Sarah nodded once again.

"Good, you'll be doing a lot of that tonight."

"Who are you going with?"

Alwen's beamed at Sarah, "I'll be escorted by my fiancé, Prince Trenton of the Elvin Kingdom."

Sarah felt her smile falter as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew she was being biased, but everything she had seen and heard about elves were nothing short of awful.

"I didn't know you two were engaged." The rough edge in her voice had Sarah quickly continuing to explain herself, "I mean, he's a prince so doesn't he have to marry a princess? Or at least an elf?"

Alwen chuckled, "No, no. As I said, we're all a type of fae so that's never a problem in choosing a lover. Our children will be either Elvin or dreamcaster. It's like hair color almost, genetics choose what magic they will have. That's not to say that royalty can marry just anyone though. Things are very formal here. Prince Trenton _could_ marry who he wanted, but then he would risk war with his parents and the threat of not inheriting the Elvin Kingdom. My family is very influential in the Dreamcaster Kingdom so the match was not unexpected. We are to be married this winter."

"So it's like an arranged marriage?"

Alwen nodded shortly, "Kind of. You see, in the underground the higher your station, the less say you have in who you marry. Most marriages are arranged for profitable gain and to continue a strong blood line. It doesn't matter if you're male or female. In our stations, Trenton and I can say our peace about the matter and hope that our parents take our wishes into consideration, but that's about it. Ultimately it's up to the heads of the families. Once the families agree on a match, a betrothal is arranged."

Sarah furrowed her brow, "A betrothal? Is that the same as an engagement?"

"A little. But a betrothal is set in writing. That way the parties must abide by it. If either side backs out, it would fall upon the parents to make compensations."

"So what would happen if you backed out of the marriage? Could they make you marry him anyway?"

Alwen shook her head, "No. Ultimately it's all about choice. Like I said before, Trenton _could_ marry anyone he wanted. But if it's not the person his father chose, then he would be an outcast to the Elvin Kingdom. Same with my father. He would disown me and I'd be penniless. There are occasions where someone will forsake their high station for love, but most of the time we compromise."

Alwen continued in a more cheerful manner, "But I'm making this sound so gloomy. Trenton is a wonderful man, and we have come to care for each other greatly. We respect our situation and each other. I look forward to marrying him."

Sarah nodded mutely and decided to let the subject drop. The two women spent the rest of the time talking about the aboveground and comparing different legends and how they were originally founded. At one point Sarah asked a servant elf if she would go see if Libby would like to join them, since she wasn't comfortable walking the halls in her thin wrap; but the small elf came back with news that Libby was preoccupied and would join her later after they were dressed. Sarah laughed and divulged the tiny bit of information that was Libby and Garrett to Alwen. Time flew for the two women as they laughed and formed an immediate bond. All too soon a servant elf came and escorted Alwen back to her own room so Sarah could be dressed. Immediately her nerves flared back up, making her feel light headed. Martha, of course, came to supervise as two servant elves brought in Sarah's dress. To her surprise they left as soon as they spread her dress carefully out on the bed. Martha closed the door behind them and turned back to Sarah.

"A little trick that ladies of court do to help prevent sweat on the body, which causes chafing of the dresses, is to rub a dry oil-powder mixture on their skin before they put their dress on." She said handing Sarah a small glass jar, "Normally their maids would do this for them but I thought you would be uncomfortable with that."

Sarah smiled and took the jar, "Thank you. I appreciate that." Taking off her wrap she began to liberally apply the mixture.

Martha nodded and turned to pick up Sarah's dress, "I know you were uncomfortable with them washing your hair this afternoon. I hope you realize that is was necessary though."

Sarah finished rubbing the powder on her legs and started on her stomach and breasts, "I understand. It's just so different than what I'm used to back at home."

"What's it like in the aboveground?" Martha asked in a neutral voice.

Sarah thought for a moment as she started on her shoulders.

"Oh, you know, a lot different from here I supposed. Things are more technical there. Lots of technology."

"You don't make that sound like a good thing?" Martha probed.

Sarah shrugged, "There are things that I do miss about the aboveground. Everything here revolves around magic, so there are times that I just feel so helpless. At home I was independent; I didn't have to rely on anyone. I had a job, was enrolled in college, and had my own place. Here, I rely on Jareth and Delaina for what I need."

Martha chewed over her answer for a moment before commenting, "So there's nothing really particular in the aboveground you miss; you just miss being able to do things on your own?"

Sarah paused and looked at Martha. She didn't know where the other woman was coming from, but her observations were running too close to Sarah's own feelings.

"I … I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm finished, can I dress now?" Martha noted the obvious change in subject but smiled anyway. She walked over and held the dress up for Sarah to inspect. To Sarah's delight the dress wasn't large and extravagant. The dress itself was white with pink lace; the material was thinner than her normal dresses and shimmered with a silkiness that made Sarah shiver as Martha helped her slip it over her head. It fit against her body perfectly, and without the tightness of the normal corset style, the dress flowed and moved with her body. The neck line was cut low and wide, exposing an ample amount of chest, while the sleeves were long and hung low with delicate lace. The shoulders were slightly flared, done up in a crisscrossing pattern of fabric, while the skirt, free of petticoats, swirled weightlessly around her narrow hips.

Bringing Sarah over to the full length mirror, Martha grinned as Sarah stared at herself. Her hair had been curled, twisted, and pinned high up on her head where tiny diamonds winked at her from the beautiful dark mass. Her make up consisted of light browns and pinks that complimented her dress and exotic beauty perfectly. Reaching out to touch her reflection Sarah swallowed hard. It's hard to believe that's me in there. Wearing this outfit, going to a ball in the underground, and dancing with a king."

Martha handed her a pair of white sandal high heels that wrapped around her ankles, "So, do you like it?"

Sarah nodded, brow furrowed slightly, "It's beautiful. I just thought it would be more, well, extravagant."

Martha chuckled, "The winter ball is _very_ formal. There is wine and champagne there, but there is only light ballroom dancing and most of the time is spent doing business mingling." She was interrupted by a short nock on the door, "But the spring ball is more about celebration. You'll notice lots of different colors and dress styles at this ball." She called over her shoulder as she went to open the door.

Gwyneth grinned from the doorway, "Hello Martha, how're things going?"

Martha stood aside so Gwyneth could see Sarah.

"Oh my. Well I'm certainly glad that I stopped by, it's such a rewarding feeling to see one's work worn on such a perfectly shaped and beautiful woman."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you."

Gwyneth bustled into the room to circle Sarah, "I just stopped by to check that nothing needed altering. After making the queen's dresses for ages, I knew what to expect for her, but Libby's dress did need a slight more lace in her, um, bust area."

Sarah hid a giggle behind one hand.

"Well, on to business. Let me look at you."

Gwyneth circled Sarah once more, noting things to herself before stepping back and smiling, "I think you're set to go my dear. Everything is in place."

Martha clasped her hands together, "Wonderful. We're doing perfectly on time." She turned to Sarah, "There are perfumes on the vanity that I brought up for you to choose from. Why don't you do that whilst I go and let Jareth know you're ready."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat.

"All right. Thank you for the beautiful dress, Gwyneth. And thank you for helping me get ready, Martha."

Gwyneth smiled, "Always a pleasure, my dear."

Martha nodded in agreement.

The two women left and Sarah was finally alone. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the vanity, trying all the while to stop the constant fluttering in her stomach. She picked up each of the bottles, held them to her nose, then set them back down. They all smelt striking but fresh, and she smiled at how well Martha was starting to know her. She eventually settled on one that had a heavy smell to it, instead of the light ones she normally wore. It had a clean deep feeling about it, and smelt like the flowers in Jareth's gardens. After selecting her perfume, she checked her reflection in the mirror once more, then settled on her window seat to wait for Jareth. She forced herself to look out the window and not the door, but as a loud nock reverberated through her silent room, Sarah raced over to it.

She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that it was only Delaina and Libby.

Delaina laughed at Sarah's downtrodden face, "Well, hello to you too. Might I wonder who you thought we were?"

Sarah smiled sheepishly and noticed Delaina's dress almost immediately. It was completely black and very tight, fitting the curvaceous woman like a second skin. Two long slits ran up her thighs ending only an inch below her full rounded hips. A thick strap went around her neck and then v'd all the way down to her naval. Three thick diamond cords held the dress together in the front. As she walked in the room Sarah noticed the back was open except for three thin black straps that crossed on her lower back. Her hair was up, for once, tightly pinned up and studded with tiny rubies. Her makeup, as always, was dark ebony with shockingly red lips. Black stilettos completed her outfit.

"Jareth is going to be a few more moments so we thought we'd come see how you were doing."

Sarah sighed, "Nervous."

Libby smiled "Don't be. You'll do fine. And just remember." She caught Sarah's eyes, "You do have friends that will be watching out for you."

At that thought Sarah relaxed slightly and smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot."

Her eyes ran over Libby's dress and Sarah immediately thought of Garrett, "Where is Garrett? Has he seen you yet?"

Libby smiled seductively, "No." Her dress was light pink with tiny straps that went over her shoulders. The front was cut lower than Sarah's but had plenty of ruffles along the side to help distract from Libby's full figure. The dress was long and cut in layers, with a v up the front to almost her knees. A thick slightly darker pink band was wrapped around her waist. On her feet was a pair of white flat knee high boots with pink vines wound around them. Her hair left down, parted on the side with bangs that fell over one eye. Sarah smiled; Garrett was going to have to pick his jaw up off the ground.

"Garrett was called away with Jareth, one of the balconies wasn't passing security inspection for some reason, so they had to go and recast the spells." Libby said.

Delaina looked out the dark window before turning to the other women, "Actually we don't have to stay here. All the guests will be in the ballroom by now, so we could go to the queen's waiting room and wait for the guys there. We'll all meet there before the ball starts anyway."

Sarah and Libby looked at each other and shrugged, "Sound good to us."

The three women left the room, and made their way to one of Seriana's waiting rooms, which Delaina told them, was just off the ball.

A guard answered the door to Delaina's nock, looked them over, then admitted them in.

The queen stood to greet the women and Sarah couldn't believe that this was Jareth's mother. She looked ravishing in a simple deep purple gown that was loose and flowing like Sarah's. Thin straps wound over her shoulders while the dress itself was cut deeply but hid any amount of cleavage behind thick bands of lace. The empire waist was a simple band that circled her narrow bust then fell freely in a thin lace covered skirt. Her hair was in the usual tight bun, but tonight she had added a light purple veil to cover her hair. The overall effect made her look much younger, and very beautiful.

"I'm so glad you ladies decided to come here and wait. I've been dreadfully bored."

Sarah and Libby made themselves comfortable while Delaina talked briefly with the guard.

"Alwen will be joining us soon as well. She'll be announced as a guest of the royal family tonight, for all her help."

Sarah turned to Libby and gave her and the queen a brief overview of what Alwen had told her.

Delaina walked over obviously hearing their conversation, "We'll find him. He has to make a mistake sometime."

The women all fell silent until the guard moved to open the door to Alwen. The atmosphere in the room brightened immediately. Alwen smiled and curtsied low to the queen. She had on a dress that was more than different from everyone else's. The dress was long sleeved and off the shoulder. Light green, with a white sash that started on her right shoulder and ended at the left side of her waist. But what made her outfit so different and so completely Alwen, was the fact that it was cut to mid thigh. It bounced around her slender thighs as she walked over to them and sat down. White tights and a pair of green high heeled boot matched her outfit perfectly.

"Hello, you must be Libby. I'm Alwen." She said, offering her hand to Libby.

Libby stared at the strange pink haired woman before smiling at her, "Hello." She replied taking the offered hand.

"And Delaina, it's been so long. Going with anyone special this year?"

Delaina rolled her eyes obviously immune to the other woman's charms, "You're too happy you know that?"

Alwen laughed, "And you're too serious."

Delaina smiled and shook her head, "No. Adam and I will be going together as delegates of our kingdom, as usual."

Alwen nodded then turned to Sarah, "You look very pretty."

Sarah blushed at her sudden change in topic, "Thank you."

"I just heard from Trenton, the others are on their way up to collect us." She said with a smile and an excited laugh.

As if on cue, the guard stood up and went to the door.

Instead of letting them in he nodded and turned back to the women. Seriana stood up and motioned for them to follow her, "It's time to go."

She strode out the door followed shortly by the other women. Sarah had to suppress a laugh as the conversation that was flowing between the men stopped suddenly upon their arrival. She wasn't sure what the other men's reactions were to their respective date, because Sarah had eyes only for Jareth. He was gorgeous. He had on dark brown breeches, with a tan poet's shirt. A dark brown vest and a set of jeweled daggers at his waist were the only accessories he sported. His hair was wild and untamed, just like Sarah loved it. His eyes traveled over her form hungrily as he drank in the sight of her. Her round breasts were slightly visible due to the low cut of her dress. And the thin material hung off her curves in a most enticing way. He immediately couldn't wait for this ball to be over, and Sarah in his bed, moaning loudly beneath him.

Walking over to her, he noticed her eyes were devouring his body much as he had just been doing.

Trying desperately to take his mind off of those long legs and firm curves, Jareth held his arm out to her and led her to a set of doors that glowed with a multitude of colors.

"Are you ready?"

Sarah smiled up at him. With Jareth by her side she was calm for the first time that night, "I am now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she attempted to calm her racing heart. Jareth kissed her briefly on the cheek before turning and motioning the others to follow him down the hall.

Looking around Sarah noticed, "Where's Velron?"

"He'll meet us at the doors to the ball. This is his first time being in public after his parent's death and he wanted a little time alone to fortify himself."

Sarah plucked at her dress in thought, "Why did he ask Libby to go to the Ball to begin with?" She looked over at her friend who was currently chuckling at something Garrett had just whispered to her. "It doesn't seem like he actually planned on taking her."

"Probably because he knew that eventually Garrett would want to take her. But since you both are guests here, it was my duty to find her a suitable escort. Had Velron not offered…"

"She'd be stuck with someone else and not Garrett." Sarah finished, realization dawning on her.

Jareth nodded.

"That's awfully sweet of him."

Jareth snorted, "Don't let the boyish face fool you, my dear. It was clear to at least me if not themselves, that there was more than just a little heated tension between Libby and Garrett. I've no doubt that Velron enjoyed getting under Garrett's skin as he lavished Libby with attention. Garrett isn't the most attentive when it comes to women. Velron, in his own humor, was giving Garrett a metaphorical push."

Alwen walked forward and fell in step beside Sarah placing her hand gently on Sarah's elbow. Immediately she felt a rush of calmness flood her senses. "I'll assume Martha briefed you on what to expect?" She asked smiling.

Sarah nodded hesitantly, "Refresh my memory?"

"Royal guests will be introduced first. That's everyone besides you, Jareth, and the queen. Next, Jareth will be introduced with you as his escort. The crowd will bow to you and in turn Jareth will bow back as you curtsy. Once Jareth has been received by the crowd, the queen will make her introduction. You curtsy to accept the queen. Once that's done, just follow Jareth's lead. You'll probably have to mingle with the royals for a bit, but most of them are very nice."

Sarah nodded, "Thanks." She flashed a smile of her own, "For everything."

Alwen grinned, giving her a wink and fell back to chat with Libby.

Jareth squeezed her hand and Sarah looked up to find the party coming to the end of the hallway. Prince Trenton stood, leaning arrogantly against the wall. As the party approached he stood straight and nonchalantly brushed off his shoulder, before turning his attention to Jareth.

"About time, I've been waiting here for an hour."

Martha appeared suddenly beside him and smacked his arm, "You have been waiting no such time. Now stop being churlish and provoking. Or I will personally turn every drink you pick up tonight into prune juice."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise as Trenton grinned at her in much the same manner that she'd seen Jareth do.

"You can't do that."

Martha narrowed her eyes at him, but there was a playful twinkle present, "You would be surprised what I can do."

Velron turned the corner just then and smiled at the group of people, "Sorry I'm a bit late."

He kissed Seriana briefly on the check before turning to Martha. "Martha, you look lovely."

Martha smiled, "Well thank you. At least someone noticed my new dress."

Sarah looked appreciatively at the small servant and the blue silk dress she was currently wearing, "Are you attending the ball Martha?"

Martha turned to her and shook her head, "Normally I do attend, but not this year. Klara and I are having dinner at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City tonight. It's not often I can get away, and thought I'd take advantage of the situation tonight."

She turned to the group, "I just wanted to tell each of you to be careful tonight. Klara and I are only a crystal away if needed."

Everyone in the group grinned at her familiar mothering and nodded. Martha kissed Jareth and Velron gently on the cheek, shook a finger at Trenton, then vanished.

The queen clapped her hands together and smiled, "I do believe it's time to make our introductions." Garrett walked forward and stood before the door. He murmured an incantation before pressing his hand firmly against it. Two guards, one male and one female, immediately materialized before them.

"The queen and her guests are ready to enter the ball." He commanded to the two guards. The female nodded respectfully to him, "I shall let the herald know, sir." She turned and slowly faded back into the door.

"That was Leena. She is commander of Garrett's army in the south. The male is Penru, commander in the north." Jareth whispered.

Sarah looked at the man. He was tall and dark skinned, with a shaved head and numerous piercings in his earlobes. "And Garrett commands all of the armies?"

Jareth nodded, "The Fae Army is so large that it sections into four groups according to location. North, south, east and west. Each has its own commander but Garrett commands the commanders." He whispered to her smiling. Louder he informed the group, "After my mother has entered the ballroom, Penru and Leena will seal the doors. No one will be allowed in, and anyone who wishes to leave will be escorted by one of the guards to their rooms."

Sarah swallowed nervously as Leena came back and announced that it was time.

Each person in the group paired up, with the exception of the queen, who simply smiled at Sarah and winked, and Velron.

From what sounded to be far away but still clear enough to hear, Sarah heard a man speak.

"Introducing: Prince Trenton of the Elvin Kingdom and his fiancé Lady Alwen, Daughter of the Lord of the House of Borell, in the Dreamcaster Kingdom."

Alwen beamed up at her fiancé as the couple walked through the door. Polite applause could be heard with the same muffled sound accompanying it.

Adam bowed low and made a dramatic show of offering his hand to Delaina. The woman smiled and took his arm, laughing softly at her brother's theatrics.

Again the far away voice announced, "Lady Delaina and Lord Adam, Rulers of the Vampire Stocks." Brother and sister disappeared as applause broke out.

Velron stepped forward and smoothed back his long chestnut brown hair.

"Lord Velron, Ruler of the Portal Realm." Silence ensued for a brief moment before quiet polite clapping could be heard.

_Poor Velron, _Sarah thought.

Sarah saw Libby swallow hard as Garrett took a step forward.

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "Ready?"

Libby smiled back, "Ready."

"Lord Garrett, of the House of Trell, and Commander of the Fae Army. And Lady Libby, of the Aboveground."

Garrett and Libby disappeared. Applause sounded but even from behind the door Sarah could hear the whispers beginning to rise.

Jareth smiled down at her as he took a step forward. Smiling back Sarah squared her shoulders.

"His royal highness King Jareth of the Goblin City, Prince to the High Kingdom of Balasmasna. And Lady Sarah, of the aboveground."

Sarah felt her body begin to tingle as the lights slowly faded from sight. The sight that greeted her when her vision returned brought her stomach to her throat. The room was massive, and completely filled with people. Three football fields could have fit comfortably inside the room, and Jareth and she were on a landing that looked out over everything. Jareth took a step forward, pulling a slightly dazed Sarah with him. Taking her cue, Sarah dropped into a perfect curtsey as Jareth bowed next to her. Lights and flowers of every color were strewn around the floor and walls. Exotic smells filled her nose as her eyes darted around trying to take everything in. Martha wasn't joking when she said Sarah would see dresses and people of every kind at this ball. Tall, short, dark, light, wings, horns, glitter; everywhere she looked, something was calling her attention. Taking her hand firmly in his, Jareth walked them down the staircase and stood at the bottom where the rest of their group was waiting.

A short man with thin grey hair and a pinched nose stood next to them. After a few moments he called out.

"Introducing: Her Royal Highness, Ruler of the High Kingdom Balasmasna, Queen Seriana."

Sarah clapped politely as Seriana appeared looking every bit the adored ruler, from the tip of her delicate crown to the points on her polished shoes.

Seriana waited for the applause to die away before approaching the edge of the balcony and raising her hand, "Welcome everyone. I am pleased to celebrate this Spring Solstice with you. This season has been good to us, with luscious crops and sweet wines, and I would celebrate as much." Applause broke out and Seriana paused briefly before she continued, "Many of you are wondering about the two mortals that have joined us this evening. They are extended guests of myself and my son, and are to be treated as such. So please, enjoy the food, the drinks, and the dancing."

Everyone applauded again as Seriana made her way to her son.

"She didn't exactly explain why we are here." Sarah noted.

Jareth nodded, "Nor will she. She addressed the fact that you are here but offered no details at to why, and as etiquette dictates, no one can tactfully ask now exactly how or why you are here. But many will try, so don't believe yourself safe."

Sarah smiled at him, "I can handle this. Don't worry about me."

Wiping her brow the queen thanked a servant who brought her a cold glass of water. After taking a sip she motioned to Jareth. "Shall we?"

He nodded and Sarah took one of his offered arms as Seriana took the other. He led them to a long table at the head of the room on a slightly raised dais. Seriana took her seat in the middle, Jareth on her right, with Sarah seated next to him. Velron approached a moment later taking the empty seat on the Queen's left. As honored guests Delaina and Adam took seats next to his, while Trenton and Alwen sat on Sarah's right. Sarah searched the room until she found that Garrett and Libby were at a table near the front of the room and were already in deep discussion with the other occupants. As the last member of the head table took their seat, everyone else in the great hall found their own. When everyone was seated Seriana waved her hand and a small group of half ones began placing large trays on each table. Sarah smiled as she met Libby's raised eyebrows. The half ones were dressed in impeccably rich clothing. Small colored stones studded their ears and there wasn't a one that didn't hold a very sincere smile on their face. No one could accuse the queen of neglecting her help. As the half ones approached their table Sarah was delighted to see that there were various kinds of small roasted meats, pastas, salads, and wines. Everything smelled delicious and soon everyone was filling their plates.

Small conversation flowed around the table and Sarah did her best to focus on her own conversation with Delaina and not the thousands of eyes that kept flickering her way. As the desserts were brought out next, people began to stand, leaving their tables and socialize more throughout the room.

Seriana leaned over just so slightly and whispered in Jareth's direction, "I would do your rounds now. If you hurry, you'll be finished by the time the dancing starts." The queen grinned.

Sarah looked over and noticed that Garrett was already in discussion with another couple that looked to be from Alwen's kingdom, as their hair was long and colorful.

Jareth nodded but remained grim, "I need to go play politics now." He whispered to Sarah.

"Try and smile," She teased.

Jareth kissed her briefly on the hand, then stood and disappeared in the crowd. Delaina stood next and sighed, "Unfortunately, you're on your own for now. Adam and I have a few things to discuss with the other lords of our kingdom."

Sarah nodded and stood with her, "Don't worry, I was just about to go and see how Libby was doing anyway."

The woman must have been watching her vigilantly, for the second Sarah stepped into the crowd, she appeared at her side linking her arm with Sarah's own.

"So, you're the mortal that's in Jareth's care?"

Her words were overly sweet as she smiled down on Sarah. The woman was tall, almost a full inch taller than Sarah herself. With flashing blue eyes and full pouty lips, long ash blond hair, petite narrow waist, and hefty voluptuous breasts that barely fit inside her seemingly second skin pink rose dress, made her the epitome of every model in the aboveground.

"I am. And you are?"

The other woman waved her hand arrogantly, as if dismissing Sarah's question and bluntly stated, "I'm actually here to warn you." She stopped suddenly looking for all the part earnest and sincere. She leaned in close to Sarah's ear, "Jareth is not the prince he seems to be right now. He takes women to his bed without a thought for them once his lust is satisfied. He preys upon the innocent delicacies of a woman's mind. Telling them what they long to hear and making them feel things they never thought possible." She made a dramatic show of sighing anguished before continuing, "But once he tires of you, he will toss you aside for another. Just know this; I'd hate to see him abuse his position as your host."

Sarah chuckled as she gently pulled her arm from the other woman's grasp, "I can assure you that I've a good insight as to what Jareth is really like." The woman's cheeks turned slightly pink as Sarah continued, "I think I can judge Jareth myself, without the help of an …old flame?"

She smirked with humorous distaste, "You really know nothing, you know."

"If you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting." Sarah said stiffly.

"How does it feel to know you spread your legs for a man who had taken _many_ before you?" The woman leered suggestively at Sarah.

Stealing a gesture from her lover, Sarah kept her features neutral, letting a small smile slip through, "Shall I presume you are the Lady Katrina?" Sarah tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully, "Or perhaps another of Jareth's forgotten lovers?"

Katrina clicked two of her perfectly manicured nails together and simply smiled coldly at her before turning and sauntering away.

Sarah smoothed her hair back and searched the crowd for a familiar face. Spotting Alwen and Libby at a table just across the room, she headed that way.

Alwen frowned just slightly as Sarah approached their table, "Were you just talking to Lady Katrina?"

She nodded.

"She's a nasty woman. I wouldn't associate yourself with her too freely."

Sarah chuckled, "Trust me, I don't intend to."

Libby frowned as she watched Katrina across the room, "She going to be trouble."

Sarah followed Libby's gaze, "I wouldn't doubt it." She turned back to the two women and took a seat, accepting a glass of blush wine from Alwen, "That woman's a tart. What did Jareth ever see in her?"

Alwen chuckled into her own wine glass, "I think her assets are more than noticeable."

Libby shook her head, "Men are the same no matter where you're at."

A small cough interrupted their conversation and Alwen stiffened slightly, "Oh, yes. How rude of me." Alwen motioned to the two other people seated at the table with them.

"Libby, Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to Lance and Gelsey. Lance is my personal bodyguard and footman, and Gelsey," Alwen's smile strained a little, "is my younger sister."

"Pleasure." Gelsey sniffed pettily, eyeing the mortal women with open interest before turning her attention back to the few other people at the end of the table.

Libby raised an eyebrow at Alwen, who sighed and pursed her lips, but remained silent.

Sarah smiled distractedly as she let her eyes wander around the room. Most of the women were standing in groups or sitting at tables chatting amongst themselves. The men did much the same, only there was an obvious interest in their eyes as Jareth made his rounds around the room. She smiled inwardly as she watched him expertly disengage himself from one man and move into a conversation with yet another. He briefly glanced her way and smiled as he continued his discussion.

"There are many powerful men in this room, but some of the women here could claim just as much power." Alwen said, bringing Sarah's attention back to the table.

"You mean like Delaina and the queen?" Libby asked as a servant refilled her glass.

Alwen shook her head, "They are the exception. There are a few other women who hold a powerful station, but they aren't whom I speak of." Alwen discreetly pointed out an older man and his wife who were talking within a group of people.

"That's Lord Daniel and his wife Lady Merani. They hold high stations here in the Fae Kingdom. Lord Daniel owns a very profitable estate that makes over 70 percent of the wine sold here in the underground. And that's just one of his investments. He controls the estates and his wife controls the money. But," She inclined her head to another woman who sat only a few tables away, "that is his mistress, and she controls Lord Daniel."

Libby scrunched up her nose, "Doesn't anyone believe in fidelity here?"

Alwen smiled brightly, "Of course. Not everyone is like them." She tapped her lip gently, "There are many who are though, mind you. But there are many couples who are completely loyal to each other."

"Like yourself and Prince Trenton?" Sarah interjected.

Alwen beamed, "My lord and I have a most honest and wonderful relationship. I couldn't ask for a better fiancé."

Sarah smiled softly, "That's very refreshing to hear."

Turning around she caught sight of Hoggle and Twyla making their way through the crowd. She hid a smile as Hoggle fussed over his pregnant wife.

"Hello all." Twyla said brightly.

"Hello." The group chorused.

Hoggle helped her into a seat that Sarah pulled up for her.

"How're you feeling?" Libby asked.

Twyla laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh _I'm _fine. But Hoggle's another story."

The small dwarf snorted but didn't disagree. A servant set a glass of ice water down in front of her and she smiled thankfully, "I am beginning to think this baby will never come though."

Sarah laughed, "Just think of how much sleep you'll be missing once the baby does come though."

"Don't remind me." Hoggle grumbled, smiling affectionately at his wife.

"Everyone enjoying themselves?" The women looked up to find Velron taking a seat.

Alwen frowned, "You can't be done talking with everyone yet."

Velron shrugged and accepted a glass of wine, "_I'm_ done and that's all that matters." He stated matter of factly.

Sarah hid a smile and turned her head, but was surprised to see Jareth and Garrett making their way towards them.

"We figured we'd come check on Velron." Garrett said by way of explanation.

He chuckled, "More like use me as an excuse to stop the political talking."

Jareth laughed, "Now cousin, would we do that?"

Prince Trenton dropped into a seat next to Alwen, "If the High Prince of the Underground doesn't have to play politics, then neither am I. It's depressing the way all the fat, overpaid lords try to beg favors."

Alwen rolled her eyes, "Whether you like it or not, it's the proper thing to do and you are all being rude."

Trenton shrugged and tugged gently on her hair, "It's not like we didn't play rulers at all. We just shortened the time. And besides," he grinned innocently at her, "you missed me."

Alwen crossed her arms at him but smiled all the same.

"Trenton's right. If any of these lords had a really serious complaint, then they'd bring it to court like everyone else. Before ball socializing has been and always will be just an excuse to try and gain favors with the royal party. Well, enough's enough. I'm here to celebrate," He winked at Sarah, "and relax. Care to dance?" He held out a gloved hand.

Sarah nodded as her stomach fluttered. The pair rose and made their way to the center of the room. Silence spread as people began to clear the dancing area. Turning, Sarah was relieved to find that Garrett and Libby, along with Trenton and Alwen had accompanied them onto the floor. Although they didn't capture the attention of the crowd like the woman who was currently standing with their prince. She glanced around the room briefly wondering where Delaina and Adam had gotten to, but saw no sign of them. Jareth lifted his hand slightly above his shoulder, and the band took their cue, starting a melody that was a little slower than the waltz. Jareth led Sarah expertly around the dance floor, and after a few moments other couples joined them. Hoggle led Twyla out a little ways away from the main crowd on the floor and slowly began a slow waltz careful of her delicate position. More couples began dancing, and soon the dance floor was becoming crowded. The first song ended, only to have another, this one a little faster, replace it. That one melted into another, then another, and yet another. Most of the songs were fairly fast, and Sarah was surprised to see that while the dancing in the underground was more formal than she was used to, the sexual innuendos and movements were there all the same. When a song that resembled the tango began to play, Delaina made an appearance on the dance floor with a handsome stranger. Their tight precise moves brought much of the attention their way as others, including Jareth and herself as they attempted to mimic their movements. Sarah wiped a thin line of sweat off her forehead as the current song ended.

Jareth pulled her close and she closed her eyes in pleasure at the feel of the heat pulsing off his hot body. Making a small signal to the herald, Jareth leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I've arranged a surprise for you."

Sarah looked up at him, but her questioning expression quickly melted into one of pleasant surprise.

"The song from the ballroom."

Jareth nodded seriously and took her hands, leading her in the dance. Their eyes held as they gently swayed to the soft music. Leaning her head gently on his shoulder, Sarah let the words drift around them.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love  


Jareth rubbed a circle on Sarah's back as he held her tight. Somewhere in the far corners of his mind he knew that they were probably being watched by nearly everyone in attendance, but as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her flushed skin, he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew was at that moment, as they stood holding each other as if the world was about to fall apart, and knowing that in reality it actually could, he would never let her go. Even if he had to go against the gods himself, he wouldn't let her be taken from him again.

_  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

"This song is beautiful. The words, the sound, everything."

"Klara taught it to me when I was a young boy."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. I remember she used to sing it to me when I wouldn't go to sleep. Her husband wrote it for her as a wedding present. She still holds that song very dear to her heart." He kissed her cheek softly, "Just as I do."

Sarah didn't know what to say, so she simply laid her head on his shoulder and continued dancing, letting all her feelings show through as she gently ran her fingers over the skin at the base of his neck.

Falling  
Falling  
Falling

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love (love)  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

"I think I love you."

Jareth froze as those words hung heavily in the air.

Sarah pulled back letting her eyes slowly travel up his chest, neck, chin, mouth, and into his eyes.

The seconds stretched out longer than she would have thought possible.

"Excuse me. I need some air." She said suddenly, and pushed out of his embrace. Libby and Garrett stopped dancing as she backed up into them. Concentrating on not running to the nearest balcony; Sarah forced herself to walk steadily across the room, snagging a flute of champagne on her way out the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she noted that there was only a small group of people out on the balcony. Before they could notice her sudden appearance she made her way over to a bench that was slightly hidden in the shadows, away from the talkative group.

She sat there a few moments taking deep breaths and shaking her head every so often. What had possessed her to say it? She'd been caught up in the moment, drunk with lust and passion, and the words had slipped from her mouth as if she'd said them a thousand times before. What would Jareth think of her now? That she was some silly mortal who had fallen for an enchanted prince. That she fell in love with every man who wooed her? That she was silly and childish for say those all too important words all too soon? Sarah shook her head again in frustration. A sudden high pitched giggle interrupted her scolding of her herself. Leaning around the tall potted garden plant that kept her hidden, Sarah saw that the small group had left while a woman and man had taken their place. The man grabbed the giggling woman and pushed her into the railing, kissing her ravenously as his hands trailed over her derrière. Biting her lip nervously, Sarah noted that they had closed the doors leading into the ballroom. Obviously they wanted some privacy and Sarah was not looking forward to the embarrassment of revealing herself.

She was just about to step out of her hiding place, intent on leaving now before things got too heated when the woman let out a throaty sigh, "Oh, Prince Trenton, I had no idea you could be so," she giggled, "forceful."

Sarah put a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

Snarling Trenton sneered, "Come to my rooms with me tonight. And I'll show you all that I can be."

"But what about your fiancé?" The woman sounded as if she were pouting and Sarah wanted to do nothing more that reveal herself and smack the overly giggly woman.

"She doesn't stay with me. Not until after the wedding." He added.

The woman giggled again and Sarah couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes. Trenton leaned in and kissed her hard as he pulled her small curves roughly against him.

"Let no one see you." He ordered dangerously, and the woman nodded sobering under his harsh tone.

He kissed her roughly once more giving her a devastatingly swoon worthy smile.

Then he turned in one fluid movement and opened the doors, disappearing into the ballroom. The woman waited a few minutes, then followed suit.

Sarah stormed out of the shadows the minute she was alone, only to come face to face with....Alwen, Trenton in tow.

Taking advantage of Sarah's momentary stunned silence she turned to Trenton, "Shut the doors. I think we need some privacy."

Trenton waved his hand and the doors slammed shut with a bit more force than usual. After giving him a scowl, Alwen turned back to Sarah, "We need to talk."

Finally gaining her voice back, Sarah pointed an accusing finger at Trenton, "Do you know what he's planning?"

Alwen sighed and nodded irritably, "He's supposed to keep his trysts a little more discreet."

"She was the one who was eavesdropping. I did nothing wrong." Trenton accused.

Sarah gapped at him openmouthed, "You're…you're….you're cheating!"

Trenton snorted, "No. I'm not." He looked briefly at Alwen who Sarah just realized didn't seem surprised nor upset.

Sarah flung her hands in the air, "What the hell, Alwen. What's going on? You made it sound like two were the perfect couple."

The petite woman looked at the ground, color staining her cheeks, "Yes. Well, it's a lie I've told so many times it just comes natural now. I'm really sorry to have misled you, Sarah, really. But it's not what you're thinking. I saw you come out here and then Trenton and his...friend…come out shortly after. Since they didn't immediately return to the ballroom I can only assume you heard them?"

At Sarah's look Alwen nodded, "Right. Well, I can't let you go on thinking what you must.

Sarah stood still for a moment thinking before leaning back against the rail. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Why don't you tell me the truth then."

Alwen nodded and took a spot next to her.

"It's complicated but simple really. I told you that Trenton's father and mine are good friends. Trenton's father is the king and my father is _very_ influential in our kingdom, not to mention extremely wealthy and powerful. So when my father had a baby girl it wasn't a surprise to anyone that they contracted to have me betrothed to the king's son. Being good friends and such powerful men already, the match was quickly agreed to. Trenton and I grew up knowing this arrangement would happen one day. We became friends and helped to ease each other's fears and worries." Alwen swallowed and continued while Trenton remained standing stiffly across the balcony watching them, "A few years ago I…I fell in love with Lance."

Sarah looked at her sharply, "Your guard?"

Alwen nodded, "He wasn't my guard then. At that time we were just friends. But I quickly fell in love. Not knowing what else to do, I went to Trenton with my problem. He in turn admitted to not being ready to settle down with just one woman. So we came up with a solution. I would hire Lance on as my guard so as not to draw attention to his presence. That would leave Trenton able to continue his prowl of the female consorts." She threw him a smile.

Sarah sat in silence for a few moments, thinking back to their conversation from earlier, "So you couldn't run away with Lance, because you'd disgrace your family?"

Alwen and Trenton exchanged a glance, "Actually, there's a little more to it than that. You see, I did think of leaving. Of just running away with Lance. I have my own trusts set up so we'd have plenty of money, and he's a hard worker." Alwen chewed on her lip thoughtfully, "But if I ran out on the contract, my father would be obligated to offer my sister's hand as compensation."

"And since it doesn't really matter who I marry, as long at the contract is upheld, my father would most likely accept." Trenton added.

"But my sister…she's…well, she's not a nice person." Alwen bit out. "I know she'd be a terrible queen. She only thinks about herself; she'd never do anything to help the people in either kingdom. And I just couldn't live with myself if I left my people in her hands."

Sighing Sarah dropped her arms against her sides but smiled, "So, are there any other huge surprises that I should know?"

Alwen smiled brightly at her, "Well, I've heard that Countess Corliss has a fetish for swimming naked with the dolphins during the full moon, but one can never tell for sure."

With the tension broken Trenton chuckled and stepped forward to escort them back into the ball. Sarah's smile faded as the doors opened and Jareth pushed off the wall he had been waiting more than impatiently against. While she was preoccupied with Alwen's problems she had temporarily forgotten about her own. He strode purposely toward them, lips turned down in a frown.

"Jareth?" Alwen asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Later." He bit.

"Jareth, what..."

But he simply grabbed her arm and drug her back out on the balcony. Waving his hand the doors slammed shut with such a force Sarah was surprised the frosted glass panes didn't shatter.

Jareth spun her around and glowered down at her.

"What the hell?" She demanded.

But Jareth just quirked an irritated eyebrow at her before pulling her roughly to him. His lips crashed over hers hungrily as he reached down and squeezed her hips, before picking her up and walking to the railing. Sitting her on the edge he ground his hardened erection in between her legs as his lips continued their dominance over hers. Rational thought left her as his tongue dominated her own. An animalistic moan escaped Sarah as he suddenly pulled away and none too gently nipped at her neck and collarbone. Heat rushed through her veins as her eyes shone with intoxicating lust. It still amazed her how quickly he could arose such intense feelings in her.

Jareth turned and took her roughly into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Sarah sighed as she let herself be held slightly thrown off by his sudden change. Her earlier words hung heavy in the air, but neither would break the tranquility of the moment by analyzing them.

Sarah breathed deeply as the past days events raced through her mind, "Things are so confusing."

Jareth swallowed deeply and nodded. That was, of course, the understatement of the century. But Sarah was right about one thing. Things were confusing; but that wasn't entirely it. Her feelings for him were increasing and she was remembering, whether she would finally remember all or simply leave him one last time, he couldn't say; but he couldn't shake the feeling that no matter what was to happen, he couldn't protect her. And no matter what he swore he wouldn't do, he was still lying to her.

They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms for some time. Simply letting their breathing return to normal and lightly caressing each other's exposed skin.

Sighing Jareth finally pulled back. "Let's go get a drink." Taking her hand and he led her to the door, "I think I need one."

Sarah nodded and slid her arm around his waist, "Jareth, nothing's going to happen to me."

They both knew it for the lie it was, but he smiled at her attempt to ease his mind. And neither would contradict it. Not this night. Her words from earlier left for a later discussion. This night was a safe night. A night for love; instead of the pulsing danger that was slowly creeping up on them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

They entered the room more than aware of the attention they were receiving. Jareth smiled appreciatively when Sarah didn't attempt to remove her arm, which was still wrapped securely around his waist. He gently squeezed her shoulder and led her back to their table.

The rest of the evening flew by for the group. The flow of the wine was never-ending as was the dancing and exchange of stories.

Garrett and Libby returned to their seats after a quick paced song ended their dance just in time to see Sarah nearly fall over backwards as she laughed at a story Trenton told. Jareth's arm automatically reached out to steady her as he smiled lazily at everyone.

"My dear I think you are more than a little tipsy."

Sarah snorted but smiled back, cheeks red with heat and wine.

Adam chuckled from across the table, "Pot and kettle my friend, pot and kettle."

"What does that even mean?" Velron asked as leaned precariously back in his chair.

"Yeah, like 'curiosity killed the cat'" Alwen chimed in, addictive grin in place.

Trenton groaned, "Can we please not get into mortal sayings. Who knows how they think. Ow!"

Jerking around he glared at Libby as she smiled sweetly and delicately sipped at her wine.

The table burst into laughter as she suddenly made a face and spit the offending drink back into her glass, "Prune juice!"

Hiding her own smile Alwen slapped Trenton's arm affectionately, "That's not nice."

Grabbing her hand he pulled her across his lap planting a loud wet kiss smack on her lips, "Why, love of mine, what an awful thing to say about your absolutely perfect fiancé." He declared as a red faced Alwen sputtered indignantly.

Pushing against his chest she slid back into her own chair fanning her blush stained cheeks. Unnoticed by all except one, Trenton's smile became forced as his fingers lingered on her hip just a second longer than was necessary. Sarah's hand froze midair. The glass she had been about to bring to her lips hovering a mere inch from her slightly parted mouth.

Flashes of broken goblets, blood streaked glass, and anguished eyes ran through Sarah's mind.

A hoarse voice drifted through pained darkness, "Don't tell her, Sarah. She can't know."

Trenton's smiled vanished as he turned and locked eyes with Sarah. Swallowing the lump in her throat she forced herself to take a long drink of her wine before tearing her eyes away from the couple and focusing on what Jareth was saying to Delaina and Adam.

A few awkward moments passed before she felt a presence come up beside her.

"Would you care to dance, Sarah?" Jareth looked over, glancing questioningly at Trenton.

He smiled lazily back, "Just for a spin. I've danced with everyone else tonight and thought I'd finish up with my new friend."

Sarah stared at him for a moment then nodded and took his hand.

Spinning her into and elegant arch, Trenton took her hands firmly in his.

"Beautiful night, is it not?"

"You love her." The fact that it was a statement and not a question was not lost on him.

Chuckling he spun her once more while he collected his thoughts.

"Yes."

"But she doesn't know?"

"That's correct."

"Why?"

"Let me ask a question of my own before I get in the deep details."

"Fair enough."

Trenton studied her for a moment, "How do you know?"

Sarah shrugged averting her eyes, "I saw the way you looked at her is all."

"You're pretty sure of yourself."

"I just guessed."

He shook his head, "You're lying."

Sarah sighed and pursed her lips.

"Sarah, I know you and I aren't _really_ friends, but if you want me to trust you enough to tell you the truth the least you could do is the same for me."

She hesitated a moment, "Nothing leaves this dance floor?'

"I have as much to lose as you."

Sarah looked at him skeptically.

"I promise."

She sighed deeply before answering, "I keeping having these strange…visions? Thoughts?"

A frown creased his forehead as his lips turned down.

"They just come to me sometimes. Like I'm supposed to see certain things. That's how I knew. I saw a …something…of you. In a dark room. You'd broken a glass and cut your hand. You told Sarah not to tell Alwen."

Trenton looked at her in open shock before forcing himself to regain composure, "I told…_who?!_"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully thinking over how much to tell him.

"I know Jareth's first love was named Sarah. I think I get some of her memories at times."

Almost as if she sends them to me.

Trenton opened his mouth then closed it, thinking back on something Adam told him.

"So you saw the time...Sarah found out?"

She nodded then looked up at him, "Why doesn't she know?"

Trenton let the air escape from between his lips softly, "Because I'm just that good of a liar."

Sarah just looked at him.

"Look, it's not that complicated actually. I always knew that I was bound to her. As she knew she was bound to me. We'd met as children, but it wasn't until we were teenagers that we were allowed to interact with each other." He chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head, "I was determined to hate her. I knew it was because of her that I was being forced to wed." Another shake, "But you've met her. You know how damn innocent and sweet she is. I kept trying to push her away, be mean to her, and flaunt the women I was with in her face. It didn't matter what I said, she always just let me do as I pleased. Never judging, just…accepting. After a few months we really became friends. One night I stayed at her father's house with her really late. We talked about everything. All ours fears and all our desires. That's when she told me about Lance. And that's when we came up with our plan. At the time I was more relieved than anything. But I did still feel a small sense of sadness, even then. And…a few years after that I realized I was in love with her. I decided early on that I'd never put that burden on her. That for everything she'd done for me she deserved to be happy with the one she chose."

"And the night Sarah found out?"

"I'd never actually seen Alwen with Lance. But I'd went to see her that night after a particularly bad day. I walked in on her and Lance in the study. They actually are very discreet and I'm sure nothing would have seemed out of the ordinary if I hadn't known what they actually mean to each other. I think the full effect of her loving him just hit me that day. I left, went to Adam's study, and got completely drunk. Sarah was there visiting Delaina. She saw me stumbling back to my room with a cut hand. The rest you already know."

Sarah's nod went unnoticed. They finished dancing to the remainder of the song in silence before he led her back to Jareth's side. In an instant he was the cocky, barely tolerable elf that he had always been.

Sarah sat there sipping her wine contemplating the two people sitting across from her. Alwen very diplomatically kept her attention on Trenton, barely saying a few sentence to Lance. Of course you never knew who was watching. But Sarah had to wonder if Alwen didn't feel some of what Trenton felt for her. But then again, maybe not.

"You look awfully deep in thought for someone at a ball."

Sarah looked over and felt Alwen and Trenton slip from her mind as she focused on the perfectly formed mouth that hovered directly in her line of sight.

Her silence amused him just as much as the direct look of lust that shown in her eyes. Pulling her close he leaned in and whispered softly against her lips, "Perhaps I can set your mind on more enticing matters."

Sarah laughed, leaning in to brush her own lips against his ear, "I don't think that would be a good idea. Alwen is sure to lose her cool if you leave your own ball early. Setting a bad example and all."

Jareth sighed in mock exasperation, "I suppose you're right." He leaned in quickly and snatched a kiss before she could protest, "But you will make this up to me tonight."

Sarah gasped in humorous disbelief, "Make it up to you?"

"Mmm hmmm." He mumbled as his hand began stroking the inside of her thigh, "You're making me upset right now so I think it's only right that _you_ make it up to _me_."

She shook her head and leveled him with an 'I can't believe you' glare.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, the hour grows late and I feel the need for a little spice." The group glanced up at three barely but brightly dressed women and a dark skinned man holding a tray of small green and blue tumblers.

Alwen stood up smiling brightly, "Sarah, Libby, this is Gloria, Yvon, Wretta, and Germaine. They're from the Dreamcaster Kingdom."

Their friendly smiles had Sarah relaxing and smiling back.

"We thought a little spiced liqueur was in need." Gloria said, setting the tray on the table.

"Shots?" Libby questioned peering over Garrett's shoulder to look at the bright colored drinks.

Yvon nodded, "Close. They're very strong. Very good, but strong."

Adam picked up a tumbler filled with green liquid, "Dreamcaster's liqueur is very different than normal liqueur. It not only will get you completely smashed, but is a very uplifting experience. Sort of like being in your own happy world." He glanced warningly at the girls, "Very potent."

Gloria nodded, "We only bring it out for special occasions."

"What do you say folks. Anyone up for a little…spice?" Sarah started at the smooth deep voice that belonged to Germaine. It was as if she could feel his words actually reaching out and caressing her cheek.

Adam chuckled, "Well I'm never one to turn down a drink at a ball." With that he toasted the three newcomers and tossed back the drink.

"Great, looks like Adam's going to need some help getting to his room tonight." Delaina chuckled.

Sarah tentatively picked up a tumbler of green liquid. Glancing at Jareth she shrugged and downed the drink. Garrett and Velron toasted each other before tossing back their own drinks as did Alwen and Trenton, then the rest of the group.

An hour later Sarah was laughing so hard she thought her sides were going to split. Jareth twirled her around the dance floor without his usual grace causing her to stumble awkwardly into his arms. The tray that the three dreamcasters had brought over was still brimming with the bright liqueur, never seeming to end. As the music ended they slowly made their way back through the crowd to their table. Giggling and groping each other like teenagers, Sarah would have been mortified if it didn't seem as if everyone attending the ball was as in good spirits as they were. A quick glance around the room showed that nearly everyone was partaking in the dreamcaster's liqueur. Jareth collapsed down in his seat, then jerked her onto his lap. She leaned back and let her head droop against his shoulder. The dreamcaster's liqueur was indeed truly potent, leaving her in a highly elevated state of giddiness, but she still felt more or less in control of her body.

Sarah sighed as Jareth began nibbling on her earlobe. Distractedly she began to run her fingernails across his thigh.

After a few moments he whispered huskily in her ear, "Perhaps it's time we retired to our chamber."

A heady warmth infused Sarah at the use of the word "our". Glancing out she noticed that Alwen and Velron were getting ready to start another dance, and Delaina was in conversation with yet another person that joined their party. Trenton had retired already, presumably with his little tart, as had Libby and Garrett. Those two surprised even Jareth and herself when they left the ballroom together. Hoggle and Twyla had left some time ago. Hoggle fussing over how long Twyla should be on her feet. Adam and Germaine were in the process of trying to drink each other under the table. Looking over, Adam gave her a wink through one bleary eye before tossing back yet one more drink.

Smiling contentedly she nodded and rose up off Jareth's lap. Taking her hand, she let him lead her to the doors. As he conversed with the guard, she let her mind wander to the hours past. The night had truly been magical. Sarah smiled. No not magical. Magical reminded her of little girls and charming princes on white horses. This night had been astonishingly real. The friends, conversations, dancing and drinking blended together in one snug feeling. Only Jareth, with his subtle, intense looks seemed to stand out and grip her in an almost white hot feeling of desire.

"Ready?"

Sarah nodded. The couple stepped forward and began to disappear. They had barely materialized in the front hall when Jareth dropped a crystal and they disappeared once more. Immediately they appeared in Jareth's room.

Jareth smirked seductively and slowly made his way over to her. Reaching out he ran one finger lightly over her jaw before his mouth began gently nipping and sucking at her neck.

Sarah leaned her head back, letting out a long sigh of pleasure and giving Jareth better access to the more sensitive parts of her throat. She tasted of an erotic blend of sweat, heat, and something that was just impeccably Sarah. Eyes closed in increasing pleasure, she lifted her leg slightly to rub the inside of his thigh, while she pressed her soft breasts against his firm chest. Groaning deep in his throat, Jareth ran his hand up her spine, over the back of her neck, and plunged into the dark masses of her hair. Gripping a handful tightly, he yanked her head back as his other hand held her hips. He ground his erection hard against her bring a gasp of pleasure that was caught by his own lips as they pressed against hers. Sarah brought her hands up to his shoulders and in one swift motion hoisted herself up. Jareth guided her legs around him as he seated her snugly against his throbbing member. Their clothing seemed to be not even a hindrance as they ground against each other. Sweat ran down Sarah's back as she bit Jareth's shoulder. He almost forgot he held her as the mixture of hot pleasure and sweet pain mixed together. Taking a few steps forward, Jareth pushed her roughly against the opposing wall. Grabbing a handful of her skirts he yanked them up around her waist and grabbed her bare thighs. Sarah ran her tongue over his jaw before locking her arms around his neck and plunging her tongue in his mouth. The moments flew by as they fought for dominance over each other. Growling in frustration Jareth lifted her up by the derriere, relishing the way those firm globes fit in his hands, and settled himself at her moist entrance. Bracing one hand against the wall Jareth pushed himself roughly against her sliding easily into her hot folds. An electric shudder ran through the both of them simultaneously and Sarah was thankful for Jareth's strength holding her against the wall.

Slowly, he began a leisurely rhythm of pushing, filling her completely before almost completely pulling out. Sarah gripped his shoulders, meeting his quickly increasing thrusts. Low moans tore from her throat as he slammed his length into her over and over, their breath coming quicker and quicker. Suddenly the pressure building between the two of them seem to explode. Sarah's orgasm washed over her in waves drawing silent screams from her swollen lips, while Jareth's eyes closed and his shoulders shook with his own release. They stood there, breathing heavily against each other for what seemed like hours to her. Her back still pressed up against the wall and legs wrapped securely around Jareth's waist, she could have stayed there forever. Reluctantly Jareth pulled back and slowly guided her legs to the ground. Exhaustion shown in his eyes and she didn't know it but he saw the same look in her own. Smiling with satisfaction he took her hand and wordlessly led her to his bed. They collapsed among the mountain of pillows and soft bedding. The cool sheets felt like heaven against her flushed skin and it was only moments later that sleep cast its spell upon her. Jareth smiled and lazily played with a strand of her dark hair. His eyes began to drift shut on their own accord. Sleep was but a moment's breath away as the words he wanted to say most slipped from his lips.

"I love you, Sarah."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Libby snuggled closer to Garrett as the sunlight that streamed through the open window threatened to wake her from peaceful slumber. It was late afternoon by then. Most of the guests would still be in the castle, packing up and leaving the next morning. Last night was a time of partying and celebration, while today was a day of rest. Eyes still closed, Garrett smiled and rubbed her bare shoulder gently. He was amazed by how perfect she fit against his side. He was even more amazed by how they had gotten to this point in the short time she'd been in the underground. From the moment he'd met her he'd been undeniably attracted to her. Her short light brown hair framed her beautiful face, and her body was lusciously soft and curvy. Her temper and independent spirit had been completely new to him, and to be honest, chaffed him terribly at first. But after her attack, when they'd gotten to know each other, he was realizing that he enjoyed being with a woman that didn't need him constantly.

Libby was the perfect mix of tenderness and independence. And damn him if he didn't have Velron to thank for getting him past his stubbornness. He hated the fact that Velron was showing Libby the attention he wished he could, and Velron was completely aware of the fact. It was only after Libby was attacked, when they were alone and nothing else seemed to exist around them, that he could begin to show her how he really felt.

And the most amazing thing was that she felt the same. Their budding relationship was still tentative, and neither of them really wanted to take the time to set an actual status to it, but he loved having her at his side. The time for her to leave was coming quicker than he liked. He wouldn't ask her to stay. Couldn't ask her to leave her own world just for him. Especially since they'd never really said they had a relationship. But damn him if he didn't want to. Libby sighed softly. Her breath tickling the light patch of hair on his chest. He pulled her closer and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him as she stretched lazily, "Morning." "Morning." He replied as he slowly ran his finger over each one of her ribs. "You know," he said tentatively, "one of these days you're going to have to come and see my home." Libby smiled up at him, "Really?" "Mmmhmm. It's obviously not as big as Balasmasna Castle, but I own a good sized estate off the outskirts of the kingdom." "I'd really like that."

"Well then, I'll talk to Jareth and see if we can't arrange it."

Libby leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Smiling hungrily, he pulled her to him and deepened their kiss. Her arms had just encircled his neck when there was a small knock on the door. Growling in frustration he gave Libby one last kiss before grabbing a pair of breeches and flinging the door open. A male servant elf stood in the doorway. He began whispering to Garrett in a hurried tone as he gestured down the hall. Garrett nodded once before shutting the door. As he turned back to her his brow was set in a firm line.

Libby sat up in the bed clutching the sheet to her, "What's wrong?"

"It's King Brock of the nightmarecaster's kingdom. He says he needs to speak with me immediately." He said as he threw on a shirt and began to lace up his boots. Walking over he kissed her once more, "I'm not sure how long this will take."

She nodded understandingly.

"You can stay here if you'd like."

She started to shake her head then changed her mind, "I'm sure everyone will be sleeping in anyway, so I might as well."

Garrett smiled, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Kissing her again he turned and strode to the door. His last glimpse of Libby was her laying back, stretching out on his bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Garrett walked through the door to one of the guest receiving rooms. He bowed in respect to the king.

"Lord Garrett, I apologize for interrupting your relaxation day, but this is fairly important."

Garrett nodded and gestured for them to sit.

"What's this about?"

"Per the request of Queen Seriana we sent a very knowledgeable nightmarecaster, Sir Levine, to Balasmasna to speak with the mortal Sarah Williams. Last night the Queen made no mention of my man being here. I wish to know what is going on and why he has been delayed in contacting his King." The man said irritably.

Garrett looked at him confusedly, "Your man has never been to Balasmasna. We were still awaiting his arrival. We simply thought he was delayed because of the ball." Garrett lied. In fact, they simply thought that the nightmarecasters just didn't want to help them.

The king stood up, "That cannot be. Sir Levine left the day after the Queen requested his presence."

Garrett stood, equally confused, "This matter must be discussed with the Queen. If what you say is true and something has happened to Sir Levine then actions must be taken immediately."

Politely he indicated to the door, "If you'll please wait in your rooms I'll contact the Queen at once and set up a meeting to discuss this matter."

"I will wish to attend such a meeting."

"I'm afraid that will not be permitted. But I will convey this conversation to the Queen and contact you immediately after we have made a decision as to what our action should be."

Still looking slightly disgruntled the King nodded and left abruptly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************Garrett walked through the door to his main bedchamber and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Hair falling softly over one eye, Libby was fast asleep in the middle of his bed. Cursing his current dilemma, he silently crept over and gently kissed one cheek before leaving once more. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************Sarah and Jareth were enjoying a cool bath when a knock at the door interrupted their playful banter. Grabbing a robe, Jareth crossed the room and opened the door to Martha. His grin disappeared at her serious expression.

"The Queen requests your presence, Jareth."

"What's happened?"

Martha shrugged then looked up and down the hall at Jareth's scrutinizing look.

"King Brock is inquiring about Sir Levine, the nightmarecaster he sent to speak with Sarah." She whispered.

Jareth looked at her questioningly, "But no such man has been here."

She looked at him pointedly, "Exactly."

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell her I'll join her shortly." He replied before shutting the door and turning back to Sarah.

"You might want to get dressed. This probably concerns you too."

Sarah climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body as steam rose from the exposed areas, "What's going on?"

Jareth quickly filled her in on what little he knew as they dressed.

Instinctively, Sarah attached one of the jeweled daggers to the belt around her waist. Without comment, Jareth noted the gesture.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Jareth knocked soundly on the door to the room where his mother met other political leaders to have meetings. Garrett opened the door and let them in. The room was simple and very organized. A large sturdy rectangular oak table stood in the middle of the room. Elegant red high backed chairs surrounded it. There was an old grandfather clock in the corner, two doors on the opposite side of the room, and a wet bar stood along the north wall. The carpet was a deep black with green edging. Simple, yet elegant.

Seriana sat regally at the head of the table. Garrett took a seat in between the queen and Alwen who was sitting there silently.

Jareth led Sarah around the table, sitting opposite the others.

"We can start once Delaina arrives." The Queen said politely.

"She isn't coming." Jareth stated, "Garrett and I will tell her of our plans later."

Alwen shifted in her seat, "She isn't going to like the fact that you excluded her in this."

"That's not her concern right now." Jareth replied in a stern tone. He turned his attention to Garrett and inclined his head.

Garrett cleared his throat and began, "King Brock says that he sent a nightmarecaster, Sir Levine, to Balasmasna to speak with Sarah the day after the Queen requested someone from his kingdom. Obviously, this man never made it here." He paused and gave the small group a moment to digest the information.

"Well, the most obvious conclusion is that something has befallen Sir Levine. I believe we should put together a search party and determine what has happened." Alwen said grimly.

The Queen nodded slowly if not almost reluctantly as the rest of the group followed suit.

The corners of Jareth's mouth pulled down slightly, "Not to be the one to state the obvious, but the nightmarecasters haven't exactly been the friendliest or most cooperative since…well, since we placed the ban on them. What's to say this isn't some kind of trick?"

Alwen tapped her orange colored nail to her lip, "Not that I would presume to disagree with a statement without all the facts, but what would their motive be? They've actually done nothing to warrant our distrust. True they tend to stay to themselves but we've seen that not all nightmarecasters act the same." She looked tentatively at the Queen, "My own personal servant, Lance, is a nightmarecaster and he has saved my life twice from persons who would do me harm. And, your Majesty, your sister married a nightmarecaster. And Drake was nothing but loving and devoted to Reeana."

Seriana nodded sadly, thinking of her murdered sister and brother in law.

Garrett snorted, "I have to say I'm on Jareth's side with this one. I mean, we never found out who killed Reeana and Drake. For all we know it was a conspiracy from the nightmarecasters. I mean, maybe the thought Drake knew something and would betray them. Or maybe they just didn't like the face that we all liked him and not any of them."

Seriana lifted an eyebrow in irritation at his comment. It was well known that the nightmarecasters were not well liked, but Garrett's opinion of them bordered on loathing. Although most people saw it for good reason.

Always the optimist Alwen interjected, "I agree that the notion is possible. But why? Every nightmarecaster has to gain allowance from the Queen to leave. They can't leave their own Kingdom without us knowing. Yes, they may be upset about the arrangement, but honestly there's nothing they _can_ do about it."

Sarah looked at the Queen in confusion, "If they need your permission to leave their own Kingdom because of this ban, how did Sir. Levine leave? And how is Lance able to move around the Kingdom freely?"

The Queen sighed pursing her lips together, "I gave them an opening to allow one person of their choosing to leave when they were ready. It was a sign of trust on my part since they didn't really care to help us out in the first place. Only one nightmarecaster could leave though. And I did check their logs. Sir Levine did leave at 1 o'clock on the afternoon after I went to request a nightmarecaster's presence. The only other nightmarecasters given permission to leave were the King and his wife for the ball. So only one nightmarecaster could have taken the open leave invitation. Obviously, Sir Levine was the one to take it.

But not every nightmarecaster is under the ban of their kingdom." The queen sighed and rubbed her temples. Sarah noticed the dark smudges under her eyes and wondered at the stress the queen was under.

"I'm sorry your majesty, now isn't the time for meaningless explanations."

Seriana smiled at her knowingly, "No, it's fine. I just keep forgetting that you aren't from here. It's actually a long and trying process but a nightmarecaster can petition the court to have selected freedom. Actually someone else has to petition the High Court for them. If there have been no problems or incidences with the particular person, Parain questions them and skims through their minds and thoughts. He can't really see into their minds, but he can sometimes sense when they are not trustworthy. If they pass his test, well, then the person who petitioned for their freedom must become their guardian for ten years. Once that time is complete, and nothing out of sorts happens, the nightmarecaster is granted their freedom. But nightmarecasters aren't keen on these stipulations so there aren't many that are free as of now. I believe there are only 15 in the whole underground that live outside of the Nightmarecaster Kingdom." She looked pointedly at Jareth and Garrett, "And we've never has any problems with any of them. As Alwen said. Drake and Lance are prime examples that not every one of them would conspire against us as they once did. Now, whether we all agree on their true intentions or not we're getting off the main subject. Conspiracies aside, what do we do about this situation?"

Jareth shrugged, "That's easy enough. Alwen is right. We'll send out a search party to scout the area. See if there's any sign of struggle or any clues as to where Sir Levine has gone. Garrett can take a group and start at the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom by asking what people know."

The Queen nodded, "Since the afternoon is nearly spent it would do us no good to search in the dark. I'll inform King Brock that we'll send out a team early tomorrow morning to find anything we can about his man."

Garrett drummed on the table deep in thought, "It takes five days hard ride to reach the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom. It would be best to divide into two parties. Still it may take a good three days to search the entire area."

"I hate to always be the one asking questions, but why didn't he just use a crystal?"

The corners of Jareth's mouth turned down at her question, "According to King Brock, Sir Levine insisted on going on horseback. He said he never got out of the Kingdom and he didn't want to waste the short time he had. He wanted to see some of the countryside while out on his small bout of freedom."

"I see."

Jareth's mouth pulled into a tight line, "And since we were in need of their assistance we were…lenient this time."

Seriana stood and everyone soon followed suit, "I'll leave each of you to your duties then."

With the situation settled on, everyone agreed then left going their respective ways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

Jareth stopped before Delaina's door, but motioned to Sarah, "You can head back to our room, I'll meet you there in a moment."

Sarah shook her head at him, "She is going to murder you."

He looked at her with a blank expression that she didn't fall for, "You didn't want Delaina in that room because you don't want her going on the search party. You're going to keep it from her."

"I don't think I could keep something that big from her."

She just stared at him trying to read his thoughts, "You have something planned, and I just want it stated that I will not try and stop her when she finds out." That being said, Sarah turned and walked down the hall to their room.

Jareth sighed deeply before steeling his features and knocking on the door in front of him.

A short moment passed before Delaina jerked it open and ushered him in.

"I thought you'd never get here, why the hell did you make me stay in my room?" She demanded closing the door loudly.

She was irritated and Jareth knew he'd have to chose his words carefully, "We just talked a few things over. Garrett and I decided to go out and look around again." He continued on quickly, not giving her a chance to comment. "Sarah said she thought she loved me."

Delaina stood there, mouth open slightly, "When?"

"Last night at the ball."

"So…so it's over then; right?"

Jareth shook his head, "It's a technicality, she didn't actually say the words."

"But she's close. She's remembering, she thinks she's in love with you! This is great!"

"Is it?" He asked.

"Of course it is." She replied pacing around the room.

"And if she never says the words. If she just goes home? What do I do then, knowing what I know now."

Delaina walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Jareth, stop. You can't keep worrying yourself like that. Don't keep asking what if. Just…just remember how strong she was. She'll remember."

He nodded and realizing that she was distracted with his current news, turned to go, "Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah stayed silent as Jareth walked into the room. Closing the door behind him she turned. "No." He said bluntly as he crossed the room to his desk and began writing a short note. Sarah looked at him with a sinking feeling in her stomach, "I didn't even say anything yet." He didn't even look up from his writing, "Yet, being the key word. You aren't coming. The answer is no." Sarah took a deep breath determined not to lose her temper, "It's only a scout mission Jareth, I want to come and help. I hate sitting here while you ride off and look for _**something**_ that has _**everything**_ to do with me not knowing if you're going to get into trouble and I won't be there to help." "Sarah if something did happen and we got into trouble I wouldn't want you there to help. Delaina isn't going, what makes you think I'd let you go." "You tricked Delaina." "That's not the point. I let you in on the conversation, but you aren't going." "Jareth you can't…" "I already answered you. I said no." "But Jareth…" Temper flaring he cut her off, "The answer is no, Sarah. You can argue and try to use reason and logic all you want, but I'm still prince of this realm and my word is law!" Dark magic surrounded him as he lost a small amount of control over his emotions. Being around her did have its drawbacks. Taking a deep breath he slowly pulled his magic back under control. Biting her tongue she knew she was being addressed not as Sarah his lover, but as Sarah, a person under his protection. "So that's it. You won't even consider? "You know that I would hand over the world sliced and impaled on a platter if you but asked for it," he went over and took her in his arms, "but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Besides, there's nothing for you to worry about." "If there's nothing to worry about, why can't I come?" Jareth sighed at her persistence; "I don't want to give whoever is doing this the opportunity to catch us out in the open unaware. I won't give him a chance to do to you what was done to Libby." She lowered her eyes and his finger came into her field of vision as he lifted her face to his for a brief kiss, "All we're going to do is see if we can find anything that tells us what happened to Sir Levine. Hopefully we'll find this is all a big mistake and be back in time for lunch." A battle raged inside of her soul and Jareth could see the pain in her eyes. She wanted to be there to protect him, just as he didn't want her there to protect her. Finally she nodded once before pulling away. Walking over to the bath she began to undress slowly, spending agonizing time and detail to each piece of clothing before letting it slip delicately to the floor. "You will promise me that you will be more than careful." Jareth smiled and followed her movements with hungry eyes, "And risk not being able to come back to you?" She smiled over her shoulder as she dropped the last of her clothing to the ground, "Now _Prince Jareth_," She mocked, "I believe we have a bath to finish." He smiled and thanked the gods that he had this woman in his life. He was a prince of the High Kingdom and King of the Goblins. His dark side was abundant and normally overpowered his light side. Being around Sarah brought out the best in him, the light in him, but she did accept both sides of him equally. Never fearing his darkness, but loving him as a whole. His eyes traveled down the length of her body as she bent over enticingly to turn on the water, and he smiled cruelly thinking of the many dark nights this vixen had driven him to the edge and back. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************Later that night, Jareth lay exhausted and thoroughly sated with Sarah fast asleep in his arms. Sleep was fogging his mind as he lazily played with a dark strand of his love's hair. Unthinkingly he ran tomorrow's itinerary through his mind. To all aspects it was to be a simple search mission. Search area. Find clues. Come home. But he couldn't shake this heavy feeling that weighed in his stomach. But there was no other option. He definitely wouldn't call off this mission just because of a feeling. He only hoped that Adam had gotten his message. On a whim, he'd sent the vampire a message asking for his help in keeping Delaina at Balasmasna tomorrow. Jareth knew that if he asked her outright she'd refuse and come anyway. And keeping her locked up would be anything but easy. But Delaina _would_ listen to Adam. The man had an uncanning way of rationally dealing with his sister. Most thought it was because Adam was such a smooth talker and an incredible negotiator, but Jareth thought it was because of the strong bond the two siblings shared. They genuinely loved each other and that type of emotion was not common between siblings that should have been rivaling over a kingdom. He'd told Adam to use any excuse. He, himself, would play the "Sarah needs you here to protect her" card, but would let the other man do as he wished, as long as Delaina stayed in Balasmasna. Sarah shifted slightly in his arms and mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep. Jareth yawned and smiled contentedly as Sarah's warmth and rythmatic breathing slowly lulled him to sleep. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

The next morning he woke before dawn. Careful not to wake Sarah, Jareth slipped out of bed, splashed some cold water on his face, and quickly dressed in riding gear. A black jewel dagger went to his side as a few throwing knives disappeared in his boot and up his sleeve. His twin blades hung comforting on his back and completed his outfit. Stealthily he snuck out of his room and down to the stables where Garrett and two small groups of his most trusted guards were readying the horses for the day's event. Garrett handed Jareth the reins of his own horse then turned to address the groups. "We will be splitting into two parties for this mission. Group one will come with me. We'll go by crystal to the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom. Once there we'll backtrack our way to Jareth's group who will be riding from Balasmasna. We've designated a meeting point between the two kingdoms to meet at. Once both parties have reached the meeting point we'll discuss any findings and go from there. Keep your eyes open for anything that looks out of the ordinary." The men nodded solemnly, the prospect of dealing with rogue nightmarecasters was not uplifting in the least. Turning back around Garrett clasped Jareth's shoulder in a friendly gesture, "I'll see you soon." Garrett nodded then turned to the group of men. Every one produced a crystal and dropped it, disappearing as they each shattered on the ground. Turning back to his own group something caught his eye. Long ebony hair blew gently in the wind as Sarah pulled the black cloak tighter around her shoulders. Each soldier's eyes followed the dark beauty as she crossed the ground and stood before their leader. "Come back to me." She whispered, her voice thick with tears. Taking her in his arms he kissed her fully on the mouth. "I promise." He whispered, after he pulled back slightly, letting his forehead rest on hers. The feeling of wrongness was strong enough that each person was feeling the effects that morning. He only hoped it was for a false reason. Nodding to his men, he kissed her forehead once more. Pulling back he looked into her tear filled green eyes and fought the urge to take her back up to his bed and kiss every inch of her body until those tears were long forgotten. But he had work to do. An obligation to himself, his people, and most of all, to Sarah herself. Pulling her close once more he relished the pressure of her body pressed tightly against his own. "I love you." He whispered against the softness of her hair. Letting go, Jareth abruptly turned and mounted his horse. With a quick signal and a strong kick the second group set out. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************Sarah lay crumpled on Jareth's bed later that night. To keep her mind off of his leaving she'd been practicing almost nonstop with Delaina who, with much bickering, had agreed to stay in Balasmasna with her. Adam had been almost to the point of giving up the argument, certain this was one time he could not bend his sister to his will, when Sarah had walked past them, heading to see Jareth off, and barely concealing the tears that were threatening to fall.

With a bitter sigh Delaina conceded and left to prepare a training area for her and Sarah, knowing that the woman would need something to occupy her time.

So there she lay, feeling a void in heart and an ache in her loins that she knew wouldn't be filled until Jareth was there once more. In her life, in her arms, and in her bed.

She groaned and rolled over trying to summon the strength to sit up and go take a bath. And for the hundredth time that day she played back her last moments with Jareth.

"I love you"

Why hadn't she said it back! Why did she just stand there and let him ride off without telling him that she felt the same. But did she feel the same? It was a question she'd asked herself over and over. She'd never been in love before. Sure there had been other guys and other feelings. But never love. Would she even know if she was in love?

Pushing the depressing thoughts out of her mind Sarah crawled off the bed and stripped off her clothes, deciding that she'd take a shower when she could actually enjoy it. Slipping beneath the cool sheets of Jareth's bed it was only moments later that sleep claimed her, giving her exhausted mind a brief reprieve from the constant fear and worry that would only pass once Jareth was back safe and unharmed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************Three days had passed before Jareth's group made it to the designated meeting point halfway between the two kingdoms. A thorough search of the area showed no sign of Garrett's party.

"Perhaps we simply are the first to arrive." One of Jareth's men commented. He nodded calmly but inside he wanted to scream. He hadn't seen Sarah in three days, and cold army food and hard grounds were doubly uncomfortable when you had a soft bed and a warm body waiting at home. He had hoped Garrett would already be there, then they all could simply crystal home that night. But it would seem fate had other ideas in mind. They had agreed to meet in this spot on the third day. Even if the whole party couldn't make it for some reason or another, a man should have been sent ahead to meet Jareth's group. The only positive thought he could dredge up was that maybe Garrett's party had found something and that was the cause of their delay, because, much to his dismay, in the three days Jareth's group had been searching they hadn't found even a leaf out of place.

"All right men, and ladies," He yelled shooting a smile at the only female soldier in their group, "We make camp here tonight."

His statement was met with silence but he could see many of the same looks of irritation he himself sported. If Garrett's party didn't join them by the next night, he'd send half of his party back to Balasmasna to report while the other half went to search them out.

Letting out one last groan he went to help build a fire so they could at least have a hot meal that night. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************A small snap of a twig that was broken in such a way that only a trained fae could distinguish it from the normal animal noises was the only thing that alerted Jareth to the intruders' presence. Keeping his breathing slow and his eyes at half-mast, he quickly scanned the area. A dozen men wearing nothing but black clothing and hoods surrounded the area and showed him that it was not any of Garrett's men. He needed no time to grab for his dagger since he slept with it in his hand when out of the protection of the castle. He waited with stilled breath as one of the men finally came within arms reach. A wet gurgle was all that was heard as Jareth moved with precise movements and speed, sliding the dagger through the man's neck and covering himself with a light mist of spraying blood. A man just a few paces away turned just in time to find a sword through his belly, but he did have time to give a quick shout of alarm before he met the same fate as the first. Jareth's men, who only moments before had seemed sound with slumber, were up, alert and deadly. Half of the intruders were dead on the ground before a call from one had Jareth frozen. With his hood pulled low Jareth couldn't make out his features, but he only had eyes for the person the man held, and the deadly blade that had already drawn a thin line of blood from the person's neck.

"Come with me or I will kill him." The voice rasped. Jareth heard the deadly promise in that one sentence and knew that he would not be told again.

Jareth stood there trying to assess the situation as quickly as possible. Everything had happened so quickly that there really wasn't anytime to contempt his next move. But it seemed he wasn't going to get the time he required.

Garrett's eyes were hard as he glared back at his friend, "Don't you dare, Jareth. Let this asshole kill me. It's what I deserve for getting myself captured. Don't you go with him!"

Jareth hesitated only a second but time had seemed to slow down. All around him his soldiers watched. Miraculously none had been harmed. The same could not be said for the other man's group. All but himself and two other men, lay dead or unconscious on the ground. Jareth had not chosen his own group thoughtlessly. Had the man held anyone else Jareth would have already tried his luck with one of the five throwing knives strapped to his arm. But Garrett was like a brother to him and he wouldn't take a chance with his life. Whoever this new threat was, he obviously new that.

Taking a deep breath Jareth resigned, "I'll come."

Garrett began to struggle while shouting curses at Jareth. But a whispered spell and crystal from his captor had Garrett in a full body bind.

_Unmentionable magic!_

Jareth's eyes narrowed as the foul stench of unmentionable magic grew thick in the air between them.

"Remove your weapons and wrap these around your wrists." The man said, throwing a pair of cuffed chains at Jareth's feet. One of Jareth's men moved to go to him but Jareth shook his head slightly.

Laughing at the obvious display of loyalty the man ran the blade against Garrett's still frozen form with an almost loving caress, "Any ideas and he's dead. And I'll be gone before you can do more than gawk."

Jareth stifled his anger and began to jerk various weapons off his person. When the last knife fell to the ground, Jareth bent, his eyes never leaving the other's, and grabbed the chains.

"How do I know you'll let him go?"

The man chuckled low and Jareth strained to hear his voice more clearly, certain he knew that distinct draw.

"I don't suppose my word would be sufficient enough?"

He snorted, "You suppose right."

With his hood pulled low, Jareth still couldn't see his face, but he heard the sneer clearly, "Not that it matters but I don't care to kill unless I have to. And really. What choice do you have?"

Seeing he was at the end of his options Jareth nodded dejectedly. Twisting the chains around he clamped them onto his wrists. Immediately he could feel the dampening spell that would trap his magic from use.

"Now," He said with obvious pleasure, "come here."

The two other men went to bring him forward and he didn't hesitate this time, knowing that nothing would change the outcome that was destined this early morning. He could only hope to think of a plan once he was, well, wherever he was headed.

Jareth crossed the clearing in quick precise strides, coming to stand next to Garrett. He kept his face void of all emotion as the man smiled an ugly triumphant grin. Turning just slightly he lifted his face so that Jareth, and only Jareth, could glimpse what he knew would shock and wound the man horribly. Denial etched itself upon Jareth's face as his eyes locked with vibrant green eyes, and he knew only a moment of betrayal before the other man dropped a crystal and they disappeared. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************Colette groaned and rubbed the side of her head. Her body felt bruised and stiff in places she never knew could be. The late night events flashed through her mind and she immediately sprang up off the ground. The sun was high above the trees marking it sometime in the afternoon. All around the ground other soldiers were starting to come around. Spinning around she ran to the area where Jareth, Garrett and the intruder had disappeared. Letting loose a string of foul curses she quickly turned back to the remaining men.

"Prince Jareth and Lord Garrett have been taken!" She swallowed down the panic that was threatening to rise up and overtake her. This was _not_ supposed to happen.

By now the other men were fully awake and searching the area quickly. Finally one man stopped and stated the obvious, "They aren't here. We need to get back to Balasmasna and let the Queen know what has happened."

Each of the group knew a deep sadness in having to leave two of their members to an unknown fate, as they dropped a crystal and disappeared. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah and the Queen were having tea, and chatting about the colonization of the different sprites when Delaina burst into the room, Libby trailing behind her.

Her unusual lack of grace startled Sarah as much as her words, "Jareth and Garrett have been captured!"

The delicate china cup fell from Sarah's hands, spilling its contents unnoticed on the thick carpet.

Libby's face was red and streaked with tears as she shook her head as if to deny her words, "Jareth's group returned without him and Garrett or Garrett's group and they said some man showed up at Jareth's campsite holding Garrett hostage and made Jareth go with him and then he dropped a crystal that exploded and that was all they remember they just woke up on the ground!" She ran together in one breath then promptly began to sob.

Boiling panic rose in Sarah's throat and began to strangle her. Forcing air into her constricted lungs, she wrapped her arms around herself and clenched her jaw closed around her own sobs that tried to spill out. Her mind raced erratically as she forced back tears. Memories of the other Sarah's incarceration and the torture she had gone through slammed into her mind. She remembered what this monster had done to Libby. Was Jareth going through the same experience? Was someone hurting him? Torturing him? ….Killing him? Forcing herself from that devastating line of thinking she looked up to find Seriana sitting unmoving, looking completely lost.

"We have to find them." She whispered softly turning her attention to Delaina whose own head snapped up at her words.

"Yes."

"How?"

"The nightmarecasters. We go there. Make them tell us what's going on."

Seriana shook her head, "Do you really think they will just allow us access to their Kingdom now? And if we force our way in, what would we gain from them?" She said softly, obviously still in shock.

Sarah bit her lip and growled, "Then what do we do. What else can we do?" a deep burning had begun in her belly and was forcing its way up.

Delaina said nothing as she stared at the wall.

Her silence seemed fuel a growing rage that flared up and overtook her grief.

"HOW DO WE FIND THEM!?"

Libby shrunk back, and her outburst seemed to bring the Queen out of her shock, but Delaina met her eyes unflinchingly, "I don't know."

Sarah heard the lie and it only fed her anger, "You're lying. Why won't you tell me?" She said lowly.

Delaina's own temper flared then and both Libby and the Queen took a few steps back away from the power both women were giving off. Anger. Anger at Jareth for giving himself over, Anger at her God for his stupid veil, and Anger at Sarah for not remembering. She knew the next few moments could very well see her dead, but without Jareth and Garrett here her life would be worth nothing anyway. And she would do anything, even putting her own life at risk for the chance to bring them back.

Delaina closed her eyes at the building red anger that was consuming her entire soul. Taking a deep breath she looked Sarah deep in the eyes, "It's time, Sarah. It's time to remember."

Sarah looked at her with a mix of confusion and rage, "Remember what!?" She yelled exasperatedly.

Seriana's lashes fluttered shut as she closed her eyes to pray.

Delaina slammed her fist down on the table as she crossed the room to stand before the other woman, "Enough. Damn it, Sarah, if you don't remember now they are both dead." She grabbed her shoulders and shook her fiercely, "You know things we don't. We need your memories or we will have no chance at getting them back! Now try damn it. TRY!"

Sarah exploded and Libby swore for the barest moment she saw black flames lick softly over her skin, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! How am I supposed to "remember" anything when no one will tell me ANYTHING!"

Delaina swore softly and released her grip on the other woman. She looked dejectedly at Sarah and spoke softly, "If you don't remember, they are going to die. We can't find them without you. We don't even know who has them or what's going on…what's been going on."

Taking a deep breath and hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be her last Seriana spoke from across the room bringing both women's gazes to her.

"Sarah," She exhaled and swallowed deeply, "do you…" she stopped and grimaced slightly as if in pain. Taking another breath she changed tactics and drudged on. "Why do you want to help Jareth?"

Sarah looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, while Delaina seriously considered the fact that she had.

"What…why wouldn't someone want to help their friends?" Sarah stuttered.

Seriana looked at her pointedly and repeated her question slowly, "Why do _you_ want to help _Jareth_?" Drops of blood began to drip from her nose and she hurriedly pressed a handkerchief to it.

Sarah looked at the other woman with unconcealed disbelief. Jareth and Garrett's lives were at stake. Why wouldn't she want to help?

"I…I can't believe you are asking me this. I want to help Jareth because I care about him." The words left her lips sounding dull and lifeless, making her feel as if she would be sick right there on the floor. Startled, Sarah shook her head trying to clear the fog away that seem to suddenly envelope her thinking. She swallowed thickly and turned away from their questioning eyes.

_Care for him? I care for him?_

Sarah closed her eyes as the words seem to physically hang in the air around her. Why did the spoken word take on such a literal meaning here?

"I care for him." She tried again. But it came out slow and a little slurred, as if time were slowing down.

The words felt gray and tasteless in her mouth.

_Why can't I say it?_

She smiled humorlessly.

_Or a better question is why am I fighting it? _

_I know what I feel. _

_I know what I want to say._

Sarah sighed, letting the air rush out of her lungs in one long breath.

"I love him. I want to help him because I love him. I love talking to him, kissing him, and just being around him. Because a life without Jareth in it, is a life that I don't want to be a part of anymore. I've fallen in love with him."

Complete quiet met her statement and Sarah waited breathlessly for the other women's reactions. She knew that Libby would be happy she was finally being honest with herself. It was Delaina and Jareth's mother that worried her. Furrowing her brow at the continued silence she slowly turned around.

All three women stared at her, frozen in their respective acts. Confusion swamped her as she slowly walked toward them.

Motionless tears glistened on Libby's cheeks. A still smile graced Delaina's luscious lips. And unrestrained joy shone in Seriana's unmoving eyes.

"What is happening?"

Suddenly the ground under her feet shifted and she fell through the floor. A strangled scream tore at her throat as she landed quite ungracefully in a very plush armchair. Every muscle in her body was tensed as she slowly looked around the room. She was in the library.

Tentatively Sarah stood up and slowly let her eyes wander around the massive room.

Suddenly the heavy wooden door opened and Hoggle walked through smiling. Power permeated the air and seems to almost crackle around him, forcing Sarah to take a step back.

She fought to drag in a full breath she as regarded him silently.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

She shook her head. His voice sounded like Hoggle's, he looked like Hoggle, but he wasn't her Hoggle.

"Please, Sarah, sit." He said, indicating the chair she had stood up from. "It is time you and I talked. I thought it would be best if I started out by taking the form of someone you knew and trusted. Try and get you to relax."

"Who are you?" She asked, retaking her seat. Her dagger was a comforting weight against her side, but somehow she didn't think she'd need it. And if she did, she honestly didn't think it would do much good.

"I am your God." He stated bluntly.

Sarah laughed nervously as this person in Hoggle's form stared at her intently.

Sobering she clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking, "I don't understand."

'Hoggle' nodded, "I know. I am not really Hoggle, as you have guessed but I took upon this form for a reason, for you could not look upon my true self and live. My power would overcome and destroy you in your mortal mind and body. But now, Sarah, it's time for you to remember. It's time for this charade to come to an end. I must say, I have missed having you as one of my children."

Sarah could think of nothing to respond to such a strange response so she said the only thing that should could think of, or more so the only person she could think of, "As usual I'm not entirely sure what is going on but I do know that Jareth is in trouble, and I don't have time for riddles and games. Either say what you have come to say or be gone so I may get back to my task before…,"she swallowed thickly, "before it is too late."

'Hoggle' stood and came over to stand before her. Sarah resisted the urge to shrink back against the nearly intolerable sense of crushing power that permeated every inch that surrounded this man.

"You are right. I have broken my own rules and stopped time just for this occasion. Something I have only allowed only one other time in nearly a thousand years."

Sarah's thoughts flickered back to the Escher room and Jareth's offer.

"But time is still sensitive and as much as I would wish to, I cannot help you in your journey to come." Something resembling sadness flashed through 'Hoggle's' eyes.

"I wish I could linger, explain things to you slowly and a little more thoroughly, but unfortunately we do not have that luxury. Now, to get straight to the point. You have one last decision to make." 'Hoggle' said. Something in his voice held her attention fully. "This choice will shape the lives of many, so please," he stressed, "do not answer without consideration."

"In life no destiny is predetermined, for there are many paths and roads that a person can take. Some roads are clear to me and I can see where they will lead and what the person will become. But others paths are so complicated, so intertwined with others paths, that their conclusion can only be seen once it has happened.

Sarah, you may end your journey here. Simply say the word, and I will send you and Libby back home. You will remember nothing of your time in the underground and I can personally assure you that the both of you will live safe and happy lives."

Sarah's brow narrowed as she recoiled from his words, but he pressed on.

"The other choice is to remain in the Underground. No one in the Aboveground will even remember you existed. I will bestow upon you all that you wish to know. There will no longer be any secrets kept from you, and in turn you would be able to do what you wish to help Jareth and your people."

"My people?"

He nodded.

She breathed deeply as he held his hand up to silence her reply.

"But this path is one that I cannot see the result. Much is riding on the outcome of the events that will follow our conversation. I cannot tell you if you, Jareth, or even the people of Balasmasna will survive the next few hours, let alone days. If you chose this path, you are completely on your own. I can do nothing to interfere."

Seeing the mixed emotions cross her face he held his hand out, "Now, choose. Take my hand and remember, or," he stressed, "tell me goodbye and forget."

Thoughts flew through Sarah's mind as she stared at 'Hoggle's' hand. A chance to take Libby away from all this. Libby had been her friend for years, always there for Sarah, and helping her without the slightest thought. And after her attack didn't she deserve to be taken home where she would be safe? But if she stayed in the Underground and let Libby leave, she'd never see her again. Libby's memory would be erased and she'd never even remember who Sarah was. She'd forget all the times they'd sat eating junk food, watching movies, and gossiping about the latest celeb in the news. Could she give up her best friend? Never see Toby again? Toby was the only person left in her family that Sarah cared about. They were as close as two siblings with their age difference could be. And she'd never see him again. But to go home and never see Jareth again. The thought cut Sarah deeper than any physical blade ever could. Forget about the fact that she'd be leaving him to an almost certain death, she'd be abandoning the first person she had ever truly loved. She turned the options around in her head, examined them from all angles and points of view. Sighing she smiled sadly. She knew her decision and thought it remarkable that she was so calm considering with her choice she could very well be forfeiting her life.

"I have made my decision."

'Hoggle' nodded understandingly, as if he already knew what her answer would be.

"I want Libby sent back to the Aboveground. I want…" she faltered slightly at her own words, "I want to give her a chance to live a long and happy life."

"And as for you?"

Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat and looked up locking eyes that pierced her soul. She smiled as a fluttering began in her chest, "I choose Jareth." And with that she reached out and took his hand. A purple spark streaked with black shot through her fingertips sending an electric jolt through her body. Familiar power began to pour from his hand slowly filling her body as memories raced through her mind forcing her to her knees. Images of long ago flew past her eyes and she bit her lip at the intensity of it. Blood smeared her teeth and a thin line ran down her chin as she bit harder repressing a scream as the images came faster and harder.

She saw herself being born, but it was to an older loving couple that watched her grow. She felt the sadness when they decided to leave her and join the High God in his Kingdom.

And then Klara was there. Taking a young Sarah in her arms and promising to protect and love her. Years passed in a second. Faces blended and blurred together but seemed to bring forth a recognition that seemed to have always been there. Velron, Delaina, Garrett, Adam, the army soldiers, the Queen, Alwen, Martha. She had known them all. And they all knew her.

Tears poured down Sarah's cheeks as her body jerked with a strong convulsion. Her small hand still gripping 'Hoggle's' much larger one.

And then as quickly as time had flown in front of her eyes it slowed. She was at a ball. Loud music and bright colors swirled and blended together as she pushed through the throng of laced dresses and stiff overcoats. As a memory surfaced she jerked around and found herself staring across the room into a pair of familiar mismatched eyes.

_Jareth. Oh Jareth. How could she have forgotten you?!_

The memories of their first dance, their first kiss, and the first night they became lovers tore at her heart.

The images began to pick up speed again and she was torn away with a frustrated groan. A battle was being fought. Jareth was screaming and trying to fight his way to her, but the guards were surrounding him and pulling him away. She pushed them aside and tried to reach them, but there were too many. Spells were being cast to hide Jareth and create confusion as to which way he was actually heading, and grief filled her as she knew what that meant. Her King was dead. They were protecting the next heir to the throne. Rough hands grabbed her from behind and she cursed for allowing herself to be distracted. Nine men lost their lives at the end of her sword before she was finally captured.

Sarah clenched her hands tight as memories of herself in Kale's dungeons flashed before her eyes. Seeming to sense her pain, her mind did not linger on those images, but instead thrust her forward to minutes after her death. She stood facing what seemed to be eternal light and darkness all encompassed in one ever-shifting form.

"Where am I?" Her memory form asked in a clear voice.

Although there was no face to speak of, Sarah could hear a smile in its voice, "I am your High God, and this is the entrance to my Kingdom."

Sarah dropped immediately to her knees. She had suspected she was at the High God's Kingdom but not that the High God himself would be there to greet her. A small smile graced her face as excitement filled her, but sadness was evident in her eyes.

"Please stand. You would not be here if I did not think you worthy enough, so feel free to do and say what you please. But, I sense you are not happy to be here?"

She shook her head, "I feel very honored to have warranted an invitation here. It's only that…I will miss someone very much now that I am…dead."

"You will see him again."

She sighed, "It will be many years."

A moment passed in strained silence before he replied, "What if I could offer you a way to see Jareth a little sooner?"

Suspicion shown in her eyes hiding the hope that raced through her.

"How?"

"I have met you here, before you entered my Kingdom, because I have seen something that disturbs me. Change is on the wind and I'm afraid it's not a change for the good. A war is coming that will make what you have seen seem trivial. A man will emerge from the darkness with the devil as an ally."

Sarah couldn't suppress a gasp from escaping her lips. The Devil.

At one time he was one of the most cherished guardians in all of the High God's Kingdom. But when his cruel deeds were found, he was banished from heaven. He took a few followers from Hades' Realm and created his own Hell. Literally. Hades had been in a power struggle with him for centuries. While Hades simply took undeserving souls into his Kingdom and punished them according to their crimes while alive, the Devil would try and tempt souls, good or bad, into coming to his Kingdom. Once there, well, the stories couldn't begin to describe what eternity was really like in Hell.

"This man is strong, and my hands are tied by the other gods." He said bringing her back from her musings.

"But you are the High God. You can do whatever you want!"

A deep laugh rippled through the air bringing goose bumps to her skin, "If I truly wanted to, yes, I could go against anyone. Do whatever pleased me. But there are consequences to every action. And unfortunately there are rules that keep me from interfering in certain cases for a reason. But that's neither here nor there. I can help indirectly though, and I see that your love for Jareth is strong. Strong enough to continue your forged link even through death. And I would use that love to bring a strength that could destroy the evil that grows."

Sarah didn't even hesitate, "What would you have me do."

"I will send you back to earth."

Sarah's heart fluttered.

"But it cannot be as who you once were. Your body there is dead. But I can send you back to be reborn."

"Reborn? Will I..." she swallowed as her mind raced with the possibilities, "look different, act different?"

"Your soul determines how you will look, how you will act. In reality your new body will look as you once did. As you would look if you were reborn a hundred times. The way you act is dependant on your natural self and your surroundings."

Minutes ticked by as Sarah considered the proposition. Finally she turned to her God, "Why? What can I do to help?"

"I can only see so much, but what I can see is that you have a great chance of saving the lives of everyone in this world. If this man finishes what he sets out to do, he will kill everyone in the underground and the aboveground, trapping their souls on earth and forcing a war among the Gods. For I would never leave my children's souls in the merciless hands of The Devil."

"I still don't completely understand what you want me to do."

Another laugh, "I know this is hard to hear. But while the situation is complicated, what I want you to do is very simple. I simply need you to continue loving Jareth. When the time is right, you will know what to do."

"Sounds easy enough." She said hesitantly.

He sighed and a hint of sadness shown through, "It always does. But as with most things there is a catch. Sarah, you won't remember anything of your former life."

Her brow came together in confusion, "If I don't remember how can I help?"

"By you finding Jareth again, and loving him as another person, it will make your love that much stronger. And that's what we need. When you finally fall in love with Jareth and admit it aloud your past and present will come together and you will be whole again. Only then will you be able to save your people. And Jareth."

Minutes ticked by until she nodded. Slowly at first then giving a strong nod she replied, "I want to do it. I want to help. But…most of all, I want the chance to be with Jareth again."

"Good. Now I will go to Jareth. Tell him of our plan."

"Jareth gets to know? But why?"

"Because Jareth has sworn never to love another. And in his eyes even if you come back the exact same as you once were, to him you would still be someone else. He would never accept you. It will be hard enough for him doing it this way."

"Will Jareth be able to tell me who he really is? Who I really am?"

"No. That would weaken the strength of your bond if you already knew you were destined to love him. But I will make sure you are given a chance to find a way to him." With that he produced a red leather bound book with the words, _The Labyrinth_, written across the cover. As Sarah reached out to take the book the sky began to grow darker.

"Our time is coming to an end. You are sure this is what you want? I cannot be sure that this will help even if you succeed in your task."

Sarah smiled as she never thought she'd be soothing a God, let alone her High God.

"Jareth and I always said our love was the strongest in the underground. Now we're going to see if it's strong enough to save the world." She squared her shoulders, "I'm ready."

The world faded and Sarah was back, kneeling on the floor in the library with 'Hoggle'.

Her tears had dried, leaving slightly damp tracks on her flushed cheeks.

Pulling her hand away she took a few deep breaths before she stood shakily, "I remember. I…remember everything now."

Hoggle smiled as Sarah looked around the Library. She felt different. More powerful. More complete. As if she's been missing a vital limb her whole life. Lifting her hand she concentrated. Mere seconds had passed before a perfectly shaped crystal appeared in her hand. Dropping it, the crystal hit the floor and shattered before disappearing.

"The cut that appeared on Jareth the night he got drunk and almost said my name. That was you?"

'Hoggle' nodded, "The situation was so delicate that I couldn't risk anyone letting it slip who you were. Things would have been ruined. I am a fair God but a stern one as well. It didn't matter how many people knew who you were but they were under an obligation not to let you know anything about your past. The penalty was death. Or a small reprimand for getting too close."

Sarah nodded understandingly.

"You are so strong, Sarah. And the next few days are going to test that strength. Take you to your limits and back." He said warningly.

Looking down she turned her hands over and stretched out her fingers.

"It's a little weird. I feel like me, only…more. Like I've been living blind my whole life and have just gained my sight." She looked at 'Hoggle' and smiled brilliantly.

"But we did it. I made it back to him and we found each other again."

'Hoggle' nodded grimly as her expression suddenly turned dark. Storms began to swirl behind the depths of her eyes as she ground her teeth together.

Images of the night in Jareth's castle flashed through her mind. The green eyed stranger that had caught her unaware in the bath.

Green eyes.

_**Familiar**_ green eyes.

Sarah lowered her head as thoughts bombarded her. Despair was etched across her face as she turned to face her God.

"It…it just can't be. He wouldn't betray us. They wouldn't betray us." But her voice shook with uncertainty. "How could we have been so stupid?"

'Hoggle' stood still, letting the implications of what she had learned sink in.

Sarah stood there for a few moments deep in thought before she suddenly broke.

"How dare he!"

Sarah dropped to her knees and bowed low before her God, "Thank you for all you have done. Now, I must go. I have to get to him before it's too late."

Her God nodded solemnly "Hades will be coming to you shortly. He has had his hands full keeping order in the underworld, and with your remembrance he'll want to speak with you." 'Hoggle' said clearly, hoping that she had the strength to change what had already begun.

A smile forced its way to Sarah's lips as she thought of meeting the lower god once again. She lifted her head back to the room, only to discover it was empty. Nodding to no one in particular she stood and left the room. Minutes later she was sprinting down the halls back to her Queen's private rooms.

Adrenaline pulsed through her as she contemplated her next move.

She didn't know exactly what would come next.

She didn't know exactly what she was planning to do.

But one thing was for certain.

She knew who had Jareth, and she would get him back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. Okay okay it has been a long time since I last updated. I'm very sorry. But I admit there is a reason why. I started writing two other stories. Yes, I know I haven't finished this one but I will. I'm also learning that I don't want to post my other stories until they are done as I keep going back and changing things. So I will have two more stories for you in the future. One is a Sarah/Jareth and the other is a Ginny/ Draco from Harry Potter. Also, you may notice the chapters are a little different in this story. I went back and revised a few things. Doesn't change a lot, but I wanted some details changed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Okay, I think I found the big mistake in this story. I accidentally deleted a chapter that should have been in there. Hopefully it's all fixed. I skimmed back over it so if anything looks weird please feel free to send me an email and I'll take a look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Delaina looked around the room stunned. Sarah and Libby had vanished. One minute Sarah was admitting she loved Jareth and the next… _Oh dear lord she admitted she loved Jareth!_ "Delaina?" She turned to face her Queen with worry and apprehension.

"Do you…" she swallowed thickly, "do you think I went too far? Did I break the rules? Is she…is she…" Tears formed in her eyes as she turned her head away from the other woman.

"Is she dead?" She finished.

Delaina thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't think so. If you broke the rules, then you'd both be dead."

Seriana nodded but her eyes showed she was unconvinced.

Delaina paced back and forth, clenching then unclenching her hands.

"Your majesty, I know this is a difficult and complicated time but we have to address our own issues first. Before Libby and I came here, I sent a messenger down to the seconds in command to have them go on high alert. We need to give them an assessment of the situation as it stands now."

The Queen nodded somewhat reluctantly at first before standing and giving her a firm nod, "We must contact our allies. Let them know what we know."

"We don't know much."

She sighed, "Yes, but it's enough to know we must prepare ourselves."

"I'll contact Adam immediately, let him know that…"

Heavy footsteps down the hall interrupted her.

Delaina pushed the queen behind her and stood poised. She snatched the dagger from her belt and stood, ready to defend the both of them.

Seriana held her breath as the footsteps slowed down and the door was flung open.

Both women sighed a breath of relief as Sarah stood in the doorway, panting slightly.

"My lord, Sarah, you nearly startled us to death." Delaina scolded, where the hell have you been?"

Tears filled her eyes as she took in the familiar face before her.

"Delaina." She said softly then ran over and took the vampire in her arms.

Shock registered on her face as Delaina slowly returned her hug.

"Sarah, what… Is…is it you?"

Sarah pulled back and grinned at her, "It's really me. The whole me."

Delaina choked back a sob and pulled her best friend into another hug.

"I've missed you."

They held each other for as long as they dared, pulling back just slightly.

"Sarah, where's Libby?"

Sarah bit back tears as she pushed away thoughts of her old friend. Life was not going to be the same without her.

"Home. Where she will be safe."

The look on her face said more, but Delaina left it alone.

They stood there for a few moments, trying to control their emotions when Sarah finally stepped back and looking past Delaina, saw the Queen.

Smiling she went over to stand before her, bowing deeply.

"Your majesty."

Seriana wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled Sarah up and into her arms.

"Oh, my child, it is so good to have you back home."

She blinked away her own tears before swallowing thickly.

"It's good to be home. But…but we cannot linger. I have news. Seriana, I know who has Jareth." She said sadly.

Sarah looked away from the hope shining in her Queen's eyes, knowing the truth was about the destroy her.

Delaina came up beside her putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder in support.

"It was…It was Drake, my Queen."

Seriana pulled back away from Sarah as if she'd slapped her. Memories of her sister and brother in law flashed vividly through her mind.

"No." She said shaking her head, "No, you must have it wrong. Drake is dead."

Sarah walked over and retook her hands. She wasn't sure what Delaina's reaction was, but assumed she was taking it easier than the Queen was.

"Drake is not dead. He must have faked his death somehow."

The Queen let out a sob as she crumpled into a chair. Delaina and Sarah immediately went to her side; Sarah kneeling before her, and Delaina standing with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Did…did the High God tell you this?" Seriana asked, as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

Sarah shook her head, anger and sadness hidden behind her eyes, "He didn't have to. Once he lifted the veil from me, I recognized Drake from the night he came to me at Jareth's Castle."

"And…and my sister?" She asked hopefully.

Sarah's eyes flicked over to Delaina's for the briefest second before resting once again on her queen, "I'm so sorry, your Majesty. She…she wasn't with him."

Seriana squeezed her hand tightly as grief and mistrust consumed her.

"Jareth," She whispered, feeling the broken heart that only a mother could feel, "What have they done to my baby."

"We _are_ going to get him back." Delaina said forcefully.

Sarah met the vampire's eyes and nodded at the unspoken statement. Looking back over she gently squeezed Seriana's hand.

"Seriana, Delaina and I must go now." She said evenly, "We need to start planning."

The queen nodded, "Go. I want a little time alone as it is." She said assuredly, staring at her hands.

"I'm going to send a pair of guards up to stand at your door. I don't want you going anywhere alone either." Delaina added.

The queen nodded vacantly, but Sarah wasn't sure she entirely heard her.

The two women stood and quietly exited the room. Sarah glimpsed the queen place her head in her hands, tears streaming through her fingers, as she slowly shut the door behind them.

Letting out a long breath Sarah leaned back against the door, "We have got to find him." She said thickly, refusing to let loose her own sadness; tears would not help Jareth.

Delaina nodded rage building in her own eyes, "Stand here. I'm going to fetch a set of guards. Then we can go to my rooms and talk."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Fifteen minutes later, the pair sat in Delaina's main bedchamber talking avidly.

"I sent for Velron and Adam, but no one knows exactly where Velron is, so he may be a while." Delaina said distractedly.

"So what exactly did the High God tell you?"

Sarah shook her head as she twirled a throwing knife between two fingers, "He said that things were too closely intertwined for him to see much. All I know is that he kept me from realizing who I was until I fell in love with Jareth. He said it would make us stronger somehow."

Delaina growled and kicked her chair out from under her as she stood up angrily, "Stronger for what? He must have known that much! And he could have helped us get Jareth!"

Sarah pursed her lips in thought, "I know you're angry but direct your anger elsewhere. It will do no good to annoy your creator."

Delaina nodded her head, shame and guilt heavy in her eyes, "Your right. Forgive me, my lord." She sighed, and murmured a silent prayer.

Restlessly, Delaina stalked to her closet and grabbed a bunch of her clothing, and dumped them on her bed along with some clothing they had stopped by and snagged from Sarah's room,

Sorting through the dark mass, they quickly changed clothes. Sarah fingered the familiar laces of one of her favorite ensembles. It was completely black, one of the few outfits she wore exclusively for discrete missions; the bodice was a stiff corset that hooked up the front starting just under her midriff with thick capped sleeves; the rigidness of the bodice allowed her to slip a few mini blades dipped in a strong sleeping draught in their proper sheathes; the skirt was loose and fell a few inches above her ankles, giving her ample room to move around without the constrictions of normal dresses. Soft soled black boots laced up to her knees were quickly added before Sarah threaded a thick black ribbon through her hair, effectively pinning it back out of her way. Slipping half a dozen throwing knives on her person as well as three boot knives, and her jeweled dagger, her outfit was complete.

"My swords?" She questioned harshly, worry and fear shooting though her veins.

"The Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Jareth moved them there after your death." Delaina replied as she added a few important items to her own wardrobe. "So we need to find Drake. Where do we start?"

"The Nightmarecaster's Kingdom. I know they have something to do with this. That's got to be where Drake has been hiding."

"It's plausible, with everyone thinking Drake was dead, there would be no reason to track his magic. Not that I think we could at this point," she said dejectedly, "He's probably using unmentionable magic to get around everything anyway. There's no way to actually know where's he's been or what he's actually planning."

"Then we know what questions to ask. I'm done with being politically nice. They either talk to us willingly or we force it from them."

Delaina nodded, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"Tell me, Sarah, what exactly are we going up against."

"A man has made a pact with the devil."

Delaina's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at Sarah in open horror.

"I don't know the exact specifics, but I was told one thing." She took a deep breath, hands clutching her laces tightly as she tied up her boots, "Delaina, he's going to bring hell on earth. He's trying to damn everyone's souls. The High God told me that he would never let that happen. We have to find Drake and stop him. If we don't and Drake succeeds in bringing the devil to the Underground, the Gods will fight. With that much power, I don't think it will matter who wins; earth and everyone along with it will be destroyed. We aren't just fighting for Balasmasna this time; we're fighting for our very souls."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A sharp knock at the door interrupted their planning and Sarah yanked the door open as Delaina stayed hidden in the shadows. War was on the horizon and you could trust that no place was safe.

Velron stood before her, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. He leaned in slightly until they were eye to eye.

He stared at her for a few moments, eyes unblinking. Slowly he straightened back up, a wide grin adorning his face.

"Sarah." He said, relief thick in his voice.

Sarah smiled tearfully as she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh Velron, I've missed you."

"Oh sweetheart, it is _so good_ to have you back. Jareth he…" He swallowed heavily, "He is going to be so happy." He said with a tight squeeze.

She stepped back and regarded him with soft eyes, "We're going to find him."

Velron's gaze shot to the side as Delaina stepped out. Sarah ushered him in the room, locking the door and sealing it magically.

He took in the two women's attire and gave them a pointed look, "I assume you aren't going to wait to discuss a rational plan?"

They shook their heads. "We already have a plan." Delaina said haughtily.

"And that would be?" he said arms crossed.

"Find Jareth." Sarah said simply.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Sarah averted her eyes, knowing he would disagree with their recklessness, "We are going to the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom."

Velron's head jerked up as he stared at them incredulously. "You don't even know if he's there!"

Delaina and Sarah both braced themselves, firm in their decision, "I know they are apart of his kidnapping. That's good enough for me."

"And you're just going to barge in there, unannounced and…and alone?!"

"We don't have time to raise the army. Besides they are needed here, setting up Balasmasna's defenses." Delaina told him.

"And if we wait any longer Jareth might already be dead." Sarah bit out, trying not to think of the possibility, "There's a better chance we'll make it in with just the two of us, than with a whole army."

"Velron, I know what you are thinking." Sarah tried, but he cut her off.

"You cannot possibly know what I am thinking." He said, catching her off guard as he raised his voice, something he very rarely did, "I am thinking that when Jareth finds out I let you two, two of the most important people in his life, take such a huge stupid risk, he is going to have me murdered!"

"What would you have me do?" Sarah asked, desperately trying to make him understand. "I cannot leave him to whatever fate awaits him in Drake's clutches."

Sarah raised her hand to her mouth, pressing her knuckles to her lips.

"What did you say?" Velron asked, deadly calm.

Delaina stepped forward taking his hand and holding it between her own.

"We didn't want you to find out this way. But maybe it's for the best. You need to know."

He stared at her silently as Sarah spoke up, "Your father is not dead. When I died, the High God told me things, and when he came to me just now, he spoke of a man who is trying to bring hell on earth."

Velron shook his head, denial in his wide eyes, as he pulled his hand away from Delaina's grasp.

"It's true." Delaina said softy, "We think Drake faked his own death."

"But you don't know for sure."

Sarah looked at him sadly, "It's true, we don't know everything, but it is Drake. I recognized him as the one who came to me at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. He admitted to attacking you and Libby."

Velron jerked away, his normally calm composure shaken. They two women could see the battle being fought inside, as his eyes turned angry.

"And my mother? Is she supposedly a part of this as well?"

Hurt filled Sarah's heart at his mistrust, but she couldn't hold it against him. This was his father they were accusing.

"We don't know. I only saw your father."

Sarah reached for him but he pulled away from her, stumbling to the door. Hurling a crystal at it, he unlocked it then yanking it open he darted out.

"I've never seen him this way." Delaina said sadly. "Not even when his parent's died."

Sarah pulled her eyes away from the door, "It can't be easy, thinking your parents were dead and then realizing one isn't and that he's a murderer, a traitor, and wants to kill you."

Delaina's face hardened as she thought of her own parents, "I more than understand."

They finished dressing in strained silence, each lost in their respective but similar thoughts. When at last they were finished Sarah drew even with Delaina, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"You know I wouldn't ask you to stay here, but I have to voice it aloud that you please please please be careful. I feel like I just got everyone back and I don't want to lose you again."

Delaina squeezed her tightly before kissing Sarah's cheek, ""What could go wrong?"

Sarah smiled at the old jest. It was something that they'd started saying when in training camp together. It always seemed that every time someone spoke that phrase, something bad happened. So the two of them had started saying it before each competition. It was their own reverse luck charm.

"We'll go to The Castle Beyond the Goblin City first to collect my swords."

Delaina nodded her agreement, "I have an idea. We should wait until dusk. I think I might have a way into the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom. If we can get my servant elves to shield us, they wouldn't even know we are there. Half one magic isn't detected since they don't scan for it. If we can sneak in undetected at first, it might give us more time to look for Jareth." She grinned darkly, "And if we are caught, well, I have no reserves in silencing a few traitors."

"Are your servants strong enough to pull off that magic?"

"It will take a considerable amount of them. But I think it will work."

"Then it's agreed we go in at dusk."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Libby stood stomping and fuming around Sarah's apartment. She'd sent her back! Sarah had fucking sent her back! She grabbed another box off the shelf in her closet, scanned it quickly then tossed it aside. She was going to kill her. How could she send her back?! Beneath all her anger at waking up in her own bed…alone…Libby knew why Sarah would do it. To protect her. She snorted and rolled her eye; like she wanted to be sent back. Libby grabbed another box, scanned it, and tossed it into the ever growing pile. There was no way she was just going to go about her life and pretend like nothing had happened. Sarah was in trouble and she would be damned if she was going to stay in the Aboveground.

Another box, quick scan, and into the pile.

She'd woken up and immediately felt as if she were in the twilight zone. She was back in her room, plain purple sheets, dark green comforter, and eggshell colored walls. Ten minutes later found her in her living room, saying every wish that came to mind to get herself back in the Underground.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me to the Underground."

"I wish that Jareth would come and take me away."

"I wish to be in the Underground."  
"I wish to see Sarah!"

She'd kept it up for another fifteen minutes before giving up and driving to Sarah's apartment to look for her book on the Labyrinth. Libby just knew there had to be something in there.

"Ah Hah!" She exclaimed holding up her prize, the small red leather bound book clutched tightly in her hand.

Flouncing down on Sarah's bed she immediately began to scan the pages. Five irritable minutes later she found what she'd been looking for.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Libby huffed, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hidden by the nighttime darkness and thick foliage, Sarah lay flat on her stomach, watching a round of guards patrol the outer gates. Somewhere on the other side of the castle, she knew Delaina was doing much the same. They'd been there for about an hour, waiting for the next shift change. Unfortunately, this was the first time she'd actually been able to slow down since her full return, and it gave her plenty of time to dwell on what could be happening within the walls she was trying to breach. After they left Balasmasna, Delaina had taken her straight to Jareth's room in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City to retrieve her swords. They'd gotten in and out as quickly as possible, the sights and smells of the room bringing on far too vivid memories at the time. Their only delay had been after they'd arrived at Delaina's Kingdom. They'd been out talking to the servant elves, rallying their support. The servants themselves were more than willing to help their Lady, and even loudly balked when Delaina forbade them from doing anything more. Servant elf magic was not very strong and she told them she refused to see them slaughtered as she knew Drake would. Their loyalty to Delaina and her cause touched the vampire, and Sarah knew she wanted nothing more than to protect those under her rule. In the end it had taken three full barracks to generate enough magic to shield the two women. Once that was finished they'd taken a quick search around the castle looking for Adam but he was nowhere to be found. Dusk was quickly approaching and Sarah was anxious to be headed out.

"Sarah, I have to find him, he might be in danger."

"Adam is very capable of taking care of himself." She knew the worry that was coursing through her friend but Sarah was more than ready to be on their way.

In the end Delaina had conceded, and now they waited, ready to put their plan in action. Sarah ran over the details once more in her mind. The main castle consisted of four floor; The main entrance, one floor above, where the royal family stayed, and two floors underground. The topmost floor underground housed important persons that came to visit as well as a few odd rooms such as the library and study. It was the lowest level that interested the two women. That was where the dungeon and holding cells were. Sarah suppressed a shiver, remembering her brief time there before Kane had taken her to an undisclosed place for her torture and eventual death. But she was certain Jareth was inside, and being held in one of those cells. They were shielding him, and doing a damn good job of it, but _she _could feel him. She knew in her gut that Jareth was there, and she wasn't leaving without him. At the next shift change, they'd take out both sets of guards. Attacking them together would mean more targets, but they'd be distracted by each other. Once the outermost wall was open, they'd sneak in and meet at the entrance to the lower levels.

Sarah perked up a little as the four guards walked towards each other, standing in a little group just a few yards from her hiding spot. Keeping still in her position she saw another four men round the corner.

One of the relief guards called out a greeting, raising his hand in a wave and Sarah smiled darkly. It was time.

Shifting slightly, she molded herself to the ground moving with all the grace and precision of a seasoned soldier. She moved with the shadows, deadly quiet until she was right upon her prey. The delectable sound of steel scraping against leather whispered lightly seconds before two blades buried themselves in the fleshy part of the thigh of her targets. Immediately they slumped to the ground, the concentrated mix of nightshade and Belladonna mixing with their blood the moment the knives pierced their skin. The other men barely had time to register what had happened before she leapt over the fallen bodies kicking one guard to the ground and slamming the hilt of her sword into other's temple. Scrambling to unsheathe his own sword, the crouching man didn't even see Sarah turn her attention to him until he was as unconscious as the rest. It surprised Sarah how easily she was able to move throughout the castle; but then again, the nightmarecasters were sure they'd detect anyone that crossed their shields well in advance of them actually making it into the castle. She made good time in reaching the entrance to the lower level, a trail of at least 30 bodies left unconscious in her wake.

Sarah slinked around the corner, her dark ensemble blending with the black coloring of the castle. Letting out an irritated sigh she pushed off from the wall and walked to the center of the room.

Delaina grinned at her triumphantly, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You couldn't have gotten here much sooner than me."

The sound of something hitting the floor sounded below them and Delaina pressed a finger to her lips as she unsheathed one of the swords on her back. Sarah followed suit, holding her blades at a comfortable angle to defend herself from what may come. Not wanting to act rashly, they'd only stunned and paralyzed those they'd come in contact with so far. But if they were found out; well, nothing would stand in their way of searching this place.

Delaina took the lead, stealthily descending the dark stone stairwell. Bowls of fire were positioned in a niche every turn or so, but a few whispered words from Sarah and they were quickly extinguished. Eyes narrowing Delaina held up her arm as they approached the bottom landing. A single candle lit the narrow doorway but the complete darkness beyond seemed to eat the small yellow glow.

"Ne naur." Delaina whispered low under her breath. The solitary candle flickered out, consuming the two women in utter darkness. Years of experience ran through Sarah's mind as she took her position slightly to the right. Sheathing one blade, she reached out and placed her thumb and forefinger in the middle of the Vampire's back. Accepting the signal, Delaina started forward, her twin blades poised before her. They stepped down onto the floor of the bottom level staying close to the wall. Even with her fae's accelerated vision, Sarah still couldn't make out a single thing out of the darkness. And without a single sliver of moonlight Delaina could only make out grey shapes and blotches. She led Sarah forward towards the hallway on the other side of the room. They'd just entered the entry, and Sarah was contemplating calling in a crystal to light their way, when something hit her hard from the side. Fingers falling away from Delaina's back, she hit the floor, struggling to keep her grip on her blade she rolled onto her knees, crouching down and bracing herself for another attack. Through the darkness she could hear struggling. Sheathing her blade, Sarah yanked out her dagger and leapt forward, letting the noises guide her. Her hands came in contact with a muscular form and she hesitated slightly, feeling disoriented.

The hesitation cost her as a strong hand gripped her neck tightly and she was slammed against the wall. Bright spots flickered in front of Sarah's eyes as she desperately fought to stay conscious.

Suddenly the fingers of her assailant loosened and a deep voice barked out a spell.

Light flooded the hallway, illuminating wild blond hair and strong masculine features.

"Sarah?" Jareth stared at her incredulously, letting his hands fall from her neck, "What the hell are you doing here?"

But Sarah only vaguely heard the words. Years upon years of memories, moments she thought were lost forever, flooded through her mind.

Tears welled in her eyes as she flung herself forward into his arms.

Jareth pulled her tightly against him, breathing in the soft scent that was uniquely her. He held her close for just a few moments, his thoughts racing with how she could have gotten here. Pulling back he held her at arms length, ready to give her a biting remark about putting herself in danger, when he noticed her attire. His eyes traveled down the familiar outfit and he felt his breath catch. He'd recognize it anywhere; it was one of her ensembles she had worn exclusively for spy missions.

Jareth's eyes flew up, meeting her vibrant green ones. His hands tightened involuntarily on her arms as hope and apprehension filled him.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words evaded him. Sensing his turmoil Sarah nodded, smiling through her tears.

"It's me Jareth. I'm here now."

Jareth let out sob and crushed her to him. They stood there, lost in each other's warmth. Delaina hated to interrupt them, after all, they'd been torn apart, living without each other, and Jareth even had to know she'd died, but they couldn't stay. She pushed herself away from the wall that Jareth had thrown her into.

"Jareth, what are you doing here? How'd you get out?"

Seeming to come back to his surroundings Jareth kissed the corner of Sarah's mouth before pulling her to his side and facing Delaina.

"It's a story best told when we are out of danger."

"Garrett?" Sarah questioned.

"He's not here. I got my hands on one of the men that saw us arrive here. He told me that…Drake took Garrett."

"It's okay. We know that Drake is the one behind this." Sarah replied.

"We should get away from here." Jareth told them stonily.

Sarah and Delaina nodded their agreement. The small group silently made their way back out of the castle; forced to stop and hide a few times because of guards searching for them; apparently they knew there were intruders on the grounds.

They made it outside the wards with only a few small encounters and the three of the transported themselves back outside the main gates of Balasmasna.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Jareth fell into the leather couch of his personal sitting room, dragging Sarah down next to him and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He breathed in the mixed scent of sweat and night air that clung to her as she leaned back against his chest. Delaina sat, with one leg thrown over the side, in the large black armchair deep in thought. They threesome had barely arrived, appearing outside the main gates, when they were surrounded by guards. A few thorough scans later and they were being ushered inside, Cameron, the leader of that particular battalion told him that the Queen had doubled the patrols and defenses since his disappearance.

The reunion between mother and son was a tearful one. Delaina and Sarah left to wait in Jareth's room, giving them a few moments of personal time alone. After Jareth had rejoined them was when things really began to get heated.

"He has Garrett and all of Garrett's men." He told them.

Sarah licked her lips, her breath raspy as she forced back the whirlwind of emotions in her chest. She squeezed Jareth's hand, wanting to feel the solid confirmation that he was there with her, that she was dreaming anymore; they were together again.

Understanding her need, Jareth rubbed his thumb over her cheek placing his lips firmly against her own.

"I still can't believe you are really here. I keep expecting to wake up and find it all a terrible dream." He whispered lost in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again. I missed you so much. I love you, Jareth."

He crushed her to his chest his arms wrapped tightly around her, "I love you."

Delaina stood with her back to them, letting her two friends have their moment as she tried to run possibilities over in her mind. The Fae Army was on high alert. Everyone in the outer villages had been brought into the innermost section of the castle. Jareth and Seriana had notified the other Kingdoms, explaining as much as they could. Once the three of them settled on a plan, they'd send word out to their allies and work out an arrangement. That was, if they came up with a plan. At this point Delaina was beginning to wonder where they should even start.

"Delaina?" Sarah called her name, gently pulling her back from her thoughts.

The vampire threw her hands in the air, "What do we do now? We don't even know where Drake has them. Hell, we don't even know exactly what he's planning. How do you fight something that you don't even know what is?"

Jareth and Sarah nodded solemnly, their situation was grim.

"How did you escape?" Delaina asked after a moment of silence.

Jareth just shook his head with a humorless laugh, "I almost didn't. They kept me drugged and separated from my magic. I didn't think I was going to get out of there alive." He glanced at Sarah, "But then someone called on the Goblin King."

Sarah laughed dryly, "Of course, the Goblin King's magic comes from the Labyrinth, not just yourself; they couldn't keep you from that."

He nodded, "The Labyrinth gives me all the power I need to complete my duty. I was able to shift into my owl form and slip out of the magical restraints they had on me. After that I was able to clear my system of the drugs and get away."

"Amazingly lucky that someone called you just then."

Jareth shook his head, "Not really. Libby is the one who called me. Who is still calling me."

Sarah looked at him shocked, "Libby is calling you?! And you've been ignoring her calls. Can you even do that?"

"Not for much longer. I wanted to get everything settled here first. I was going to talk to you about this, but I will have to go to her before the next hour is out. The pull is getting stronger."

"What will happen to her?" Delaina asked.

Jareth just sighed, "She wished herself away to me. In order to return to the Aboveground she will have to run the Labyrinth. Otherwise, by law, she's to remain her, and be changed into a creature of the Underground."

Sarah bit her lip to keep from groaning. Libby didn't realize just what she did.

"We should go to her now. While we have the time." She said anxiously.

He agreed.

"I'm going to try and find Velron. Adam is still missing too, and that is my next objective. Call for me when you guys are ready."

Sarah stood up and the two women hugged tightly.

"Be careful." She whispered to her friend.

Delaina nodded, "I will. Keep each other safe. I don't want to lose either of you again." Tears formed in her eyes but she pulled away and left before they could fall.

Jareth put his hands on her shoulders, "She's strong; and a leader. Delaina can take care of herself."

She nodded, "I know. I just don't like her being alone." She turned into his arms and let herself be pulled close.

He breathed in the sweet smell of her hair before she straightened, looking up into his eyes, "Let's go take Libby."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As usual, feedback is really appreciated.


	16. Saying thank you

So I had to post another note (yes, I'm a note poster *) and say thank you to all the support on this story. Everyone has been giving not just great reviews but great encouragement and also really good insight and suggestions. I'm well into the next chapter and have been trying to get in at least a small amount of time each night. Thanks again to all the support and reviews, they are my lifeline in writing, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Libby growled frustratedly at a goblin who had taken the liberty of making one of her leather boots its new chew toy. Grabbing her pillow off the bed she chucked it at the ugly green thing.

"When is he coming?" She asked aloud not really expecting an answer since none of the goblins had even remotely tried to talk to her. They talked amongst themselves, babbling and laughing at her, but nothing that would help her to understand why they were there and not the person she desperately needed to see.

Her heart sank as the first hour slowly drug by. She wasn't sure why she thought he'd come. She knew Jareth had been captured, but for some odd reason that she honestly couldn't explain she thought he _would_ come.

"If he can't come then why are you here?" She yelled at a particularly large goblin that scuttled away from her loud tone.

"Because you asked them to come and take you away. They are here to do that. But they can't actually return with you until I arrive." Jareth's smooth voice replied form her doorway.

"Oh God, Sarah! Jareth!" Libby flung herself out of the chair and grabbed a hold of her friend squeezing her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered thickly. She looked over at Jareth, "You escaped." He nodded.

"Garrett?" Hope filled her eyes and it tore at Sarah's heart to know what Libby would be feeling. Luckily their silence was enough for neither knew how to break the news.

She shook her head, jerky at first, and then quickly, "No, no. You'll find him though; right?"

"Libby," Sarah tried to ease the harsh reality of the words, but her friend had to know, " We're going to do everything we can to find him. But you have to understand, we don't even know where he is. The person doing this isn't bent on taking over just Balasmasna; he wants the whole Underground and the Aboveground and the Underworld with all it's crossing Realms. He won't be coming to us like a normal adversary. We're trying, but…" Sarah held up her hands not quite sure how to continue.

"So you're just giving up!" Her mouth pulled into a tight line as she made the accusation.

"No." Jareth stepped forward, "The person doing this is my Uncle by marriage, Drake. The one we thought was dead. We are going back to the Nightmarecaster's Land where we think he's been hiding. We are going to tear their castle apart stone by stone and their army piece by piece until we are satisfied they can help us no more. We are going to find Garrett and everyone in his army."

Sarah nodded along with him enforcing his words.

Libby sat there a moment, trying to process her thoughts and feelings.

"I want to help." She said finally.

Jareth sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately, that is not an option. You wished yourself away to me. You're under the magic of the Labyrinth now."

Libby paled considerably as his words sunk in, "You mean, I have to try and beat the Labyrinth?"

He nodded.

"Has this ever happened before?" Sarah questioned.

"No. But the rules will be the same. Libby wished herself to me for the simply reason of getting to you, Sarah. She wanted to help and make sure you were all right. I think if you keep your mind open and work hard the Labyrinth will allow you to pass."

"And then what?" Libby asked hesitantly.

"You go home."

"NO! Damn it. Isn't there a way for me to just come to the Underground? I don't want to be changed into a little magical pixie or an ugly goblin. I just want to see Sarah and find Garrett!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at them hopelessly.

"I'm so sorry, Libby." Sarah whispered pulling her friend close and wrapping her arms around her.

Sobs wracked her body as fear began to consume her mind. Fear for herself, and what was to come. But more so for Garrett. She ached at the thought of never seeing him again. Of waking one morning to find he'd been killed and she'd been helpless to stop it.

"The Underground hasn't let mortal pass it's barriers freely in hundreds of years. We put magical boundaries in place for a reason, and even if I wanted to I can't change them anyway. There's very powerful magic keeping mortals from coming through and I'm just one fae." He knelt beside her and took one hand in his own, "But I will make you a promise. You get yourself through the Labyrinth. Make it to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, and then come back home where you are safe. After everything is settled, and we get Garrett back, I will personal vouch for you, as will many I'm sure, to see if we can get you access granted to come and go from the Underground."

Not seeing much other option, and knowing she was now bound by her own wish Libby nodded forlornly. Jareth looked up at Sarah who inclined her head. With a wave of his hand the three of them stood on the dusty hilltop overlooking the gates to the Labyrinth.

"Libby."

A little shaken but more or less under control she looked up at him.

"You have 13 hours in which to complete my Labyrinth and reach the main hallway of my castle. If you do so, you will be able to go home where you will be safe. If you do not succeed, you will be changed into one of us, forever."

His voice trailed off as Sarah and he disappeared.

Taking a few deeps breaths Libby rubbed her hands and squared her shoulders.

"All right babe," She said, trying to push every discouraging thought from her mind, "It's just you and me." A glimmer from something inside the Labyrinth shown briefly as if answering her.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" She bit her lip and started down the trail, "Maybe I'd be a cute goblin."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth and Sarah appeared outside the gates of Balasmasna and immediately began to head inside.

"Do you have to be there with her?" Sarah asked as a guard scanned them. "I mean, I know you can leave and come back, but how will Libby's trial effect our plans?"

Jareth led her inside the second set of doors, "Actually this might work to an advantage. The Labyrinth will do its part to keep Libby in the game. I can watch her, but I don't actually have to go to her until the end. As long as Libby is in the Labyrinth I'll be able to call upon its magic. Drake won't anticipate that."

"So we have 13 hours then?"

Jareth stopped and looked at her before giving a short nod, "13 hours."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah opened her eyes to a shadowy room, the feeling of wrongness thick in her mind. Reaching over she searched for Jareth, but her fingers found nothing. Jerking up she scanned the room only to find it empty.

"Jareth?" She called but received no answer.

Sarah grabbed for the candle off her stand as she stood and made her way to the door, only to stop halfway.

"I didn't leave a candle burning."

A familiar sense began to creep upon her and Sarah took a deep breath before blowing the candle out and closing her eyes. She let her mind empty as the power in the room increased. After a few intense moments it leveled out and she reopened her eyes to show a man standing in front of her. He was tall, nearly seven feet, with hair blacker than night hanging down to his waist. His eyes were a constantly moving mixture of blue, red, and black, while his slender body was adorned with just the right amount of muscle. His pale skin was nearly glowing as his red lips curled into a smile at the sight of her.

"Hades." Sarah dropped immediately to her knees, head bowed low in respect.

"Ah, my Sarah." He spoke low, voice deep and laced with seduction. He walked over to her, feet barely brushing the thick carpet. He held one hand down to her and she took it, feeling the massive amounts of power that flowed just beneath his skin. She rose before him, eyes taking in all of his glory.

He was beautiful. The only one who could rival her affections for Jareth; her affections but never her love.

"My elusive beauty." He drawled, and sensual tingles flickered across her skin, as he had yet to release her hand. "You are still the talk of the High Realm, do you know that?"

Sarah smiled coyly, "Am I now?"

Hades chuckled low at her innocent tone and heat rushed through her blood.

"I have a gift for you." He said, attitude changing suddenly, as his was wont to do.

"A gift?" she asked anxiously.

He nodded turning and pulling her a few steps forward. Sarah shivered slightly as she stepped through a wall of what felt to be freezing liquid and passed from the Underground into the Underworld.

Sarah let her eyes roam briefly over the large room before settling back on Hades. The Underworld was a darkly beautiful place with lust and wealth stitched into every crevasse, but she needed to be quick; she had things to do.

As if reading her thoughts Hades led her directly to a small round table. A glass sphere enclosed the surface of it where a single blade lay nestled upon crushed silk petals. The blade itself was silver with the most beautiful writing inscripted over every inch of it. There were no other adornments but it shown with an inner light that made it glow and pulse. Sarah ran her fingers over the glass, her eyes widening as small tendrils of light fluttered up like smoke to where her fingers touched.

"What is it?" She breathed.

"The soul of the Underground."

Reluctantly Sarah tore her eyes away from the blade and fixed her gaze up Hades.

"The soul of the Underground?"

He nodded, staring at the glowing object. "The High God spent so much time and energy, so much love and magic building and creating the Underground that it took on its own form of consciousness. Now, it's not what you and I would call intelligent thinking. It can't protect itself and it can't do anything on it's own, it is after all, only a place. But with the High God sending such massive amounts of power through our worlds and my own magical command in fighting with the devil, the Underground created this. Put part of itself in this." He gestured to the dagger. "It began to form on the day you died."

"What does it do?"

Hades shook his head just every so slightly reaching out to run a finger lovingly down her cheek, "I have absolutely no idea. I've never been able to touch it. And it's never done anything, so I left it be."

Sarah turned curious eyes upon him, "Why show it to me then?"

He grinned and Sarah felt her breath catch, "Because it only started glowing when you returned to the Underground."

Her eyes flew back to the glass sphere, shielding the strange object inside. Sarah circled it once, turning her head to try and see something that would explain exactly what it was.

"I have a theory." Hades stated suddenly.

Sarah hid a smile, "Of course you do." This God was extremely perceptive and was almost never in the dark about anything.

"I think this is your key to killing your enemy."

"You think this will kill Drake?"

She caught her lip between her teeth, still reluctant to remove the protect glass case.

"But why and how could the Underground create this?"

"One can only speculate. All I can say is that the Underground has never faced a danger such as this. Wars have been fought, true, but that is no concern to the land. It matters not who rules it, only that it is still existing." He let his gaze fall over her, pride shining in his eyes at this strong mortal, "I believe that it knows there is a chance it will be destroyed. Only the High God knows how powerful the Underground really and truly is, and I doubt he sees a need to tell us. So in its interest of self preservation it has given us a weapon. Or more to the point, given you a weapon."

Sarah straightened and leveled him with a look, "You know more than you are telling me."

Hades swept over and took her in his arms, "Ah my child, if only you were an immortal, I would tempt you away from Jareth and keep you to myself for all eternity."

His tone was playful and she knew it was a ploy to tease her away from her accusation. The smoldering look in his eyes almost made it work. Almost.

"You know better than anyone that Jareth would tear the Underworld apart looking for me. Now do you care to explain why you are avoided my question?"

He laughed and Sarah's heart fluttered, "There was never a question my child, only a statement. And yes, a true statement. I know more than what I let on, but I can only reveal so much. Otherwise," he grinned darkly, "where would the fun be?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at his incorrigible nature.

"Now, my dearest, I believe you are the only one who can remove the dagger from its protective box."

Sarah turned back around and studied the object once more. Ever so delicately she reached out and lifted the glass covering from the table. It vanished immediately bringing a gasp from her lips and a deep smirk from Hades.

Power like none she had ever felt before radiated from the dagger. Extending her fingers she lightly brushed the hilt, finding it warm to the touch. Swallowing hard she slid her hand underneath it and lifted the blade up. The table disappeared just as the glass had, and Sarah looked up at Hades.

"So I was right. It was you all along."

"Hades, I don't…I'm still not sure…"

He held up a hand silencing her, "There are never any guarantees, Sarah. This blade may help you. And it may not." He swept over to her once more, pressing his lips softly against her brow, "I feel honored to have known a woman such as you. I hope that you can save your world."

Sarah let her head fall against his chest, her eyes suddenly heavy. "Save them, Sarah. Let your and Jareth's love guide you to the right path and save them all."

His words floated around her ears as sleep suddenly rushed crashed over and claimed her mind.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah's eyes snapped open to find Jareth sitting in front of her, an intense stare on his face.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded stiffly.

"Hades?" He question.

Sarah didn't reply, only looked down to find the silver dagger clutched in her palm. Jareth followed her gaze, his eyes widening, "What is that?"

"Hades gave it to me. He said the Underground made it, and that it would kill my enemy." She looked back up at him, "He thinks it will kill Drake."

Jareth let his breath out, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"How long was I out?"

"Seconds. I was just about to leave. Are you ready?"

She nodded pushing herself up, "We don't have the luxury of time. Let's get this done."

Jareth gave her a long kiss before leaving.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah paced the room agitatedly, waiting for Jareth to return. Penru and Leena stood watch at the door while two other males, Nathan, commander of the East, and Garth, commander of the West stood outside. Velron sat silently on the couch as did Seriana, both still not quite believing what they were about to do.

"Something's happened. That's the only explanation." Sarah fumed, worry etching her brow, "Delaina wouldn't ignore a call from me."

"Perhaps she's busy with her own army." Velron attempted. He had calmed considerably since their talk earlier before, and Sarah had been suspicious until Seriana had confided that Velron was convinced someone was attempting unmentionable magic to take on his father's form. He was now on board with finding 'Drake' and proving that it wasn't his father.

Sarah had only nodded, and let the idea go. She'd seen unmentionable magic used more times than she cared to, being a spy in the army. She knew the smell, knew the feel, and whatever was going on now, it was the real Drake that was doing it. She only just hoped that Velron would deal with the acceptance when he found out the truth. But she didn't judge him. It was something Sarah knew she would never feel, and therefore knew she had no right to throw her opinion around. Velron was dealing in the only way he could at the moment, and to her it was just a miracle that he was dealing.

The door opened and Leena and Penru both stood at attention as Jareth walked through, his face grim. Garth and Nathan followed him in, locking the door and sealing it magically.

"There's still no sign of Delaina or Adam, or their army."

Seriana stood up and looked at her son, "You mean their personal guards are also missing?" She ventured hopefully.

But Jareth just shook his head, "No. I mean the entire Vampire Army is missing."

"How does an entire army go missing?" Sarah asked, her voice dead even.

But Jareth didn't have an answer, "There are no bodies, no signs of a struggle or battle. It's as if they just up and vanished."

"Or went to the other side." Penru commented.

Sarah turned on him in an instant but Leena held her hands up, "We mean no disrespect, Your Majesties, Sarah." She said bowing to each of them, "But we need to look at this without bias. I'm not saying Delaina is involved, but a whole army just does not disappear."

"She's right, Sarah. We need to keep all possibilities open; isn't that what you told me?" Velron asked.

Sarah clenched her fists, still refusing to believe that Delaina was in league with Drake, "You're right. We'll proceed with the plan and worry about the Vampires afterwards."

Jareth took a deep breath and turned to his commanders, "You each have your assignments. In one hour we march on the Nightmarecaster Kingdom." The words sounded so strange in his mouth, so unreal, but he knew there was no other way.

"We're been blind for too long, so there is nothing simple about this. We have no idea who they have as allies, what they have as weapons, or what magic they are currently using. I want everyone to be on guard. We will not kill unnecessarily. Any innocent that flees the kingdom will be taken into custody and held there. Anyone that raises arms against us is condemned to death on the spot."

Jareth walked over to a large map and repeated their missions, "Leena, your battalion will come in on the North side of the gate. That's the best side for archers and catapults so be careful. I want anything that is a danger to us taken out. Penru, you are in charge of securing the East side. That will be the easiest way into the castle. I don't expect this to be easy. In fact I honestly expect you to have set up a way in by the time the rest of us complete our own missions. Those of us who know our plan will join you after the initial attack and help to overtake the gate. Garth, Nathan, you will both run ground armies and magical shields. You know your positions."

Everyone nodded, already having gone through this twice before they were ready to head out and assemble the army.

"Your majesty, Sir, will we be receiving any aid from our allies?"

Jareth kept his face impassive as he shook his head, "I've received word from King Triston of the Elvin Kingdom. The King feels that we have no proof that the dreamcasters are behind this and they will not be an active party in this fight."

Cries of outrage sounded throughout the room but Jareth held his hand up silencing them all, "We all knew this was the most likely response. All we have to go on is Sarah's meeting with the High God, to which no one is very accepting of."

Everyone's voice rose again but Jareth pressed on, "And in their defense, they are not acting alone. Neither the Sprite Kingdom or the Dwarves will be coming to our aid as of now. Both of them have expressly said that they will be more than happy to offer aid once we produce proof."

Grim and irate faces shown back at him as everyone struggled to contain their anger. Jareth started to release them when a loud banging was heard on the door.

Garth and Nathan scanned the door before taking down the barrier. Alwen and Trenton pushed through, both breathless and disheveled.

"Oh God Jareth I thought we were going to be too late." Alwen huffed trying to catch her breath.

"What's going on? What's the matter?"

"It's the nightmarecasters, they have an army." Trenton told him.

"A large army. I have friends that live there and they said that in the past few hours leagues of creatures and men have been pouring through their gates."

"Jareth," Trenton said seriously, "Their army is as large if not larger than Balasmasna's. They were preparing for this."

Sarah swore under her breath as Jareth slammed his fist into the wall, "DAMN IT!"

"I sent word to both Isadora and Reenan. I don't know what they will do but they have their proof, just as the dreamcasters do."

Sarah walked over to them, staring at Alwen, "Are you saying that the dreamcasters are choosing sides?"

Alwen nodded, "I come officially from my Lord. He said that while we do not have an army and cannot help physically, we can shield you and your numbers from them. Although according to my sources, the nightmarecasters have no intention of marching on Balasmasna. They have surrounded their own castle, as if protecting it."

"Drake." Jareth gritted out. That must be where he is. It's too risky to stay in hiding, no one to protect you if you're found. So he must have decided to surround himself with bodyguards while he tries to summon the devil."

Everyone in the room crossed themselves, each having been told about Sarah's return and her talk with the High God about Drake making a pact with the devil.

Trenton took Jareth by the shoulder, "I talked to my father again." Everyone looked on as Trenton slowly shook his head, "He doesn't think this concerns us."

"How can he say that?" Seriana stood her eyes betraying her calm exterior as they shown with pure anger.

"He thinks Sarah's vision is a story to get allies. He thinks that the nightmarecasters are just trying to raise arms again to free their kingdom and that it's Balasmasna's responsibility to set things right."

Sarah gritted her teeth, on the verge of finding Triston and showing him just how serious things really were.

"But I've managed to get a small troop together."

Jareth jerked around taking in the tall elf's serious face.

"We are no more than fifty, but each of my men is very skilled and deadly in battle. If you will have us."

Even Alwen looked taken aback.

"You would go against your father? Against your own Kingdom?"

Trenton nodded, "I can't stand by and do nothing. Not this time."

The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Jareth held his hand out. Trenton took it and the two men shook hands firmly.

"Thank you, Trenton." Alwen beamed from behind him. He turned and took her in his arms, "You be careful. I still don't agree with you coming."

Everyone stayed silent, Alwen was a favorite friend among them all and many felt the same that Trenton did, especially since Alwen wasn't trained in the art of battle; but they would be hypocrites to ask her to stay behind.

Ignoring his concern she turned to Jareth, "What's the plan?"

Jareth looked at them all, taking in each face and remembering every look, "We attack at dawn."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

King Brock of the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom stood at the window in his meeting room, surveying the vast numbers of men, women, and creatures that were currently covering nearly every square inch of his inner land.

War had always fascinated him. Thousands of people willing to give their lives, fight and kill one another, just to please the commander. One man, set securely in his home, surrounded by those that would die just on his wishes alone. The power of that knowledge was intense and addictive. He knew he'd never feel a rush such as the one he was experience now.

A knock at his door drew his attention away from the battle grounds scene and a soldier stepped in, bowing low before him.

"Your Majesty, sir. Your guests have arrived."

Brock nodded, pulling his just barely six foot frame to its maximum height. He wasn't surprised at their arrival as he'd watched their army arriving for the past half hour.

The door swung open as they glided in, their feet barely whispering over the carpet. Dressed like assassins in all black they mirrored each other's deadly visage.

Brock's eyes narrowed as three of their own guards came in directly after them.

"Here now, I told you I didn't want your people inside." He berated them.

"Quit your driveling, Brock, else I'll find it my immediate pleasure to remove your tongue so I won't have to hear your voice for the duration of our acquaintance." Adam snarled, effectively shutting the man's trap.

Delaina smirked humorlessly beside him as her brother stepped forward, dominating the room.

"Besides, they aren't for you." He continued, indicating to the three men that stood silently behind him. Adam knew that their kind made Brock nervous, especially since the dreamcasters didn't match the vampires for magic or strength, leaving them vulnerable in their presence.

"And who are they for, exactly?" He questioned trying to keep the malice from his voice.

"My sister's and my protection, of course." Adam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Brock flushed, realizing that it _was _that obvious. He straightened up, refusing to be intimidated any longer.

"Now then, Drake has told what the plan is?"

Delaina shrugged, "He told us. And while I think this is a waste of time, we brought our army didn't we?"

"You think it's a waste of time, and yet you are still here?"

"My sister is simply disagreeing with his method, not the outcome." Adam said smoothly, "Delaina has trained with the fae army since we were children; she doesn't believe that they will come to us as Drake believes."

Brock shook his head agitatedly, "We cannot march on Balasmasna, we are needed here."

Adam shrugged but his sneer was firmly in place, "The vampires are just concerned that we are being used as protection when we don't even have a guarantee on the outcome."

Brock turned away from him, letting his eyes roam over his army once more, trying to gain back that feeling of authority, "There are no guarantees in war." He stated simply, "And yet, they will not get to Drake. He will succeed and we will all be thrown into glorious darkness."

Adam let his mind filter through Brocks words and tones, his ever sharp wit picking up the subtlety of even a voice change. His eyes shot to Delaina's and she nodded. He needed more time.

"Fine. If you're so positive that Drake will succeed I want to hear it from him. Where is he? Let us hear from our savior."

Adam kept the smirk from his face as Brock jerked towards them; leave it to his sister to ask the obvious question and solve the puzzle.

"Drake will see no one until the summoning is over."

Adam shook his head as he took a few steps forward.

"Drake will see no one, because Drake is not here; is he?" Adam drawled, now leaning against the wall.

"Of course he's here, why else would we go through all this?" He asked, indicating outside.

"To make it seem like he's here." Adam said, his tone switching from bored to dangerous. He crossed to the King in three great strides towering over him.

"We control the most deadly army in the Underground," he sneered as fear rolled off of the other man; Brock had obviously been alone in his control and power for too long, he'd forgotten how to be afraid of others more powerful, "and you think to hide things from us? Do you forget that without us, you will have no chance in holding off the fae army."

Brock made to turn away but must have thought better of it, "We can do what's necessary."

Adam just smiled, "Fine." He turned abruptly, "Then you can go and tell Drake why he just lost half his army."

Brock chocked over his words as he ran to stop the vampire, "No. No, don't go." Adam stopped and turned back to him one eyebrow raised.

"We may not see eye to eye on some things but we are here for a common goal."

"Yes." Delaina hissed, "To bring the devil to the Underground and turn this place and all others into our own personal hunting ground. But how do we trust those that keep secrets?"

Brock lowered his eyes as he turned his head, "Drake is not here. I cannot tell you where he went, only that he is not here."

Adam scoffed, reading his body language like a child's book, "You cannot tell us where he is because you do not know."

Hating them but knowing he would need their army Brock nodded, "He left a few hours ago, after the first of our forces started to arrive."

"So we were right in our thinking, sister." Adam said retaking his place by the wall, "We are being used."

Brock stared at him in open horror.

"Fear not, Your Majesty," Delaina mocked, "We have no intention of leaving. We agree with Drake's plan. We just hate being outside the loop of information. Especially when we have so much to lose."

Brock swallowed thickly and nodded, "I understand completely. Please, let us set aside our differences for this day and rejoice in a new beginning. I can have food and refreshments sent up. The fae army will have just been notified of our increasing numbers, so I believe we shall have some time."

Delaina took a step forward, the words on her lips to accept when Adam interrupted her his eyes holding her own, "There is one more small detail I'd like to take care of before we dine."

Delaina hid her look of surprise well, but he knew she felt it.

Turning abruptly he smiled darkly at Brock, "My sister has been double crossing us." His bluntness caught them both by surprise, but Adam was not finished, "She's been playing the double spy well, only it wasn't for us that she was using her talents. She's in league with Jareth and her bestest best friend Sarah." he mocked hatefully, "So I've been keeping her in the dark on some things and telling her others. And wouldn't you know it, whatever she knows…" he looked at his sister with malice, "Jareth and Sarah know."

"Adam…" She started but her brother just nodded to the men standing behind her. Two came up to of her sides while the third disarmed her.

"You thought you could stop this? You thought you could be like mom and dad?"

Tears burned behind Delaina's eyes as she struggled against her captors, "You were lying to me? All this time you were _actually _in league with them?"

Adam gave a short nod and Delaina exploded fighting her guards and lunging at her brother.

"How could you! You bastard those are our friends! You are going to kill everyone!" She screamed.

"Not everyone," Adam drawled, "just those that are dear to your heart, sister of mine."

Delaina yelled but Adam waved his hand and the guards drug her from the room.

Brock still stood, shock written clearly on his face.

"I…I never thought…"

"Yes, you did. Both you and Drake were suspicious of Delaina." Adam said, seating himself in a chair, "And to be honest and fair to her, I was trying to protect her. I thought I'd show you both that she was trustworthy and was fighting for our cause." He waved his hand and a decanter of liquor appeared, "What I learned was that even my own blood isn't to be trusted." He poured himself a generous helping and held his glass up to toast the Nightmarecaster before downing it in one gulp.

Okay so I decided to end this chapter here but I have about half of the next chapter done. And now I'm excited because I really didn't know how I was going to end everything and then just the other day, bam it hit me. This chapter feels a little shorter but that's only because certain parts have to stay together. I hope everyone approves and trust me when I say there is so much more to come *smiles evilly*


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is up so soon thanks to American Woman. I love how detailed your reviews are and since you asked so nicely for a chapter this week, I tried hard to oblige. I worked on this chapter each night to get it out quicker so I hope everyone likes it. It was actually ready on sunday but fanfic logon was down.

magialuna - Thank you for the review. Sorry I kept you up so late *smiley face* but I'm glad you liked it.

Notwritten - You've been a reviewer from the beginning and it really shows me that the story is good when people stick around. Thank you for the review.

Well without further delay, on with the story…….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Libby peeked around the corner of yet another stone wall and let out a sigh as tall lush hedges seemed to replace the vine covered stones she'd currently been navigating.

"Well, I hope this means I'm making progress." She said aloud. After the first five hours and many many wrong turns she'd taken to talking to herself, just keep from screaming in frustration.

The Labyrinth itself was more like what Sarah had detailed instead of some of the times Jareth described it, so she was trying to be optimistic in thinking that meant she would make it to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City on time.

Although her spirits were getting a little bleak when yet another hour passed and she was still surrounded by greenery.

Deciding to take a breather and calm her nerves, Libby sat down cross legged in the middle of the path, cheeks push up in her palms.

"I'm not amused, you know." She stated looking around. The leaves rustled as if in response to her gloomy mood.

"I don't want to stay here." She called back. Her eyebrows scrunched up, "Well, I wouldn't mind staying here, maybe, at least for a while, but I don't want to be a goblin!"

Silence met her ears and she laughed loosely at herself.

"I've lost my mind."

She started to push herself to her feet when suddenly a large crack appeared in the ground in front of her.

Libby took a big step back, her defenses up, but the crack suddenly began to split, and moving in a jagged cut line ran that away from her.

"What. the. hell?" She punctuated.

Deciding to at least broaden her options she carefully and slowly began to follow it. Libby guessed she walked nearly a whole football field before finally coming to the end of the mysterious crack in the earth.

She glanced behind her, "That's weird. There wasn't any turns or dead ends or … anything."

Looking forward she stepped up and touched the solid mass of green shrubbery that blocked her way. Suddenly the leaves began to curl in upon themselves and the branches twisted and pulled back to make an opening in its center. Libby started at the movement but the surprise she felt was nothing compared to seeing a man sitting just yards away from where she stood. He had jet black hair and was sitting with his back to her, a shimmery circular globe surrounding him. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at this game, but just then a vine rose out of the hedge and wrapped itself around Libby's wrist. A singular thorn pierced her skin and she held back a cry as images began to flash before her eyes. A man, that man, stood before a naked bathing Sarah taunting her; she saw him watch herself and Velron leave the Goblin City in a carriage; she saw him using a hidden entrance to gain access to the castle, and then again to access the Labyrinth. Without a doubt she knew the person in front of her was Drake and her fingers flew to her lips as fear consumed her. This was the man that had attacked her, tried to kill her, wanted to kill her friends. As if suddenly sensing her presence Drake began to turn in her direction but the hedge immediately closed blocking her from view. Trying to make the least amount of noise as possible Libby quickly began to back up and away from the now dead end, certain that at any moment Drake was going to burst through the greenery and give chase. After she'd put a fair amount of distance between them she turned and ran for all she was worth.

No longer paying any attention to her surroundings Libby just ran until her side ached and she was gasping for breath. Even then she pushed on until her legs would take her no further and she collapsed next to a clear water fountain. Gasping in long breaths of air she splashed water on her face and in her mouth. Once she was reasonably calm she looked around.

"What? What do you want? Why show me that?" She knew that she was far enough away from Drake now that he couldn't hear her, but still she whispered.

A moment passed before a crunching noise began. As it did before the walls and hedge maze, the stones and vines, all began to turn in upon themselves, leaving a very clear path straight to the center of the Goblin City; although a good two miles still separated her from her destination. Libby stood only to be thrown off balance as the ground lurched forward. It felt as if she were riding a very fast elevator, only it was going forward instead of up. When everything was still again she looked around to find that there was no longer any distance between herself and the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. The Labyrinth had taken her straight to its main gates. Still reeling from her experience she jumped as another noise started from her side. Once again a path was cleared for her, only this time it led outside the walls of the Labyrinth.

The dark grey of early morning was visible in the distance and confusedly Libby turned to look at the noon sun beating down on the inside of the Labyrinth walls.

"All right, I'm confused." She stated letting her hands drop to her sides.

But nothing else happened. The two paths stayed just the same as Libby looked back and forth between them.

"Wonderful." She grumbled, "Riddles were _never_ my strong suit." Taking a moment to clear her mind she began to comb through everything she'd been told and knew about the Labyrinth.

"Okay, so the Labyrinth has it's own power. Nice, and children get wished away from all over the world." She ran her hand through her hair, "And it's never the same time everywhere in the world so the Labyrinth must make its own sun if it has a runner." She declared happily. The smile dropped from her face an instant later.

"So what? I don't care why it's sunny here and practically night time out there. I need to get in there." She said pointing at the castle. Turning the other way she again pointed outside, "The only thing out there is little creatures and danger and…" her voice trailed off, "and Jareth and Sarah."

Realization dawned on her and Libby's eyes widened at the thought.

"Drake is here. But Jareth and Sarah don't know that." She took a step towards the outside entrance, "But I'm supposed to play the game. And we can't just stop a game that has oh so many nice rules. So you are giving me a way to end it, or a chance to forfeit; aren't you?"

She didn't get a reply but didn't exactly expect one. Drake was here, but her friends thought he was at the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom.

"It might be too late once they find out he's not there." She said softly. "He could destroy every living thing here and all because they didn't know where to find him."

Libby bit her lip apprehensively as she took a step backwards, "But if I leave I have to stay here forever. I'll be changed into who knows what."

An image of herself as a goblin flashed horribly through her mind. Even if it wasn't a goblin she could end up with something nearly as bad. She could be turned into a nymph and be only two inches tall the rest of her life; or a dancer and have no idea anything else existed in the world except herself and her colony. The hundreds of creatures living in the Underground ran through her mind as she tried to shake the thoughts from her head. Forcing it all from her thoughts she took a deep breath and looked once more at the Castle.

"Oh Lord, I can't believe I'm about to do this." Giving herself a nod of encouragement she turned and began to walk towards the outer entrance of the Labyrinth.

The light dimmed the closer she got until a single step would take her across the threshold.

She glanced back briefly and whispered, "You better not turn me into a goblin." then stepped outside.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The three vampire guards roughly yanked Delaina down the to dungeons, startling the two other nightmarecaster guards on duty as they slammed the door open.

"New prisoner, from my Lord Adam." Yahir, one of her vampire captors, said by way of explanation.

"Delaina!" a familiar voice yelled from behind a caged door.

"Garrett! Oh my God, Garrett." She made to take a step in his direction but Yahir yanked her back.

"Traitor." Yahir told the guards as their expressions hadn't changed from that of shocked surprise.

"Yes, well, you can throw her in with him if you'd like." A muscular dark hair man offered.

Yahir inclined his head, "We were told to stay and watch her ourselves. She _is_ the commander of the Vampire Army. Her skills aren't to be underplayed." His deep voice flowed like liquid and Delaina turned furious eyes on him.

"How can say I'm your commander when you don't even listen to what I command." A sharp crack sounded as Delaina's head snapped back.

"I take orders from Lord Adam, now kindly be quiet, Lady." Yahir's voice never rose but an ugly red welt testified to his losing patience.

"Is there another cell I may put her in. Alone." He stressed.

Sensing the turn in power, the other nightmarecaster guard hurried to show him to an empty room next to the one Garrett was currently occupying.

After he was satisfied that Delaina was indeed secure in the cell he set the other two vampire guards at her door and returned to speak with the other men.

His translucent eyes made their skin tingle as Yanir looked them over. Hating the stretching silence the older guard stood at attention.

"I suppose we haven't made proper introductions. Hard to keep etiquettes straight in a time such as this. I'm Filipe and this is Easton." he jerked his thumb to the younger man, who gave a quick nod, his eyes taking in everything with a keen interest. "We are in charge of all the prisoners here in the dungeons. What they eat, if they eat, punishments, things like that." It was obvious to everyone that the man was trying to establish his dominance over the place.

"I am Yahir." The vampire responded, not mentioning his two companions.

"I was not told that Lord Garrett and his army were being held here."

"Garret only. His army was killed. And he only just arrived. Right before all the others started showing up." Filipe said, indicating to the noise outside. "So," he continued, "She's a pretty thing." he leered in Delaina's direction, "Mind if we have a little fun with her?"

Yahir's face remained impassive although his voice dripped with distain, "While this may be your domain, we vampires do not treat our prisoners as such. They are either killed swiftly or locked away until a proper decision can be made to their fate. I do not think Lord Adam would take it too kindly if his sister were the subject of…" he looked the other men over distastefully, "some nightmarecaster's perverse appetite."

"I'd watch who you're insulting." This from the younger man, "You may think you're superior but you are in our domain and on our ground. Perhaps we should go and see what King Brock has to say about your opinions."

Yahir chuckled, surprising both men as it was the first sign of emotion the vampire male had shown.

"You know I'm a little curious; there is an army outside and at least three foot of solid stone to keep your prisoner from escaping, why is your presence needed here?"

The two men both flushed red at the obvious insult, "These dungeons were full of men and women prisoners until just yesterday. They were…needed. For all our help the King has graciously granted us the easy job of making sure no one comes for him." Filipe indicated to Garrett. "He was very sore that Prince Jareth was rescued."

Yahir gave a ghost of a smile and he bowed mockingly and returned to the others.

Filipe turned to his companion. Keeping his voice as low as possible he remarked.

"I think our visitors might just have an accident befall them."

"You think that wise?" Easton asked, his blood pumping at the idea.

"King Brock is too busy with his war to care about three missing vampire guards."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't honestly say that I was surprised Delaina was working with the Royals." Brock commented watching Adam survey the land.

"I see." he commented dryly.

"Trust be told, I did wonder why the vampires would agree to help us after taking such an active role in the Great War."

Adam glanced at him, "Delaine led the army into that war. I don't believe I cared either way at the time."

"But you care now."

Adam just shrugged the obvious answer but did walk over to take a seat across from the King.

"I am curious though. What happens if Drake fails. Where does that leave us?"

Brock grinned, "You have shown your loyalty to me, and I always reward loyalty."

Adam didn't point out the fact that he was not loyal to King Brock but merely his own wants. The other King was obviously back on his power high and that could be more effective at the moment.  
"Drake will not fail. While I do not know where he is, I do know his plan. He described it in great detail to me, to gain my trust and help in the beginning."

Adam raised one eyebrow, "And you plan on sharing these intimate details with me?" It was what he had been working at for weeks now. His knew the basics of what Drake planned, but the man had not told him anything of use since he didn't consider Adam and Delaina's help needful. He wanted them, but didn't actually need them; so they had to concede.

Brock nodded, "It's pretty clear whose side you are on now. And since we have some time to kill, why not spend the time sharing what we know."

Adam nodded encouragingly.

_More likely you just like to hear yourself speak, and want to flaunt that you know more than I do_

"You already know that Drake is summoning the Devil, trying to bring him to the Underground."

At Adam's nod he continued.

"He decided in advance to lure the fae army here. Keep them distracted from the amount of power he's going to be calling on to start the summoning. And the power is going to be massive."

"Where exactly is he going to draw this power from?"

Brock grinned, a dark madness glowing in his eyes, "An eclipse."

"Impossible." Adam said offhandedly, knowing from experience that if you wanted to keep someone talking, it was best to act uninterested.

"You'd think so wouldn't you. But there are spells, and of course the magic that we have collected."

He averted his eyes, knowing the answer but asking anyway, "And how did you collect the amount of magic that's needed to pull off such an event?"

Brock just chuckled, "You should know better than anyone. Servant elves, mermaids, fae and sprites that were captured."

"You killed them all?"

The other man nodded, "Took nearly a hundred to reach the power we needed. We were going to kill Garrett but Drake thought that by allowing Jareth to track him here, it would ensure that his attention remained on my castle."

"And Garrett's army?"

Brock shrugged, "Killed and drained of their magic. No need for them to go to waste. And of course, the power that the Devil is feeding Drake helps tremendously."

"And what of Hades? How is the devil sending so much power to a mortal without him interfering?"

"Hades has his hands full with his own battle. The devil sent his minions to plague the God. And the Devil has kept the power at a minimum until today. And by the time Hades gets to him, well," he shrugged, "it will be too late."

Adam stood and poured himself another glass of liquor, "It seems that you've been busy."

"You can see now why Drake will not fail. He has reserves of power and the strength of the eclipse to bring forth the devil and set free our world."

Adam grinned widely, "After your reassurances, I believe Drake has a strong chance of pulling this off. It has been too long since my people have fed upon fresh blood. This will indeed be a day to remember."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Libby stepped outside of the Labyrinth a loud clock thundered, striking 13 times. She jumped visibly hand flying to her heart.

"It's the sign that the game is a over." Hoggle stated stepping forward. His eyes were troubled as he looked her over.

"Oh Hoggle, I'm so glad it's you."

"Libby, what's goin on? The Labyrinth led me out here and won't let me back inside." His voice was even but she heard the roughness beneath, "Why'd ya leave? Why'd ya give up? You was so close and now you'll have to stay forever."

Libby took a deep breath and knelt before him, "Hoggle, it's not that simple. Something's happened."

She told him about seeing Drake and the Labyrinth bringing her to the crossroad.

"I couldn't just leave. I have to warn them." She said tearfully, Hoggle's words impacting her hard as she realized she would never get home.

He took a few moments, thinking things over and processing before he took her hand and looked up.

"The labyrinth wanted you to leave, else it wouldn't have even shown ya the way out. And now I think I know why it wanted me here too."

"Why?"

Hoggle smiled comfortingly, "You're gonna want to brace yourself. My magic aint as good as what you are used ta."

Libby swallowed hard as the air around her turned crushing. She gasped for breath fighting to move her arms but the pressure was nearly crushing her to the ground, or else it would be if there were a ground. Nothing but blackness surrounded her, rushing down her throat as she opened her mouth to scream as the pain intensified. Moments drug by in which she thought she was literally going to suffocate, when suddenly she was dropped onto hard earth. Libby lied still for several moments, dragging in deep breaths to satisfy her starving lungs. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she desperately fought to keep her stomach from upturning.

Vaguely she heard people rushing up on them and Hoggle's calm voice explaining their presence.

"Miss Libby, can you walk? We really need to get you inside." She nodded, letting the female guard help her up as she leaned heavily on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Libby. I don't normally use my magic on others, but this was an emergency."

She forced a smile down to the dwarf as they continued to walk inside Balasmasna Castle, "It's okay. Thank you for getting me here."

They were led to a sitting room just off the library where they waited for no more than minutes before Seriana was bursting through the door.

"Libby!" She exclaimed rushing to the other woman and engulfing her in a tight hug. "I thought it was a joke. What the hell are you doing here? I thought Sarah sent you back?"

Libby nodded, "She did. And she's a little mistaken if she thinks I still don't intend to have words about that. But now's not the time for useless chatting. Where are Jareth and Sarah? I need to talk to them now."

The Queen shook her head, "They've left already. About an hour ago. Why? What's the matter?"

Libby's eyes shot to Hoggle as he looked on helplessly, "Drake isn't where they think he is. He's in the Labyrinth."

Seriana pressed her lips together her hands balling into fists before releasing.

"We have to get to them. Jareth is the only one who can control the Labyrinth, let alone navigate it."

"Can you take us to them?"

The guard that stood at their door stepped forward, "She can't leave the castle. She under orders from Prince Jareth…

Seriana interrupted him scathingly, "I am NOT under orders in my own home. I agreed to stay here per Jareth's wishes." She stood at attention. "And my word out rules my son's, or did you forget that soldier?"

The man shook his head unaffected. Seriana may have been Queen, but it was obvious this man followed Jareth's orders and that meant she would not be leaving Balasmasna, even if she _ordered_ it.

"I meant not disrespect, your majesty" He replied, "I simply wanted to offer my own services." He turned to address Libby, "The dreamcasters are shielding the Nightmarecasters Kingdom, keeping anyone from using a crystal as an escape plan. The entire grounds are surrounded by our men to catch those that would run. Jareth and Sarah are headed into the middle of the battle, right at the castle's entrance. I can take you to Alwen and she can try and get word to Jareth."

Libby stood and nodded, "Let's hope she can do more than try. Our lives depend on this."

The man stepped forward and offered her his hand, "Then let us not dally."

Libby gave the Queen and Hoggle one last smile, hoping this wouldn't be their last meeting before taking his hand and disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

The meeting with Alwen was brief and to the point.

"I'm going myself. I don't trust anyone else to take this information." She stated stubbornly, ignoring the dangerous glare from her father. But the man had no qualms in making his opinion known.

"And what will you do when you run into someone who wants you dead?" he asked bluntly, "It doesn't take a hard thinker to realize how Jareth and his army were able to sneak up on the nightmarecasters so quickly without them being detected. They are going to at least suspect if not know we have a hand in this war."

She'd been set to go with Jareth and Sarah when they first arrived, but her father had eventually talked her into staying behind. Trenton had helped and between the two of them she agreed not to go, but to help in the shielding. But now she was needed and she refused to be talked out of it again.

Alwen just smiled at him patiently, "I know there are tons of reasons for me to not go, and you can sit here and explain every one in detail, but we just don't have that kind of time.

I have to go. You always said our people come first. That it's our responsibility as Lords and Ladies to keep those under us safe. If I don't go we could all die. Daddy, they are going to be there soon. Very soon. I need to get this information to them before the fighting begins, else we'll never find them in the battle."

Libby could see his torment and indecision but Alwen was right and he knew it. With a short nod he gave her his reluctant approval.

"I'm sending ten of my best men with you."

Alwen ran over and hugged him, "I'll be careful."

"We'll meet back in the main lobby in five minutes."

She nodded then turned and indicated to Libby to follow her. They ended up in the dreamcaster's room and Libby shifted nervously as Alwen disappeared into the closet.

She returned moments later with a pair of leather boots.

"Does it have to be you that goes?" Libby asked.

Alwen just smiled, as usual.

"If it comes from anyone else it will cost us precious time since Jareth will just come back here to confirm it. And I don't want this information getting out that we know, since Drake could run again."

She looked up as she tightly laced her boots, "You can remain here if you'd like. Although I'm not sure when I'll return."

Libby shook her head, "No, but thank you. At least at Balasmasna I can keep the queen company. I think she's a little sore that Jareth ordered the guards to keep her inside the castle."

"Yes, well, Jareth is doing what it takes to preserve at least one royal. If something happens to him…" she let the sentence trail off as neither woman needed to hear the alternative.

"Your guard will be waiting for you, I'm sure." Alwen said brightly, changing the subject. You may leave when we do."

Libby just nodded and the two women left to return to the main hall.

Her father was already there, ten men and Libby's guard from earlier standing just behind him. Alwen frowned at her father's expression, her heart fluttering just so.

"Daddy?"

The man looked up, his expression void of emotion, "A man has just arrived with some…interesting news. It seems that the vampires have joined Drake's side."

Alwen and Libby both gasped, speechless and unbelieving.

"Their Army is firmly in place at Brock's castle in his kingdom."

Both women stared in disbelief as he then began to chuckle.

Her normally upbeat attitude gone, Alwen frowned, "What could possibly be amusing at a time such as this?"

Her father winked secretively at them as he held up a familiar ring, "We have an inside contact."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Adam tossed the goblet of wine down on the floor, uncaring of the mess he made. He didn't want an innocent servant to finish it and meet the same fate as their King.

Brock was slumped over in large cushioned chair, looking nothing but peaceful in his death.

Adam just sneered at him, "Be thankful. Someone such as you didn't deserve this kind of quick painless death." He spat out, thinking of the hundreds of innocent lives this man had viciously taken.

He walked over and yank the door open pushing past the guards standing post. The two men looked once at each other before heading into the room.

The first man placed two fingers on his King's neck before turning back around.

His eyes went wide but they were both dead before he could warn his companion. Adam just shook his head and wiped the blood from his sword. Remorse was something he couldn't feel for these men if he truly wanted. They served a corrupt man willingly and so they would die by his side.

Adam closed the door and locked it magically; hoping anyone who would attempt to open it would think the King had done it himself and leave the room be.

His long quick strides took him down to the dungeons where one of his guards was posted just outside the door.

"Why are you not inside?" He demanded.

"There was an issue." The man replied straightening up. Adam opened the door to the sight of two lifeless bodies being drug off by his men.

Yahir bowed low, "I apologize, your majesty, but these men attempted to kill us. They provoked the attack and we retaliated in return."

Adam nodded, really uncaring but curious, "Why did they attack you?"

Yahir's eyes flickered to the still closed cell door, "I believe their main target was Lady Delaina. Although I'm not sure they cared for our presence here at all."

Adam's mood turned black at the thought, "I hope you tortured them, then."

A ghostly smiled played over Yahir's lips, "Not as much as you'd have liked I'm sure."

Without another word Adam walked over and yanked the door open to Delaina's cell.

"It's about bloody time." She snarled, stalking past him. Looking around the room she caught sight of Yahir and narrowed her eyes.

Her hands rested on her hips as she called to him, "When all this is over, you'll have a bit of sparing practice with me, Yahir."

The other vampire gave her a smile and bowed knowing she was thinking of his smack earlier.

"You said to be convincing, your majesty." He replied.

"You can kill him later." Adam interrupted pulling his sister into a hug, "You know I hate when we're separated. What if there had been more guards down here? This was a foolish plan."

Delaina just smiled at him, "But it worked."

"What the hell is going on down here?" A voice called out.

"Oh Lord, Garrett, I nearly forgot about you." Delaina said opening his cell door.

He walked out cautiously, bruises and dried blood covering most of his body and clothes.

"What's going on Delaina?"

She looked him over, her keen sense of smell telling her that he'd lost some blood but not enough to worry.

Knowing time was of the essence she quickly explained, "Adam and I have been acting as spies. A few months ago Brock began to ask us to visit him on a weekly basis. Asking a lot of questions and trying to get a feel for us. We went along with him until he finally asked if we'd ever thought of overthrowing Balasmasna. We knew something was up and we wanted to gain his trust, figure out what he was planning. After we agreed to help him he introduced us to Drake. Again."

"You knew it was Drake this whole time? And you didn't tell anyone?" Garrett gritted out.

"We couldn't." Adam explained, "And we almost didn't get this chance. Drake can skim a person's mind like Parin can. We don't know how he acquired this ability, probably a gift from the devil, but the less we had to hide the better. It took every ounce of strength we had to keep him from learning our true intentions; if we'd have told anyone he would have seen it in our minds. We couldn't have hid anymore."

"I'm sorry, Garrett, I know you feel betrayed but we were looking at this from a long term point of view. Drake didn't trust me as it was. My thoughts became too cloudy after Sarah arrived and he was suspicious of me."

Garrett took a few breaths, eyes glued to the floor, before nodding, "I understand." He looked up, "Now what?"

"Our army is inside the gates of Brock's castle. We are sending Yahir to the Dreamcasters since Jareth and Sarah will go there first. We learned through our contact that they are going to shield them and the army. After the army arrives and begins their attack on the front, we attack from behind. We are hoping to overtake them quickly, as a fight from just the front could take hours or even days.

"I'll come with you then. I'm not staying here."

Delaina nodded, "You can come with me. I'm heading down to the army and you can blend in there. Now come on we have to hurry." She turned back to Yahir, "You know what to do now?"

He nodded, "I believe our timing is nearly precise. I should arrive at the Dreamcaster's Kingdom just as Jareth and the Fae Army does."

Delaina took her signet ring off and handed it to him, "Give this to Sarah. She'll know I'd never part with it unless I was dead. Hopefully it will give them a little reassurance that we're telling the truth."

Adam shrugged, "Even if they thought we were against them, they would fight anyway. When they arrive they will see we tell the truth. But I have one more thing for you to tell them." He sighed deeply, "Drake is not here."

"What?!"

"But we stick with the plan. Once we defeat Brock's army we can interrogate, search, kill, do whatever is necessary to find him."

"Very true." his sister commented.

Seeing the conversation end Yahir bowed low, "I will deliver your message with post haste." he turned and left.

Adam turned back to Delaina and handed her a crystal. Their servant elves had given them some of their magic so Delaina could cast a concealing charm on herself and not have the magic detected. It wouldn't make her look like anyone, but it would do fine to conceal her true self and worked great if someone kept their hood up, which she planned on doing until she reached the Vampire Army waiting for her outside.

"I don't like you being in here. You said yourself, it's never good when we're apart."

Adam held her close giving her a comforting squeeze, "I can't leave with you. You know Brock's guards would find that too suspicious. I need to return to that room and play my own part. We have to keep everyone in the dark until just the right moment or there will be no chance at taking this castle quickly; and with no casualties on our side." He added.

She knew he was right. But it still worried her to know he was taking such a huge risk being alone in the castle. The few guards they had were taking her to the army waiting outside.

"Be careful." She told him affectionately.

"You think I would miss seeing you get married." Her eyes shot to his surprised and he chuckled.

"Ah, you thought you could hide it from me? I know about your secret man." he told her playfully, "I always had a suspicion but you gave yourself away at the ball. Others may find you dark and mysterious but your brother can read you like an open scroll."

Delaina smacked his arm but laughed, "When this is all over I'll formally introduce you."

"I'm holding you to that."

The tension became strained as they both realized their time was at an end.

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too, Delaina."

Adam gave her a quick smile then left going up the stairs. Knowing that distractions would only get her killed she took a moment to empty her thoughts. She let Adam, her brother and best friend slip from her mind, Sarah and Jareth, her favorite people, drop away, even the man she'd come to love over the years and just agreed to marry, push back. When she turned back to her men they stood at attention, for Delaina was now in command mode, and they had a war to win.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Yahir searched the battle grounds, his eyes taking in every detail. He'd been agitated that he'd arrived too late to the dreamcaster's land to give the message to Jareth, but had agreed to escort Alwen to them; her news of Drake's whereabouts the immediate priority. And now here they were, too late again. The battle had already started and it would take a miracle to find either of their targets in such a massive crush of people. And they needed to find them fast, for the time was coming when the Vampires would emerge and then the prospect of finding them in time would lessen to nearly impossible.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************


	19. Chapter 19

Princess-Pretear85 – I'm glad you're all caught up now. There will probably only be two more chapters so I'm working hard to get them out quick. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

AmericanWoman- As usual I race to the computer to see your reviews. They make me feel like getting back to work on the new chapter. As you can see, I think this is the fastest I've gotten this many chapters out. I hope you like this one. Only a few more chapters to go…

Notwritten- I hope this chapter is as interesting as the last. Thank you for the continuous reviews, they make my day.

Magialuna- I really strive to keep my chapter and the overall story sneaky and unpredictable. I strive for a line that is easy to follow but I never want anyone to say, "I knew exactly how it would end." I hope by your reviews that means I'm doing a good job keeping people guessing. I look forward to more of your reviews. Enjoy the chapter….

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The hot metallic scent of blood filled the air as swords clanged together, and the sound of flesh splitting and bones crunching just a hum of background noise against the heavy breathing filling a warrior's ears.

Jareth yanked his blood covered sword out of trolls head, spinning just in time to lop off a limb of yet another foe, blood spraying a fine mist across his armor. The dreamcasters had shielded them well, and Jareth and his army had a considerable start upon the enemy. They were making good ground but so far they had encountered mostly large beasts such as trolls, giants, ogres, and so forth. A handful of men led or rode them and Jareth kept a watchful eye out to keep from being stepped on as he fought alongside Sarah to push their way to the gates.

Velron and Trenton had silently began to watch each other's backs for which Jareth was grateful, not liking the state of mind his cousin was currently in. Although his distracted thoughts didn't seem to hinder his ability with the sword for the two of them were keeping perfect pace with Sarah and himself.

"Behind you!" Sarah yelled out and Jareth ducked as she let loose a thin blade that imbedded itself in a trollman's throat. He'd barely rolled to his feet when a giant thundered upon them. Calling upon a fiber of his magic he pulled it forth and pushed it out, blinded momentarily as the giant's body exploded. Normally he wouldn't exert himself, knowing that using such a force drained his own energy, but they needed to get through to the gates as soon as possible.

Falling back into rhythm the foursome pushed their way forward, making slow but steady progress. Obviously everyone realized time was of the essence and the quicker they made it through the better.

A loud noise suddenly thundered through the air, causing everyone to wince in pain. A rip in the clear space next to the castle opened and thousands of armored men began pouring out. Jareth felt his heart sink just every so slightly at the sight before him. Their hope for a quick invasion was fading as more and more soldiers marched out. Obviously they weren't the only ones begin shielded in this war.

His own army began to fight again with renewed vigor but it was obvious they were going to be outnumbered. Men began to fall as the nightmarecasters swarmed upon them.

Jareth tried to keep the distance between himself and Sarah minimal but he could feel her being pushed away as they both fought breathlessly to keep themselves alive.

He was so caught up in his own battles that he barely heard Sarah's shout of surprise. Risking a glance behind him he felt life rush back into his soul. Two armies ran towards them converging into one; Reenan and Isadora at the lead. His eyes caught Sarah's, her face smudged with blood but grinning nonetheless. Jareth let loose a loud war cry as he swung his sword upwards, doubling his efforts to reach the gates.

Time lost its meaning in the continuous trek forward, striking, shielding, watching and lunging all blending together. Jareth felt pride and excitement as he saw that their armies had taken out nearly all the dark creatures that had been unleashed on them as well as a large majority of the opposing soldiers. The towering solid wood gates stood imposing before them, and both Jareth and Sarah picked up speed as they saw how near they were to their goal.

Suddenly a shout of alarm rang out and every man and woman on the field stopped to stare in horrified awe. A sea of black and red surged out of the now open gates signaling where the missing vampire army had turned up. Jareth felt sick to his stomach as the nightmarecasters turned smug and triumphant looks upon them. The Vampire Army was the largest in the Underground and skilled like no other. They would be lucky to make it past them at all, let alone in enough time to stop Drake.

But instead of riding out towards them, the vampires broke into two groups and divided, turning upon the dreamcaster's remaining army.

Sarah looked at him with a look of confusion but he just jerked his head forward and shouted, "We keep going. Watch your back and trust no one."

She knew what he referred to and nodded. They began the fight once more suddenly surrounded by those whose side he wasn't really sure they fought for. But since no one in the vampire army attacked them, he moved on, keeping a keen eye in every direction.

It amazed Jareth how few men there were left fighting against them, and how quickly they'd actually been able to take over the castle. He led Sarah, Trenton, and Velron forward into the main bailey. From the corner of his eye he saw Sarah turn and run to her left. He shouted out but she ignored him so he followed, running to catch up. A group of nightmarecasters had someone surrounded and Sarah unsheathed her second sword to join the fight. Jareth ran up to them but the two women had already cleared the area, dead bodies littering the ground.

"Delaina?"

"Jareth!" She smiled at him, her eyes split as the vampire in her was fully at the surface. Her lips were drenched with blood and she licked them clean as she re-sheathed her swords.

"I think that's the last of them in here. Although there may be stragglers. I wouldn't let your guard down just yet. I haven't been inside the castle though, and Adam's in there by himself."

"What the fuck is going on? We thought you guys were attacking us." Sarah called out, the noise of the battle dimming but still reverberating through the stone walls.

Delaina's eyes narrowed, "Yahir didn't get to you?"

They shook their heads.

"Well it's a damn good thing you guys didn't attack us then." She waved her hand, "I'll explain it all later, but first I need to get to Adam. What's it like outside?"

The group jogged to keep up with her, Sarah breathing out, "Almost secured. Between our two armies and the reinforcements from Reenan and Isadora, the nightmarecasters should be overtaken in no time at all." Their conversation was interrupted by a group of men as they entered the castle. The now fivesome fell back as shots of magic flew out the door past them.

"Obviously there are still men inside." Delaina commented irritably.

"Have you seen Garrett?" Velron called pulling Sarah back as another shot of magic flew out.

Delaina looked around, "He's he somewhere. We let him out of the dungeons." She turned saddened eyes on her friends, "His group was killed."

They each sent a silent prayer out to the souls that were killed, each of them feeling a loss.

Sarah started to suggest a plan of action when she heard her name called from behind. Alwen ran up to them, a very pale faced Yahir trailing behind her.

"Oh Gods Sarah, Jareth I've been looking everywhere for you."

Yahir bowed low to Delaina offering her ring back, "My lady." He said then promptly fainted.

"Yahir? What happened?" Delaina asked as she caught the man and drug him over to a safe clearing.

Alwen turned to her, "We needed to find you guys and now. After we saw the vampires come out the gates we thought maybe Jareth and Sarah would have made it inside. Yahir used his magic with your ring to locate you. We hoped you could help us find them, but it seems we don't need to worry about that anymore. Yahir used all his energy transporting us to you Delaina, he just needs to rest."

"What's wrong?' Sarah questioned her.

"Drake's not here."

Delaina nodded, "Adam confirmed that earlier."

Trenton cursed under his breath, "Where the fuck is he then?"

"In the Labyrinth." Alwen stated.

All eyes turned on her. "Libby told us she saw him there."

"Libby?" Sarah asked incredulously.

Alwen quickly explain all that Libby had told her, "You need to get there now."

Jareth hesitated looking at Delaina.

"I'll stay. I need to find Adam anyway. We'll make sure this place gets secure."

"I'm going with you." Velron stated, and Trenton gave a short nod indicating he intended to come as well.

"I'll go as far as the borders. After that I'm taking Alwen back home."

No arguments were heard so the group headed out, pausing only long enough for Sarah to whisper a few words to Delaina. The vampire just smiled and tapped her head.

"What'd you say?" Jareth asked as they cautiously made their way to the edge of the border where they could crystal out.

Sarah just forced a smile, "That'd we'd be right back."

Trenton snorted behind them. Mortals and their superstitions.

"Is Libby still at the Dreamcaster Kingdom?" Sarah asked Alwen. The small group had formed a circle around her as she was the only one unskilled in battle; Jareth and Velron in the lead with Trenton and Sarah at the back.

Alwen shook her head, "She's back at Balasmasna with the Queen."

Good. At least she didn't have to worry about Libby while she was there. After getting through the thick of the battle at the gates, which was nearly dispersed anyway, they were practically on their own as they headed away from the castle. So it was a surprise when a lone man hailed to them. He had a small group with him and were dressed in dreamcaster colors. They seemed to have followed the group away from the castle.

"Lance?" Alwen called across the grounds leaving the circle and making her way to him.

Trenton just waved the threesome on, "You guys go. I'll make sure she makes it back to her kingdom."

Jareth stuck a hand out which Trenton took and gave a firm shake, "Thank you, Trenton."

The elf smiled, "You can thank me by saving our asses. Now go." Sarah, Velron, and Jareth jogged the rest of the short distance outside the shields and disappeared.

Trenton said a low prayer, hoping with all his being that they could stop Drake and save them all. He turned back to Alwen, eyes narrowing as Lance pointed a finger agitatedly in his direction. He quickly strode across the clearly to come up behind her.

"I told you I have urgent news for his majesty." Lance bit out, his normally calm demeanor twisted with anger.

"Then tell me." Trenton commanded, "Prince Jareth is on his own urgent mission and needed to leave." The other man shoved a hand through his hair, blood tinged his fingers leaving a streak near his hairline. The man's cloak was rumpled and apprehension hit Trenton hard. Not rumpled, but skewed, as if he'd just thrown it on. Something was off. Blood was spattered across the man's hands and arms but not on his cloak. As if it'd been thrown on after the battles and killing had started.

"Alwen," Trenton started reaching for her, but Lance had seen the Elf's intense perusal of him and quickly grabbed Alwen's arm snatching her to his chest and pressing the cold steel of a dagger against her throat.

"I think you'd better bring Jareth back here now. We have unfinished business."

"Lance, stop." But he only pulled her close, his grip on her turning painful. "Why are you doing this?" Alwen asked fearfully.

But Trenton could already see. Lance's eyes were mixed with hatred and a subtle glow of insanity. Drake had planted the seed of power well within him and let it grow until it consumed his every thought. Trenton had seen enough men kill and be killed searching for such power, and magic only intensified the feelings.

"Lance, this isn't what you want. You don't want to hurt Alwen. Whatever power Drake gave you is corrupting your mind. It's making you think differently then you normally would. It can happen to the strongest of men. Now just let Alwen go and we can help you." He said evenly.

But Lance just pressed on as if he hadn't even heard him, "We were all set to follow them inside. We could have had them. But as we split up to go in you all leave. Now get Jareth back here now or I kill her."

"You were working with Drake this whole time." Trenton said, more of a statement than a question, hoping to keep the man talking, hoping to buy some time, "Did you even love Alwen?"

Lance barked out a laugh, "Of course I did." He bent down to run his tongue down her cheek. Repulsion and hurt blurred her vision as he did so.

"Why turn against her then?" Trenton kept his eyes firmly on Lance's head, refusing to meet Alwen's frightened gaze. Slowly he worked at the tiny throwing knife he kept in his sleeve.

"I hadn't planned on turning against Alwen." He stated with a shrug, "After Drake brought the eternal darkness to our world I was going to stand for her, as she did for me, and make her see that this was the way things were _supposed_ to be. Only this time I would be in charge I would be the one with the power. We will control this world."

The men stood behind him chuckling as they sneered and nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know you love her." Lance taunted, "I've seen the way you look at her. The longing in your face, in your soul, when she's with me. So don't pretend you don't care whether she lives or not. One last chance. Bring Jareth back."

Trenton made to say something but Lance brought the dagger closer to Alwen's neck. With a defeated sigh he nodded.

"Okay. I'll summon him back."

"Trenton! No!" Alwen screamed as she began to struggle. Blood began to trickle from her neck as the blade bit deeper.

"Quit struggling!" Lance yelled his eyes flickering just briefly down to Alwen.

_Now! _Trenton screamed in his head. With one hand he expertly threw the throwing knife; not even taking the moment to watch it sail through the air and embed itself perfectly in Lance's head, he pushed out with his other hand letting a large explosion of his magic eat and tear at the remaining men. They screamed as their bodies literally burst apart by raw power.

Breathing heavily Trenton ran to Alwen, kneeling by her and pulling her small frame into his arms. Her sobs tore at him but at least she was alive.

"Come on, we can't stay here." He picked her up and walked the remaining distance with her pulled securely against his chest before dropping a crystal and transporting them to safety.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Deranged laughing sounded down the hall as Adam threw another bolt of power outwards.

"Keep it coming you stupid derelicts. I can keep this up all day!"

He'd positioned himself near the window, the only place in the room that had offered even a remote sliver of cover for him. It'd been an hour since the door had been blown apart and he'd had a hell of a time keeping the fifteen or so men at bay; all having been told of the vampire's betrayal, and all wanting his blood. And Adam had no doubt that they would eventually get their want. He was wounded, badly wounded, and his reserve of magic was nearly depleted. They'd started out at probably thirty or forty men at first, rushing him, five men at a time through the door. It was the only way they could get shots in at him. They knew if they left the castle they would die anyway so they were sacrificing themselves to take one last kill with them. Or perhaps they thought if they captured him they could bargain their way out. Adam just laughed bitterly. There was no way he'd allow himself to be used in such a way. If they did make it though the door, he'd take his own life and save those he loved the agony of an impossible decision.

But that was how they'd injured him; one of the men had hit him with a blast of power, knocking a hole in his side and slamming him into the wall. Black spots kept invading his vision but he pushed them back, thinking if he could just hold on for a little longer. But time was stretching out and his own energy was running thin. What normally would have taken just minutes to repair could take days now, as he'd used up his magic and had nothing left to heal himself with. He prayed silently hoping that at least Delaina was all right. He'd seen the battle raging outside and happily it seemed as if they would win this one.

Adam saw the shadows on the wall outside creeping forward and he pushed himself up thrusting out with the hand that wasn't clutching his bleeding side. A large black scorched hole appeared opposite his door and into the hallway. The shadows receded once more but Adam knew they'd be back. He dropped back to the ground knowing in every fiber of his being that he was done. His magic was completely used up and he had no strength to fight. So this was it. This was how he would meet death.

He dropped his head into his hands and laughed helplessly; at least the others had a chance.

Footsteps walked heavily across the bloodstained carpet, a menacing snort came next.

"I do believe you're all out of energy, _Lord Adam_. Magical and physical." Someone mocked, but Adam refused to lift his head, didn't actually know if he could if he truly wanted. He was so tired. So very tired.

"I can smell defeat on you. But don't worry, you're death will not be quick. It's been so long since we've fed on fresh fear." Adam's stomach knotted in revulsion at the thought of these bottom feeders reveling in his misery. Head still lying heavily on his palms he laughed. It came out dry and cracked but surprised the men nonetheless.

"I have seen things that would scare even you." He said carelessly.

The sound of a magical explosion reverberated off the stones and he let his head fall back from where he sat, knees pulled to his chest. The men in front of him all slumped to the ground, blood gushing from their eyes and ears.

_Now what?_

But then, then the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard called out from the doorway.

"Adam? Adam it's me are you okay?"

"Delaina." He answered cautiously, thinking it was a trick of his mind.

She rushed into the room, a group of vampires guarding her back as she knelt before him.

"Oh God Adam you're hurt."

He chuckled as his vision clouded with grey; his sister's face blurring before his eyes before everything went black.

"I'll be fine now."

************************************************************************

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth, Sarah, and Velron all appeared just outside the main gates of the Labyrinth. It's large wooden doors opening at their arrival as Hoggle hurried out.

"Hoggle." Sarah called walking up to him.

"Sarah. Your majesties." Hoggle replied seriously, "I tried to go back in and see if I could find Drake's exact position based off what Libby said, but the Labyrinth won't let me in." he grumbled, sending a glare at the doors.

Jareth looked at him sharply, "What do you mean it won't let you in?"

Hoggle held his hands up explaining how it led Libby to the end and gave her a choice and how every time he tried to go inside it just showed him a dead end.

"What's that mean, Jareth?" Sarah questioned.

He shook his head, "I don't know. The Labyrinth changes constantly, but the only way it can interact with a person is if they are in the game or if I tell it to. It can't think on its own."

"Could 'Drake' be doing it?" Velron asked.

"By himself, no. It's impossible for anyone else to control the Labyrinth. But with the power the devil has granted him…who knows what he can do." He stepped forward and walked through the doors, "At least let's see what we're up against."

Hoggle made to follow them but Sarah fell back and stopped him, "I want you to stay out here."

"Why?" Hoggle asked harshly.

Her gaze flickered to Jareth's back, "Something's not right. I know Jareth said the Labyrinth can't be controlled but it's keeping you out for a reason. Please, just do this for me. And is Tayla?"

"At Balasmasna. I took her there after Libby told me about Drake."

"Hoggle, you have a baby on the way. Please, go back to Balasmasna, be with your wife. You'll help more there."

Hoggle hesitated, looking for all the world ready to do as he wanted, but after a moment he nodded and stepped to the side, "Be careful. I can't help you once you're in there."

Sarah gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "I will. Goodbye, Hoggle." The small dwarf shook his head, "Not goodbye. I refuse to believe this is goodbye."

Sarah smiled and gave him another hug before turning and jogging to catch up to Jareth and Velron.

She stopped just behind them, both looking up at a massive wall blocking their path.

"I assume Hoggle will have tried this, but…" Jareth stepped forward and put one gloved hand against the rough bricks. He pushed gently but the stones remained immoveable. Jareth had just started to turn back to them when the wall suddenly shook and then lowered into the ground leaving the pathway open.

"Perhaps it was waiting for us?" Sarah ventured.

Jareth just glared in front of him. The Labyrinth was behaving oddly, and he didn't quite know what to make of it.

Jareth took the lead, Sarah in the middle watching to the sides, and Velron keeping safety at their backs. The walls of the Labyrinth twisted and turned never blocking them yet not leading them as it had with Libby.

After a few moments Jareth stopped and looked skyward taking in a few long breaths.

"What is the game?" He asked quietly, "Why let us in then not take us to him?"

Sarah leaned back against one of the cool stone walls keeping a sharp eye out but letting her mind wander nonetheless.

Experience had taught her if she wanted to figure a problem out it was best not to force her thoughts but let them drift and form on their own. She breathed evenly through her nose, exhaling softly as took in the beautiful scenery. A smile played at her lips as a memory broke through. The Labyrinth was the first place Jareth and she had made love. They'd met at the ball and left to come here after it was over. He showed her the beauty and the magic of the Labyrinth and then both had succumbed to each other's deep passion, making love all through the night, bathed in nothing but the glow of the moon. Her eyes flickered down one of the open paths. It seemed like just yesterday they were holding each other's warm bodies for the very first time; in fact the very spot was just a little way's down … this…path…

"Oh my Lord, no, it can't be that simple."

Both men's heads jerked to the sound of her astonished voice.

"Sarah what are you talking about." Jareth asked.

But her eyes stayed glued to the path in front of her. Almost as if reading her thoughts the other pathways closed up, leaving that one the sole opening out.

"What the hell?" Velron said taking a step closer to his two friends and unsheathing his own sword.

But Sarah just waved him down, "It's just not…or is it? Is it possible?" Jareth made to question her but she continued on, "Jareth, you said the Labyrinth can't think; right? That it's just a piece of land. But that's not entirely true. The Underground is a piece of land. It doesn't do anything but _be_ land. The Labyrinth on the other hand is more. It interacts with people, it changes, it grows, it leads, and helps. I mean, we saw that with Libby."

She looked at him with bright eyes but he still was in the dark, "And?"

"_And_ even you yourself said that the Goblin King doesn't know everything about the Labyrinth. It wasn't built by men it was built by the High God. And I think it's feeling, Jareth. I think the reason it's helping us and why it won't just lead us to Drake is because it's feeling what we feel."

"How is that even possible?" Velron asked.

But Jareth was running the possibility over in his head. It wasn't a far stretch. The Labyrinth connected to the runners why not with it's ruler or for that fact anyone that came inside it's walls.

"This might be pushing our imaginations but think about it. We made love right here in the Labyrinth, we spent more nights than I can count walking through here just talking, and we both love this place more than anywhere else in the Underground." She turned to him and took his hands, "The Labyrinth is helping us because it feels us. The strength of our love. It was with us the first night we made love and as we fell in love. It was with you when I died and your love for me threatened to destroy you. And then again when I returned and we found each other. It's been with us the whole time."

As if in response bright purple and blue flowers bloomed all over the ground forming a circle around them.

Jareth laughed softly looking around, "Amazing. I've never heard of such a thing happening in all the time of the Goblin Kings."

"Maybe…maybe there was never a couple that connected with it like we did." Sarah ventured dropping to one knee and running a gloved hand over one of the flowers.

Jareth nodded, "The power in the Labyrinth is unknown even to the Goblin King. Hell I've thought all along that it's not me that rules it but it that rules me. I am after all only its keeper."

Sarah stood, her lip caught between sharp teeth, "The High God said to follow the path of our love. I thought it was a metaphor for something at the time, but what if it was a literal statement."

Realization dawned on Jareth as he looked at the opening, "The Serenity Pond."

Sarah nodded, "The very center of the Labyrinth and the only place that never changes. That's where we first made love. The place we first fell in love. The power there is overwhelming, it would be the perfect place for Drake to hide since the Labyrinth's own power would shield the amount of energy he's calling forth."

Velron rubbed his temple, "No wonder he wanted to be in the Labyrinth. If it hadn't been for Libby we'd have never been able to detect him."

Jareth nodded as he took the lead again, heading forward, "Remind me to give her whatever she wants when we get out of this."

Sarah pushed the thought away, not wanting to be distracted, but an image of Libby as a goblin came to mind, "Just make sure she doesn't end up green."

Jareth remained silent, but all three of them knew. It wasn't up to any one person in particular what a failed runner turned into. It was part decision of the Labyrinth and part decision of the runner.

Maybe Libby had a chance after all then, Sarah thought. But doubt plagued her. The Labyrinth was showing itself to be intelligent but it wouldn't see a problem with turning her into a goblin or another creature. It was intelligent but almost childlike in it's feelings, seeing everything as a game and only going off of their own emotions. The Labyrinth loved all the dwelled within the Underground and wouldn't see an issue in making Libby whatever it saw fit.

Sarah took a deep breath as they quickly made their way past the Hedge Maze. Whatever would happen to Libby would happen whether she worried over it or not. Right now she needed to focus on keeping them all alive.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trenton appeared just outside the Dreamcaster's main gates, a sobbing Alwen in his wrapped tightly in his arms. He picked her up and gently carried her forward, shaking his head subtly at the guards that stepped forward.

"She's fine. We just need a moment. Please escort us to Lady Alwen's room."

The guard nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Luckily no scans needed to be done, as Dreamcasters could tell when a spell was being used on their own kind; so they made it to Alwen's room with little issue and quite quickly. Trenton laid her gently on the sofa and made to pull away, thinking she'd want her space, but Alwen clutched at his shirt, unwilling to let go.

"Please." She whispered thickly, tearing still streaming down her flushed cheeks, "don't leave me just yet."

Trenton didn't even answer, just scooped her up and placed her small frame on his lap, holding her tightly against his broad chest. He struggled to keep her own sorrow from effecting him but that was difficult in itself since it was her nature to project her own feelings. Thankfully it was only a short time later than her tears subsided and her breathing evened out; although she still clutched his shirt in a strong grip, but he didn't mind at all. Just kept his arms securely around her.

After a few moments she spoke, "I'm so sorry, Trenton."

Trenton just chuckled, "Only you would apologize for being the one who gets hurt."

He smoothed the hair back from her face, "I should be the one apologizing to you."

She looked at him questioningly, "For what?"

He gazed down into her saddened eyes. Did she not see?

"Alwen, I…when Lance had you…I…"

But she just shook her head, "You saved my life. Nothing else matters. Not how or even .. why."

Trenton let his breath out slowly, resting his chin on the top of her head. She'd heard Lance's accusations. And her statement made it clear she didn't know if it was true or not; she was giving him a way out. Sure he could just play if off as if the other man were lying to just provoke him. No one but Sarah knew for certain that he was in love with Alwen. But feeling the tremor ran through the shivering body had him doubting himself. Most people would say that she'd just lost the love of her life. That he would be insane to profess such a thing while she was in her state of mind. But most people were not Alwen. To Alwen feelings were something that should never be hid. And if he lied to her now, he knew deep in his heart that he'd never get another chance to tell her the truth.

"Alwen, I saved you because you're my friend." She looked up at him and took a deep breath feeling as if he'd never be fully prepared for what he was about to say, "And also, because what Lance said was true. I...I love you. I am in love with you."

Alwen searched his face, looking for the smallest hint as to why he was lying to her.

"Why are you saying this when I know it isn't true. You may think you're helping me forget about Lance but this is just cruel."

Trenton stared at her in shock, "I'm not lying. Why would I lie?"

Alwen pushed off his lap and turned her back on him. He just sat there shocked; he'd never seen Alwen so defensive before. Then again, he'd never seen Alwen after the love of her life tried to kill her. Gently he reached a hand out and placed it around her drawing her back against him.

"You're right. I have been lying to you." She stiffened in his arms but Trenton refused to let go, "But not about loving you. I lied about not loving you." He turned her so she was face to face with him, "I don't know when exactly it started, but one day I just couldn't stand the thought of having a relationship with you the way we planned. I didn't want other women, and I especially didn't want you with Lance. I know Lance hurt you, and you feel betrayed in the worst possible way, but I don't want you to close your heart off because of him. I don't want you to let Lance's betrayal fester until there's no chance of rescuing you from it. I don't expect you to say anything of what you feel. Take as long as you need. But just know that I would _never_ hurt you, never leave you, and you can count on me to love you until the last breath has left from my body."

Tears formed in Alwen's eyes once more, but there was warmth behind them this time. She knew it would take a while for her to trust again; Lance had fooled her completely, but deep in her own soul she knew she'd begun to develop feelings for Trenton even before all this had happened. And if anyone could make her love again, it was the man sitting before her, baring his heart and hoping she wouldn't crush him.

"I care for you too, Trenton." She said hesitantly.

He smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I'll be here for you when you're ready."

"Thank you."

He pressed a friendly kiss against one cheek pulling her back into his arms. It would take time, he knew, but for her, he'd wait a lifetime. Alwen ran one polished nail down Trenton's arm as she nestled closer. The pain and hurt was still abundant but a lining of hope and ease had come from his words. Already she could see herself healing and in time forgetting the pain. She vowed to remember Lance the way she knew him intimately, not the way power and corruption had molded him.

They sat that way for a while longer, both knowing their lives from that point on depended on Sarah and Jareth's actions; they could do nothing but wait.

"Alwen?"

Trenton felt Alwen start at the sound of her sister's voice; neither had even heard the door open.

"Gelsey? Are you all right?"

Her sister nodded stiffly, not moving from the doorway, "I heard about Lance. I just…I mean…I know we aren't close but I thought maybe I could help. Be here for you to talk to?"

Alwen smiled at her sister, "I'd like that." She turned to Trenton, "Do you mind giving us a few moments alone?"

Trenton kissed her cheek and stood, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He closed the door behind him and went to find something to drink. In the main dining area he found Alwen's father, Lord Borell, and a few of his men sitting around a bottle of scotch.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, of course, sit please." Lord Borell commented joyfully pulling a chair out for the elf.

He took a seat and accepted an offered glass of liquor.

"Everyone seems to be in good spirits." He commented.

The men nodded, "We've gotten reports from some of the fae soldiers. They've secured the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom and we have very little casualties on our side. We won the battle my boy."

Trenton looked down into his glass, "We still have Sarah and Jareth to worry about."

Lord Borell lifted his glass and downed a hefty helping, "When you get as old as we are you will learn that there is always something to worry about. You must celebrate the small wins in life, else you'll spend your whole time worrying."

Trenton grudgingly agreed with the man, and lifted his own glass to his lips. The liquor was smooth and strong, exactly what he needed.

After a moment he turned to Lord Borell, "I wanted to offer my condolences on Lance. I'm not sure if it's appropriate coming from me, concerning what happened, but I'd like to offer my sympathy just the same."

The minute Lord Borell looked at him he knew something was wrong; and it was confirmed by his next statement.

"Lance? Alwen's guard? What on earth happened?" His eyes went sorrowful, "Did he not make it out of the battle?"

Trenton forced his mouth to form words but he suddenly seemed unable to speak, "But Gelsey said…Didn't your men report in?"

The older man nodded, "They sent one man to report and it was just about our positions. I hadn't heard about anyone specifically." He reached up to run a hand through reddish grey hair, "Poor Alwen, I know she'd come to care for Lance quite a bit."

The men sitting around the table began to talk softy offering their own words of sorrow but Trenton didn't hear any of it. Their mouths moved silently in front of him as his thoughts flew upstairs.

"Are you all right?" Lord Borell called eyeing the toppled over chair, but Trenton was already sprinting out the door.

*******************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gelsey let her façade drop the moment the door shut behind Trenton. Without a moment's hesitation she held her hand up and locked it magically then turned back to her pathetic excuse for a sister.

She smiled as Alwen's face twisted in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to be interrupted." She stated coldly, all her emotion from earlier dissipating at Trenton's departure.

"You really think I care about your stupid love interest? The fact that you're a little whore really concerns me?"

"Gelsey!" Alwen said angrily coming to her feet.

"Oh shut up, Alwen. You think I didn't know?" She smiled prettily as she twirled a lock of blond hair in thought, "Well, I'll be honest with you, I didn't really know. Not until Drake told me."

She grinned merrily as the blood drained from her sister's face. Excitement bubbled in her chest. This was so much better than she thought.

"You…you know about Drake?"

She laughed aloud, unable to suppress the merriment she felt at fooling Alwen, everyone's _favorite_, for so long.

"Alwen, darling, who do you think his inside contact was?"

She shook her head, denial more than apparent in her eyes.

"Oh yes, right after he first petitioned King Brock. You see, he remembered me. Remembered how beautiful I am, how smart I am, but most of all, he remembered the rumors of how much I loathed you. Now I _was_ going to make this very quick and painless. But then I just happen to overhear your conversation and that Trenton loves you. _Loves_ you! You couldn't be happy with one man you had to have them all!" She screamed.

In the blink of an eye she advanced on her sister, the thin silver twine she kept concealed in her hand wrapping deadly tight around Alwen's neck.

Alwen's fingertips flew to her neck and her sister's wrists, scratching and pulling, trying to free herself, but Gelsey's position kept her secure.

"Now I want you to suffer. I want this death to hurt and I want you to think about me as you die. But don't worry Alwen, I'm sure there's tons you want to know, and I'll be glad to tell you. I am that considerate after all." Her sister's face was turning a mixture of red and blue and it only served to make her pull tighter, blood smearing across the twine as it bit into her neck.

"You're probably wondering why? Isn't that what everyone asks in a time like this? Why? I won't be that cruel. In fact I want you to know why. Do I care about Drake's plan? Not really. Do I care if Sarah and Jareth succeed in stopping him? Again, not my concern. The only thing I care about is the one thing you never did, Trenton. Drake promised that he'd be mine." Alwen's grip on Gelsey's wrist loosened, her eyes rolling forward just slightly, "And even if Sarah and Jareth succeed, with you dead, Trenton will be mine. It's just too bad you were so distraught over Lance that you hung yourself and committed suicide."

With one last shutter Alwen's arms dropped to her sides; Gelsey's laughter ringing out triumphantly.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Finding Drake turned out to be the easy part after they knew which direction to go. Once Jareth got in a closer range he could sense the odd magic radiating from the very spot Sarah knew he'd be at. The Labyrinth's power closed in around it but it was easy to tell there was an anomaly there.

Velron peeked around the corner that Jareth pointed at. Just as he said, Drake was seated on the ground with palms up, chanting softly to himself, with a protective shield glittering around him.

"Any thoughts?" Jareth asked Sarah. She started to shrug but didn't have the time as Velron pushed past the greenery and stepped out into plain view.

Not like they had any other choice, Sarah thought as she followed Jareth after him.

"Father?" Velron called loudly.

The man in the shield just grinned and turned burning green eyes on them.

"So you found me."

Jareth nodded.

"Doesn't matter. Oh it would have if you'd gotten here sooner, but I'm afraid you're too late." The man stood, his shield stretching to accommodate his new position. His eyes settled on Velron as they simply started at each other.

Drake smirked, "You don't think it's really me?" He questioned, skimming his son's mind.

Velron shook his head slowly, "It can't be. You're dead."

"Ah yes, my death. I worked on that body for a full six month. Draining my magic into it, until I was positive it would fool Parin. Looks like I did a good job. Even fooled my son. But by all means, reach out to me, let your own magic tell you what your mind will not."

Velron schooled his own features, as he reached out a hand. Jareth and Sarah stood motionless, letting the two men have their moment. A thread of blue streamed out and passed right through Drake's shield. By the pleased look on Drake's face, it wasn't intended to keep that particular magic out and he stood stark still as his son's magic threaded through his own.

The minute the two touched Velron severed the connection and lurched backwards, turning away from the man before him.

"You see now. You see the truth. It is me, Velron. I truly am Drake."

Tears formed behind his eyes as he glared across the distance, "And my mother?" he shouted chest heaving.

A flicker of sorrow was seen in Drake's vibrant green eyes, "I wanted her to join with me. She was my best friend and I did truly love her. We traveled all across the Underground together. It's where I found the ancient writings about the devil. I spoke the words that many have spoken before, hoping they were one of his gifted, and amazingly enough he spoke back to me. He told me what I needed to do to bring him forth and rule." He looked apologetically at Velron, "I asked her to help me. I asked her to be at my side and we'd bring him here together. But she wouldn't. So she had to be sacrificed."

Velron shook his head at the cold nonchalant tone his father had faded into.

"How could you? How _could_ you?"

Drake waved the question away, "I did what I must to bring our people to power. Never again will we bow to those that think they are greater." His eyes slashed to Jareth's.

"You see now why I brought Sarah back?" He let his gaze travel sensually down her luscious form, molded into her tight black outfit, "You did your job wonderfully, Sarah. I couldn't have made a better distraction if I wanted to."

Sarah turned hateful eyes on him, but he just smiled knowing how furious she was at his deception. He'd played them all well; right up until the end. Even Velron had told them at in order for someone to bring Sarah back to the Underground they would have needed a connection to the portals. At the time they just dismissed the idea all together, thinking it was just an unknown form of unmentionable magic. But Drake was right. Jareth, being the cautious person he was, more than likely would have searched any idea through, but with her being there it took his mind away from the issue just enough that he didn't notice the connection, or the power that Drake was siphoning from his people and the Devil himself.

"You're going to be killing thousands of innocent people; doesn't that bother you?" Sarah questioned. She knew it didn't; and she didn't really care for his answer, she just wanted to keep him talking long enough for one of them to figure out a plan, or at least what their next action should be. But Drake just looked at her, a mocking grin playing on his lips as if he could read her thoughts. "Don't ask questions that you already know the answer. And now, enough talk. I think it's time I showed you just how fruitless your efforts to stop me are."

Drake pulled a dagger from his belt and laid the blade across his arm. Jareth immediately began to hurl blasts of magic at him, as Sarah unsheathed her swords, but his shield simply absorbed the power.

Drake's laughter rang out as he inflicted a long cut downward, his blood pooling on the ground. Instead of sinking into the earth it seemed to glow, churn, and stretch into a swirling mass underneath him. The crimson blood shown brightly as a shadowy black began to pour out the circle it was making.

Festering stolen magic reeked out as single hand, ten times larger than any man's thrust out of the portal. Drake's manic laughter mixed with the cries of the damned that could be heard on the wind gusting outward knocking the three of them to the ground. The force kept them pressed on the cool earth, leaves and dirt blowing down on them. Jareth groped outward feeling Sarah's hand and locking his own around her wrist. She mimicked his actions, and as their eyes met a knowing thought passed between them, tearing into their hearts.

They were too late.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay the next chapter is either the last or the next to the last so reviews are appreciated and loved.


	20. Chapter 20

Let's jump right in, I put author's notes at the end of this chapter. Happy reading.

************************************************************************

Trenton felt the shield that Gelsey had placed on Alwen's door the moment he entered her hallway, his feet carrying him in a dead run; but he didn't even stop long enough to bring it down, simply pushed his own magic forward and blew the shield and the door itself apart. The sight that met him brought his heart to his throat and immense rage to his mind.

Gelsey's head had snapped around to face him but all his saw were her hands; her delicate pale hands that were covered in blood. Alwen's lifeless body hanging from the metal twine she held wrapped tightly around her neck.

A deep animalistic growl tore from his throat as he flew across the room and backhanded Gelsey, throwing her against the far wall. Trenton caught Alwen's slumped over body and immediately began to work the twine from her neck. It has sunk into the smooth column of her flesh about a quarter of an inch and blood began to seep out the wound as the metal was finally freed.

"What the hell happened here?" Lord Borell shouted from the doorway, but Trenton ignored him. His attention was solely on Alwen as he clutched her body to his own, letting his own power and magic pour into her. Lines bit deep into his face as he concentrated on finding a pulse, a flutter, anything that would prove he still had a chance. Vaguely he registered commotion behind him and thought that Alwen's father must have finally seen her state of being. Good, hopefully he'd gone and sent for a more experienced healer, as Trenton only knew the basics. He sat there, eyes glued to Alwen's pale stricken face as he continuously poured his own essence, his own strength and magic into her very body. Desperation clutched at his heart and as the seconds ticked by he felt his own self-control beginning to slip.

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. He'd only just really gotten her and now she was to be taken away again. His steeled features betrayed nothing of the turmoil that raged inside of him as an elderly woman hurried to his side, and he was thankful she asked no questions, just immediately went to work. She placed her hands on Alwen's neck, her eyes going cloudy as her magic mingled with Trenton's. Another long agonizing moment drug on, and at some point Trenton knew that he couldn't stop; even if this woman pulled away and stated the fact that was becoming apparent, he couldn't stop himself from trying to heal her, to bring her back. She either came back to him, or he'd kill himself draining his own energy trying to help her.

But at long last Alwen's lips parted and a dry raspy sound emerged from her throat as she drug in a single breath.

Trenton very nearly sobbed in joy, leaning back so the healer could take full control of the situation. She worked for a few more moments before looking up.

"I've got her stable; but there is still much damage to repair." She stood and magically levitated Alwen's body up and over to her bed, placing her gently in the center. Trenton took a quick glance around the room and saw it was empty except for the three of them and Alwen's father.

Lord Borell came forward at questioning look in Trenton's eye, "I had my men take Gelsey to her room and hold her there."

"What will you do with her?"

The older man sighed deeply, "I'm sure you'll understand when I confess I honestly have no idea." The image of Gelsey trying to rip herself free from her guards and launch herself at her sister was an image he would never forget. The absolute madness in her eyes as she screamed and raged at them made him want to believe it wasn't his daughter at all, but someone else entirely.

"What she did was unforgivable…but she is _still_ my daughter."

Trenton gave the other man a prompt nod before replying, "And Alwen is still my fiancé, therefore I am within my right to bring her attacker to Court."

Lord Borell swallowed thickly but gave the man his silent agreement. Gelsey had done this to herself; and while he couldn't bring his own hand to force her to Court, he would not deny Trenton that small respite.

Knowing their conversation was at an end, Alwen's father left the sitting room to take up a chair next to his daughter's bed.

Despite his objections, Trenton knew he would be as conflicted as Lord Borell if it were his daughter he had to condemn. That was the flaw with the unwavering love of a parent. No matter what heinous crime was committed, you were bound to love your child, even if it honestly hurt you to do so.

Trenton took a place near Alwen's door. Gelsey was Lord Borell's problem, not his own. He wouldn't lose a minute of his time worrying over her fate.

His eyes roamed over Alwen's resting form as the healer chanted lowly, her magic pulsing through the room. Walking further in, he took a seat near her bed, watching diligently.

She was safe.

He kept running that thought over and over in his mind. She was safe. And he intended on staying put at her side until she awoke; scared that if he let her out of his sights, something would happen to her again. He knew there wasn't really a chance of that happening again, but however small the chance he would not take it. And an illogical part of him thought that if he left her side, even for a moment, she'd die right there. He had to stay there, watch her, make sure she went on living. Forcing away the disturbing thoughts he let his attention wander to Jareth and Sarah. Had they found Drake yet? Would they be able to stop him? Had they already stopped him? Were they already dead?

Realizing he didn't have the energy to dredge up a pleasant memory he shook his head and let his mind go blank. Worrying wouldn't matter anyway. Everyone's life was in their hands now.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Drake stood triumphantly, a mocking hatred in his eyes as the portal to Hell expanded a little more, allowing further access to the vile creature attempting to extract itself.

"NO!" Velron screamed lurching himself across the distance and slamming his sword into his father's shield. It simmered brightly and pulsed throwing him backwards, his breath knocking clear out of him as he slammed into the ground.

"Velron." Sarah called starting to crawl towards him, but Jareth grabbed her wrist.

"The dagger! Sarah, use the dagger that Hades gave you."

She nodded firmly steadying herself against the gusting wind and pushing evenly to her feet. She tried not to look at the scarlet arm that was currently rising out of the ground. Black scripture tattoos were inked over the bulging muscles as the hand flexed outward, and Sarah swallowed her fear down, focusing on her target. Digging her heels into the hard packed soil she breathed a sigh of relief that Drake was doing nothing to stop her. His blood continued to pour thickly down his arm, the shadows from beneath him rising upward to suck continuously off the flow.

From the corner of her eye she saw Jareth take up a preemptive attack on the large piece of flesh that was rising up out of the ground. Expertly he maneuvered his sword in a way to cause the most amount of damage in the least amount of strikes. Soon, substantial cuts covered the exposed areas of red skin, bleeding freely. Unfortunately, every time he applied his blade to the boiled red skin, inflicting a wound, it immediately sealed; fingers re-grew, and the blood only seemed to feed the ever growing darkness that was the Devil's portal. Seeming to sense this fact Jareth retreated back, shooting her a look. She nodded knowing his meaning. He'd keep the Devil's attention on him; she had a job to do.

Rocking once, twice, three times she lurched herself forward gaining the momentum she needed to push past the impeding winds. Drake's laughter was swept away by the high pitched whine but Sarah saw his lecherous grin.

Raising the dagger high in front of her she slammed it into Drake's shield, momentarily stunned when instead of bouncing backwards or cutting through it she simply became stuck. The shimmering mass enveloped her hands and forearms tingling uncomfortably as she yanked backwards keeping her feet from touching his shield, trying to free herself. Drake just sneered at her efforts as he reached out and plucked the dagger from her now numb fingers.

"Interesting piece of work." He commented lightly, as if a massive shoulder and dirty soil streaked black hair wasn't rising out of the ground mere feet away from him, "But there isn't any magic drawn from the Underground that can harm me now. This shield was a gift from the Devil, a most powerful piece of magic from his own blood. You lose, Sarah. You lose." He flipped the dagger around and stuck it in his belt then kicked the side of the shield sending Sarah flying backwards. Her back struck the ground hard and she gasped for breath even as she launched herself to the side, Drake's sword barely missing her prone form. Turning he raised his blade for a continuous strike when Jareth pulled her back behind him, blocking Drake's sword with his own. The sound of steel grinding against steel was heard as Drake put his weight into his thrust, Jareth holding his own in the block.

Suddenly they both jumped apart as a large chasm broke between them. Drake fell against the hard stone wall, his eyes wide as saucers as thousands of glowing green fireflies launched upward out of the abyss and swarmed around him. They landed on his shield covering it almost entirely, each of their small bodies pulsing and flittering as they began to bury themselves into the now dulling shield. Sarah watched horrified as the wall Drake was leaning on began to crumble; the greenery and flowers wilted; even the earth seemed to dry up and crack the harder the fireflies worked to break apart his shield.

Behind them the massively stunning fountain cracked, the water ran into the dried earth, and the polished stones crumbled into nothing but chunk ridden dust. The sky turned a wilting grey as a low moan tore through the air, mingling with the high whine of the wind and the moans of the damned that were growing louder. Her mind couldn't comprehend that in mere seconds everything around her literally died.

Bile rose in Sarah's throat as she watched the Labyrinth deteriorate.

"STOP IT. STOP IT NOW. DON'T DO THIS!" She heard Jareth screaming into the wind.

"What's happening?" She yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.

Jareth shook agitatedly and it looked as if he struggled to even stand. Pain etched across his face as he looked skyward. Checking Drake's position, she found that he was now completely covering in brightly glowing fireflies. Turning she ran to Jareth and pulled his face down so it was mere inches from her own.

"Jareth! What is happening!" She yelled punctuating each word.

He drug deep breaths down his throat willing the pain that was coursing through every vein and pore of his body to stop, "It's the Labyrinth. It's using its own power to take down Drake's shield. It's…" he shuttered, "The power to break the shield is draining it. The Labyrinth is killing itself." He finally forced out.

Shock and denial tore through her as she looked around. Within mere seconds the luscious beauty that made up the Labyrinth had dulled and fallen to pieces. Everywhere she looked was broken, colorless; the greenery gone, the flowers dead, wilted into dry sand-blown earth. Even now, kneeling on the ground before her was Jareth, protector of the land and one who was connected to the Labyrinth like no one else had ever been. He felt its pain, knew what it was doing, and was helpless to stop it.

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes as she knelt by Jareth's side protectively. The pain he was feeling must indeed be great for him to lose his concentration at a time such as this, so she stood watch over him, not really knowing what else she _could_ do anyway.

And then as suddenly as they appeared, the fireflies vanished, disappearing abruptly into the dust coated air.

Drake leaned heavily against a pile of stones, breathing deeply as he narrowed hateful eyes on them.

His face was streaked with sweat and dirt, his chest heaving. "You think that mattered? You think killing the Labyrinth helped?!" he screamed. Behind her, Sarah felt Jareth rise, the throbbing pain from just before, obviously dissipating with the Labyrinth's release.

Shakily Drake rose, "I told you, nothing can bring down my shield. Nothing!"

"You lie!" Velron called across the clearing. He turned to Sarah and Jareth a smirk on his lips, "His shield is gone."

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked.

Velron nodded and started to answer when his eyes grew wide; pointing he screamed the warning out.

"Behind you!"

Not even bothering to turn around, Sarah and Jareth both dove to the opposite side, rolling into a crouching position. Their eyes widened as the Devil rose high before them, cleared of the churning portal from his torso up. The sight of the Devil, purely flesh and blood, was more than Sarah could handle. His very essence radiated with death and evil. His skin was a deep crimson, but lacked the luster that usually made the color so beautiful. Instead it was streaked with black and green, dirtying his flesh which was marked by the boils and blisters of the heat he was emanating. He towered before them, reeking of dark magic, but powerful nonetheless. They'd spent too much time dallying on Drake, and realized their error now.

But to what avail? Sarah asked herself as she brandished her sword before her. Jareth had already tried to hurt the Devil's exposed form. How did you kill a God?

Jareth looked upward only to glance back once more indecisively.

Velron just shook his head, "You two go. I'll take care of my father."

Jareth nodded, knowing that wasn't his issue anymore he directed his full attention on his adversary.

They attacked as one; Jareth to the right and front, Sarah to the left and back. Jareth's sword bit deep, dragging up his knowledge of anatomy he inflicted the deepest wounds to the most sensitive parts of the body, biting into skin and tearing lose veins and muscles. Sarah put all her strength into her first blow, hoping that it would take longer to heal a severed spinal cord than it would be to simply heal a laceration. By now the Devil was free from the waist up, his sickeningly brown streaked red eyes focusing on them hatefully. Thankfully he was still uncoordinated in his new physical form and had a hard time stabling his movements. Knowing that this moment of advantage would soon be lost, Sarah struck hard, twisting her blade deep beneath the fire ridden skin and feeling the bones crack under the pressure. She bit down hard on her lip as the heat from his body burnt her knuckles reddening her skin painfully. Her weak grin of satisfaction was lost, though, as the Devil finally seemed to get his body under control and flung his hand out sending Jareth flying through the air and slamming hard against one of the few half remaining stone walls. Her own sword was pushed violently out of his skin, knocking her off balance as she watched the wound close, sealing immediately.

A monstrous roar was heard as the earth began to shake. Sarah backed up as far as she could to escape the massive being in front of her. He obviously was not concerned with them any farther as he bent his attention on pulling his legs free from the gaping vortex beneath him.

Sarah's eyes darted to Jareth as he struggled to his feet. Across the clearing Velron fought to control the sword fight he was currently engaged in with his father, but her trained eye could tell Drake had the advantage.

Jareth pushed himself forward, obviously not deterred by his lack of physical influence and attacked the devil's torso once more. Blisters could be seen on Jareth's skin where the Devil had touched him, but he didn't seem to notice. Pushing past her own hesitation Sarah joined her lover, only to find them torn apart once more as the Devil used his magic to push them violently to the ground.

Obviously tiring of their interference, he threw his head back, letting out an earsplitting cry into the diminishing evening. From the gaping black portal beneath him skeletons began to rise. Their white bones shone brightly against the increasing darkness of the sky, then began to turn. Blackness enveloped them, rushing over their grinning skulls and angled bodies like a wave on the beaches of the ocean, then receding just as quickly, leaving a dripping black tar on each as well as a breast shield and glittering sword for their use. The stench that rose from them made her gag, and she tried to breath through her mouth to reduce the effect.

Seeing this newest threat Jareth was already in position to defend and attack, but Sarah saw the overwhelming odds were against them. Overall twenty heavily armed hell soldiers stood between them and the Devil.

As if they were sharing a single mind, the soldiers held their swords at attention, each perfectly in sync with the others, and half began to advance on Jareth, the other on herself.

Sarah tried to make her way to Jareth's side, knowing they'd have a better advantage with the two of them side by side, but it was taking all she could do just to keep her defense up. With ten on one she didn't have a chance to get a single offensive move in, and her strength was beginning to wane. One of the soldiers thrust his sword at her and the move she made to block it threw her off balance, leaving her open to another just behind her. Hot pain seared through her abdomen as his blade pierced her skin, tearing muscles and tendons alike. She cried out, but kept to her feet, knowing that she didn't have the luxury of stopping; any hesitation could cost her her life. She made a few quick attempts to strike out, but her sword slide harmlessly through their tar soaked bones, not so much as slowing them down.

Only a few more moments passed before it was obvious she couldn't keep up the continuous pace. One fatal mistake had her kneeling on the ground, ten deadly sword tips pointed at her throat. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but to her surprise she was yanked up and drug across the yard to where Jareth was still fending off his half of the soldiers. Even though no words were spoken, the soldiers must have communicated because Jareth's ten suddenly stopped their attack, clearing the way so Sarah was fully visible. The soldier holding her indicated to Jareth's sword at which Sarah fully began to oppose. She jerked her arm away from his grip, more than a little shocked when he simply let her go. Running forward to Jareth's side she bit her lip apprehensively as the soldiers formed a circle around them.

"Why aren't they killing us?" She whispered, calming under his touch as he slid his arm around her waist. She flinched as his fingers grazed her wound.

"We are of no use to them dead." He replied stonily, running different plans of escape through his head, "They want our souls, and if we're dead they can't accomplish that."

She shook her head miserably, denial coursing through her. No wonder the Devil didn't perceive them as a threat.

They weren't a threat!

She forced herself to shake the negative thoughts from her mind but the truth remained like a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

They really weren't a match for him. This wasn't a normal enemy; they had no way to kill a God. She let herself lean back against Jareth's strong form; the blood she was losing from her wound making her weak. Her own magic had started to heal it but the energy she was exerting was making it difficult to stay caught up. The soldiers stared at them blankly, their eyes nothing but sunken sockets swirling with the dark magic that brought them to earth.

From behind her she heard Velron cry out. She didn't have to turn to know he'd taken a blow of his own.

Sarah looked around aimlessly, not really knowing what she trying to see but feeling a sense of helplessness that wouldn't let her do nothing. The Labyrinth was dead; Jareth and she were trapped by an enemy they couldn't defend themselves against, and they had no way to stop the Devil. He couldn't be killed.

That one thought kept running through her mind as she looked around at the destruction facing her.

The Labyrinth. The pain tore at her heart as the once beautiful place was now nothing more than a colorless grey wasteland. The Labyrinth had sacrificed itself; and for nothing. Never again would they walk among its beautiful gardens. Never again would they sit behind the place she had come to think as the heart of the Labyrinth; with its white stone fountains and crystalline blue water. It was gone. Destroyed. And what for nothing.

Rage bloomed behind her eyes. What did the High God want from them! How were they supposed to fight something that couldn't be killed? Tears streamed down her dirt smeared cheeks as she let this knowledge sink into her.

The sudden realization of what she had to do came upon her so suddenly, forcing its way through the thick fog of her grief, that it left her staggering.

Jerking around she searched the area, her eyes landing on Velron and Drake. Drake had Velron knelt on the ground, the force of his sword on his son's more than Velron could defend against. In Drake's belt the silver dagger reflected the waning sunlight.

Hades voice rang through her mind

_This is your key to killing your enemy_

"Jareth." She whispered, not knowing if the undead soldiers could hear or not. "The dagger. I think it's the key."

Jareth looked over his shoulder then back at the monster forcing his way up from hell, understanding dawning on him. They assumed this was their key to killing Drake. But the Underground had a more powerful enemy in mind when it created the dagger. His mind played over the strategy but he felt a physical denial at what had to be done. He didn't want Sarah any closer to the Devil than she had to be, but they needed a distraction to break the circle and she wasn't strong enough to hold all of them off at once. He turned and took her in his arms, their actions looking nothing more than lovers consoling one another. Quietly he whispered in her ear as he stroked her long blood splattered hair. Protests rose to her lips as she narrowed her eyes but Jareth quickly cut her off.

"It's the only way."

She tried to think of an argument but in her strategic eye she knew he was right. Reluctantly she nodded. Giving him a brief kiss she immediately jumped into the role, letting her eyes flutter and slumping forward. Jareth caught her and pressing his face into her neck slowly lowered her to the ground. He waited mere seconds before feigning rage and turning on the three guards he needed out of the way.

"You!" He yelled, his voice cracking, "You killed her!"

Luckily the group had not taken his sword, as it obviously wasn't an immediate threat to them anyway, and Jareth set out a vicious attack bringing all twenty guards forward to subdue him. Raising his hand, he let loose a large blast of magic, blowing half of the guards to medium sized pieces; although they'd barely settled in the dirt before they started to reassemble again. Seeing her chance Sarah sprang to her feet running with all her speed towards Drake.

Drake had Velron pinned to the ground, the tip of his blade pressed dangerously to his son's neck. They were exchanging words to which Sarah was grateful as it kept Drake's attention off her.

She didn't even hesitate in slamming her weight full force into the side of him, sending them both tumbling head over heels into the dust. Sarah wrestled him for the sword the minute she found her footing, knowing she wouldn't match Drake's strength but hoping that Velron wouldn't let her down.

Drake's eyes lit with triumph as he finally threw her off of him, sword clutched tightly in his hand, only to come face to face with the end of Velron's own sword.

Velron didn't give him a chance to throw his weapon aside, didn't care to hear any excuses he might have had; in one clean motion he swung, separating his father's head from his shoulders.

A sense of relief swamped through Sarah as she rushed forward, knowing time was of the essence, and snatched the dagger from Drake's side.

"I need to get to the devil." She said hurriedly. Velron knelt down beside his father's lifeless body, blood pooling underneath soaking into his shoes.

Sarah bit her lip nervously. She knew what type of turmoil he was going through but she needed his help.

"Velron?" She said hesitantly.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked abruptly, standing again; but she didn't need to answer; Jareth's own skill was no match for twenty soldiers from hell that couldn't even be hurt. Even now half of them had turned in their direction, each simultaneously beginning to march toward them.

"I need to get past them." She whispered to Velron.

He gave her no indication of his intent as he suddenly ran forward, meeting them head on, "Go, Sarah, Now!" He screamed over the clanging of swords.

Heart in her throat Sarah sprinted forward, dodging the outstretched hands of the hell soldiers that came after her. She kept her focus solely on the being that rose high in front of her; his skin awful red and flickering with fire, his eyes registering her at the last moment but his grin told her that he didn't fear anything she was about to do. She hoped that would give her the advantage, because if she stabbed him and it didn't work, Sarah doubted she'd come away with her life. If any of them would come away with their lives.

As she closed the distance time almost seemed to slow for her. She knew her target, knew the spot. Her breath came out slowly, deeply, her eyes focused completely. She blocked out everything around her, Jareth's condition, Velron's progress, even the pain the Labyrinth left in her as it died. She knew only one thing in that moment.

Sarah's head smacked the ground as the devil grabbed her roughly by the waist and violently threw her away from him. She gasped in pain, trying to keep the black dots from overtaking her vision completely, but she knew she had nothing left in her. She could barely lift her head, let alone stand on her own.

The dagger shone brighter than ever, the writings carved into it moving and pulsing as the Devil's blood dripped around it. He screamed into the sky, a long agonizing wail as he attempted to tear the dagger from where it protruded from his chest.

Blood gushed out from around the wound feeding into the portal. Sarah watched wide eyed as the portal's color continued to suck in and absorb the blood. Hope continued to run through her mind. She had nothing else. _They_ had nothing else. This was their only chance to save their world; and if it failed…

She'd given her all in stabbing him in the heart. There was nothing left she could do. Sarah continued to pray, the words falling softly from her lips, her hope still strong, as the devil had yet to stop his pain laced cry. She watched unblinkingly, her eyes stinging with the heat the Devil's body was throwing off, her heart thumping slowly in her chest as the rest of the world was drowned out. She no longer heard or saw anything except for the swirling, red spackled black portal. And then it began to change. First the texture which had looked smooth and creamy, began to thicken. The swirling slowed until it seemed more to suck and pull than help create the pressing energy it did before. Soon the color began to change, mixing into the black, and at first being swallow into the darker color; but after a moment there were definite traces of bright blue surfacing from the tainted mess. Ever so slowly the Devil began to sink back down, the vortex now dragging at him instead of allowing access.

Victory surged through her as Sarah saw their last chance, perhaps their only ever chance, succeed. A half strangled bark of a laugh escaped her dry cracked lips as the portal continued to pull the Devil down, now at a much quicker rate then he was emerging.

Soon only his head was left, sticking awkwardly out of the glowing blue liquid. Sarah caught her breath as their eyes locked. Hatred of such an intensity that she'd never seen before burned in his eyes. The feeling of it seared across her skin and bit into her soul. She couldn't breath, could barely think as those eyes pierced her to the ground.

She was feeling the full wrath and hatred of a God, and it touched her very core.

Finally, after a few long agonizingly painful moments the Devil was entirely submerged back into his portal.

Sarah let her breath out slowly, afraid she was near the verge of passing out. The black dots were closing in on her vision and she knew she needed help, and soon. As carefully as possible she rolled from her prone position to her knees. Her hands scraped the rough ground as she pushed herself to unsteady feet.

She tried to block her emotions, knowing whatever she was about to see could very well kill her as the Devil wasn't able. But joy lit her face as she saw both Jareth and Velron just a few yards away from her. They had a few wounds and seemed to be leaning on each other for support, but they were alive! The hell soldiers were no where to be seen and Sarah could only guess they'd lost their power after she'd stabbed the Devil.

"Jareth." She whispered to herself, just needing to say his name. Needing to feel it on her lips and know that he was alive. Blood streamed down the side of Jareth's face from a large fracture along his hairline. Even from her distance she could see him struggling to focus as he helped a heavily wounded Velron closer to her. But it was still the most beautiful sight in the world to her. They had made it.

Sarah's eyes narrowed, the gash to the back of her own head making her slow and uncoordinated. She wasn't able to directly comprehend why Jareth's smile was suddenly gone. He reached out a hand to her right as she had the thought to turn around.

From some deep inner strength the Devil had made one last attempt. His massive crimson hand was thrust out of the portal once more. The pulsing blue pulled at his hand and sucked, dragging him back down, but it seemed he wasn't intending to free himself as her first thought had been. Sarah barely had time to raise her arms, instinctively shielding her face as that oversized hand engulfed her body. She didn't even register the fact that she was being pulled down into the portal before the swirling colors enclosed around her. Then they were falling. The blue was gone, replaced by a sick smelling festering red and black tunnel. The Devil's hand burned her exposed skin, bringing welts and blisters to her arms, back, and portions of her legs. She cried aloud, not caring if he heard her weakness. She was weak. She'd lost too much blood and was too exhausted to be facing a God.

His grip tightened on her as their decent finally slowed. The smell of sulfur burned her eyes and nose, making them water and run as she looked around. The Devil seemed completely in control now, as he gently touched down on a fleshy surface of floor. Slowly his eyes came to her, sneeringly. Uncaringly he threw her to the ground. Her chest hit it hard, but she just laid there. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of Jareth.

This was too much like the last time; so close to winning, only to be torn apart. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair. She'd just gotten him back; only to lose him once again. And now…now she was in hell. Where the Devil would more than likely heal her body and commence to torturing her until he either grew bored of her, or he made a mistake and tortured her to death. Either way she was done. She didn't have the energy nor the will to fight anymore. She would take her payment and only pray that her time in Hell would not be more than her will could handle.

Sarah's body screamed in protest as she lifted her arms up, pushing herself to her back. Her entire world went black and she closed her eyes and gulped down breaths of tainted putrid air knowing she was but a sliver away from passing out.

A commotion sounded before her, but she was unable to concentrate on anything other than her own breathing.

She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, not really needing to see what was before her, when a voice cut through her fog hazed mind, bringing her to reality. Sarah cracked one single eye open, hope riding her hard, but denial on her lips.

"It's a trick. You can't be here. It just can't be true." She whispered thickly.

But he was. And all the pain and anger, and yes, even terror over what was to come melted away as Hades wrapped her in his arms.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the blink of an eye, Sarah felt the familiar cool, water sensation as she passed from one realm into the Underworld. Hades lowered her gently to her feet, and Sarah reached around the back of her head realizing he'd healed all her wounds.

"Jareth!" She cried out suddenly turning away from him, her heart beating wildly, "I have to get to him. He has to know I'm okay." She paused then turned back to face him, "Or am I? Am I…dead…again?"

Hades chuckled, "You'll be happy to know that you are very alive and well. You know that when you pass I will offer you a place here in my Kingdom, but that day is not today."

He spread his cloak wide and bowed theatrically before her, "As to your other concern." Hades straightened again lowering his arms to reveal Jareth and Velron flanking him.

Relief washed through Sarah's eyes as the two lovers rushed forward embracing heatedly.

"Oh Gods, Sarah, when I saw you be pulled into that portal." Jareth's voice was harsh and rough; she knew what it must have been like for him to think she'd died a second time.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, threading her fingers through his freshly cleaned mass of wild blond hair. Jareth kissed her fiercely on the lips and pulled her tightly against his own body, needing to feel her presence. After they were both calmed and reassured that the other was not going to disappear, they turned back to the other two occupants of the room, Sarah tucked securely under Jareth's arm.

"You saved her. I am forever in your debt." Jareth said respectfully bowing low before Hades.

Velron seemed to still be in a bit of shock as he ran his fingers over his newly healed wound.

"Ah, as much as I would like to hold you to that statement, I must regretfully decline your gratitude, for you have given us all more than we could repay."

He swept a hand through the air as he looked upward, "Your mortal eyes cannot see it, but the boundaries between my realm and the Devil's have been destroyed. I now have full reign of the mortal souls once more. Justice will prevail as it should."

Even knowing she'd see nothing Sarah looked up. She didn't even hear him move, although she wouldn't really if he didn't want her to. Hades pulled her chin down, now standing directly in front of her.

"I suspect you will have questions. One in particular that I must answer, for I don't wish you to be cross with me."

Sarah swallowed, she had an inkling of what he mentioned. She put her thoughts to voice, "You used us; didn't you? You probably could have stopped the Devil from coming to the Underground, but you didn't. You wanted him to make it. To use up nearly all his power and energy trying to break through to our world. Once he failed and was back in Hell, he was weak; right? It was easy for you to step in and take over his realm."

There was no burden or guilt in his eyes at he spoke to her, "It's true. I did all that you say. But I hope you can realize it was for the greater good. The souls that will be saved from him in the years to come are a far greater force than those few that were lost here today. All that gave their lives will be honored in the greatest way by the High God."

"It was risky." Jareth stated, "He could have succeeded. We all could have died."

Hades gave a slow nod, "That is true. There were risks. But I believed in the outcome. I did lend a small hand in keeping you safe though, I wouldn't leave my favorite mortals to the chance of death."

Jareth nodded thoughtfully, "The soldiers. You kept them from killing us."

Hades grinned ruefully, "I couldn't stop them from attacking you, they were given their orders from the devil, but I did plant the seed deep and well in their minds that you were more useful alive than dead. Luckily, their actions were not thought through, only acted upon what they were told."

"Where is the Devil now?" Jareth asked him.

Hades pulled back, turning to Velron, "He is in one of my personal dungeons. Along with his…accomplice."

Velron started a few times before looking up, "My father." It was a statement so Hades felt no need to confirm.

"Those two and those that helped in their cause will receive my special attention."

Sarah waited to see if Velron would protest, but he just remained silent, his lips pressed thinly together.

"You are all anxious to be home." Hades said looking at each of them, "And I understand, there is much you still have to do."

"My mother." Velron interrupted, a blush stained his cheeks as Hades raised and inquisitive brow at him. "I was wondering…can you tell me…is she all right?"

Hades turned to Jareth and Sarah, "I will send the two of you back now. There are people searching for you even as we speak. I will return Velron after a while longer. We have things to discuss."

Both Sarah and Jareth bowed low before the God, neither knowing how they ever would have been able to save their people and each other without his help. Hades gave a half smile as their thoughts were openly portrayed on their faces.

"You had my help in this. But it was your love and strength that was the Devil's downfall. You have my thanks."

And then they were gone.

Hades turned back to Velron, "You're mother is dead. You know this; as you also know that there is nothing I can do about that. But you do deserve something for what you have lost."

He stepped aside, almost disappearing into the shadows.

Tears formed in Velron's eyes as his gaze swept over the woman who now stood before him.

"Mom?"

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Garrett ran down the hall of Balasmasna, not caring that he smelt of sweat and blood as he'd yet to bathe. He'd stayed at the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom longer than he cared to, waiting until his officers were there and had taken complete control of the city and the survivors. There were a handful of families that were unaware of their King's plan and needed to be dealt with accordingly, as did those that were part of the war that survived. The minute his officers assured him that they had complete control of the situation he'd transported himself to Balasmasna, _needing_ to see Jareth and hear that everyone was okay. Delaina had relayed to him all that she knew, but had stayed behind to help take care of her brother and all the others that needed medical attention.

Four guards stood at attention outside the Queen's safe room where he knew she would be. They stopped him before he could entered, each scanning him with their own devices. After he'd passed all four they stood back at attention.

"Sir." One of the men said, "I'd like to say on behalf of us all, we are very glad you are alive and well."

Garrett smiled and held his hand out to the man. Each of them took turns shaking it and saying their own sentiments, to which he had to admit felt pretty damn good. He wasn't just a leader among his men, but a friend as well.

The Queen rushed into his arms the minute he stepped into the door, embracing him tightly. She's always considered Garrett family, being how close he was with Jareth, and how long he'd been in command of her army.

"I'm so glad you're alive." She said tearfully. He hugged her back, letting his own emotion show as there was only the two of them in the room.

Or so he thought.

Libby clutched the arm of the chair she was sitting on, feeling like her heart had stopped the moment he walked through the door.

Seriana bit back a smile as she watched Libby stand; her eyes full of emotion. Her own life had been full of happy memories when she was married and she could remember how hard it had been to watch her husband leave for war, never knowing if he would make it back.

Garrett and Libby were lucky to have this moment.

She stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips over Garrett's cheek, "I think I'll give the two of you a moment." She whispered, then walked into the separate dining room and closed the glass doors, drawing the curtains shut.

She captured his full attention the moment he turned around and saw her, and the Queen's strange behavior now made sense.

"Libby." He breathed out, itching to touch her, kiss her, take her upstairs and …

"You're alive." She whispered.

He nodded, "The Queen's informatives didn't tell you when they reported back?"

"They did." Her eyes dropped as she clasped her hands together, "It's just hard to believe something without seeing it; I guess."

It amazed him that she was so concerned with his well being considering what she would be facing tomorrow.

"Delaina told me about you, and what happened in the Labyrinth."

She nodded calmly, her voice never wavering, "Yes, well, I knew it was important that they find Drake."

"Have you heard anything?"

She looked up then, but shook her head, "I was here when some of your men reported to the Queen. They went to the Labyrinth shortly after Sarah and Jareth left the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom, but the reports aren't good. They've said that the Labyrinth won't let them inside and that there are some strong magical currently coming from inside. What does that mean?" She asked.

It was killing him to be so far from her, but she hadn't made any indication she wanted him to come closer, so he remained where he was.

"We don't know. If the Labyrinth won't let my men in, that means Jareth doesn't want them in there. But now I plan on going over there as soon as I'm done here."

"I want to go too." Libby waited for him to protest and was mildly shocked when he didn't. He grinned at the look on her face.

"You think I'd say no?"

She nodded.

"To be honest, I don't think we can do anything. It's been long enough that something should have happened by now."

"You think they stopped the Devil then?"

Garrett looked up, "I can only pray they did. I would think…and I hope I'm not wrong, but if they hadn't been able to stop him, I think we'd know by now. He'd have started the darkness. Although just because they might have been able to stop him doesn't mean that Sarah and Jareth are … they might be…This isn't our battle to fight. I just …"

"You just want to be there. To see them or at least be near if they need you."

Garrett forced a smile, "Yes."

"I feel it too." She looked at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears, "I couldn't do anything when you were taken, I couldn't do anything when the fighting started, but now, now I have a chance to be there if I am needed."

"Libby," Garrett stared at her incredulously, "You gave up your freedom to tell us where Drake is. That is a sacrifice not many would make. You've done so much. For everyone. For…me."

Tears wet her lashes as they spilled down her cheeks and Garrett fumbled for words, unsure of what to say or why she was crying.

"You…you're glad I'm here?" She asked, her voice heavy with emotion.

"Of course I'm glad."

Libby folded her arms across her chest, "You haven't even kissed me."

Garrett laughed loudly, not knowing what she'd think of it but finding humor in the situation anyway. He strode across the room and swept her up, pulling her tightly against his chest.

"You are all I could think about while I was locked up. How I'd finally found someone that I cared about only to be bloody kidnapped. The ironic cliché was killing me."

"Oh Garrett." Libby pulled his head down and pressed her lips firmly against his own. After a moment they both came up for air, breathing heavily and Garrett rested his forehead against her own.

"When all this is over, I promise we'll do whatever you want. Spend the remaining time before the change doing anything you can dream of."

Libby smiled but it was full of worry and pain, "I'd like that."

He kissed her once more, making sure her thoughts were solely on him and trying to erase any fear from her mind.

When at last he pulled back her tears had stopped and a healthy red had blossomed on her cheeks.

"Should we go find our friends?"

She nodded, and Garrett took her hand and led her outside. As they made their way to the gates many men stopped only to begin following them.

It took her a minute but Libby realized that Garrett would only be going one place and that the men wanted to be there to help their leader, and friend. By the time they reached the outer gates there were at least fifty men in their group.

Garrett stopped and turned to face them, the crowd going silent immediately.

"You all know where we are going. I'm sure you also know that it's been a full hour since Jareth and Sarah would have made it to the Labyrinth. Whatever might have happened has most likely happened. We go there not to fight but to rescue now. Brace yourselves for what you are about to find, and remember; Each of you fought bravely today. And I am proud of each and every one of you."

Libby saw the pride at such a comment in each of the men's faces. Following their commander, each produced a crystal. Garrett wrapped one arm around Libby's waist and dropped it.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Libby felt her heart drop at the sight before her.

"What…what happened?"

Garrett looked about how she felt, his eyes wide as his lips worked on their own. The Labyrinth was … well it was gone. Everything was just gone. The walls had crumbled nearly to the ground, leaving nothing but dull stones and lifeless greenery, stretching out so you could see miles in the distance with no obstructions.

"Let's go." Garrett commanded loudly, keeping the horror from his voice. He'd never once in all his predictions of war thought that the Labyrinth could be destroyed. It sickened him deeply, touching a place that was felt by many who followed his steps.

Libby swallowed hard, trying to keep her eyes focused on her path instead of all the death around her. She'd not spent much time in the Labyrinth, but after what it had done for her, after all the help it had given them, she'd become fond of it.

Garrett led the men in a spread out formation, three to a group, each watching each other's backs. After they'd made it about a half mile in he let his own magical senses blanket out trying to touch on anything that would give them a clue as to where to go next.

Of course, he never expected Jareth and Sarah to appear right in front of them. The air seemed to part and allow them to step out directly from inside of it.

"Sarah!"

The two friends rushed forward embracing tightly. Garrett and Jareth doing much the same.

"Glad to see you alive." Garrett told him smiling.

"Same can be said for you." Jareth took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Velron?"

"He'll be along shortly. But yes, he's alive as well."

"What the hell happened here?" A soldier asked from behind Garrett, "The Labyrinth, it's…it's…"

Jareth shook his head, "It's not dead."

Everyone, including Sarah leveled him with suspicious eyes. He motioned for them to follow him, stopping at the place where the battle had ensued not very long ago. Black marks marred the ground and blood was smeared practically everywhere.

Sarah quickened her pace to catch up to his side, "I thought you said the Labyrinth killed itself helping us?"

He nodded, "I thought it did. Until we left Hades Realm and stepped back into the Underground. I felt it then."

"Felt what?" She asked hopefully.

But he just walked over to a small pile of stones that had crumbled from the fountain. Crouching down he lifted the stones up and set them to the side. The group gathered around him, each amazed at what they saw.

A single shrub was growing out of the ground, the only living greenery left in the aftermath of the Devil's destruction and the Labyrinth's sacrifice.

"Can it regrow from that?" Sarah asked, "Can it be as it once was?"

Jareth let his glove rake gently over the shrub's small leaves, "Yes, I believe so. It will take a long time, and a lot of care, but I truly believe that with our help the Labyrinth can be just as magnificent as it once was."

Sarah's face blossomed into a wide smile, "It didn't have to kill itself then."

"What happened to it?" Garrett asked.

"Drake had a shield given to him by the Devil." The men surrounding them each crossed themselves, "We couldn't hurt him; hell we couldn't touch him. The Labyrinth brought his shield down." Jareth gestured around them, "This is the amount of power it gave to help us."

Respect shone in everyone's eyes as they looked around. Sarah had strong feeling that rebuilding the Labyrinth was going to be easier now that so many knew what it gave for them.

"Is it done then?" Libby asked, "Did you stop Drake?"

Jareth gave a firm nod and address the group with a loud voice, "Yes. The devil is banished to Hades's dungeons and Drake is dead."

Shouts of joy and long suppressed excitement rose as the soldiers raised their swords in the air. Standing, Jareth took Sarah in his arms, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"We did it. We saved our people."

She smiled happily, "And found each other again."

"I love you, Sarah."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her own hungrily.

Breathlessly she looked up at him, "I love you too, Jareth."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The night of the Devil's defeat was spent celebrating. The few opposing nightmarecasters that survived were executed publically, and those that were innocent of any planning were allowed to go back to their city and begin a massive clean up; under constant surveillance by groups of the Fae Army, of course. Every man and woman that had been injured was healed and those few that lost their lives, including Garrett's search group from the days before, were given a special stone in the main gate of Balasmasna. Their names and rank were carved into stone and the Royal Family came out, along with Garrett and Sarah, to bless each name and stone personally.

Once all their allies had been taken care of, and personal and business matters attended to, a colossal party proceeded; everyone in each Kingdom who wished to attend gathered at their respective castles to be transported to the outer fields of Balasmasna for an outdoor festival.

The land was flooded with lights as hundreds of thousands of people danced around twenty massive bonfires. Music, food, and liquor were abundant and everyone sung loudly and danced freely, their souls lifted of the burden that had consumed them just one day ago.

Jareth raised his trencher high in the air, "To Alwen." He called out. "May her sunny exuberance grace our lives now and forever."

"TO ALWEN." Everyone exclaimed.

Trenton had sent word over to them about what had happened. She was doing much better, but was still resting. The healer assured him she'd be back to normal within a week. Trenton had forgone the party in favor of staying by her side, but sent them all a very big thank you in the form of fireworks from his kingdom. Even now they watched as another exploded brilliantly in the air.

Gelsey had been stripped of her title and locked in Balasmasna's dungeon to await trial once Alwen was up to it. Jareth knew, just from Alwen's nature, that she would probably try and defend her sister, even after everything she'd done. Luckily it wasn't up to Alwen as to her punishment, but the High Court's since it was a trial between Kingdoms. Lord Borell refused to even be a part of it, not wanting to see his daughter under arrest but not offering to speak in her defense either. More than likely she would be executed, but that was neither here nor there.

At the moment his greatest concern was how amazing Sarah's body felt as she leaned back against his chest. The fire played over her features and he couldn't resist running his long fingers through her silky tresses.

"Mmmm, I love it when you do that." She murmured, letting her head fall back. Jareth kissed her forehead smiling.

"I love you."

Sarah turned so she could wrap her arms around his waist, still resting her head against his chest.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this again. Just sit here with you and know everything is okay now. Our people are safe; our friends are safe; we're safe."

He heard the sigh escape her lips and knew her thoughts had returned once more to Libby.

Stroking the sensitive skin on the back of her neck he tried to turn her thoughts to more pleasant direction. He was worried about Libby too, but there was no use in fretting. What was to happen would; he could only hope for her sake and Garrett's, that things went well.

Pulling her up on his lap he kissed her thoroughly, letting his hands roam over her lean body and soft curves. Kissing Sarah had never felt more right. He bit back a groan as she did a little exploring of her own; running her hands over his thighs and up around his back. Capturing her hands in his own before things got too heated, he grinned and kissed her softly.

"I have something for you."

She smiled wickedly, "I'll bet you do."

He laughed at her brazenness, "That's for later. I have something different for you right now."

Her eyes sought his own as she tried to read his expression.

Jareth reached up and cupped her cheek in his palm, pulling her down for a sensual kiss. Then he held up one hand and produced a crystal. She took it from his offered fingers and it gently disintegrated, leaving behind a platinum diamond ring.

Tears filled her eyes as looked at Jareth. It was her engagement ring from before.

"I've waited two lifetimes to make you my wife; but I would wait a thousand more if it meant being able to see you every morning when I wake and every night before I go to sleep. I love you, Sarah. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone besides you. Will you marry me?"

Her smile could barely contain the joy she felt at that moment, surrounded by her family and friends, and the man she loved more than anyone in the entire world.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She laughed then, "My answer never changed from before."

Jareth slipped the ring on her finger, "I was hoping you'd say that."

She kissed him passionately, lingering over his lips just slightly before nestling close to his side. They sat there in happy contentedness as they watched some of the acrobatic performers dance; both of them stealing small kisses and gently insinuating touches all night.

Delaina and Adam joined them around midnight. Delaina had poured her own magic into her brother earlier and once Adam's strength had returned his wounds had healed pretty quickly. He walked with a slight limp still, favoring his tender side, but they'd made it through their own battle and that was what was important.

The younger servant elves ran to and fro, some of them having started up a game of tag, and Libby laughed as one of them grabbed her hand and drug her into their impromptu game.

Delaina had made sure that all those under her protection were granted access to come to the festivals, especially since her own servant elves had had a hand in helping her and Sarah infiltrate the Nightmarecaster's Kingdom.

Sarah laughed as Libby ran over and grabbed her, bringing her into the game as well. Soon nearly everyone was running back and forth trying to keep the 'it' person from touching them.

Adam just chuckled from the sidelines, noticing that the euphoria of their victory hadn't ebbed the least in the past hours. His eyes roamed a little further out where Delaina sat laughing with Yahir. He'd known for some time that the two had been secretly having an affair, but not why his sister thought it necessary to keep it from him. After he'd been more or less healed and was taking a bit of food, she'd come into his sitting area, Yahir at her side. He sighed contentedly as he thought back to earlier that day.

Delaina had ignored his smirking look as Adam delicately wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I told you when all this was over I'd introduce you properly. Meet Yahir, my fiancé."

Adam took the other vampire's hand with some amusement. Yahir had been their second in command since the siblings had taken control of the Vampire Stocks after their parent's death; and Adam had worked with the man on numerous occasions. But Delaina was right, it was one thing to meet a commander in your army, and another to meet your sister's future husband.

"Exactly how long have you been lying to me?" Adam asked him, keeping his voice void of any emotion that might give light to his mood.

To Adam's approval, Yahir didn't look ashamed in the least. He held respect for his ruler but not the fear that one would normally see in such a meeting.

"We began seeing each other nearly five years ago. Your sister didn't want our relationship public for fear of what the Vampire People would think."

Adam did look surprised then, "Why would it matter? You've never cared what anyone thinks."

Delaina shrugged, "I've always cared what my people think, but it's hard to explain. They've always seen my as an independent leader."

Adam chuckled, "And you think by marrying that their view of you would change? See you as weaker?"

"I believe your sister also was concerned about my best interest. I've always known that the Vampire People come first in Delaina's priorities. That's one of the things I've always admired about her. I think she worried I would begin to resent her."

Yahir reached out and took Delaina's hand, a show of such never seen tender emotion crossing his face that Adam knew how deeply this man loved his sister.

"I also know that she would be a fiercely loyal and loving wife. And I would continue to live my all as her second in command and even more as her husband."

An affectionate smile played upon her lips as she looked at Yahir, and that alone left Adam reeling. Delaina was never an affectionate person to begin with, and any public display was considered weak for her. He knew her main reason for not wanting to marry was because she didn't want to give any enemy she had the opportunity to hurt her in such a way. It was hard enough that the whole Underground knew of their devotion as siblings; adding a husband only doubled risk of getting hurt. For her to consider marriage was something Adam thought he'd never see.

"So she accepted your proposal?" He teased, "Thought I'd be long dead before that ever happened."

Yahir chuckled, "Yes, well, you have no idea how many times I asked. Although she's yet to set a date."

"Well, we'll work on her together."

Delaina looked at him hopefully, "So you approve my choice?"

It still amazed him that she thought so highly of his opinion.

"Very much so. And I think you'll find that our people will not see this as a sign of weakness, but as a great partnership."

Sarah and Libby dropped next to Adam, breathing heavily, jolting him from his revere.

"I haven't played that game since I was a child." Libby breathed out, letting her head fall back as she stared at the dawning sky.

"You definitely looked like children out there." Adam teased.

The mood slowly fell somber as the sun rose higher over the mountains. Libby's change was set for noon that day. Since all the rulers were out participating in the festival anyway, they decided to hold the gathering outdoors. Adam also knew that the tale of what Libby had done and sacrificed had been running through the kingdoms and _many_ wanted to be there to pray for her while she was changed.

Libby was pretty happy that her changing would be outside since she didn't relish going back to the courtroom. At least out here in the open air and beautiful scenery things didn't seem quite so bleak.

As the morning progressed, large pans and pots were brought out and placed over the dying embers of the bonfires. Eggs were cooked in several different fashions; boiled, poached, fried and scrambled, as well as large chunks of sausage and ham sliced up or added to the eggs. Loaves of bread and honey were passed around and shortly everyone was filling up their wood bowls and plates with hearty fare.

Garrett wiped up a glob of egg yolk with a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth. Libby sat next to him, her hip pressed softly against his own. She'd been quiet as the noon hour approached and he didn't blame her. The night before, when he wasn't at her side, he'd spent most of his time talking with Jareth about any way to influence the Labyrinth's decision on her change. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything anyone could do, as the rulers only gathered together to witness the change; they didn't actually have any power in the actual changing.

One question was brought up though that many were curious to as well.

"Can the Labyrinth change her so soon after exerting so much of its power?" Velron had asked. He'd said little to them about what had transpired between himself and Hades after Jareth and Sarah left the Underworld; only telling them that he got to say a proper goodbye to his mother.

Jareth shrugged, "To be honest, I have no idea." He looked skyward and continued, "I don't think Libby's change will be stopped though. I always get this feeling, inside, when a change is coming due. It's a kind of link between myself and the Labyrinth that tells me when it's ready to proceed." He tried to explain. "That's how I know what time to set the change for. And the feeling is there. So it must mean the change will happen."

Realizing there was nothing more he could do, Garrett had asked permission to take Libby to his castle for an hour or two that night. He'd promised her a tour anyway, plus he planned on making what could be her last night as human a very happy and satisfied night.

And judging by the exuberant smile she donned when they returned to the festivities, Garrett would say he succeeded.

As the final hour before noon began, everyone got more and more quiet. Libby was glad that no one tried to reassure her, but it also worried her as well. They all knew what would most likely happen. The average child was turned into a creature of the Underground. Once a teenager had been changed into a sprite, but Jareth had told her of the girl's personality and she sounded like a saint to Libby. And that had only been once.

Swallowing down the last bite of her meal, Libby set her plate aside and cradled her cup of ale in one hand.

She knew she was no saint. But more to the point, she couldn't see herself as a sprite. Each sprite that she'd met had an inane cheerfulness about them. While she didn't consider herself a depressing person, she just somehow knew that the Labyrinth wouldn't choose that course for her.

"I love you."

Garrett very nearly dropped his own drink as he turned to look at the woman next to him.

"No, don't say that. That's a goodbye and this isn't going to be a goodbye." He tried to keep his tone light but it came out a lot harsher than he intended.

She turned calm eyes on him and smiled, "I don't regret what I did. If I'm to spend the rest of my time alive as some forest creature it was still worth it to make sure my friends were safe." She set her drink down and clasped her shaking hands together. Amazingly she was more scared of this than what was to come.

"I do love you." She finally whispered, her eyes glued to his chest, "I've never said it to anyone and I don't say it frivolously. My only regret is that I won't be able to be with you. Somehow, over the past month, I've fallen in love with you." She did look at him now and the soul barring emotion in her eyes held him captive.

"I'm so glad I met you Garrett."

He gathered her in his arms, mindful of the people watching but not caring. Pressing his head to hers he sighed deeply, "You're the only woman I've ever cared about. I have no idea what love feels like but I imagine it can't be any deeper than what I feel for you."

Libby laughed quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks, "That's a long way to say I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you too."

They held each other for the remainder of the time, talking softly and sharing long kisses.

"Libby?"

The pair pulled apart and Libby looked around to see that nearly everyone had left their clearing.

"It's time."

She nodded silently and stood, willing her heart to stop its rapid beating. Garrett held her hand as they walked a short distance from the camp and into a circle made by the most people Libby had ever seen gathered in one place. Each of the Kingdom rulers stood across the clearing giving her encouraging smiles. Jareth took his place on her left side, and although he let go of her hand, Garrett refused to move away from her, taking a firm place on her right. Sarah stood a few yards away with Velron, Delaina, Adam, and a few others from the fae army that she recognized.

Seeing everyone was in place Jareth stepped forward and loudly address the High Court.

"Today, I bring forth Libby Erickson, a mortal from Aboveground. Libby wished herself away to myself and my Labyrinth. She ran the course" he hesitated a moment, "and failed to reach the Castle Beyond the Goblin City in the allotted time. Therefore it is the rule of the Goblin King that she be changed into a creature of the Underground."

Jareth abruptly turned back around and took his place at her side once more.

Soft murmurs began to break through the silence and it took Libby a moment to realize they were prayers. From all around them everyone had quietly begun to pray for her. Their voices rose in a unique almost songlike quality as they prayed for the High God to give leniency on her change and protect her soul during the transformation. Had she been on a pedestal, Libby would have seen that the prayers were spreading outward like a ripple in the water. Even those that could not see the proceedings were following suit and raising their voices in prayer.

Slowly at first, a dull green glow began to rise up from the ground and cover Libby's feet and legs. Soon it rose to cover her torso, her arms, shoulders, and finally sealing up over her head. Every part of her body now shone with the green light that only a few present recognized as the Labyrinth's magic.

Suddenly a second aura of magic engulfed Libby; velvety brown in color is slid over the Labyrinth's magic and blended together creating a shimmering light chocolate essence that pulsed around her.

Sarah's eyes flew to Jareth as he stared confusedly at what was happening.

Libby's form didn't so much seem to change as it only seemed to heighten her natural features. Her brown eyes swirled and mixed with the darks and lights of the color, her hair shone with a silky radiance, her skin which was flawless before now seemed to be practically radiating with perfection. And then suddenly a thread of magic was felt by those closest to her and how tightly wound it was within her own heart and soul.

Each of the kingdom rulers looked at each other but none of them had ever seen any other magic present itself in a changing except for the Labyrinth's.

And they would never know. The people of the Underground would never know that the sight of so many praying together for one soul was something that awed the High God as he looked down upon his children. Those who once swore mortals were the enemy now prayed that this one be saved. His magical children gave their own hope and physical word in defense of one who was not like them. It was a cleansing among those who had not let the wrongs from the past die. It was a step in brightening their futures and healing their hearts; so much so that a joining of the two lands could once again be seen in the stars.

And so, for all her help, for all her sacrifice, and for all those that rose up and spoke praise in her name, the High God and the spirit of the Labyrinth took her soul and molded it into a being that had never been a prospect of change before.

They made her fae.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

All right ladies and gentlemen, this is the second to the last chapter. I will put the epilogue up next, so don't worry, it doesn't just end like this. This one took so long to get out because it is a little longer than most of the other chapters and of course it's getting to the end so I want to make sure it's just right. I have to say I LOVED the reviews on the previous chapter. They had me absolutely floating on air and interested in what each person thought was going to happen and pretty happy that I ended this chapter the way I did. Also, I know in today's trend that it's shocking and abnormal to have these horrendously sad endings, and while I may put sorrow in my stories, they will always have a happy ending. That may be cliché but when I read a story I like to have a happy ending to leave with and feel good about. So while I hope to keep my writings new and fresh with ideas, there will never be a completely tragic ending.

Magiluna - you nailed it dead on with the Labyrinth helping them. Sorry I had to put a little sorrow in destroying it, but it turned out all right. I made sure to give the Labyrinth back its form just to make everyone happy. Plus, I didn't want it to really die. I'm so glad to have had you as a reviewer.

AmericanWoman – I was so touched at your last review that I read it to my husband. Then I made him sit there while I projected the next chapter in its entirety, I was so excited to get started. You've made writing so much fun and I'm so thankful that you caught my mistakes in the earlier chapters. I hope when I post my next story I will have you as a reviewer.

Princess-Pretear85 – thank you for the review. I'm glad you could take time and let me know that you enjoyed the story. That always inspires me to keep writing.

I also want to thank all my reviewers from previous chapters. I take each review to heart and strive to make it the best story that I physically can.

As usual, reviews are so very much appreciated so let me know what you guys thought of the final battle.


	21. Chapter 21 Final Chapter

Terry Hollinger threw himself out of the sofa chair he'd been napping in, nearly tripping over his wife's purse. He barely caught himself before his head made contact with their glass coffee table.

"Good Lord, Terry. Are you all right?" Margaret rushed over and helped steady him. Her perfume wafted gently through his mind and he turned jerkily and grabbed her arms.

"You're alive?" His voice was rough and edgy, nothing like the smooth baritone that was usually her husband.

Margaret stood there uncomprehending for a moment, clear confusion showing on her beautiful face. But before she had a chance to form a response Terry yanked her into his arms.

"My God. You are alive. And I'm alive. And…" With the same abrupt shaky movements Terry pushed his wife back to arm's length and searched her face with fearful panic.

"Josh? What about Josh?"

"Terry, calm down." Margaret gently laid her palm against the side of his face, "You must have been having a nightmare. Josh is fine. He's out back playing."

"Playing?" He parroted her, the confusion not quite gone from his eyes.

"Goodness, Terry. What happened? Was it a dream?" She led him over to the couch and sat, placing his hand between her own.

Terry ran his free hand through his hair pausing for a moment. Images of death flashed through his mind like they were burned there. Josh dead; Margaret killing herself; And more. A waitress. A gun. He shook his head forcing the images away.

"A dream. Yes. No. A nightmare. It was so real. I swear it was just so real."

Margaret smiled sympathetically at him, "That's what makes them so scary. The fact that they do seem real. But it was just a nightmare sweetie."

His face didn't relax and she looked at him with real concern, "Maybe I shouldn't go today. Perhaps it's best if I stay here with you guys."

"Go?"

"Out with the girls. Terry I've been getting ready for the past hour, you knew about this."

He licked his dry lips and tried to force his thoughts to make sense.

"You're going out with Kim, Shelly, Amy, and Beth. For dinner and a movie."

Margaret leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, "See. I knew you paid attention." She frowned slightly, "But I can stay if you'd like. You don't really seem like you're feeling too well."

She tried to hide it, but the disappointment was hidden in her voice. Terry's wife hardly ever got out of the house and he now remembered how much she was looking forward to today.

"No. No, this is your day. Go. Have fun. Like you said, it was just a nightmare." He forced a strained smile and stood. Carefully, so he didn't sprint at a dead run and make Margaret worry even more, Terry walked with deliberate even steps to the back sliding glass door and peered outside. The sun had already started its slow decent into the west but there were still hours of sunlight left in the day.

A young boy with sandy windblown hair stood poised under a basketball hoop. He carefully aimed, jumped, and sank the ball through the net. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, something he inherited from his mother.

Terry shut his eyes and leaned heavily against one arm braced against the wall as he concentrated on not collapsing onto the hard linoleum. His dream… short pieces flashed through his mind as he pushed back the details. It wasn't exactly clear and he wasn't sure he wanted it to be.

"Dad?" Josh's voice was close; right on the other side of the glass. Terry forced on his best poker face as he opened his eyes and looked at his son. His perfect beautiful alive son.

"Josh." His voice thick with hope and sadness drew a frown from the boy.

"You okay, dad?" Terry nodded, unwilling to speak least he burst into tears.

"You aren't sick, are you? I'd hate to think you 'caught' something right before our big match." Josh teased, his eyes dancing with mischief. His confusion must have been clear for Josh frowned in earnest. Feeling like a drowning man with no coherent thoughts Terry forced the unnatural feeling of overwhelming grief from his mind and made himself focus.

"Our match. In the park. I'm taking you to the park today."

"Uh-huh." Josh replied, dragging out the syllables.

Terry chuckled and wiped a hand across his damp brow, "I'm sorry kiddo. I fell asleep and I guess I'm just not quite awake. Give me ten minutes and we'll head out."

And with the unburdened enthusiasm that only children and teenagers possess, Josh smiled, gave his dad a salute and jogged back over to their small driveway trying to balance a spinning ball on his finger.

Licking his dry lips, Terry forced down a few long breaths before standing straight.

Snap out of it, man. For Christ's sake it was just a bloody nightmare.

He poured himself a tall glass of water, chugged it down then returned to the living room where Margaret was searching for her keys.

"Ah hah." She announced triumphantly, snatching up a pair from behind the couch cushion.

"Well, I'm off my love. I should be back by nine at the latest. It's an early movie." She swept in to give her husband a peck on the lips, but the moment her scent hit him the same feeling of loss and agony assaulted his mind. Reaching out he pulled her close and melding his mouth to her own, kissed his wife like they were reckless youngsters once more.

As she stood breathless, heart racing, Margaret wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and laced her fingers together, "Why Mr. Hollinger, what a lovely goodbye."

Terry pressed his forehead to her own, "Just something to remember me by."

Margaret chuckled as she gave him another kiss and promised she wouldn't be too tired when she got home.

He watched her as she shut the door and even crossed the living room to see her get in her car, check the mirrors, and pull out of the drive; an odd feeling still hovering in his chest.

Terry ran a hand through his hair and down over his neck. Another big sigh. Attempting to shake the fog from his mind he quickly raced up the stairs and grabbed a pair of loose knee length work out shorts and a fitted white tee. He stripped down and changed before standing in front of his wife's vanity mirror. At 47 he still was a man in fit condition. The right food and good exercise had kept away the spare tire that many of his co workers had gained over the years. His eyes were a dark melted chocolate, as Margaret described them. Salt and pepper hair showed his age, but many women still thought he was dashingly handsome.

Lucky for him, he'd lost his heart at the tender age of 19 to Margaret, and had never regretted for a moment marrying his wife.

From downstairs he heard the sliding door open. Terry grabbed a pair of socks and jogged down the hall, taking the stairs two at a time.

"You ready?" Josh asked as his dad came into view.

"Sure am. Let me grab my sneakers and I'll meet you outside."

As Terry laced up his shoes he smiled at the realization that he felt like singing. There was a lightness in his step and a new outlook on his life that he wasn't sure was there before. He searched his mind for what was causing his exuberant good mood and finally decided it was just 'one of those things.'

His first clue that something was wrong should have been how his heart began to pound the second he heard the shrill ring of the phone. It was like a jet had taken off within his chest.

His mouth immediately went dry and for moment he was completely paralyzed.

The phone rang again.

Terry's eyes darted to the door, lingering on the gold handle that would lead him to freedom.

It rang once more.

This is ridiculous, he berated himself as he walked across the room with strong deliberate strides.

"Hollinger residence."

"Terry. Thank goodness I caught you." The man's voice sounded panicked and relieved all at the same time.

"What's up, Martin?"

"The Spaniards are threatening to pull out of the deal. Something about the secondary market bi-product rate being higher than the initial contract stated. They are saying we are trying to rip them off and they are pulling their money out of the deal."

Terry pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look. Tell them that we would never try and rip them off. There must be a simple mistake. The secondary market fluctuates constantly. We've had this deal in the making for three months. Monday morning I will personally…"

"They won't wait until Monday!" Martin's voice rose a notch and Terry winced, "Monsieur Declve is in the downtown office right now and he wants answers. If he doesn't get them, he his pulling out today!"

"So go get George and have him…"

"He doesn't want George he wants you. You're the primary on this exchange. He won't talk to anyone but you."

"Martin, my wife is gone for the night. There's no one to keep any eye on Josh."

"Josh? Oh Josh! Right. He's old enough to spend a few hours alone. It's not like he's a toddler. Terry. We are talking 20 million dollars walking out the door. Isn't that worth a few hours?"

Terry sighed harshly and gripped the edge of the door.

"Fine, Martin. Give me a few minutes to change and I'll…

The pain hit him like nothing he'd ever felt. A low moan escaped his lips as claws dug themselves into his brain.

"Terry?...

But Terry couldn't hear him. The pain in his head eased, and yet he wished it would return. Anything to stop the crippling visions that passed in front of his eyes and brought him hard to his knees.

His nightmare came back with each horrifying detail ripping itself through his body. His stomach churned and he barely made it to the toilet before retching. Twice he heaved before deep gulping breaths helped ease the sickness.

"Mar…Margaret.." Her name slipped from between his lips as he closed his eyes and settled his body back against the cold tiled wall.

Terry had no idea how long he sat there on the floor of his bathroom; the images of his nightmare running rampant in his mind. He was frozen in fear. Terrified if he got up, he'd find the past hour was the dream. And that he was back in an empty house.

Alone.

Alone..

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

The word sat heavy in chest pinning him down with its severity. Slowly he began to cry. All the strength leaving him as the hopelessness drowned him once more.

But this time, amidst the crushing despair of his own emotions, came the most beautiful sound.

"Dad?"

Terry refused to look up. Convinced he was hallucinating like he'd done so many times before. After Margaret…

"Dad? Dad, you okay?"

But the hand on his arm felt too real. And his son never sounded scared when he brought up his image in his mind.

"Seriously, Dad, what? Is it mom? Is she okay?" His voiced finally cracked and Terry was brought out of his stupor by the worry in his son's voice.

"Josh." His brought his hand up and touched his son's cheek, "Josh. You are real. This…this isn't a dream?" He asked tentatively.

"Dad, you're kind of freaking me out. What's going on?"

And suddenly, Terry was laughing. Laughing louder and harder than he had in years. He pulled his son into a bone crushing hug and laughed and wept all simultaneously.

"I'm fine, Josh." He managed to get out, "I'm better than fine. I'm ecstatic!"

He finally let Josh go and the boy's face had him in stitches once more.

"You've lost it, you know that?" Josh reprimanded him the way only son could to his dad.

Terry smiled fondly at him, "No. No, I've finally found it."

Josh just shook his head and with a small smile rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You ready for our match?"

Terry rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, would you be severely disappointed if we caught a movie instead? I've had a really long day."

Josh nodded enthusiastically, "Sure! There's this new Zombie movie out that everyone tells me is super sick!"

A loud beeping sound rang through the air cutting off his reply.

Both looked over to the dresser where Terry's cell phone lie.

With a loud sigh, Terry walked over and snatched up the phone, "This is Terry."

He wasn't at all surprised to hear Martin's frantic voice on the other end, "Terry? I've been calling and calling the house phone. Is something wrong with the line?"

"No, Martin, nothing is wrong with the line." He replied rolling his upward.

"Oh. Okay good. Anyway, when you get here…"

"Martin," Terry looked back at Josh. "Martin, I'm not coming in today. I have plans."

"But, but.."

"Goodbye, Martin." And Terry hung up the phone then promptly shut it off.

"What was that about?"

"Hmmm? Oh nothing. A little disagreement at work. So, new sick zombie movie, huh?" Terry put his arm around Josh's shoulders and led the boy out to their car.

"Yeah, Curtis said it has the most blood and guts than any other movie this year."

"Just what I wanted to see."

"You sure you're okay dad? I mean, if you have to go to work I can stay here. No big deal."

Terry shook his head very slowly, gripping his car keys, "No. In fact, I was thinking of making a career change."

"Seriously? Like what?"

"Well. Nothing set in stone. But there's that small time opera house downtown. What if I tried out there and started doing some singing? Maybe a few plays."

He looked out of the corner of his eye at his son, "Would that totally mortify you if you had an old man who sang opera?"

Josh snorted, "Peter's dads are gay and Bill's mom teaches sex ed at school. I'm pretty sure no one will care my dad sings opera."

Terry laughed, "Now the only dangerous part is trying to convince your mom."

Josh just smiled. He knew his mom hated dad's job, and anything would be better than what he was doing now. She'd probably love it if he bagged groceries instead of being a stock broker.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that."

Sarah and Jareth watched an image of Josh and Terry get into their car and back out of the driveway.

The Ambrosia Fountain glistened in the bright sunlight, its carved stones shining with an inner cheerfulness.

Pulling his new wife into his arms Jareth placed a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Better?"

Sarah nodded, her eyes misty.

"If it wasn't for Terry, I would never have found my way back here to you. He helped me find my happy ending. I wanted to give him a second chance at his."

For the inhabitant of the Underground, where being immortal means centuries pass without a thought, three major events marked that year for all.

The first and most important was the defeat of the Devil. Hades had taken his rightful place as ruler of the underworld and shift for the better could be felt even among those still living.

Next was the marriage of who would be known as the most beloved rulers of all time. The masses that gathered to celebrate the defeat of the Devil were spread over miles of land, crushing together like a sea of flesh, their arms raised in prayer as the sun beamed down on their smiling faces. But that number was still incomparable to the crowd that congregated to see the joining of Jareth and Sarah. So many people were in attendance that the couple had the fae mages create huge crystals throughout the city for all to witness their union.

The wedding was held in the Labyrinth, and with the enchanted crystals showing the ceremony it was the perfect place since the outer grounds were wide and open, accommodating all who attended comfortably.

The Labyrinth itself was luscious and beautiful; its greenery deep and colorful while the walls shone with an illuminating inner glow. Merely one month had passed before the Labyrinth was healed, its magnificence showing almost nothing of the battle that was waged within its walls not long ago. Only a single blackened fissure in the earth, where the portal had torn open and the devil tried to come through and subsequently pulled Sarah under, remained; despite the continuous efforts of Hoggle. Sarah didn't mind though. She and Jareth both agreed it was a battle scar the Labyrinth had earned. Its own red badge of courage.

Memories of all that had happened within its walls would forever be etched upon Sarah's mind. She, who had witnessed the greatest of evils sprout from the depths of hell and the most passionate of loves on her wedding day.

Music began, lightly drifting through the crowd as dozens of white silk strands floated on the air. Sarah recognized the notes immediately and couldn't help but smile over the tears that glistened in her eyes.

It was their song. A song that had survived time itself. It was the song that Klara's husband sang on their own wedding night, and the song that Klara had sung to Jareth when he was but a child. It was the song that Jareth associated with love, since the sprite never sang it without looking off into the distance, the thought of her husband waiting for her bringing happiness and a bit of sorrow to her face each time. It was the song that Jareth sung to her when they were first engaged, and again in the ballroom while she ran the Labyrinth, desperate for her to remember him. It was the song he was singing when she realized for the second time she loved love him, and now it was the song she would walk down the aisle to, and stand next to her soul mate.

Velron gave her arm a soft squeeze as he led her forward and into view of the procession. He had been honored when she'd asked if he'd escort her down the aisle. Since Sarah really didn't care for the idea of someone _giving_ her away, she'd asked Velron as a friend to be her escort and he'd been more than happy to step in.

Sarah felt her breath catch as they turned the corner and stepped fully into view. Not realizing she'd stopped breathing, Sarah vaguely felt Velron pull her forward, her whole being fully captured by the sight that stood before her.

Jareth held her eyes, his expression like nothing she'd ever seen before. She tried to search for the words to describe it but they never came. She smiled lightly, her breath returning, as she realized that words truly couldn't describe the moment. It was simply as if every single part of her soul was singing with the purest most rarest form of happiness.

He was dressed in formal black, with hints of white and lavender accenting his attire. His hair was styled but still left wild like he knew she preferred it. His eyes shone with a love that left her breathless once more, and Sarah was very grateful she had Velron there at her side; else she knew she'd be hopelessly lost.

As Parin began to speak, his smooth ancient voice rumbling over the words that began the ceremony, Sarah forced her attention to the others that stood with them. Garrett was at Jareth's side, his brown hair cropped shorter than usual and looking dashingly handsome in his own formal attire. As Jareth's greatest companion it was no surprise that he stood up as the best man.

Adam stood one step behind Garrett, taking what would have been Velron's spot, had he not agreed to lead Sarah down the aisle. Adam smiled and winked at her, his serene joyful nature back in proper place.

Delaina stood side by side with Libby, since Sarah refused to put one over the other. Neither had minded and they both beamed at her happily. Their dresses were a deep off the shoulder lavender, with tiny pearls sewn into the squared necklines and hems. White magnolias and baby purple roses made up their bouquets. Jareth's attention never wavered as Sarah beamed at each person in their wedding party. When at last her eyes came back to him he grinned ever so softly at her.

Her dress was pure white and strapless, with a large lavender sash tied around her waist. It crossed in the back and trailed over the edges of her veil which flowed freely down behind her, secured tightly in her hair by the delicate platinum crown she wore. Her long hair was curled and held up by dozens of pearled pins, her make-up was light and earthy, and Jareth knew that in a thousand years he'd never get this perfect image, which was even now so deeply embedded, out of his mind.

Parin said a few words, unheard by the engrossed couple's perusal of each other, and then Velron was taking her hand and placing it lightly in Jareth's. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, and before either really had a chance to register Parin's final words, he was nodding to Jareth.

"The couple will now exchange the sacred vows of marriage and reveal the gift they give in honor of each other.

"Sarah," He whispered to her, not caring or even realizing that every person within hearing distance hung on his every word, "I've waited so long for this moment to arrive. I've bled with you, loved with you, and fought side by side to save not only our people, but each other. I trust you with my life, my soul, and my heart. They are my most precious gifts and I give them to you freely. Never could I have asked the High God for a more perfect woman. I truly am blessed."

It took Sarah a few moments to compose herself. She smiled through wet eyes and swallowed at the lump that had formed in her chest.

"Jareth. I've lived two lifetimes, two worlds, and two in two different minds; but never have I ever truly left you. I fought my way back to your side and will continue to fight any obstacle that tries to tear me away. If you give me your life, soul, and heart as tokens of love then I must confess I have nothing that would compare to such magnificent gifts. I can only offer my own soul, my own life, and my own heart; yours for the taking now as they were so long ago. You have me for all eternity and longer. I love you, Jareth."

Tears streamed down the faces of more than one guest, including Velron and Libby. Garrett blinked rapidly as he looked skyward while Adam and Delaina both grinned with unbridled happiness.

"As the High God gifted us with life and death, he also gifted us with the glory of marriage." he held one hand over Jareth and Sarah's entwined fingers, "Under his praise, I now join your spirits and grant you this combined love."

Deafening cheers erupted from every direction as Jareth pulled his bride into a tight embrace and pressed his lips eagerly against her own.

Sarah smiled softly to herself as she glanced out over the twilight darkened labyrinth. The summer air was a perfect mix this time of morning and she hummed softly as her foot pushed to and fro setting her rocking chair into a lulling motion.

Twenty five years had passed since that fateful day the Labyrinth had nearly sacrificed itself to save her and Jareth. Only a single blackened scorch mark, where the devil's portal to hell had opened, was all that remained of the infamous battle. With love and nurturing the Labyrinth had healed fully, and as Sarah and Jareth began their lives at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, it seemed to flourish even more than ever.

Sarah sighed and pressed her lips gently to the soft blond hair of the baby girl she nuzzled in her arms.

Libby had been so thrilled to finally have a baby to spoil. Considering Garrett and she had been trying to have children for years now, Sarah couldn't blame her. But neither of her friends seemed discouraged. When Sarah finally broke down and asked Libby if it bothered her that she had yet to conceive, her old friend just smiled that easy going smile of hers and gently shook her head.

"I have all eternity to try and become a mother. And I'm not exactly complaining about the 'trying' part."

It amazed Sarah at how well Libby had taken to becoming a Fae. When she herself had changed, it wasn't so much of becoming something new, as becoming what she had been. But Libby naturally just seemed to take to the form well.

"Sarah?"

Jareth silently came up behind her chair, "Is she okay?"

She nodded, "Just hungry. Go back to sleep."

He didn't answer but did come around to sit at her feet as she knew he would. If Jillian was awake, Jareth was awake. He seemed to think if he didn't watch her constantly she might disappear. At least, that's what Sarah said to tease him with.

Jareth ran his finger up and down her calf, massaging it tenderly. Sarah leaned her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure. She wondered if she'd ever been this happy before. Only a single event surfaced and her mind drifted to years back when she wore a dress of hand stitched lace and finally walked down the aisle to marry a man who's love had reached her even after death.

"You're smiling." Jareth told her, "What are you thinking about."

"Hmmm? Oh. Just thinking about the first song we danced to at our wedding."

Jareth chuckled and began to quietly hum their song. Perhaps it was because this song was connected to them in so many ways that it was Sarah's favorite to sing to Jillian.

"You know, standing there that night, dancing in your arms as your wife, I never thought I could be any happier than I was at that moment."

"And now?" He asked.

She threw him a playful grin, "Sorry, but holding our child together just beat that memory out by a tiny bit."

Jareth chuckled and nodded, "I must say I agree whole heartedly with you." He glanced lovingly up at his daughter as she greedily nuzzled Sarah's breast.

"My mother will be busy with this one for a while. Perhaps she'll finally give Delaina and Yahir a break."

Sarah couldn't help but grin. Garrett and Libby had gotten married a few years after Jareth and she. Delaina had settled down as well, although she hated that expression, and finally picked a date for her wedding.

The celebration that followed Vampire's wedding could have rivaled her own. Whatever fears Delaina may have had about her people's reaction to her decent into matrimony were more than unfounded. The Vampire stocks and the half ones that were under their protection couldn't have been more thrilled to see their ruler's joining.

Since that day both Delaina and Yahir had worked even harder to bring prosperity to their kingdom, and were even setting up a three way alliance with Trenton and Isadora's Kingdom about implementing stronger rights for half ones.

Sarah felt her heart constrict just ever so slightly as she thought of Trenton. Despite Alwen's deep sorrow over losing her love and sister, the couple kept to their original plans and were married. Trenton had offered to postpone the wedding, but always the martyr, Alwen knew this small act would bring happiness to many in the Underground, and so fake smile firmly in place she walked down the aisle feeling none of the happiness a bride should feel on such an important day.

Trenton swore he'd give Alwen as much time to adjust to their new marital status as was necessary, but many, like Garrett and even perhaps Jareth himself, thought Trenton would revert back to his old womanizing ways; especially since it was a full year later and the couple still slept in separate rooms.

Perhaps it was because she'd seen him at his most vulnerable, or maybe she just understood how much Trenton truly loved Alwen, but Sarah never doubted for a moment that Trenton would spend the rest of his life being nothing but caring and devotedly faithful to Alwen, even if it meant never having her love in return.

But then six months after their one year wedding anniversary Trenton and Alwen had secretly invited them all over for a special night.

Although they were technically married already, before their closest friends the couple exchanged vows again, only this time it was true words they spoke and love shown equally in their eyes. Five years later, Alwen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with most vibrant purple eyes anyone had ever seen.

Still, it tugged at Sarah's heart to know the anguish that the couple had had to go through in order to get their happy ending.

Subconsciously her eyes roamed over Jareth's sleepy features and she mentally noted that the same could be said for her own situation.

But perhaps it was only with those hard times that you could ever truly appreciate the good times.

I am so sorry this took me forever to get out. It's easy to start a story, and even detail it. There's always time to fix something. But the end is the hardest part. And this one really is just a catch up. I wanted to leave things open for another story. Which, I have already started. I know it's been forever but I'd love some reviews or questions about the story. Again, this is my first story so anything that was left unsaid or unexplained, please point out and I will do my best to correct the error in future stories.

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed The love of the Labyrinth.


End file.
